Proud
by thelittleturtleduck
Summary: "I want you two to get that look in your eyes that you got whenever Tenzin or Kya mastered a bending move, or like the day when Kya became a fully recognized waterbender, and then again when Tenzin received his tattoos. I want to earn that too." Bumi's decision to join the United Forces, the adventures that follow, and the Princess who changes the young man's destiny, forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had this idea floating around in my head for awhile, and had some time type it up, I just hope all of you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you haven't noticed, I just have a ton of fun writing about this family's dynamic and I'm hoping that in Book 2 of Korra we may get to see glimpses of the past when the family was all together. I just have a lot of hope! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

"I didn't mean to lie to you, I just didn't want to cause anyone worry," The young man stood rigidly looking out towards the bay from his perch on the patio of his home. Air Temple Island was bathed in the moonlight, the wind whistling through the temples as it always did, taunting him to use a power he did not posess.

A figure loomed behind him, red and orange robes clinging tightly to his body but rustling as the evening wind hit him, the sounds of unusual silence in his house playing at his ear. His arms were crossed, but he brought one tattoed hand up to scratch the dark beard that ran along his chin, the moon catching the blue arrow giving it an unnatural glow in contrast with his pale skin. The older man's grey eyes were pensively staring at the teenage boy in front of him.

"If I had told you or mom where I was going, you would have stopped me, and I'm not one for being stopped," He gripped onto the wooden railing of the porch, comforted by the feel of the familiar wind threading its way through his untamed, dark mane of hair, "It's just something I had to do, something I had to consider."

The older man stepped forward at this, his foot falls as light as a feather, breathing calm, and face unreadable, "I wouldn't have tried to stop you," His voice held a sincerity that his son could not deny.

"But you would have told mom," Bumi smirked slightly running his rough, tan palms against the course wood, "And she is a force to be dealt with when she's mad."

"I don't think she would be as mad as she would be hurt," Avatar Aang sighed slightly, though finding truth in his son's statement about his wife, "She would of felt like the reason you decided to even consider this option is because you feel inferior, because you feel that because you are not a bender, you cannot be a great individual. We didn't raise you to think like that."

Bumi shook his head slightly, the smirk still on his face as he stared up at the moon, the light reflecting in his own stormy, grey eyes, "She would have been partly right," He flicked a splinter in the wood as it threatened to puncture his skin, "Partly only because I know I don't have to be a bender to be a great individual, but I do need something else."

His father took the remaining steps needed to reach the railing where the boy stood, gripping the wood just as his son did as he let out a defeated sigh, "Bumi, all you have to be is Bumi. Everyone already sees you as a great individual."

Bumi barked a bitter laugh as he looked up at his father, "Who thinks that? You and mom? Wow, that's such an honor, my parent's think I'm a great person as if they wouldn't if I had turned out any differently!" Bumi shook his head, smirking still as he narrowed his eyes at his father, "You may think that, but I know the world frowns on me. They have ever since I was young, and they probably will until the day I die."

Aang was becoming frusterated with his eldest son, his usually light grey eyes, darkening as he looked out onto the bay, trying to keep his voice even, "No one thinks that."

Bumi laughed again, leaning onto the railing to where he was resting on his forearms, "You were just mad at me for lying, and now you turn around and do it yourself."

"Bumi, what do you want me to say?"

His son quieted in that moment, his face returning serious as the mischevious glint left his eyes, his voice barely more than a whisper as he spoke, "I want you to give me permission to sign up, I want to make you and mom proud of me," Bumi sighed, looking towards the water that calmly push and pulled to a rythmn that he couldn't hear, "I want you two to get that look in your eyes that you got whenever Tenzin or Kya mastered a bending move, or like the day when Kya became a fully recognized waterbender, and then again when Tenzin received his tattoos. I want to earn that too."

He breathed deeply, his face taking on an almost dreamlike look, as if he was a million miles away, "I'm sixteen now, I'm old enough to join the United Forces, and I really want to. That's why I went to the recruiting. I may not be a bender, but I'm good with a sword and great at strategy," Bumi smiled a bit as he turned his head back to where he could see his father, "After all, I think like a mad genius."

In that moment, Aang wanted to say he couldn't be prouder of his eldest son than he was now, that he was so captivated by the way the boy wanted to help the world in anyway he could, that he wanted to gain the pride of his parent's and of other's, though he had it this whole time.

The Avatar let out a sigh as he smiled at his son, his eyes gleaming as they met the young boy's replica set, "I want you to know that every time you mastered a move with the sword, I was watching. You thought my attention was consumed with Tenzin's training when actually your mother and I frequently asked your teacher about your progress, and when he said you were absolutely incredible, your mother began to cry because of how proud she was of you."

The father gripped the muscular shoulder of his son, a proud smile lighting up his features, "That was the day that she made all of your favorites for dinner, the day you accused her of being up to something because of how out of character it was for her. She knew you didn't like being doted upon, and didn't want to embarass you with how impressed and proud she was of your training."

Bumi looked down at this, memorizing the edges of his brown boots with his blue pants tucked tightly in the top of them as he remembered that day. He had accused her of being up to no good, but he had noticed that familiar proud glint in her eyes that he assumed was for either his brother or sister.

"Oh, that..."

"Yes son, that," Aang shook his shoulder a bit, causing the young man to look up at his father, "We have always been proud of you, we just know your personality and know that though you always act like you want to be showered with unnecessary praise," he chuckled a bit at this before continuing, "You actually don't care much for it. You usually only care about what you think, not others."

Bumi shrugged, looking hopefully up at his dad, "So will you do it, will you give me permission to join the United Forces?"

Aang stood for a second, half way proud of his son for wanting to take on such a noble occupation, but the other half of him so unsure of letting his child be constantly put at the doorstep of danger. But with one look into Bumi's eyes, he knew he couldn't say no because even if he did, his son would do it anyway.

"You have my permission,"

Bumi stood shocked for a second, not expecting his father to so readily agree, he had already started lining up different ways of persuasion in his head such as begging on his hands and knees, crying senselessly, and ofcourse the usual black mail, but to have his father give him permission without so much as a tear, it kind of winded him, that was until he regained his voice.

"WAHOOOOOOOOOO!" The young man screamed punching his fist in the air victoriously,

"Now Bumi..."

His son was too excited to even register that his father had just addressed him, "Oh thanks Pops, you're the best!" The boy grabbed the Avatar in a tight hug. Aang smiled down at the boy as he gently patted his back.

After his son had let go though, his father grasped his shoulders tightly once again, "There is one condition though."

Bumi's smile deflated as he scrunched his face up instantly in distaste, "You're gonna make me tell mom aren't you?"

Aang laughed a bit at the expression on his son's face as he nodded, patting the boy on the head, "Look at that, you are a mad genius."

Bumi laughed slightly, then looked up at his father, grey eyes gleaming for once with something in them besides their usual dose of mischeviousness, their was now gratitude in them as well.

"Thanks, Pops,"

The Avatar nodded as his son turned towards the door, already muttering about how he was going to have to turn his paperwork in on time, and how he was going to make a good first impression. He was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice the dark haired woman standing in the shadow of the doorway, tears trickling down her face as she smiled at her passing son. Bumi was still too excited to even notice the table in front of him which he promptly ran into, stopping him in his muttering for only a second so that he could let out a small yelp, before continuing on his way as if nothing had happened.

The woman turned back towards the open doorway, as she smiled at the slightly slouched form of her husband. He had appeared as if his conversation with Bumi didn't upset him, but she knew it had.

"You did the right thing."

It was merely a whisper, but the Avatar heard her. He turned to face his wife as she walked out onto the patio, the wind rustling her brunette waves, and causing her blue robes to float unnaturally around her. The look on her face was one of pride, but he frowned slightly at the tears that still lay on her face.

"So you were spying on us? And you wonder where Bumi got his sneakiness from," Her husband joked lightly as he met her halfway, wrapping his strong arms around her comfortingly, "You, Master Katara, are one mad genius yourself."

She laughed at her husband's comments, but returned to her serious demeanor quickly, another tear escaping her clear, blue eye, "I can't believe my baby wants to fight."

Aang looked down at her gently, a pale hand caressing the damp skin of her cheek, as he whiped the offensive tear away, "You know that's not the reason he's joining. I think he knows were proud of him now, but I also believe he wants to give himself reason to be proud of who he is too."

Katara continued to cry though as she wrapped her thin arms around her husband's torso, nuzzling her face in the warm fabric of his airbending robes, "I never meant for him to not think we were proud of him in the first place, I just thought how we approached him was right. I'm a terrible mother."

Aang pulled back from her sharply, grasping her shoulders with his hands and gazing into her eyes, "Never say that again, you are the absolute best mother that those children could have ever had. I think Bumi really did know we were proud of him, but wanted to blame his need to join the United Forces on something else beside himself."

Katara nodded slightly but tears still fell onto her cheeks, to which her husband quickly made them nonexsistent with the tips of his fingers, "I just, I feel bad."

Aang nodded, "I know, I do too. But he will go on to do great things, I can sense it."

Katara smirked a bit, as she grabbed her husband's hand that was on her shoulder and gently held onto it, "Relying on instincts are we?"

The Avatar laughed at his wife as he remembered the days they used to laugh at Sokka for relying on what he labeled as his instincts, "As long as you don't ask them to carry anything, their pretty reliable."

The couple shared a chuckle, but quieted as they heard a conversation taking place upstairs with all their children, a female voice warmly congratulating her brother, a male voice giving his congratulations as well, and one voice just yelling "WAHOOOOOOO" about every three words.

"I'm proud of all of them," Katara whispered, laying her head on her husband's chest, as his arm's once again found their way around her.

"I am too."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, there! You see, I wasn't planning on making this a lengthy story, but I noticed that people both favorited and followed this story and I realized how much I really have to work with. Also, on another note, I wanted to name Zuko's daughter "Honora" so bad because it's just hysterical, but I honestly believe that he more than likely name her "Ursa". But, I see it possible to have a middle name so I may use that as an excuse to use the name! Yes, this will end up being Bumi x Ursa/Honora but it really won't be much of a romance story, more of a story centering around the word "Proud". Oh, and you may meet someone surprising in this chapter! That is all!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

"Next?" That seemed to be the word of the hour on the tightly packed dock. Young men bustled about excitedly talking about the training they had already undergone, they spoke of the young ladies they were leaving behind, and the prominent subject of battle scars also came into play here and there. Bumi just stood, traveling sack in hand, trying to take it all in.

"Next?"

Bumi suddenly snapped back to reality and turned to see the recruiters looking expectantly up at him, each one wearing a red, official uniform for the United Nations that held many metals upon their chest. Each man looked to be Fire Nation, and each man looked to be middle aged.

"Oh, right! Sorry," The sixteen year old stepped forward, holding out his paper work to the man calling the shots. General Yao took the papers within his grasp, amber eyes scanning the signature at the bottom.

"Well, well," He said a bit pensively, looking up at Bumi before him. The young man wore a simple, green outfit that resembled that of someone from the Earth Kingdom, his hair was allowed to stick out every which way, but under the gaze of the respected General, he nervously combed it back with his tanned fingers. "It's not every day we have the Avatar's son join our forces."

Bumi nodded solemnly as he looked nervously around him, glad that the other men weren't paying attention to what was being said at the front of the line, instead they were conversing among themselves. "If it is alright, General, I would rather keep that part of my life as secret for as long as I can. I am merely a recruit, who wants the same chance of holding my chest out with pride as every other man who accepts this duty."

The General's amber eyes scanned the eyes of the other men seated on either sides of him, they all nodded for him to give consent, "Very well then, it will be ignored. Welcome aboard, soldier."

Bumi turned from the table at the end of the dock, relieved that he had gotten that out of the way.

When he had his parent's look over his paper work, he shared with them his desire to be treated the same as everyone else being trained to be on the forces, for as long as he could keep it a secret. They both said they were ok with that, but he could tell from the glint of hurt in their eyes that they wished he wouldn't pretend to be someone he wasn't.

Saying goodbye to them that morning had been tough, along with saying goodbye to both Kya and Tenzin. He was now headed to the Fire Nation where they trained new recruits, and then after that he would probably be stationed there as well. Who knew when he would get to see his family again?"

"Hey, Water Tribe."

Bumi turned and came face to face with two men probably about eighteen, one was fair, with dark hair and light amber eyes, bearing all the features of that of the Fire Nation heritage. He had on red clothing, further confirming his nationality, and a flame shaped scar on the top of his exposed arm. The guy standing next to him, towered over both him, and the Fire Nation recruit, he wore clothes symbolizing him to be a descendent of Earth Kingdom parentage, and wore an outfit similar to Bumi's, except in a different shade of green that matched the color of his eyes. Neither man looked intimidating though, so Bumi only tensed slightly, laughing nervously as he whiped the back of his neck.

"What makes you think I'm Water Tribe?"

Both of the men looked at each other with quirked eyebrows before they laughed, shaking their heads, "Obviously you have never looked in the mirror, buddy," The Fire Nation recruit had a smug look on his face as he shrugged his shoulders,"You have on Earth Kingdom clothes, but you bare absolutely no resemblance to one. Whatcha running from?"

Bumi opened his mouth, ready to shoot down what the guy was saying, but thought better of it, "Ridiculous parents. You?"

"Just making a name for myself, and hoping to return to the girl I plan to pursue."

"I just want to find a girl in the Fire Nation, and have a bunch of battle scars to show off!"

Bumi smirked a bit at both of the men's answers before addressing the Earth Kingdom man's reason, "Those Fire Nation women sure are beautiful too," with a slight shake of his head, he let out a short chuckle, "I wouldn't mind finding one for myself either."

The Earth Kingdom recruit let out a short laugh before elbowing his Fire Nation buddy, "I better stop sharing with everyone what I'm looking for before everyone is fighting over the girl I find!"

The Fire Nation recruit laughed a bit, staring off in the distance thinking of the girl he was leaving behind, before sticking out his hand, "I'm Mako III, and this here is Lee."

Bumi shook his hand firmly, "I'm Bumi."

Lee's ears perked up a bit, "Isn't that the name of the past king of Omashu?"

Bumi tensed for a second before he relaxed and answered, "Yeah. My parents spent some time there before my birth, they decided to pay homage to the old king." It wasn't necessarily lying, no need to mention his father had known the great king for over a hundred years.

Thankfully before any other questions were asked, the General stood from his seat and promptly walked up onto the deck of the waiting ship. His black boots, clanked heavily on the wood as he took the final steps to the railing. The dock went silent, as every recruit looked up at their new boss.

"Welcome, new recruits! We are about ready to start our journey to the Fire Nation, where your training will officially begin. I expect all of you on our journey to behave well as you are no longer children, but men. Men who are fighting for balance. If anyone so much as starts a fight on my ship, they will be terminated from the United Forces, am I clear?"

Each young man nodded at the General, so he continued, "When we arrive in the Fire Nation, you will be transported to the training center located next to the royal palace. Fire Lord Zuko will be there to welcome us and to take a look at the new recruits. You will hold your behavior there as well, understood?"

Everyone nodded at this as well, the General concluded quite forcefully, "Gentlemen, it is time to board."

Lee smirked a bit, "Maybe the Fire Lord will be accompanied by that princess of a daughter of his."

Bumi though had already began walking up the plank to the deck, his mind reeling as he realized what the General had just said. He had completely forgotten about the Fire Lord greeting new recruits, and he knew for a fact that Ursa, the princess of a daughter the other man had been joking about, always joins her father on the rounds. Both were very familiar with the Avatar's son.

"Well so much for keeping the whole identity a secret."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well here it is Chapter 3! I'm telling you, there is a chapter I just cannot wait to write, but first I have to take care of all these introductions and back stories. Also, I am going to point this out once because I know someone will ask about it later on. Mako, in my story, is the father of Mako in "Legend of Korra", notice how his girl back home is Earth Kingdom, and Bolin ended up being an earthbender. I hate to have to kind of ruin that for the story, but I know someone will message me going, "Um! Have you not seen the tv show! Mako is not old enough to have been in the service with Bumi as a teen!" So to avoid any issues within the future, there you go! I hope you are still enjoying this story, it's gonna get more exciting when Ursa/Honora is introduced! Then we can finally see some BumixUrsa/Honora moments.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

After the men filed onto the ship, they began their journey to the Fire Nation. The skies were clear, not a cloud to be seen as the sun rose to it's peak. Some men remained on deck, still conversing and exchanging exciting stories of what they heard a life in the service is like, gesturing wildly with their hands what they imagined battle would resemble.

The others went below deck to where the bunks were, carrying their traveling sacks over their shoulders, the sound of boots clunking against filled the near silent hall as they took in their surroundings. It was cold below deck, due to the walls and floor being made of metal, but the decorations resembled those of the Fire Nation, a lot of red banners and Fire Nation originated weapons hung on rungs in glassed cases along the walls.

There were two floors to the ship not including the deck, each held 15 rooms lined up in a row, with four bunks in each with only a rug covering the cold floor in the center of the room. Men grouped up to pick their bunks, most of them coming from the same nationality.

"Hey Water Tribe, wanna bunk with us?" Mako asked Bumi as him and Lee claimed a room, along with another young man dressed in Earth Kingdom clothing. Bumi just nodded in response.

They threw their things onto their bunks and removed their boots, kicking up their feet and letting out a sigh as each laid back on their individual bed. Bumi taking a top one with the Earth Kingdom boy, whose name he now found out was Ling, in the one below him. On the other side of the room, Mako took the top bunk, with Lee on the one beneath it.

"Well men, we did it. We joined the service," Lee laughed slightly when he said this, scratching his head, "I guess it's goodbye taking long strolls through the park, and hello training from dusk til dawn."

Bumi chuckled, "Yeah, I don't think I've ever taken just a stroll through the park. Well, atleast not without throwing my sister in a fountain, or pushing my brother off swing or something clever like that," He sighed, sitting up on his bunk and letting his feet swing off the side, "But I've already been trained with the sword so I figure I'm up for the challenge."

Mako quirked an eyebrow at him, "You have siblings?" Bumi nodded, while the young man scoffed a bit, "I guess I assumed when you were talking about ridiculous parents, you were implying that you were that only child that's parents wouldn't leave him alone."

"That's actually my reason for joining," Ling murmured quietly from the bottom bunk, eyes closed, "I think it's a pretty good reason too."

Bumi smirked a bit, "I don't know man, I would have loved to be an only child!" Thinking back though, the boy realized that he probably wouldn't have had so much fun in his childhood without someone there to constantly tease.

"I think I would have too," Mako commented thoughtfully as he too sat up on his bunk, causing his feet to hang off the sides, "It was difficult growing up with a brother, especially one that was just a few years older than me. He left for the service years ago, and all I listened to at home was how proud my parents were of him."

Lee laughed a bit as he sat up, "Man, that is nothing compared to having a sister!" He looked up at Mako, a teasing gleam in his eyes, "I don't know how you could fall so easily for her, she's particularly demanding and sarcastic."

At that comment, Mako promptly threw his traveling sack at the man, receiving a slight "Ow!" in return. Lee rubbed the spot on his head where he had been hit, but didn't hide the smirk on his face from the victory of aggrivating his friend.

Bumi just watched the exchange with a quirked eyebrow, "You're ok with him pursuing your sister?" Lee just shrugged, while the questioner let out a short laugh, "If one of my friends wanted to date Kya, I would question their state of mind."

Mako continued with his earlier comment at this answer, "If it's not overbearing parents you're running from, what is it?"

Bumi shrugged, "I guess it's kind of the same reason as yours," His face darkened slightly as a frown replaced his earlier smirk, "My parents are both benders, and so are both of my siblings. That left me as both the middle child and a non-bender. I guess I'm just looking for a way to make them as proud of me as they seem to be of them."

Ling opened his eyes, a crease between his brows, "Both my parents are benders, I'm not. My whole life, they have treated me as if I can't take care of myself. I guess that's another reason to put down on the reasons I joined the forces."

Mako grimaced a bit, "I'm not one, but my father is and so is my brother. That's what this scar is from," The dark haired young man pointed towards his forearm, "When we were young, we would play this game hide and explode and well...one day things went bad and I got burned. Another way to make me look weaker than my brother."

Lee smiled goofily, "My parents are benders, but Leia and I aren't so I never really had much to worry about. Neither my mother or father really cared if their children could bend or not, in fact I think their happy we couldn't."

Mako looked below him and smiled slightly, "Yeah, but your sister is a mean chi-blocker," His eyes took on a faraway look as he thought of the man's sister, her long brown hair back in it's singular braid, and her big green eyes sparkling mischeviously as she promptly danced around him, "I'm sure their proud of her because of that. Not many people can learn how to do that."

Lee rolled his eyes, "Man, stop drooling!" The muscular young man looked back at their companions on the other side of the room, "I don't know how this guy is going to survive these next few months without Leia, I wouldn't be surprised if he jumped overboard in the middle of the night, desperately swimming back to Republic City just so he can tell her goodnight."

Lee was about to continue, when a pillow being thrown quite swiftly hit him square in the jaw. Mako narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Try not to say anything stupid again, I've ran out of objects to hit you with."

The cabin became quiet as the men sat in a stiffening silence, each thinking about seperate things, "Well, what about you water tribe? You got a girl? Or were you being serious when you said you wanted to find one in the Fire Nation?"

Bumi, who had choosen to lie back down on his bunk and stare at the ceiling, smirked slightly at Lee's question, "Well, the girl I want to pursue some day is in the Fire Nation, so I guess the answer is yes to both of your questions."

"What's she like? I've heard those Fire Nation girls are quite ill-tempered and bold," Bumi had to laugh at Ling's comment, nodding his head a bit as if the young man could see him.

"Oh, she's both of those. The scarier thing is she can bend fire and throw daggers and hit her mark every time," The man gently ran a tanned hand over the white mark on his arm where one of those daggers had hit him squarely when they were kids, "But I think what's even scarier is her position in society. Now that's more terrifying than any weapon she has ever thrown at me."

Mako looked over at him a bit dubiously, "She's in a position of nobility?"

Bumi laughed slightly at that, "Oh yes, you could say that. She is in a position of great honor."

The Fire Nation born recruit let out a short laugh, "Yeah well, good luck with that, Water Tribe. Noble women would barely take two looks at mere soldiers."

Bumi smirked and turned his head towards the metal wall, grey eyes gleaming mischeviously at his next thought, "Oh trust me, she has to look at us, along with the Fire Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ursa chapter! I figured you would probably need a little bit of an introduction to her before I began writing my later chapters, and I'm sorry if anyone seems OCC. I see Mai as being ever the same, and I see Zuko as being a humorous yet overprotective father, and a serious leader. I had fun writing this chapter though, it had a few amusing parts to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

The Fire Nation Palace was bathed in the red glow of the setting sun, causing the already auburn tone of the buildings to become more vibrant as the sun continued its journey to the horizon.

Palace servants bustled about, feet scraping against the deep russet carpet as they opened and closed the kitchen doors repeatedly, bringing forth dishes and teapots and setting them on trays to accomadate the royal family sitting in the dining hall about to have their dinner.

At the head of the table in the dining room, sat Fire Lord Zuko, dark hair slicked back into its crown and falling freely to his shoulders. The pale skin on his masculine face was scarred on one side, causing his golden eyes to appear even more fierce in contrast than usual in the parting light of day. Within his hand he held a letter from a far off Earth Kingdom noble, regarding the frequent rebellions taking place in the realm.

Beside him sat the Fire Lady, Mai. The middle aged woman sat quietly, sipping her tea in a bored fashion as she cast weary glances at her occupied husband. Setting her cup down, she brought a hand up to her dark hair and slowly ran her fingers through it, letting out a slight sigh and using the same hand to gently nudge her husband's.

"Zuko, you've been staring at that letter for the past 10 minutes."

"I know."

"Is that truly going to solve anything?"

The Fire Lord sighed, closing his eyes tightly as he placed the letter onto the oak tabletop, "No, it's not. I just thought that after Ozai was brought down from power, the rebellions would slow, but it seems like they have stayed steady through it all."

Mai let out another long sigh, sparing him a short smile, "Honestly, Zuko, not everyone is going to agree with the way you're running the nation. I would be more concerned if there weren't rebellions...it would mean half of our nation was dead."

Zuko laughed slightly at that, "I had forgotten how much I loved when you got all doom and gloom about things like that."

A servant than opened the door, clearing his voice as he patted his hand heavily to his chest, "Princess Ursa has arrived for dinner."

The Fire Lord and Lady watched as their teenaged daughter made her arrival known. The young dark haired girl was slightly short in stature, and thin, but she was as lethal as both her mother and father combined. The vibrant smile, and rosy color dusted on her pale complection gave her an almost angelic glow, fooling anyone that looked at her of her true power. The Princess though hardly noticed it herself, never being much of an angry, vengeful person.

"Oh Tai, you don't have to announce my arrival, I'm perfectly capable of opening the door myself," Ursa smiled kindly at the man as she walked past him, red robes flowing swiftly behind her as the servant let out a choke at the thought of not following protocol.

"Princess, I am just doing my job."

Ursa giggled a bit, turning to the flustered man, "I understand, it's alright. I was just sharing my opinion."

The servant gave her a slight nod, a nervous look still on his face, than closed the heavy doors to leave the family in privacy until the rest of their dinner arrived.

"You really shouldn't go around scaring the servants, dear. One of these days, you're gonna make one cry," Her mother remarked as the young girl took a seat at the long table, next to her father and directly across from the Fire Lady.

The girl rolled her eyes as she sipped a bit of jasmine from her steaming teacup, lightly blowing on it before taking a long drink, "Mother, I will not keep my thoughts to myself. I have a voice and I'm meant to use it."

Her father laughed at his fiery daughter's remarks, "Oh, we've noticed."

Suddenly, the girl's honey eyes widened as she set her cup down, recalling something she had told herself to remember, "Oh, Daddy! I heard from some of the servants down the hall that we're hosting a ball in a few weeks."

The Fire Lord nodded, "Yes. It's another celebration of peace like we used to have all those years ago. We're hoping that the promotion of the subject will calm the rebellions."

His daughter's face fell slightly, "But wouldn't that fuel the rebellions? The rebels are angered by peace, celebrating it certainly won't solve any problems."

Zuko sighed, nodding once again, "It will fuel them, but the ball will bring awareness to the nobles who have not been informed about the occurences yet. Along with the party, we will be having multiple meetings to discuss what shall be done in order to, once and for all, extinguish the anguish in the world."

Ursa perked up a bit at the word, "meetings". "Is Uncle Aang and his family going to be there to discuss the plans?"

The Fire Lord laughed slightly at his daughter's newfound excitement, "Well he is the Avatar, it's kind of his job to keep balance in the world. Ofcourse he's going to be there," smiling slightly, the man grasped his daughter's shoulder and said in a slight teasing voice, "I'm sure the kids, except Bumi, will come along too."

His daughter looked taken a back for a second before commenting, "Well, why not Bumi?"

The Fire Lord and his wife shared a look before both laughed a bit at their daughter's reaction.

Her mother looked over the top of her teacup as she addressed her daughter in a slight bored tone, "Ursa, Bumi is going to be there."

"Well than, why did you tell me otherwise?"

The Fire Lady smirked at her daughter, "Because everyone knows you like Bumi."

The Princess looked at both of her parents dubiously, trying her best to conceal the nervous look that threatened to show on her face, "What? I don't - I mean I don't like Bumi in THAT way," she took another sip of tea, scoffing slightly, "What would give you an idea like that?"

"Because we read your journal."

Ursa's eyes went wide, as she set down her teacup heavily, "You did what?" then it slowly sank in, "Wait - I don't even have a journal, Daddy!"

"I admit I was taking a slight shot in the dark with that one."

Mai rolled her eyes at her husband, now setting her cup down, "We don't have to read a journal to realize you have had a crush on him for awhile. After all, you don't just through a blade at a boy for fun without having feelings for him."

Ursa let out an aggravated moan, "Mother, I didn't throw it at him for fun. He made me mad!"

"Because you like him."

"Daddy, Mother is completely turning this into something it's not."

The Fire Lord looked on between his wife and daughter, throwing up his hands, "I'm sorry, Ursa, but I do agree with your mother when it comes to this subject," his eyes darkened slightly as he looked at the princess, "It doesn't matter though since you won't be allowed to be pursued until you're at least 40."

"Daddy!"

"Fine, 39. I wouldn't test my generosity."

Ursa groaned and crossed her arms on top of the table, burying her burning face in its confines, "You two are impossible, can we talk about something else?"

"Ok, how about the news that someone burnt one of the curtains in her room, while practicing her firebending when she was not supposed to be," Ursa's golden eyes slowly peaked over her red sleeves.

"Actually, I think I would much rather revisit the previous subject."

The Fire Lord intercepted what was sure to be a test of wit between his wife and daughter, "Actually Ursa, I do need to talk to you about something."

The girl lifted her head fully, noting the serious tone in her father's voice, instantly correcting her posture, "Ofcourse, Daddy."

The Fire Lord took a long sip of tea, his eyes pensively watching his daughter, "We have a new set of recruits arriving tomorrow from Republic City. I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me in greeting them?"

The Princess nodded, "I love getting to meet all of them, it's really nice to see genuinely noble men willing to fight for the balance of the world," the teenager smiled at her father at this, "But I've never met someone quite as noble as my Daddy. I think what you do is great, the speeches you give them, the warm welcome despite the fact that you know you are sending some of them to their death. I hope I can be as good of a Fire Lord as you are some day."

Zuko gave her a soft smile, "Thank you, Ursa," all looked towards the double doors as they heard soft footsteps outside of them, surely the servants serving dinner.

As the doors were about to open though, the Fire Lord glanced at the princess with a slight smirk on his face, "Don't think the compliments are going to erase the whole curtain thing, because they don't."

Ursa smiled apologetically as her dinner was set before her, the servants practically tripping over eachother to refill her teacup. But Ursa's thoughts weren't on her dinner that night, they were far away in Republic City, where a man with a white scar mark on his arm surely was fast asleep.

What she didn't know, is that the same sunset she watched, he was watching too as his ship drew nearer and nearer to the heart of the Fire Nation.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter 5! I just want to say thank you to all who are following this story and who are reviewing and just know that every single one of your reviews make my day and keep me motivated to keep on writing. A week ago this was just a oneshot idea and now I'm actually planning on a full story, and I'm just so happy you all responded to well to it. Please keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

The recruits all let out a tired sigh of relief as they felt the ship they had been traveling on for days, strike against a wooden dock.

"Well, I don't think I have ever been happier to get to my destination," Lee stretched his arms above his head, dark hair still messy from sleep, "We have been at sea for months!"

"Lee," Mako sighed as he grabbed his travel bag and slung it over his shoulder, running his hand through his hair upon seeing his friend's disheveled locks, "It's been a few days."

"Well, it felt like longer."

Bumi laughed, accustomed to waking with the sun thanks to his father's and brother's meditation schedule, the young man not even bothering with his dark hair considering it always did whatever it wanted to, "It's probably because Lee ate the equivalent to a year's worth of food."

Ling, the Earth Kingdom recruit, chuckled at that while grabbing his travel bag, "You're one to talk, Water Tribe. You ate about double his intake."

The men shared a tired laugh. Their friendship had grown over the past few days and it felt nice to just have a talk with your buddies before being forced to train constantly every day, which was soon to begin.

Grabbing their things and exiting the bunk, the young men entered the hall where the other recruits were already filing up, the silence bounding off the metal walls only to be cut by the sounds of their boots scraping against the cold flooring.

"I bet their all nervous about the whole Fire Lord thing," Ling whispered to Lee, who nodded a bit nervously himself, "I don't really blame them though."

Bumi rolled his grey eyes, turning to face the front, "Honestly, you guys, there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure the Fire Lord's a cool guy, there's probably no reason to be stressed when all he is going to do is give a speech, and then walk down the line paying respects to each of us."

Mako scoffed slightly at his friend's reaction, "Well if he's such a cool guy, why don't you go up to him and act like an old time friend, a pal. Maybe then we would slouch our shoulders in the presence of the most powerful man in the world."

Bumi smirked, but the Fire Nation recruit couldn't see the young man's face, "Actually, that title belongs to the Avatar," at this he turned to his three friends and gave a slight laugh, "Personally, it probably would not be smart to put money on that whole buddy thing, because you would lose."

The men shared a look before they shook their heads at the tanned recruit, "Bumi, you really are a mad man."

The boy let out a loud laugh, causing the recruits around him to turn their heads, narrowing their eyes at the loud disturbance. Bumi just shrugged at them.

The men filed out into the warming rays of sunrise, the village before them was bathed in a light auburn film that gave the nation the look of it's element. It glowed like fire. Most of the men stared in awe, having never seen the Fire Nation empire, but Bumi had seen it many a time, and at more decent time of day as well.

The General yelled out orders as the men began their long march to the Fire Nation palace, trumping through the village and being welcomed by the bright faces of those who choose to rise early to welcome them.

It was a good hour before they had reached the palace and most of the men appeared winded, Bumi though, having to had to go through a lot of intense training when he was mastering the sword, barely broke a sweat.

"Man, how are you not about to die?" Lee asked him, his pale hands grasping desperately to his knees as he fought for balance. Mako and Ling didn't look much better than him, either.

Bumi smirked, "I work out, ever heard of it? Because your life is about to be consumed with it," when the recruit made this comment, Lee's eyes widened significantly, realizing that the young man was right.

"Training is going to be like school all over again, boring, hard, with annoying people of authority yelling at you to do this, and that," The man sighed though, looking at the ground, "I just hope it will be worth it in the end."

The General stood tall and shouted, causing all recruits to silence and turn to face the man in charge, "Men, welcome to the Fire Nation Palace."

And with that, the doors opened and the men began to file in, all nervous and in awe of their surroundings.

Bumi was nervous for completely different reasons though as he walked through the doors to the large, open courtyard for what had to have been his millionth time to do so with how many trips they used to take to this exact palace when he was younger.

"Well, Uncle Zuko. I hope this isn't too much of a shock," The boy muttered as he followed along in the line, sending weary glances at the firebending guards stationed on either sides of the troops, most of which he recognized, "But I'm worried more about how Ursa will react."

Already at the top of the palace stairs stood the Fire Lord himself, wearing his official red robes and shining gold crown proudly, glancing almost amusedly at the nervous recruits who piled in to stand on the ground floor below him, each giving him scared glances as they stood absolutely still.

His daughter giggled beside him, a darker shade of robes concealing her body, and a golden crown holding back her dark hair tightly as she ran her hands over it, making sure there were no fly aways. "You know, Daddy, I think they look more nervous every time," the young princess whispered as she smiled down at one of the younger men in the front row politely, to which he promptly glanced from her father to her, and then to his boots on his feet.

The Fire Lord shook his head, a slight smile on his features, "I'm sure it's the scar."

"Or maybe it's the fact that you're the most powerful firebender in the world, you know,  
just a guess."

The recruits finished filing in, the crowd so quiet that each man could hear the one beside him breathing, all shared the same nervous glances as they waited for the Fire Lord to speak.

"Gentlemen," Fire Lord Zuko began, his voice rising as he addressed the young recruits in front of him, "I want to officially welcome you to the Fire Nation. We are so lucky to have such brave, young men using are training facilities here and offering up their lives in order to help fight for the balance that the world needs."

"There was a time, when balance wasn't even an option. When, the world had been thrown so far off of it's track, that it seemed like an individual couldn't even find balance within themselves anymore. Balance became an illusion, it became an enemy for 100 years until the Avatar defeated Fire Lord Ozai, and once again gave the world the hope they needed to realize that balance was a possibility, but it takes many people to make that balance work,  
not just one."

The Fire Lord made eye contact with several of the young men in front of him, his golden eyes brimming with pride, "You have come forth, and have taken up your duty as men to help protect the balance of this world, to fight for the right to restore it. There are still people who remain who don't agree with the way things are being resolved now, and your here to prove to them that the only way to live peacefully, is to live in a world being used to its full potential."

The man cleared his throat slightly before continuing, "None of you may be a Fire Lord, you may not be the Avatar, you may not even make it far in battle, but today, you have been given the oppurtunity to a destiny most men would envy to have. One full of bravery, hope, and honor."

With those last words, the Fire Lord bowed his head slightly in respect to the young boys in front of him as they stayed silent before respectively bowing back.

It took a few minutes for the General to line all the recruits up, but when he did, the Fire Lord and his daughter began their round of hand shaking and good lucks.

"The Princess is even more beautiful than they describe her," Ling said quietly as they watched the Fire Lord shake hands with an older recruit far ahead in the line, his daughter following suit behind him, bestowing sweet smiles to every new soldier she met.

Bumi smiled and nodded his head in agreement, whispering, "Oh wait until you hear her talk, her voice is as soft as cotton, but if you get her talking about one thing, she'll go on and on," his friends gave him strange looks.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I mean that's what I've heard," Bumi replied nervously, turning his face from his friends and trying to maintain his calm and collected demeanor.

It wasn't that he minded people finding out he was the Avatar's son, it was just the fact that he wanted to avoid it as long as possible, though he knew they would eventually figure it out. It's not like he was lying to them, because he really wasn't. Kya had told him awhile back that one time she got Ursa on the subject of turtleducks, and the girl had a onesided conversation with herself for about an hour before his sister intervened with a new topic.

Bumi took the moment though, to admire the Princess from afar as her raven colored locks gently wrapped themselves across the pale skin of her face, the amber in her eyes glowing with gratitude as she met the men willing to fight for the good in the world. He smiled when he saw something glinting in her other hand that wasn't being used, concealed within the sleeve of her robe that you wouldn't even notice unless brought to your attention, was one of her throwing knives, poised and ready if she were ever to need it in self defense.

The Fire Lord was only a few people down the line when Lee nervously tapped Bumi's shoulder and whispered, "Water Tribe, I don't know what to say!"

Bumi smirked at the young man and shook his head, "You don't have to say anything! Just nod." The green eyed recruit nodded his head slightly, absorbing the information a bit slowly.

The Fire Lord was shaking hands with the man to the left side of Bumi, a recruit who looked of Fire Nation descent. "We appreciate your sacrifice, young soldier." the man nodded as he shook hands with the Princess as well.

Then it was Bumi's turn. The Fire Lord turned to shake hands with the next recruit in line, but what he didn't expect to see was his friend's son standing before him with a slight nervous smile on his face, a hand out reached to grasp his own in a firm shake.

"Bumi?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I was shocked at how much feedback I got for Chapter 5, and how many of you demanded this chapter immediately! So I buckled down and this is what turned up, and I'm actually pretty happy with it. I hope you enjoy it and leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

The recruits surrounding Bumi let out slight gasps as their faces all turned into those of disbelief. It was silent as each one anticipated the answer the wild man of a recruit would give to the Fire Lord that was obviously familiar with him.

Bumi flashed his white teeth fearlessly in an apologetic smile at catching the Fire Lord so off guard, and offered the man a tanned hand as he tried to ignore the shocked looks on the other recruits faces.

"Hey, Uncle Zuko," Bumi tried to keep the embarassment out of his voice, he hadn't really expected people to react so seriously, no one was making a sound whatsoever and it was making the young man quite nervous.

Fire Lord Zuko regained his composure, his dark eyebrows lifting up in question, "Bumi, what are you doing here?"

The young man chuckled a bit under his breath and shrugged his shoulders, "Fighting for honor?" The Fire Lord smirked a bit at the boy's answer but soon took on a more stern gaze.

"Are your parents aware you are here?" Bumi nodded his head in affirmative as the Fire Lord looked slightly taken aback, "Your mother knows you're here?"

Bumi laughed, rubbing his hand across the skin on the back of his neck, "Yeah, that was my general reaction too when she said yes, but she only cried for a little while, well more like three days, but I mean for her that's pretty great."

Zuko nodded his head in agreement, laughing a little, "I'm just shocked she didn't try following you here, or drowning you in her tears before you even had a chance to get on the ship," The Fire Lord stuck his hand out to his "nephew" a proud smile on his face as the boy gave him a firm handshake, "Well Bumi, I sure hope we see you returning to our shores."

"You and me both, sir," Bumi released his honorary uncles hand and smiled up at him, "Thank you."

The Fire Lord gave him one last respective nod before he shook hands with the Earth Kingdom recruit whoms eyes hadn't returned to their normal size still after seeing the previous exchange.

Bumi sighed a bit in relief for having that out of the way, but remembered one more thing. Ursa.

The young princess stood with her mouth agape, still shocked to see one of her childhood best friends standing among men who, might as well, be marching off to a death sentence. Though she had seen the man wield his sword many a time in sparing matches during training sessions, she just couldn't picture him on a battlefield, bruised and bloody, fighting for his life.

"Bumi?" She asked softly, almost not even believing he was there. She felt as though she were dreaming with the still rising sun casting a slight glow on the courtyard, giving it a surreal look that most of her dreams took place in. Perhaps though it was the person standing in front of her that gave it the dream effect.

He had gotten taller since the last time she saw him, he still maintained that well muscled build though that marked him as a trained warrior. He wore the clothes of an Earth Kingdom traveler, and this caused her to lift a delicate eyebrow, to which he just gave her a slight, crooked smile in return.

"Hello, Princess," He stuck out his hand once again, purposely reaching for the one which was still grasping onto a throwing knife within her auburn robes. The girl's amber eyes rolled as she was knocked out of her dreamlike state with the mischevious glimmer that he held within his light, grey eyes.

She offered her other hand to him though, smirking as he fumbled a bit due to the awkward situation she had put him into.

"You know I was beginning to think this was a dream until you did that," The Princess shook his hand delicately, referring to his knowledge of the knife within her sleeve, "You really don't change do you, Bumi? I must say though you have become a bit more attentive."

The young man laughed as he released her hand, his fingers sliding slowly down hers, mindful of how soft her palm was despite the fact she was a trained firebender and lethal dagger thrower, "After that one incident, I can never be too careful when I know I'm seeing you."

"You should have been careful all along, that was your mistake not paying attention."

Bumi chuckled, "It was your untrained hand that scarred me for life!"

The two shared a laugh as Ursa suddenly realized her father had gotten far ahead of her, still shaking hands with the brave recruits who stood before him. "I have to go, but I'm going to ask Daddy to invite you to tea with us. I want the whole story."

"I kind of expected you to say that."

"Thank you, brave recruit, for your sacrifice," The girl gave him a nod mirroring her father's from early as she turned to greet the next man, but before she could greet the recruit, she heard Bumi give a bit of a chuckle while he muttered under his breath.

"You don't change either, Princess."

The Fire Lord and Ursa eventually finished wishing the men well and arrived at the end of the line where the General patiently awaited for them to give him the ok to dismiss the soldiers to become accoustumed to the training bunks.

"Daddy?" Ursa murmured lowly as she and her father walked towards the General, his face an unreadable mask as he stood with perfect posture in the presence of Fire Nation royals.

"You would like to invite him to morning tea?"

Ursa looked slightly shocked for a second before she smiled at the small smirk that was finding its way onto her serious father's face, "Where did you get that idea, my journal?" sarcasm was dripping in her voice as she slightly laughed at the Fire Lord's old excuse.

"I didn't need to, your face said it all. I would also like to have a word with him, I'm still trying to figure out how he got Katara to give him permission to do this." Ursa nodded, smiling and thinking back to how her "aunt" used to watch carefully as Bumi and herself sparred, intervening if she felt it was becoming too dangerous and usually telling them to find a safer activity to partake in, like Pai Sho.

"General?"

The man stood even taller while being addressed by the Fire Lord, looking down discretely at his uniform to make sure he was following every regulation before replying back, "Yes, Fire Lord Zuko?"

"You and your recruits are dismissed, but we would like to invite one to morning tea if that would be alright with you and wouldn't interfere with his training." The General let out a slight nervous laugh at the fact the Fire Lord was asking him for permission.

"Ofcourse sir, which one is it?"

The Fire Lord pointed his finger towards a tanned man with Earth Kingdom clothing on, currently being bombarded with questions. "Bumi."

The General's eyes alighted with recognition as he realized his superior was referring to the Avatar's son, "We will pass the message along to him."

"Thank you."

Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Ursa began their way back up the steps, Zuko planning on informing his wife they would have a guest at breakfast this morning, and Ursa looking back as one of the Commanders made his way over to Bumi to give him the invitation.

"Man, what was that?"

"Water Tribe, have you been arrested or commited a crime at some point that the Fire Lord has seen you in his courtroom?"

"I...don't even - what?"

These were the reactions Bumi was greeted with as the General gave the signal that they were about to begin their journey to the training center, the Commanders bustling around preparing for their departure.

Bumi just shrugged off all the questions, "Well, you practically dared me to be buddy, buddy with the Fire Lord, and I don't step down from dares," His friends stared back at him in disbelief.

"We didn't dare you! It was a joke!"

Lee grasped Bumi's shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes, "Bumi, be honest," the man to a deep breath, "Are you some convicted criminal turned good?"

Bumi chuckled a bit at the man's question, shrugging his large hands off his shoulders, "Why are you being so negative? I could know him on good terms too you know?"

Ling grasped his chin between his fingers, narrowing his eyes at the tanned, young man, "You did refer to him as Uncle. Are you related?"

Bumi rolled his eyes, pointing at his chest, "Do I look like I have any Fire Nation in me?" The men shook their heads in response, "No, we are not related by blood but our parents are long time friends."

"Your parents are friends with the Fire Lord?"

"It's funny that sentence sounded kind of familiar, maybe because that's what I just said!"

The boys were about to bombard him with even more questions when a Commander, dressed in the Fire Nation uniform, approached Bumi with a slight,  
calculating look on his face, "Soldier?"

Bumi smiled a bit at the man's expression, "Yes, sir?"

"The Fire Lord has requested your presence at morning tea."

The young man nodded, "Thank you, I accept the invitation."

The Commander narrowed his eyes, still trying to figure out why the Fire Lord would specifically request this recruits presence, "Should I fetch a servant to show you where to go?"

Bumi shook his head, looking a bit smug, "No sir, but thank you. I know where the dining hall is."

The Commander shook his head in disbelief, turning on the heel of his boot to rejoin the other officials at the front of the group.

"You just got invited to have breakfast with the Fire Lord."

Bumi's friends eyes were all wide, their mouths open in disbelief at the exchange they just witnessed. Obviously, they hadn't heard him and the Princess conversing earlier.

"Yeah, I know."

Mako was the first to regain his composure, his amber eyes narrowing at his young friend, "Water Tribe, I don't know what's going on, but you have a lot of explaining to do."

Bumi shrugged, a fake look of disappointment on his face, "Geez, I would just love to give you all the entire story but," The young man turned on his heels as he walked to the stairs in which the Fire Lord and Princess had just made their departure using, a casual smirk on his face, "I have a tea to attend and I sure hope it's jasmine."

The boys stared on in disbelief as Bumi made his way up the stairs, the guards tensing a bit until they recognized the familiar face of the Avatar's son.

"Good to see you again, sir," One bowed his head as the recruit walked by, making Bumi laugh at the use of the word "sir". The boy though gave him a respective nod back, watching as two of the guards opened the double doors that led to the main entry way of the Palace.

Bumi's boots squeaked against the tile, his eyes appraised the pillars that him and his siblings along with the princess used to play hide and seek behind during their childhood, lined against the wall. The familar red decorations made him smile a bit at how much he truly had missed the Fire Nation, where they didn't serve sea prunes and actually supported the consumption of meat.

He turned down the hall on the right side, leading to both the kitchen and dining hall, his eyes glancing over the portrait of the royal family that hung proudly on the wall. Bumi smiled a bit at the young girl's face in the photo, the Princess only being five when the picture had been comissioned, and she was sporting a grin that featured one of her front teeth's absence.

As he stood there, he became painfully aware that something was flying at him, fast. The young man though realized it probably wasn't smart to dodge, so he just turned around and let the dagger find its way into his sleeve, it stuck into the wall, his back also resting against it gently, a smirk on his face.

The Princess smiled from across the hall, still wearing her formal robes and crown and throwing another throwing knife up and down into the palm of her hand, never missing a beat.

"You were right, you have improved."

Ursa laughed a bit, walking over to her old friend and grabbing the knife that snagged his jacket, "Well I'm not much of a liar, so I'm glad to have lived up to my word," she looked up at the picture he had been looking at when she had come to greet him and excort him to the dining hall where her mother and father were, "You do realize you gave me that gap, right?"

Bumi scoffed a bit, "That was Kya, remember when we were playing tag and she shoved you into the pond. I was the one that fished you out, and ended up fishing that tooth of yours out too."

"Right, right. I forgot about that. I just assumed that you were the one to have caused me such a turmoil."

Bumi laughed, yeah she didn't change.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapter 7! I'm trying to update as often as I can, I am overwhelmed by the response to this though so I want to thank you all for taking the time to review, it really keeps me wanting to write. Please, keep leaving reviews and sending in suggestions and such!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

Sunlight crept through the ruby curtains, casting shadows against the wall as the Princess and her guest walked slowly towards the dining hall, one with arms folded behind his back, the other casually twirling her knife in her hand.

"So, you have still upheld your innocent act," Bumi started casually smirking as the girl stopped throwing her dagger to look at her companion,"  
I'm impressed."

Ursa laughed, rolling her amber eyes at the young man's jabs, "Oh please, if you haven't noticed, I'm pretty much as close as this palace gets to sunshine and rainbows," she smiled simply, "It's not an act."

The young recruit chuckled, "Now, now, what happened to that determind warrior I knew a few months back? The one burning curtains and using the guards as target practice?" The Princess stopped momentarily, her face blank.

She sighed softly before looking down at the dagger in her hand, "My father tells me a warrior's heart does not belong in the form of a princess, that I can be strong and ready to defend myself, but I can't fight for myself," Ursa shook her head slightly, "He doesn't even make sense. I'm sure he was channeling Uncle Iroh and trying to say things with meaning, that didn't truly have a meaning."

Bumi looked down at her pensively, his grey eyes inquisitive, "I thought that's always why you took those classes though, as self defense? Surely you never saw yourself on the battlefield."

Ursa's eyes narrowed at him, "Isn't that the same reason you were put into sword training? To protect, not to scar?"

Bumi snapped his fingers, "Touche, Princess."

The girl nodded with a small smile on her face as she began twirling her knife once again, "Oh, and I burned my curtains a few days ago. The warrior isn't completely gone."

Bumi smirked, "I didn't expect her to be."

The two arrived at a door where a servant stood before it, nodding at the Princess before he walked inside and presented the friends to the Fire Lord and Fire Lady.

Fire Lord Zuko sat at the head of the table, his royal robes still on as he sipped on the tea that lay before him. The Fire Lady sat on his right side,  
a throwing knife in her hand as she examined the sharp point boredly, only looking up when her daughter and companion arrived.

"Well look who decided to arrive to the Fire Nation early, see Ursa, dreams really do come true."

"Mother!" The Princess blushed as deeply red as her robes as Bumi merely chuckled at the Fire Lady's usual dry humor, bowing deeply before the royals.

"I feel honored to have been invited to morning tea with such high nobles, I hope my poor table manners don't make you regret your decision."

The Fire Lord's eyebrow perked up as he set down his teacup, "Well if they are anything like Sokka's, I might just have to banish you from the Palace altogether."

Bumi laughed at his "Uncle's" comment as he took his seat next to Ursa, watching as she poured her own tea, giving the servant on the other side of the room a nasty glare as he moved to help her with it. The servant stilled though, and she took the liberty of filing his cup as well.

"So," He turned to Ursa watching as she took a delicate sip of the jasmine brew, casting her amber eyes to his face questioningly, "You dream about me?"

The Princess nearly spit out her tea as her parents both nodded solemnly, "Oh yes, ofcourse she does," her mother remarked from across the table, sliding her knife back into her robe's sleeve, "We were actually just talking about you coming to the party in a few weeks, Ursa naturally inquired about your invite first."

"Mother!"

The Fire Lady shrugged, "Well it's the truth."

Bumi just patted the Princess's hand that lay on the table, "It's ok, it's not really a party unless I'm there," the girl rolled her eyes as he smirked, "I can respect that."

They were interrupted by the kitchen staff running in and placing plates of steaming food in front of them, rushing out as quickly as possible, wishing not to anger the Fire Lord with their lingering presence.

"So, Bumi," The Fire Lord remarked after taking a bite of his food, dabbing at the sides of his mouth with the red napkin that lay on the wood surface of the table, "What's the story? Why are you here?"

The recruit, nervously picking at his food due to the questioning looks he was being given, looked up, clearing his throat, "Well sir, I just got tired of Kya and Tenzin's whole magic thing, and I just decided I needed to do something too, something that's worthy of honor."

Zuko shook his head at the young man, his golden eyes slightly sad, "You can't put yourself in danger and make poor decisions, just because you feel you need to gain honor, I of all people would know that."

Bumi shrugged, looking down at his food, "But this is what I want to do, I feel it's what I was meant to do. Kya's meant to be a master waterbender,  
Tenzin, of course, is meant to be a master airbender and take my father's place on the council once he passes, but that leaves me and I have to find a way to leave behind a name that is remembered, not for being the Avatar's son, but for being Bumi."

The Fire Lord nodded slightly, eyeing the boy questioningly, "Is that why your friends have no idea who you really are?"

Bumi looked shocked for a second, dropping his fork, "How did you catch that?"

Zuko chuckled a bit, a small smile forming on his face, "Well judging that their eyes were the size of saucers when I greeted you, it wasn't too hard to piece together."

The young soldier nodded, a sad glimmer in his eyes, "That was what disappointed my parents the most."

The Fire Lady interjected then, picking at her food with a bored expression, yet she suddenly looked up intrigued, "Speaking of which, how did you even get your permission to sign up?"

Bumi laughed slightly, "Well, I attended a meeting in Republic City one night and didn't tell my parents where I was going. My Father though, somehow figured it out, and after a long discussion with me telling him why I wanted to do this, why I needed to, he told me he would give me the permission to go forth with what I felt was my destiny."

The young man rolled his eyes a bit as he took another bite of food, "Mother though, of course felt the need to lecture me until I felt like my ear would fall off, but soon enough she also said if I felt this is what I needed, then I needed to do it."

Mai looked at him a bit skeptically, "That sounds a bit too easy."

Bumi sighed, smoothing one of his tanned hands through his wild hair, "That's what I thought too, but they felt guilty. I mentioned to them how proud they look when they see Kya and Tenzin bending, and how I feel like I have never done anything to deserve that pride. I told them this was the only way I felt like I could ever deserve the pride of two of the most powerful people on this Earth. I have to show them that I deserve it."

Ursa looked at the young man sadly, her amber eyes misty, "But Bumi, you're amazing at the sword, you could even hold your own against your brother and sister in a battle, which is amazing considering you aren't a bender," she laid a delicate hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure your parents were proud of you when you became a master with a sword."

The Fire Lord nodded, agreeing with his daughter, "They used to always talk about how much progress you had made, they both were beaming with pride every time they mentioned how talented you were," the man paused though, his fingers on his chin, "But I can respect a man's decision, and I believe you are more than likely seeking for your own pride, more so than your parents."

Bumi looked at the man directly, "Perhaps it's not my own, perhaps it's the world's."

No one truly knew what to say to that, so the next few moments were full of clanking silverware against plates and slight rufflings of robes.

Ursa, not ever being able to handle silence, broke it though with a question, "Are you still coming to the party?"

Bumi looked up interestingly, "Well, you have to tell me what party this is first before I just invite myself to it."

The Fire Lord looked at his daughter, a smirk on his face, "Dear, Aang probably hasn't even received the invitation yet, the boy doesn't even know what you are referring to."

The Princess blushed, "Oh, right" she turned to her companion, amber eyes glowing hopefully as she explained, "We're having a party to promote peace, the world leaders are coming down here for a set of meetings and then the night the decision has been reached, a big ball is going to be thrown in celebration," she took a bite of food, "Of course your father is invited, and therefore you were also invited."

Bumi nodded, "Of course, but now with my training, I don't know how I would get away, and I don't have any clothes for a party."

The Fire Lady, dabbing her mouth with a napkin, interrupted, "Well we have your clothes from your last visit still in the guest bedroom, you can just wear those."

Zuko smiled, "I had actually been considering inviting both the Generals, Commanders, and training recruits this year," he looked a bit solemn at the next part, "For some, this is the last party they will ever attend."

Bumi laughed a bit nervously, pulling at his collar, "That's a bit morbid, don't you think?" his tanned hand rubbed the back of his neck, terrified by the Fire Lord's words, "I mean, the rebellions haven't been that bad, have they?"

Fire Lord Zuko sighed, a wrinkle furrowing between his dark brows, "Actually, they have. A lot of our soldiers haven't been making it home."

The young recruit gulped as he imagined what the battlefield had to look like, benders and nonbenders fighting over such a thing as peace, "I really hope I've made the right decision."

Ursa looked at him, the boy noticing that her eyes still held tears that she refused to shed, "Yeah, I hope you did too."

The Princess was a warrior, whether she showed it or not. Bumi knew her heart, he had known her since they were barely as tall as the table they now sat at, and he knew that heart harbored her true feelings for things. Not her opinions because she shared those quite frequently, but her emotions tended to hide when it came time for them to show.

He had never seen the young girl cry, not even when his sister had pushed her into the pond and knocked her tooth out, she was strong and he admired her for that.

The fact that she sat beside him though, her eyes full of tears that she fought to hold back, it made him almost feel guilty for his decision to go through with this. Selfish, was a more appropriate word for it.

"I think I'll be fine," Bumi murmured, the occupants at the table stopping mid bite as they looked at him, "I have a lot more training than half of those people, and I have a lot to return home to."

Ursa smiled at him nodding, "Yeah, if you don't return home, I don't know who'll I throw knives at anymore."

"Well judging by your aim, you have plently of people to practice with."

Her eyes returned to her plate, sad once again, hands wringing nervously in front of her at the mention of him possibly not returning.

"Oh and I would love to come to the party," Bumi remarked trying to lighten the solemn mood in the room, "If my friend's got freaked out when the Fire Lord addressed me, imagine when the Avatar comes up and gives me a hug!"

Zuko laughed at the young boy's enthusiasm, "Make sure I'm there for this occasion though, their reaction today was already hilarious, I can't even imagine what it's gonna look like when you call Aang, 'Dad'."

"Maybe I should refer to him as 'Daddy' for the night, or maybe 'Pops'."

The Fire Lady even smiled at that.

Sitting there, among friends that were practically family, Bumi realized for the first time that it wasn't only remaining peace he was fighting for, it was also his life. He did not want this to be the last breakfast he spent in the presence of people who genuinely cared for him, it couldn't be.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Just so people know, I recently posted Chapter 7. Less than 24 hours ago. So if you haven't read this in the past 24 hours, you probably haven't read that chapter yet. Anyway, I had some free time on my hands and I decided to go ahead with this chapter. I have already plotted nearly this whole story out and I honestly am so anxious to get to the chapters I really want to write. I have figured out how I'm going to incorporate the name "Honora" into the story, it's not going to be her middle name anymore like I had originally planned so keep your eyes open for that. Sorry if this seems to be going slow, but I just feel that relationships require time to build, and I know it's hard to read fanfictions where people just speed along so I'm trying not to. I hope you are still enjoying this story though, because I have never had so much fun writing one before. Please keep leaving reviews, they let me know that you are reading, and they also let me know what you think of the story so far and whether I leave you wanting more, or wanting less.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

After breakfast had ended, Princess Ursa begged her father to let her walk Bumi to where the training bunks were, it took little persuasion as long as they took a guard with them.

On the way to the back exit, they passed the turtleduck pond that lay in the middle courtyard of the palace. Both joked about all the memories they had centered around the place, and all the training woes and games of hide and explode that had taken place there when they were children.

Exiting the palace, Ursa, along with the guard, led Bumi down a path through a light area of woods along the side of a palace. They walked past a guarded wall, and were following along a trail marked through the forest.

"Daddy had this cleared so that if the palace were ever under attack the troups would have an easier way to get there," she laughed a bit, kicking a rock out of the dust in the path, "Your friends had to take the long way this morning."

Bumi smirked, "To be honest, they need all the workout they can get. When we arrived here from the docks this morning, half of them couldn't stand."

The Princess narrowed her eyes in concentration as she watched a lone leef dance in the gentle breeze, swirling past the three as they walked, "Sometimes, you really do wonder why people join the Forces if they have no discipline," Ursa looked up at Bumi, amber eyes sad, "I wonder if they know how dangerous things are right now?"

The young recruit looked to his right, a small creek bubbled as the falling leaves fell into its confines, "Most of them don't, but most of them are doing this for honor. They probably feel that if they die fighting for it, the more honorable they are."

The girl rolled her eyes at her companion's answer, "What is up with everyone and honor?" she kicked another stray stone that lay in the path, "Once you start looking for honor is when you lose all your own."

Bumi grimaced a bit as the stone knocked heavily against a tree, "I don't think that's true in every situation."

The two walked slowly, the guard behind them trailing along and staying alert of his surroundings, not even acknowleging the silence the teenagers had now lapsed into.

Bumi took a moment to look at Ursa, she had shed her robes and was now in her standard Fire Nation outfit, a black jacket with the royal collar proudly wrapped around her neck, a set of of dark pants tucked into her simple black boots that became dusty every step she took along the dirt road. Her long, black hair was pulled back at the front into her headdress.

The boy could remember a day when the Princess had been taller than him, but now, walking side by side, he took a moment to observe how small she really was. Bumi was a good seven or eight inches over her in height.

"You know," he started casually, a smirk finding its way onto his features as his eyes sparkled mischeviously, "I always thought you were gonna be tall."

Ursa scoffed and folded her arms across her chest, a playful pout forming, "I may be short, but I could still beat you in a race, any day."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

The two stood still for a few moments, the guard watching curiously as the teenagers gave each other challenging glances before taking off down the path, both picking up speed the further they went.

"Princess!"

Ursa couldn't hear the angry guard over the sound of her own laughter, as she ran right along side the young man who had challenged her. Bumi too was laughing, and that in return, was enough of a reason for Ursa to smile, though her lungs begged for air.

The race went on for a few minutes until they began to see a light opening,  
leading to a building with fences along the back and training circles. Both shared a look, before picking up their pace considerably.

"HA! Im going to win - WAH!"

Ursa giggled as she shoved Bumi out of the way, and over a nearby root to which he promptly tripped over, sending him face planting right onto the dirt of the forest floor.

"What was that?" The Princess playfully exclaimed back, breaking through the rest of the foilage and into the opening where a stone path marked multiple different ways to the entrance of the training center. "WAAAHOOOO!" stealing his signature yell, Ursa threw her hands up in victory.

Bumi sat up and groaned lowly, knowing he was going to be bruised pretty badly on his first day of training. He stood up and rubbed his elbow in pain, walking the rest of the way to the entrance. "I should really think before I challenge you, really, I should."

Ursa merely smirked as she walked up to him, taking his elbow into her grasp and laughing as she saw no mark, "You are such a baby," rolling her eyes, the girl put a hand up to her head in a mock swoon, "Whatever will I do? My mother and sister cannot heal me, I will be in pain for the next five minutes! Oh, woe is me!"

Bumi shook his head, taking his elbow from her grasp, "You know, I think I was liking that polite Ursa back at the palace a lot more than you."

The princess smirked, turning from him and gesturing that he follow her to the entrance of the metal building. Bumi took a moment to observe the place he would be calling home. There were multiple windows, some lit up, some dark, along the side of the rectangular building. The back end was dedicated to a set of training circles like the ones they had used on the island and open fields for what he guessed would be, defense training.

They walked up the stone steps and stood there for a moment, Ursa's hands wringing nervously in front of her, the smile from her last victory now a pensive frown. "Bumi," she began quietly, looking up at the recruit whom she considered to be her best friend, "Just be careful these next few weeks. I'll try to come down and visit you, but I know the General isn't quite keen on visitation. I can write you letters as well, but I want you to promise you will be completely honest in reply. I won't be able to come down here and see whether you have been keeping yourself safe or not."

Bumi gave her a solemn nod, holding up one of his hands in a sign of promise, "You have my word, Princess. I could never lie to a friend."

Ursa sighed a bit, shaking her head as her amber eyes rolled good naturedly, "Oh really? What about you lying to every recruit here about who you are?"

"Actually," Bumi held up one finger as a point, smirking as he waved it around, "I haven't lied, I just neglect telling them who they are. Bumi the honest, is what they call me."

"I highly doubt that."

They stood for a moment before Ursa practically jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly around his torso and burying her face in his green tunic, "Bumi, just don't do anything stupid, ok? I want you to be in one piece when you attend the party."

The young man squeezed her back tightly, his muscular arms wrapping around her small frame, "Am I still your favorite dance partner?"

"Always."

Bumi smiled as she pulled back reluctantly, patting his shoulder affectionately, "I'll be the one in red."

The young recruit laughed, rolling his grey eyes, "You and just about everyone else."

They shared a laugh before Ursa turned away, walking a few steps down as Bumi waited at the top of the stairs for her final farewell, "Well, good luck, Bumi. I've seen these men train, and it's not going to be easy."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

The Princess laughed, turning to face the young man, "Oh, I know you can. Good luck not beating up the other recruits, I'm sure is more appropriate."

Bumi laughed good naturedly, "I'll try my hardest, Princess."

With a final wave of the hand and small smile, the young royal was headed back to the forest path, where she could see the guard was standing with a stern look on his face and his arms crossed.

Bumi watched until she had completely left his sight before he opened the metal door leading into the training bunks.

It was humid within the building, and his boots made the wooden floor creak as they touched the surface, but it was relatively quietly for a place holding quite a few people.

The quiet though was broken as he passed a set of rooms, trying to figure out where he would be staying, and being promptly pulled into one.

The room had four bunks just as the one had on the ship, with a small side table sitting against the wall by the single window. The people who had thrown him in were no other than his roomates from his voyage over.

"Oh, hey guys!"

Mako who was sitting on top of one of the bunks rolled his eyes, "That's all you can say after you have had breakfast with the Fire Lord and had the Princess escorted you home."

Bumi shrugged, "Um, flameo?"

"What?"

"Well you told me to say something else!"

The young man looked at the top bunk on the left side of the room where someone had already laid his traveling bag. He jumped swiftly onto the top of it, making sure his feet didn't kick Ling, who was laying on the bottom bunk, in the face.

"So, you gonna tell us the story now?"

Bumi sighed, looking up at the ceiling exasperated, "What story?"

"How all of this happened!"

The young recruit sighed plopping back onto his bed, and hitting his head against the metal of the wall, "I told you, my parents know the Fire Lord," his tanned hand messaged the sore on the back of his head, "That's all there is to it."

Lee sat up on his bunk below Mako and gave Bumi a questioning look, "Are you some royal rogue running away from home or something?"

The young man rolled his eyes, turning his head to face the flighty recruit, "No, I wasn't lying when I told him my parents knew I was here."

"Who are your parents?"

That question was the very one he didn't feel like answering right now, "Look," Bumi sat up, hands on his knees as he looked at all of them in turn, "I don't want to talk about, ok? You'll find out soon enough. The Fire Lord is throwing a party in a few weeks and all the recruits are invited, I'm sure my parents will be there," he gave them pleading glances, "For now, I just want to train as any other person would, ok?"

The men were shocked at Bumi's unusual sencerity, but each gave a slight nod, "It's kinda scaring me how serious you are talking about this," Ling remarked from the bottom bunk, looking up at his friend, "But as long as you promise you're not hiding some kind of criminal past, I wont inquire about it anymore."

Bumi laughed, returning to his usual easy going self, "Don't worry, guys. I'm not hiding anything like that, in fact, my family and I are about the farthest things from criminals."

"Um, Bumi?"

"Yeah?"

Lee looked at him strangely, pointing to his back, "There's a dagger in your back pocket."

Bumi looked shocked as his hands went to the back of his tunic, hitting the sharp edge of what could only be one of the princess's throwing knives, "Well, Ursa," the boy smiled slightly as the dagger glinted in the sunlight streaming into the room, rolling it thoughtfully over in his hands. He guessed she had stuck it in there when she was hugging him, "I certainly appreciate the gift, but I doubt I will ever be needing it."

With that, he stuck the small knife into his traveling bag, ignoring the looks he was getting from every other person in the room, and laid back on his bunk, now anxious for the party that would take place in a few weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: 3 chapters in nearly one day! I'm just really eager to get to this party ok, and let me tell you, I have some major things planned for it. It will end up spanning over a few chapters, for the party will be a huge turning point in the story, and the story will really begin when those chapters are written. I still hope your liking this story, and I just needed to get this chapter out of the way since I won't be writing many actual training chapters. I'm not good with describing fighting and such, which is strange because I writing a story about a boy joining the Forces. I'm just one big contradiction sometimes. Please keep reviewing! All the reviews make my day and make me want to continue so please, keep leaving them!

Also, I have a tumblr account if you would like to "follow" it as well.

Tumblr: thelittleturtleduck

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

The recruits were served lunch in the dining hall, guards standing off to the side making sure everyone stayed in line and didn't cause a commotion. The food was, not spectacular, but Bumi could manage after all the years he had to stomach his mother's sea prunes. The other men though, were about to gag from the rubbery taste of the meat on their plates.

They had all been given training uniforms that morning, right after Bumi had arrived back. They were cotton dyed deep auburn and tied tightly around the waist with a black belt, they all wore regular black boots with their pants tucked in.

"You ready for training this afternoon?" Ling asked Bumi as he poked his, what he supposed was meat, with a chopstick. The utencil slightly rebounded back after making contact with the food, automatically causing him to lose his appetite.

"You know," Bumi answered, taking another bite of his food, "I actually am. I wonder what their going to have us do on our first day?"

As if on cue, the General stood tall at the head of the room, causing all the men chattering at the tables to silent and pause in their eating.

"Men, training will beginning at approximately noon in the training fields out back. Dispose of your lunch properly and be ready to work."

As the Fire Nation General turned, the men all began to gather up their plates and leftover food and disposed of them in the garbage cans at the end of the tables.

"What's a training field?"

Bumi dumped the rest of his meat into the trash and turned to see Lee waiting patiently behind him to dispose of his leftovers as well, "It's usually a place where benders practice bending, they could be planning on working defense techniques with us."

The young man nodded thoughtfully, throwing his trash away and following Bumi, Ling, and Mako to the door leading to the back of the compound where the training circles and fields were stationed.

When exiting the door, they came face to face with a single file line. Bumi overheard the General asking who was a bender and who wasn't.

"Their seperating us as benders and non-benders."

Mako nodded, "That makes sense, they would probably have an advantage over us if we trained together."

All the men were directed to the right field where the non-bender recruits, which the majority of the men were, had gathered. In the middle of the field stood three men, one in a Water Tribe Warrior uniform, the other in Earth Kingdom military robes, and the last in the basic Fire Nation soldier uniform. On the left side of the field, sat various weapons from swords to daggers, to even a few wooden staffs.

"Why are there only 3 benders out there, if there are four nations?"

Bumi rolled his eyes at Lee, "Their are only two airbenders on this planet, and one is the Avatar. I doubt you are going to need to know how to fight against one of those."

Lee slapped his pale palm to his forehead causing a red mark to form over his dark brows, "Oh, right!"

The men were sweating from the heat of the sun, the morning breeze now gone as it became a sweltering, stiff day with every inch the sun continued to rise. Bumi pulled his wolf tail ponytail a bit, for once actually happy to have his hair up off his neck. He had made the right decision tieing it back for training.

"Alright men," The Fire Nation General walked up, as the other field began their training, water, fire, and earth all mixing together as they tried to hold their own, "We are going to teach you how to fight every element. Most of the rebellions are taking place in the Earth Kingdom, but after the end of the one hundred year war, people began to diffuse, so it's no telling what kind of benders reside there now. I have had men attacked with water, earth, and fire in these battles, and we are not about to throw you out there unprepared."

He continued pacing back and forth in front of the line of recruits, "Due to you being nonbenders, we do give you the option to use a weapon during your defense test. We do, however, request that you have used this weapon before so that we can avoid any accidents that can be prevented."

"We will begin our training today with water," The Water Tribe man dressed in navy blue warrior clothing took a step forward as his element was addressed, "The bender will be stationed on the other side of the field, he can not move positions and he may only use the most basic of his bending. Usually we do not fight water benders when they are surrounded by their element, so he has a set amount of water being given to him," The General then pointed at the urn of water on the other side of the field.

The man continued, "The main object, is for you to dodge the attacks and not focus on offense today. When you reach the end of the field where the bender stands, you will be given your evaluation." he stopped pacing and faced his recruits, "Does everyone understand?"

The men nodded as they watched the Waterbender take his stance at the other end of the field, lifting his tanned hands and bringing the water from the urn to him in a stream, before turning it into a ball, hands revolving around it and holding it in place.

"Do we have any volunteers to go first?"

Bumi looked down both sides of the line, and all the men just stared at the General, a bit terrified of speaking up and offering to be the first recruit to be pelted with water.

"I'll go."

All the recruits eyes went wide, as Bumi casually lifted one of his hands up while stepping in front of the line a bit so that the General could see him clearly.

The General though just smiled knowingly, "I really should have guessed that one."

Bumi nodded his head in respect, about to approach the weapon pile when one of his friend's put a hand on his shoulder, "Bumi," Lee whispered nervously, shaking his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Doing what I came here to do, train."

Lee let out a frusterated sigh continuing to shake the man by the shoulder, "Yes, I know that. But first? Bumi, I've seen people waterbend and it's not very smart to just throw yourself into a fight with one without observing them and their tactics first, especially when you're one for the youngest recruits."

Bumi snorted when the man used the word 'smart', after all the things he's had to explain to this man today and the corrections he's had to make for him, he was really one to be talking about being smart. "I think I can manage," with a roll of his eyes, the young man walked over the weapon pile and grabbed a sword encrusted with writing along the golden handle.

The soldiers watched with silent breath as the young man walked to the center of their side of the field, standing directly in the line of fire of the waiting Waterbender.

"Alright men, you know the rules," The General shouted as him and the other benders walked off to the right of the field to observe the fight from a safe distance, "Ready?"

Both of the opposing men gave a confident nod, Bumi squatting down into the proper stance he had been taught years ago. The sword fit comfortably between his palms, despite the sweat that had collected on them. Water droplets dripped into his grey eyes causing them to sting a bit, but he was a warrior, nothing would stop him when he was at battle.

"Begin!"

At that moment, the Waterbender sent a flying ice spear directly at Bumi, but what he didn't expect was Bumi's quick retaliation. The young man swung the sword in his hand to the precise point of the ice, causing it to split in half before it could even make contact with his body. Bumi began advancing using small, calculated steps.

He had watched his mother and Kya waterbend for years, and had gone against them many times when he was training with the sword. He knew how a waterbender processed a fight, and he knew exactly how to cheat them at their own game.

Several ice spears were thrown his way but none hit his body, for he was twisting his feet in different directions, and gracefully directing himself across the field, never a trip in his step.

As a child, the boy had played in the spinning gates even though he was no airbender. After countless tries and bloody noses though, he had somehow mastered his way through with fancy foot work, observing his father and Tenzin as they navigated themselves through the spinning walls of doom. Quickly, he realized that foot work could help him in the long run.

And it was.

The Waterbender drew out a long stream of water from the ball within his hands, and swiftly cracked it to where he assumed Bumi would stand next. But the recruit surprised him again as he twisted his body to the left, and slung his sword to where it met the whip with a loud, resounding crack. That was always his mother's and sister's favorite move to use against him, and he had long since learned how to avoid it.

Bumi stopped for a second, sword poised on top of his shoulder as he waited for the next round of attacks. He didn't have to wait long.

The waterbender went back to his ice spears, sending more whizzing at Bumi, but the young man stepped skillfully out of the way, knocking a few of the spears back at his opponent,  
getting a shocked look from the man in return.

Bumi took this oppurtunity to gain some ground, now past the middle of the training field and quickly gaining even more ground against his opponent. But the Waterbender noticed this and froze the water orb in his hands, sliding the top of the block of ice where ice blades were being sent straight at the recruit.

The young man though had already expected this, ducking beneath the sharp blades of ice and continuing his way across the field. As a last resort, the waterbender unfroze his ice and turned it into a stream of water, ready to send a water whip at the man again.

The man's hands formed ready to do so, the motions being preformed almost mechanically as he drew back. Bumi readied himself, readied his sword and stood his ground.

The Waterbender released the whip, and it met Bumi's sword with a loud crack, as it was sent back at the master from the force. The man caught it within his hands, but not before Bumi could reach his side of the field completely, and was standing next to him.

The other recruits stared on in silence, shocked at the amount of skill the boy of just sixteen years of age, had demonstrated. Then a small clap broke out, soon enough everyone was clapping, even the General and benders.

"Well done, Bumi," The General praised as he walked over to the recruit and bender on the field, both bowed to each other as Bumi went to meet the General halfway.

"Thank you, sir."

The General shook his head a bit though, "I guess I really shouldn't be shocked with your parentage and such," he looked at Bumi eyes narrowed, "Do you know how to fight against every element?"

Bumi dropped the sword to his side, digging its tip into the earth, "Yes sir, even air," he smirked a bit at that, "Though I doubt that can be of much use."

The General laughed, clapping the young man on the back, "Well, you just walked across that field faster than any non-bender recruit we've ever had, so your hard work has definately showed."

Bumi nodded at the General, bowing his head in respect, "Thank you."

The General called up whoever wished to go next, and again he was met with near silence, so he began picking random recruits to go against the Waterbender.

"Water Tribe, had did you learn to do that?"

Bumi turned to Mako, who was now watching the current match playing out against one of the younger men in the group, and shrugged his shoulders, "I've been trained with a sword since I was a little boy, I just picked up the foot work from the benders in my family."

Mako nodded, eyebrows raising as the young man on the field was hit with a painful sounding water whip, "Someone in your family is a waterbender, huh?"

"Both my sister and mother."

The Fire Nation recruit nodded his head thoughtfully, "That's how you knew every move he was going to use, you watched his footing and the way his arms were moving."

Bumi, grimacing as the recruit was hit with another water whip, nodded his head in confirmation, "It may be boring," the young man on the field surrendered as the General walked over to pick the next victim, "But it helps in the long run. I've been surrounded by benders my whole life, therefore I don't only know there strengths, but also their weaknesses."

Ling, let out a sigh of relief from beside Mako, as another man was brought up to the field for his test, "So, what's a waterbender's weakness?" The young Earth Kingdom recruit, cringed as the man on the field was almost hit with an ice spear, him choosing not to use a weapon during his test and trying frantically to dodge the flying ice.

Bumi thought for a moment, thinking back to all the waterbending lessons he had to sit in on, "Well," he brought a tanned hand to his chin, his mouth in a thin line, "I don't know how to word it, waterbenders are quite predictable though, so you have to expect the expected. You also always have to keep your guard up for their icing abilities, they can wrap their water around you and freeze it to a point where you can't move."

"Like he just did?"

Lee, who had also been listening in, pointed to the field where the young Earth Kingdom recruit struggled with a a block of ice wrapping around his torso and arms. Bumi smirked a bit at the shock on the victim's face.

"Exactly."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Let the party chapters begin! I'm so excited to get to start working on these! Keep sending in reviews, I have been so **overwhelmed** with how much some of you are truly enjoying this story and it's just making me want to keep writing more and more. **Thank you**, for reading and reviewing and hopefully enjoying! Oh and yesterday was technically 4 years since Ozai's defeat so there's some much needed appreciation of Avatar Aang in this chapter.** I would also love if you included in your review your favorite chapter yet, so I can see what it is you all are really liking within this story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

The weeks progressed very much the same as the first day had. The recruits were trained with the different elements, given certain techniques that would help them even the battlefield between them and a bender, some even picking up the knowledge of weaponry as time went on.

Bumi excelled in his training. His talent with the sword was nothing less than master's level, and every element that was thrown at him, he could easily dodge and end up using the strike against the opposer.

When it came to their earth testing, he naturally knew all the ways an earthbender worked. He had been around his Aunt Toph and Lin enough to know the way an earthbender calculated attacks. He even had learned a bit of sensory from his father when he watched him practice his earthbending one day.

When it came to fire, he had to smirk when the firebender shot quick flames at him. He had trained with Ursa enough to know the weaknesses of a firebender as well. Always, quick on his feet, he ended up completing that test faster than even his waterbending one.

Other training techniques included the circle where you had to pair off in teams to take on a bender, there were a few sessions on different weapons most of the time being spent on the sword, and their were also conditioning days where they ran for hours and hours and did push ups and sit ups in between during rests.

The sword training made Bumi laugh a bit due to the teacher being so serious. His Uncle Sokka had taught him long ago the ways of the sword and even of the boomerang, and his Uncle had to be one of the least serious people he had ever met, and also the best swordsman.

The other men were holding on, none of them quite used to such difficult training. Everyone was driven, though. Whether you were running from something or trying to gain your honor, you pressed on during the day and then exhaustedly fell onto your bunk in the privacy of your room at night.

The day had gone by slow, the sun beaming down upon the sweaty recruits as they hustled into the training center after a long day of conditioning. The General was letting them go early due to the Fire Lord's party being thrown that night.

Bumi tied half of his dark hair into a wolf tail, becoming quite accoustumed to the style as he nervously pulled on the cuffs of his red jacket. The pants he wore were pristine white, tucked into the confines of his black boots, wrinkling slightly where they met. His clothes had arrived this morning in the hands of a palace servant.

"You my friend, are lucky you get such a spiffy outfit."

Bumi looked at Lee across the room, he was wearing his official Fire Nation uniform, his red jacket a lighter material than his own, without the gold trimming along the edges. His pants were tan and stuck in his own training boots.

The young man just shrugged, pulling at his collar a bit, "It's nothing really special, it's just from my last stay here."

Lee shook his head, his eyes glancing at the now setting sun outside their window, "I still find it so weird that you consider this normal."

Bumi didn't know how to really respond. He ran his tanned hand timidly through his hair not wanting to disturb the wolf tail in the back, "It's just been my life since before I can remember. My parents have been friends with the Fire Lord since way before I was even born, so he's just always been there, and so has she."

Mako, who had been quietly sitting on his bunk while running a comb through his hair, spoke up, "Are your parents going to be there tonight?"

Bumi nodded, looking out the window at the forest where him and Ursa had raced many weeks ago. He had received her letters and responded to them, but it was nothing like getting to see and talk to her in person. He couldn't wait to share a dance with the Princess later that night.

Ling sat up from where he had been lying on his bunk, uniform already on and dark hair combed over to the side, his green eyes though looked curiously at Bumi, "I kinda feel bad for you. If my parents saw me now with all these bumps and bruises, they would probably drag me back home."

The tanned recruit smirked, turning to face his friends and shrugging, "Nah, they wouldn't do that. My mom may cause a scene and latch onto me crying, but she would never take me away from what I feel I need to do, because she knows I would get home and sneak off on the next boat headed towards the Fire Nation."

Mako chuckled a bit at that, "You're pretty rebellious, Water Tribe," he flicked his comb at Bumi, the young man catching it easily, "You sure you aren't a criminal?"

Bumi laughed, turning towards the mirror on the wall of their room and using the comb to smooth down some of the frizzy edges of his dark hair, "Well, I've gotten in trouble with the metalbending force a few times, but I always talked my way out of any serious trouble."

The men shared a laugh before it quieted, each thinking about tonight's event.

"Does anyone know why they are throwing this party?" Ling asked from his bottom bunk, picking at a lone piece of string on his blanket.

"Yeah, it's to promote peace," Bumi answered, sitting on the windowsill and enjoying the evening breeze that blew into the humid room, "A bunch of the world leaders have been gathering for meetings for a few days, and today they are suppose to reach a decision. Evidently, this decision will effect us in the long run considering it is concerning the Earth Kingdom rebellions."

Ling nodded, "Well that seems like a good reason to party!"

Lee's green eyes narrowed thoughtfully though, "It's awfully nice of the Fire Lord to invite the recruits to his party. It sounds like some pretty powerful people are going to be there."

All the men nodded in agreement, their thoughts going back to the event later in the evening.

"You think the Avatar will be there?"

Bumi tensed for a moment, but then realized he was not the one being addressed. His shoulders relaxed slightly as he glanced at the patterns on the ceiling.

It had been Lee who had asked the question and it had been directed at Mako, "I would think so, he's a world leader."

Lee nodded, "I've lived in Republic City my whole life, and I have never seen the Avatar in person. It'll be interesting being at the same party with him."

Ling, who had given up on the rogue string that still lay attached to his blanket, smiled, "I was born in Ba Sing Se, and the Avatar took frequent travels there to talk with the Earth King. My father was on the board of advisors at the time and got to sit in on the meetings with him. Father always said the man looked to be so intimidating, that he looked powerful and of course he is, but he had to be one of the kindest people he had ever met."

Mako smirked, "Any man who didn't kill Ozai on the spot has to be a pretty decent person."

Lee squinted his eyes and held his chin within his palm, "The guy lives on an all vegetarian island though," the young man looked distressed at this, "How does someone not eat meat?"

Bumi gave them half a smile at this and joined in on the conversation, "It's funny actually, there are a group of Air Acolytes who live with him and his family who have willingly given up meat and earthly possessions in order to carry on the Air Nomad's legacy," the boy shrugged slightly, "It kinda makes sense since him and his son are the only airbenders in the world right now."

Ling looked down cast for a moment, his voice quiet, "You know, that must be tough. Being the only person of your nation for so long."

Mako looked at the man and nodded, "When we learned about that in the academy, I was shocked. I couldn't believe that a whole entire nation had been whiped out just because the Fire Nation were desperate to find the next Avatar. This was when my family was living in the Fire Nation, so I couldn't imagine my people, the people I had grown up around, doing such a thing."

Bumi sighed, hopping off of the sill and placing his arms on it instead to glance out at the sunset, "Mako those aren't the same people. The Fire Nation has changed since then, it's not longer in the hands of someone power hungry like Sozin had been."

The men quieted for a few moments, thinking about what kind of person could ever do such a thing.

A whistle was blown from downstairs, signalling that they were to be getting ready to depart from the compoud. The recruits took one last look at themselves in the mirror before opening their metal door.

"Well time to go bump elbows with nobles."

Bumi laughed at Lee's comment, but he was already getting nervous feelings in his stomach for the impending party. His thoughts went from Ursa's big, honey colored eyes, to the look on his mother's face the day he had left his home for what could have been the last time.

Tonight could either go really great, or really terrible. The entire outcome rested in the hands of one young man.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I bet some of you thought I wouldn't be posting today, but no, I'm still going strong. I was so thrilled to write this chapter, because since the beginning, I have been awaiting this scene, well this set of scenes that shall unfold within the next few chapters. So enjoy an ACTUAL party chapter, and be sure to leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

The evening air was filled with chatter and excitement as couples twirled around the ballroom of the Fire Nation palace. The balcony doors were open, leading guest to the courtyard where various persons conversed and laughed as they sipped on their drinks.

Bumi could tell his fellow recruits felt painfully out of place.

"Bumi, what are we suppose to do?" Lee whispered to him nervously as a group of girls, clothed in green robes marking them as Earth Kingdom nobility, whispered and giggled behind their fans, green eyes watching the group of recruits closely.

"Party?"

"No," Lee sighed exasperated, grabbing his friend's shoulders in desperation, "Should we be bowing at these people's feet? I have seen half of these people in the newspapers before and I know that most of them are used to people doing that!" Lee brought his hands to his hair and pulled the dark strands tightly, "I'm losing my mind."

Bumi's dark eyebrow quirked, his lips threatening to rise up in an amused smile, "Lee," he spoke calmly, trying to keep the young man in front of him sane, "No one expects that here. Just go find a girl and ask her to dance, that's all you have to do."

Lee nodded slowly, taking in what his friend had just said. His pale face began to regain some of its color as he nodded faster. "Ok!" and with that, the young Earth Kingdom recruit walked away from his friends and walked right into the crowd.

"You know that's a sign he just lost his sanity."

Bumi laughed at Mako's comment and shrugged his shoulders, taking a drink from his glass, "Well atleast he's not yelling anymore."

The young man had been nervous when they walked into the room, but apparently the meetings hadn't even been released yet so he doubted his parents had already arrived. Most of the people partying right now were the children of the nobles and men in high positions who didn't really have a particular need to take part in the meetings along with their wives.

The Princess though, he had not seen make an appearance yet.

"You looking for her?"

Bumi turned at the sound of Ling's quiet question, a knowing smile on the calm man's face. The tanned recruit just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not necessarily looking for her. When she makes an entrance, she makes a big one. No one needs to look for her, because she will make sure her presence is known by everyone." His comment was interrupted by his Fire Nation friend.

"Go Lee!" Mako cheered under his breath, an amused smile appearing on his pale face. He was looking in the direction of the crowd.

"What, he found some girl who took pity and danced with the frantic guy?" Bumi joked, back still turned on the crowd of dancing couples. Twirling his glass in one hand, he took another sip of the red liquid the kitchen had labeled, "Flameo".

"Yeah, and she's actually gorgeous," Mako shook his head, "She's Water Tribe, they always are. You're one lucky man for growing up there."

Bumi narrowed his eyes a bit at Mako's claim, "I never said I grew up in a Water Tribe."

Mako looked taken a back for a second, "You didn't?"

The tanned recruit shook his head, finishing the drink in his glass, "No. I've been in Republic City my whole life."

Ling shared a quick look with Mako, both slightly shocked by this news, "We were both taking a guess that your parents were respresentatives of one of the Water Tribes."

Bumi gave them a half smile, grey eyes dancing amusedly, "Well," he set his glass on a nearby table, clapping his hands together a bit sarcastically, "Good guess, but no."

"Bumi, I seriously am terrified that your parents are going to end up being some kind of criminals."

The young man scoffed at that claim, clapping a hand on Ling's shoulder, "Why would the Fire Lord invite two convicts child to breakfast?"

Mako pointed at Bumi, "You have a point there."

The men kept up the conversation, not feeling like dancing already still so early in the evening when Ling poked Mako in the shoulder, pointing one of his fingers, not occupied by his glass, at the crowd.

Mako smiled, "It seems like Lee is bringing the girl over to us," he looked at Bumi then whispered, "She has a smirk on her face though and is looking at you. She probably all along wanted to dance with you, Water Tribe. She was just too shy to ask."

Bumi rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt that," the young recruit turned his head to greet his buddy and dance partner back into the group when he froze, eyes wide, "I REALLY doubt that."

Standing before him, a hand wrapped around Lee's arm and a satisfied smirk on her heart shaped, tanned face, was Kya. Her dark brown hair was flowing down her shoulders, while a single braid held back the front pieces of her hair. She wore her classic Water Tribe robes, that ranged from deep midnight blue, to a blue as clear as the sky on an artic day. They matched her eyes exactly.

The men thought the boy was speechless because of how beautiful the girl was that was standing before him. Lee gave him a knowing smile, "I know. She's a beauty, huh?"

Bumi regained his composure, and smirked at his older sister, who was actually a few inches shorter than him, gesturing with his hands, "Well, you get uglier and uglier every time I see you."

The recruit's friends all opened their eyes wide in shock at the young man's rude comment, quietly awaiting for the girl to slap Bumi silly, but she did the exact opposite.

"Oh, come here, Bum!"

The young man grinned as he wrapped his arms securely around his sister and spun her around off the ground once, chuckling as she began to pound his back, demanding that he set her on her feet once again. He did as told, but his sister continued to hug him.

"You have no clue how much I missed you!" Her blue eyes shone with sincerity as she released her younger brother, silently shocked with how muscular he'd gotten in the span of a few weeks. It was funny thinking that him and Tenzin were related sometimes, being that their younger brother was about as skinny as the staff he carried and about as muscular as a turtleduck.

"Really?" Bumi smiled, flicking a piece of hair that lay on her shoulder, already trying to annoy his older sister, "I thought you told me you were glad I wasn't going to be around anymore?"

Kya groaned slightly, slapping a hand to her face, "I thought I was going to enjoy you leaving, but then the only person I had to talk to was 'Zin! Do you know how hard it is to have a conversation with that kid that doesn't involve the rules of meditation and the history of Air Nomads? He's like a walking book!"

Bumi chuckled slightly, "That one summer you took a trip to the Northern Water Tribe, I was stuck with him. Let's just say, it was the first time I resorted to reading a book quietly in the library."

The two siblings laughed, suddenly becoming aware of the three men watching their interaction with their mouths wide open.

"Oh!" Bumi laughed, putting a protective arm around his sister's shoulder, "Boys this is Kya. My older sister, Kya."

Lee suddenly got a scared look on his face, "Oh, yeah" he rubbed the back of his neck with a shaking hand, "I forgot that your sister's name was Kya."

Mako regained his composure and shook Bumi's sister's hand, "I'm Mako." She nodded at him, smiling as Bumi turned her slightly towards Ling.

"I'm Ling," The young man greeted her quietly, shaking her hand with a delicacy as though she would break. Her blue eyes sparkled in greeting as she regarded the men with a warm smile in turn.

"Lee asked me to dance, and I of course said yes. He told me that his friend's had practically forced him onto the dance floor," Bumi raised an eyebrow at the young man, knowing perfectly well they did not force him to dance with anyone, but his sister didn't notice the exchange and continued, "He pointed to you all clustered over here, and I could spot that wild hair from a mile away."

Bumi rolled his grey eyes at his sister's remark. She always had to make fun of his hair.

"So, where's 'Zin?"

The girl shrugged, blue eyes searching the room, looking for the orange and yellows of her younger brother's robes, "I don't know. But that reminds me," She turned to face Bumi, looking up at him expectantly while sticking out one of her tanned hands, "Pay up, bro."

"What?"

"You lost a bet!"

Bumi crossed his arms, examining his sister's face to detect whether she was lying or not, "I don't remember making any type of bet with you before I left."

Kya smiled cheekily, palm still open, "That's because we made it years ago."

Bumi's eyes narrowed, "Kya, what on Earth are you talking about?"

His older sister smirked, answering simply, "Tenzin asked Lin to be his girlfriend."

Bumi's mouth flew open in shock, his grey eyes as wide as saucers as he tried to form a complete sentence. Kya just nodded at her brother's shocked expression, and kept her hand open, awaiting the coins he had promised to give her.

"No way. Lin had to have made the first move!"

Kya shook her head, "No. Daddy and I were listening in on the whole conversation. You can ask him later."

Bumi nodded, "I'm going to take you up on that offer, because I know for a fact that little 'Zin would never have the guts to ask out a metalbending prodigy."

"Suit yourself!" Kya put her palm back at her side, but then pointed a finger at him in after thought, "But don't give Daddy my cash."

"Why not?"

"He'd steal it."

Bumi laughed at his older sister's accusation, "Oh yeah, that sounds like Dad."

Kya's eyes went wide and her voice quieted a bit, taking on a serious tone, "Bumi, you have no idea. After you left, Daddy's been my partner in crime. He's helped me pull pranks and all sorts of things. It's kinda strange."

Bumi just shrugged his shouders, "Dad's always been a prankster. It's just probably weird pulling pranks without me there to lead them," he proudly pointed at his chest, "After all, I'm the mad genius of the family."

Kya rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Bumi glanced around the room, "They still in their little peace meeting?"

Kya nodded, "Yeah, but Mom will probably be here any second now. She said between Daddy playing with marbles under the table, Uncle Sokka's meat jokes, Aunt Toph's nicknames, and Uncle Zuko's bruting, she felt like the room was closing in on her."

At the mention of the Fire Lord's name, his eyes suddenly brightened, "Do you know when Ursa will be arriving?"

Kya smirked a bit before she nodded, "She will also be arriving soon," the tanned waterbender shook her head slowly, laughing a bit, "I've heard a few stories accounting how taken you are with her."

Bumi nervously scratched the back of his neck, "What?" he tried to sound as cool as possible, but he heard his voice rise an octave, "What gives you that impression?"

"Sister instinct," he gave her a skeptical look, "Ok fine. Ursa told me everything, Aunt Mai and I had tea, and Uncle Zuko told me over a game of Pai Sho," she smirked, "Which I beat him at."

Bumi groaned, "Does everyone have to get involved with my love life?"

"Oh and he told Mom and Daddy!"

Bumi groaned even louder.

The door opened, announcing the entrance of several nobles whom had just left the meeting, his mother was among the bunch in an outfit similar to her daughter's.

Kya saw their mother and smirked up at her younger brother, "Bumi, you better be prepared for a whirlwind of emotions. When she sees you, it's going to be like a monsoon."

Bumi didn't doubt that it would be exactly that as his stormy grey eyes locked with those of clear blue, already filling with tears at the sight of him from across the room.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm a little late! Sorry! I was at a family gathering all day and so we got home and I made sure I ate and all sorts of things before I sat myself down to write. Thank you for all the lovely reviews you have sent in, we are almost to 100! I have never had that many reviews on anything so I'm super excited to keep on writing! Majority of you are going to groan when you hit the end of this chapter, thanks to my "cliffhanger skills" but it's really important that the cliff hanger take up a whole chapter, and it's really important that I take the time to write that chapter to your expectations. Please though, keep reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

Katara had lost her mother at a young age during a Fire Nation raid, she could hardly remember the sound of her mother's soothing voice singing her softly to sleep at night, or the feel of her skin as she took the young child's hand and helped her walk in the deep snow around their village.

The waterbender could never quite understand how her mother had such courage to offer herself to the Fire Nation in the place of her daughter.

That was until Katara met Aang, and had her own children.

The love of a mother could never be described, could never be explained, could never be fathomed, because a mother's love was unique. She would do anything for her children, anything.

Even let them take on dangerous task that they saw as their destiny while she sat at home and worried every day her child was away.

Katara had just left the meeting, leaving behind both her friends and husband. She couldn't take it anymore and many of the people had already began to leave. She figured Aang would of if he could, but he was the Avatar and had a duty to the world before his own personal self.

She had gathered her Water Tribe robes and smoothed back her dark hair, twisting her tanned fingers within her silky braid, walking in the direction of the party. Entering the ballroom, she immediately searching the floor for the guest Zuko promised would be there.

A pair of grey eyes met hers in an expectant gaze.

That's when her own aqua colored ones filled with tears.

She walked down the steps leading into the ballroom, hands tightly holding up her robes so she wouldn't slip, gaze never leaving her son's. She elbowed her way past a few nobles, who looked as if they were about to make a rude comment until they realized who she was, and tried her best to avoid stepping on people's toes.

She reached an opening in the crowd and jogged up to her son, arms opening as his did too in return, a soft smile gracing his usual mischevious features.

Bumi took his mother into his arms much like he had his sister, stooping down a bit to her height and twirling her around in a circle. Unlike her daughter though, she did not complain, but merely buried her face into the red material of her son's jacket.

"Oh come on Mom, it's been a few weeks! Surely not enough time to start missing me!"

The mother simply laughed, tears falling from her eyes and causing the fabric of his coat to darken, "Bumi, I missed you the moment you told me you had decided to leave."

The young man smiled down at his mother, strong arms still wrapped firmly around her thin frame, a tanned hand gently rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"Well, I'm still in one piece, so I consider that a good sign."

His mother nodded, pursing her lips, "No injuries?"

"No, ma'am."

Her gaze turned skeptical, the tears still falling down her face as she gave him a gentle smile, "Coat arms up, please."

Bumi rolled his stormy grey eyes, tugging at the sleeves of his auburn jacket, and proudly displaying his bruise free arms for his mother, "What did I tell you? Not a scratch on me!"

Katara shook her head, laughing slightly, "I must say I'm pleasantly surprised," her gaze fell a bit as she quietly spoke the next part, "I thought I was going to have to come down here and heal you, from breaks to bumps to bruises."

Bumi smiled gently, taking his mother by the shoulders and looking her directly in the eyes, "Mom, I can take perfect care of myself."

Kya, who had been watching the whole interaction with a smile on her face, quickly cut in, "I beg to differ."

"I don't see you going off to fight in a war any time soon, Sis. But you probably wouldn't be able to handle yourself on a battlefield anyway, you and 'Zin with your whole 'all life is sacred' thing."

Kya shrugged, not affected by Bumi's jab, "Honestly? I would never get myself mixed up in warfare," she narrowed her blue eyes at Bumi a bit, "You're not even going off to war, Bumi. You're fighting a few rebellion forces."

Katara sighed, placing a hand on both of her children's shoulders, "Regardless, the rebellions have become more serious. The council has reached their decision, but it sounds the same as every decision they have made thus far. Send troops in hope that they can somehow extinguish the fire that still runs through the veins of those who wish to throw the world off balance."

Bumi nodded, already knowing this information, but Kya's eyes held a bit of sadness as she glanced at her brother again.

Up until this moment, Bumi had forgotten again that his friends were standing and watching the exchange curiously, waiting to be introduced.

"Oh, mother, these are the recruits I have been staying with at the compound. Men, this is my mother," Bumi gestured back in forth between the two parties, Lee was the first to offer his hand to Master Katara.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," He shook her hand gently, "Bumi sure does speak highly of you."

The mother laughed slightly, giving her son a quick glance, "Oh, really?"

Lee nodded his head, "Oh, yes," he squinted his green eyes, examining her face, "You actually look vaguely familiar."

Katara shrugged while smiling kindly, keeping up the act her son had wanted to keep. He would reveal the truth of his past when he felt like it.

The two other men introduced themselves as well, commenting on how familiar she looked, but Katara simply blew it off, sharing a look with her son after every introduction. Her eyes asked the simple question of what she was supposed to say, but Bumi just gave her a tight lipped nod signalling that he was savoring every minute he had of the freedom from his parentage.

The young recruit suddenly perked up for a moment, "Hey, mom, by the way," he chuckled a bit, crossing his arms, "Kya told me 'Zin asked Lin to be his girlfriend. Is she being serious?"

His mother laughed, nodding her head with a bright smile on her face, "Oh, yes, it did end up that way. Your father and Kya both heard the whole thing. To be honest though, I'm quite surprised Lin didn't earthbend poor Tenzin up into a tree after he was so bold to ask her such a direct question.

"Didn't Dad just kiss you instead of formally asking?"

Katara smiled amusedly, shaking her head, "You're right, that really could have gone much worse."

Kya smiled, turning to her younger brother once again, holding out one of her tanned hands, "I told you I wasn't lying!"

Bumi grumbled and grabbed the coins from his pocket, reluctantly setting them in his sister's hand.

"You two were gambling on your brother's love life?"

Both children grimaced, looking at their mother apologetically. Katara had her arms crossed with a stern look on her features, before she opened her palm.

"I think that money should go to me then."

Kya's mouth flew open in protest, "But mom!"

Katara shook her head, her mouth a thin line. Their mother's palm still lay before them, waiting for the coins to be in her possession.

Kya grumbled as she fished the coins from the pocket of her robes and placed them in her mother's hands, "You two aren't being fun anymore, I'm going to see how much longer Daddy will be."

With that, the young waterbender walked backed towards the crowd, stopping and flashing a grateful smile at Lee who had been her dance partner to begin with, then continuing on with her mission.

"What's this whole 'Daddy' thing?"

Katara's amused eyes suddely turned a bit sad as she looked back up her son, "She's doing it for him. After you left, your brother started calling your father by his title instead of just calling him 'father'."

Bumi's dark eyebrows scrunched together, "Why?"

His mother shrugged, crossing her arms, "I don't know. Your father asked him and Tenzin told him it was all about respect."

Bumi scoffed, "Well, that's ridiculous."

Katara nodded, agreeing with her eldest son, "But that's just how Tenzin is, Bumi," she smiled gently, "Kya's just trying to make your father feel better by coating on the 'Daddy' thing. It's working too, ever since you left, the girl has been getting spoiled rotten."

Bumi chuckled a bit, "I've heard they have pulled quite a few pranks."

His mother rolled her eyes, shaking her head and smirking, "Oh it's been more than a few pranks. But to be honest, the island wouldn't feel like home without a little mischief."

Bumi nodded his head in agreement, smiling at the thought of his sister and father pairing up and pulling pranks on the Air Acolytes.

The master waterbender sighed, grabbing her son's upper arm and squeezing it gently, "I just hope you know how proud your father and I are of you. This is a big sacrifice you're making, and it's going to be scary, but you're going forth with it anyway." she also looked at the other young men, quietly standing in their presense, "We are very proud of all of you."

Mako nodded his head respectfully, amber eyes glowing with pride, "We are only happy to serve, miss."

Katara was about to say something else about her son's decision when suddenly a thought hit her, causing her to smile, "Bumi, Ursa shared with me that you visited the palace a few weeks ago."

Bumi's tan cheeks began to turn pink as he slapped a hand to his face, dragging it down in exasperation, "Kya was right!" he smirked at his mother, "Seriously, nothing stays secret around here."

His mother shrugged, patting his shoulder, "There are no such thing as secrets in our close circle of friends, Bumi," she smiled happily, "But I must say I'm glad you got to spend some extra time with Ursa."

Bumi nodded, smiling at the thought of the Princess, "Have you seen her tonight?"

Katara shook her head, "I believe she has to be introduced with the Fire Lord, Fire Lady, and the Avatar," her smile only grew at the word 'Avatar'.

Lee jumped into the conversation eagerly, "So the Avatar is here?"

The master waterbender nodded her head assuredly, no one but Bumi noticing the amused look that was contained behind a tight lipped smile, "Why, of course! The Avatar must perform his duty to the world."

Lee frowned slightly, "I wish I was the Avatar."

Bumi shook his head, patting the young man on the shoulder, "Oh no, no you do not."

The Earth Kingdom recruit lifted his hands in exasperation, "It couldn't be that bad! The riches, the fame, the glory...all the meat I can eat!"

"The current Avatar is a vegetarian."

"Oh, whatever!"

Katara and Bumi shared a quiet look, both smiling identical smiles.

"Now, we proudly present to you, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady Mai, Princess Ursa, and Avatar Aang!"

The servants opened the doors, allowing the royal family dressed in their deep red robes to make their appearance first, followed by the most powerful man in the world, the Avatar.

People cheered from all around the room, and even from outside in the gardens. The royals and Avatar though simply smiled and bowed their heads in respect while taking careful steps down the stone stairs leading on to the ballroom floor.

Bumi couldn't take his eyes off Ursa first and foremost. She wore a deep, auburn robe, with gold intricate designs swirling down the front and outlining both her collar and her sleeve cuffs. Her long, dark hair was tied back with her Fire Nation crown, and her golden eyes darted excitedly around the room, searching for one person. Searching for him.

Bumi turned back to the group, smirking as his mother kept her eyes directly on his father, blue eyes dancing mischeviously as she gestured with a hand for him and the royal family to walk over to where she was.

"Hey Bumi, did your sister find your Dad ok? If she didn't I could always go and try to help her..." Lee mumbled, playing nervously with the collar of his jacket.

The young recruit smiled, looking back to where his father was walking, greeting people every few steps and sharing a short conversation with them. He saw his older sister walk up to her father, and the Avatar wrapped a protective arm around his daughter, leading her to where his wife stood.

"No, that's ok. She found him."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: ...hello again...I'm terrified to post this but you were all so excited that it was time for this chapter, so here we go! I had a huge amount of pressure on me while I wrote this because I want it to be what you all anticipated it would be. So please review and share your thoughts, it means so much to me to see what you think of the story thus far.

On another note, on Youtube I posted a Katara mash up monologue of sorts on Youtube. I act, and that's pretty much what I do besides write. I would love if you took a look at it: watch?v=gpFjdar7JFU , if the link doesn't work just type in "Katara Monologue - Kayla" and it should pop up!

God Bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar:The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra."

* * *

Bumi's nerves significantly increased with every step his father took, partly due to his fear of his friend's reactions. He began to wonder whether they would ever treat him the same after this, most people didn't. Even when he had gone into the city to play at the park at a young age, whenever his friends realized who his parents were, he suddenly wasn't the same person anymore to them, and it would never be the same again.

"Where? I don't see her," Lee murmured looking past Bumi and into the crowd, Kya just out of his sight as the Avatar continued to help her navigate through the crowd along with the royal family, an arm still wrapped protectively around his daughter, grey eyes darting at the young boys that kept making eyes at her.

"Lee," Mako whispered, amber eyes darting down to his black boots, "I think the Avatar is coming over here."

Lee looked up and spotted a bald, tall man with a telltale arrow pointing down the front of his head, matching one's wrapping around his strong hands as he shook hands with people here and there. He wore his formal airbending robes, that were a mix of autumn colors, and swished as he nudged his way past a group of people, finally breaking free of the crowd.

"Bumi?"

His father's eyes shone with emotion as the young man opened his arms, a genuine smile on his face.

"Hi there, Pops."

He could hear gasps from behind him, and from the side of his eye he watched as Lee's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head, shock evident on his face.

Avatar Aang walked quickly to where his son stood, taking him into a warm embrace. Bumi hugged his father back, smirking at the fact he was almost as tall as the man before him. His grey eyes were identical in the moment though as they both shed a few tears.

Even though Bumi had never shown the signs of a bender, the boy could not say his father had ever made him feel abandoned. As gossip and snarky remarks appeared about the boy, claiming he was a failure to be born into such a powerful family and not possess some talent, his Father stood tall beside him and would grasp his shoulder tightly, telling him that their was not reason to be ashamed.

You can't pick who your family is, you can't pick what your abilities are, but what his parents always taught him was to take advantage of what you know you shine at, and you can never be a failure as long as you rise to your full potential.

Why do you think he took up the sword and boomerang? Why do you think he was fighting for the balance in the world? Because he wanted people to know he was worthy to be the Avatar's son, he wanted people to be proud of him, he wanted to be proud of himself.

It all comes back full circle it seems to that conversation they had the night his father gave him permission to join the United Forces.

In this moment, within the familiar embrace, Bumi couldn't be happier with his decision, because though he had missed his father and had been missed in return, he could tell by the way the man hugged him, that he was proud of him for what he had choosen to do.

Avatar Aang pulled back, grinning widely as he flicked the wolf tail on the back of his son's head, "New hair style, huh?"

The boy shrugged, "Lots can change in the course of a few weeks."

Bumi looked over to where the Fire Lord and Lady stood with the Princess, all casting amused glances at the frozen, dark haired recruit who stood behind the tanned, young man.

Aang, not fully aware of the recruits watching, chuckled, "You're telling us!" he wrapped a strong arm around Katara who had tears in her eyes from the father and son reunion, "We've had one son go off train for combat,  
and another get a girlfriend, all in the span of a few weeks. You three really do know how to make a person feel old."

Kya stood beside Ursa, waving a hand in front of Lee's face, "Hello?" she questioned playfully, the Princess giggling along with her, "Anyone home?"

Bumi ignored his sister's remarks and returned his gaze to his father's, "Kya already told me about 'Zin" he frowned slighty, "It seems the boy is growing up in more ways than one."

Avatar Aang groaned, scrunching his face up, "He calls me Avatar Aang," he let out a loud sigh, "Why would you call your father that?"

"Don't ask me! I refer to you as Pops, Daddy-o, you know I could list all the names I call you but I don't have a pen or paper."

The Avatar smirked at his son's labels, shaking his head at how atleast one thing will never change, Bumi's personality. "So tell me, how is training going?"

The young recruit shrugged, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck, "You know, it's ok. I'm still in one piece."

His father chuckled, grey eyes looking down affectionately at his wife, "That's what she was concerned about."

Katara pouted, punching her husband lightly in the stomach with a tanned fist, "Can you blame me? This is a child who could walk into an igloo with dirt and bruises covering him during our visits to the South Pole, where there practically was no dirt!"

"Mom, I was five."

"Bumi, has your mentality and personality changed since you were five?"

"I don't know what the word mentality means."

Katara rolled her eyes, smiling ruefully, "I rest my case," she remarked exhaustedly.

Kya, still standing beside Lee, trying to get him to respond, suddenly perked up glancing in the direction of the gardens, "Uh, oh," she sang as she turned back to her family, "Looks like 'Zin is about to take Lin outside to the gardens!"

Her eyes locked with her father's, both smirking for a moment before the Avatar stuck his hand in his pocket, "I bet five silver pieces, Lin will kiss him first."

His daughter shook her head, "No, Daddy, I think this is going to be all 'Zin. He did end up asking her to be his girlfriend, he'll be the first to lean in."

"Hey, you two," Katara narrowed her blue eyes at both her husband and daughter, "No more gambling on Tenzin's love life."

Bumi rolled his eyes and finally turned back to the recruits standing behind him shocked, and smirked.

"Boys, I would like you all to meet my father, Avatar Aang."

Lee was the first to say something as always, instantly breaking his trance.

"Whoa! I mean like seriously whoa! ...sir...you're like my hero! Wait, no, you are my hero! I'm sorry if my unsureness offended you in any way, I just have never imagined getting to meet you...THE AVATAR! I mean I dreamed about this of course because who doesn't want to meet the Avatar, I just never imagined that I would be standing here, right now, talking to you...or trying to talk to you...am I saying to much? Because sometimes I..."

Aang held a hand up to slow the young man's speech down, the recruit drawing in a huge gulp of air after not breathing during his greeting.

"In other words, I'm Lee!"

Lee stuck a pale hand out, his arm shaking as the Avatar grasped the young man's hand in a firm handshake, "It's very nice to meet you, Lee," Aang chuckled slightly, "I'm honored you think so highly of me to call me your hero."

Lee's mouth opened in shock, releasing the Avatar's grip, he began to gesture wildly, "But you're the Avatar! You're everyone's hero!"

Aang smiled a bit ruefully, "Oh, trust me, that is not how it is," the older man sighed, "If it was, than maybe we wouldn't have such a huge issue with rebellions."

Lee shrugged his shoulders, eyes still wide, palms still upturned, "That's not your fault, sir! I mean those people are just bad."

The Avatar smiled at the young man's comment, admiring the fact the recruit was trying to make him feel better about the state of the world, "Maybe so, Lee."

By this time, both Ling and Mako had composed themselves.

"I'm Ling, sir," The Earth Kingdom recruit presented one of his hands to the powerful bender, "My father used to be on the board of advisors for the Earth King and his paths crossed with your's a few times."

The Avatar squinted at the young man, releasing his hand and tapping a finger to his chin, "Your father was Tai Ming wasn't he?"

The recruit looked shocked, "Yes, that's my father!"

Aang smiled brightly, "Well than this isn't the first time I have met you, Ling," he clasped the boy's shoulder, "I was invited to dinner at your house once when you were just a baby, I don't even think Bumi was born yet."

Ling looked quite taken a back, "Wow," he breathed, "I didn't even know that!"

The Avatar laughed, "Well you were a bit young," he removed his hand from the young man's shoulder, "Your father and I always saw eye to eye when it came to the issues presented to the Earth King, we often would gang up on him."

Ling just continued to shake his head in disbelief.

Aang then turned to his son's last friend, a young man who looked to be of Fire Nation descent.

Mako shook hands with the Avatar, "I'm Mako," he let go of the older man's hand and gestured to the other men standing beside him, "We are all roomates of Bumi's."

The Avatar nodded, chuckling a bit, "Then I'm sure you have had to adapt to his horrible snoring!"

"Dad!"

"What?" The Avatar threw his hands up as the ladies in the group giggled, "I'm just being truthful!"

The recruits had grown quiet, still watching the interaction between the people in front of them. These people were, royalty, were heroes, were legends, and the fact that one of their best friends was the son of two of the most powerful benders on the planet, still was unreal to them.

"Oh," Kya gasped, eyes glued to the gardens, "Ok, 'Zin just led her outside!" All watched as a thin, young teenaged boy led a girl with long, black hair, outside to the palace gardens. The boy had distinct airbending tattoos, marking him as a master at only 14 years of age.

Aang watched as his son led the daughter of one of his best friends, into the night air, "Kya, I think that's our cue." The father and daughter nodded in affirmative to each other before walking away from the group, sneaking over to the doors and following the couple outside.

"I wonder what Lin will do to him when he tries kissing her?" Mai questioned in a bored tone, "To be honest, I actually want to find out." She tugged on her husband's arm, "Let's see if she destroys the palace gardens like her mother did when we were younger."

The Fire Lord chuckled slightly, wrapping an arm around his wife, leading her in the direction of the doors, "I actually feel bad for Tenzin."

Katara stayed behind a moment, shaking her head at the adults in front of her, acting like children and spying on the two young teenagers.

"Bumi, you will give your family a proper goodbye tonight, don't even think about sneaking out of here without a hug," The mother warned her son, a finger pointing at his chest threateningly.

The young man held up his hands, "You have my word, Mom."

Katara smiled, nodding victoriously, "Well then," she glanced from Ursa to Bumi again, "I guess I will go make sure your father and sister don't ruin Tenzin's night." With that, the master waterbender walked away from the group of people,  
following the same path as those before her to the doors leading to the gardens.

"Bumi, we need to talk to you."

The young recruit, grimaced slightly at the tone of voice Ling had used, knowing that they wanted some sort of explanation from him, their former shock had finally worn off.

"I'm sorry, boys," Ursa drawled playfully, smirking at the recruits, "But I believe before Sir Bumi can do anything else, he has promised me a dance," the girl inclined her head to the dance floor, taking Bumi's tanned hand within her pale one as a lively song began to play, "And it just so happens that this is one of my favorite songs."

Bumi allowed himself to be dragged into the sea of people, not caring as long as that gentle, little hand, never let go of his. The nerves that had been in his stomach for weeks evaporated, his friends knew who his parents were now, and he was sure he would be plumented with questions when the night ended but they were nothing he couldn't handle.

Everything changed when Ursa turned to him, amber eyes glowing as she smiled brightly, "That went a lot better than you expected it to."

Looking at the Princess in front of him, grasping her palm in his hand and gripping her waist as her other hand laid daintly on his shoulder, he couldn't agree more. With a sigh of relief, he smirked waiting for the music to pick up to where he could twirl her.

"Tell me about it."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter, originally I don't even think I was going to do, but then it kept on coming back to me and I figured I might as well, and it ends up setting a few of following events in order, so here we go. I really hope you enjoy and continue to review. I'm also participating in Kataang week, and have written two pieces so far for it, so if you would like to read those I have posted them to my profile!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

The Princess was twirled on the tips of her toes gracefully into the arms of the young recruit whom kept a tight hold on her hand. His arm wrapping around her tiny waist as the music ceased then picked up in a slow song, the two sharing a slight smirk before Bumi let go of Ursa.

"Well, I guess that was my dance."

Ursa rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around her childhood friend's neck, watching as the couples around them did the same. Bumi grinned cheekily as his arms wrapped around her waist holding her close.

"No," Ursa murmured as she laid her head on his shoulder, feeling the scratchy red material of his jacket rub against the delicate skin of her face, "I'm the Princess and I order you to share another dance with me, and then another, and another..." She trailed off, a hand sneaking up and flicking the wolf tail at the back of his head playfully. "You look more Water Tribe every time you come here."

"That's funny," Bumi chuckled a bit, swaying with the music and naturally taking the lead, "Because every time I come here, I feel like I'm more and more Fire Nation."

Ursa looked up at him curiously, "Really?" the young man nodded, and the Princess had to giggle a bit, "Well I guess despite your hair, your attire is certainly fit for our culture," she ran a hand along the collar of his jacket, fixing it a bit for it was slightly askew.

"I don't think it really has anything to do with the clothes I wear," He tightened his hold on her, "In fact, I know for sure it's probably more so the people I feel such an attachment to."

The Princess smiled for a second, before her amber eyes looked to the side shyly, "Kya told you we were talking about you, didn't she?"

Bumi chuckled a bit and shook his head, "She told me that you two had conversed about the subject," his eyebrows waggled at this, "But she didn't tell me what was said between the two of you."

"Good."

"Well, considering the subject is me," Bumi smiled down at the bashful girl dancing with him, "I really do feel like I have a right to know what you were talking about."

Ursa sighed, shaking her head as her gaze drifted to the side yet again, "It's not anything you don't already know."

Bumi frowned a bit at the girl's response. Their was something she wasn't telling him, and he could feel it in the way she was holding herself, in the way her arms had suddenly tightened around his neck.

"I think there's more to it than you're choosing to share, Princess."

The girl looked up at the young man, his grey eyes gently questioning her own as she released herself from his hold and grasped one of his warm, tanned hands, pulling him through the dancing couples around them in the direction of the doors leading to the hall outside the room.

She nodded respectfully to the two guards who stood beside the doors, and they opened them at the Princess's command. She pulled her companion through them and the guards closed them behind her.

Bumi watched as she let go of his hand, bringing both of her own up to her face and turning her back to him to look outside the window to the outdoors, to where the moon shone brightly on the couples dancing under it.

"You've always been able to tell when I was hiding something," She removed her hands from her face, laying them daintly on the windowsill as her warm breath left fog on the glass, "Just like when you saw my throwing knife."

The recruit walked up to stand beside her, a hand resting comfortingly on her shoulder, "Well, you're pretty bad at hiding things."

She giggled slightly, turning her face towards him as he admired the way her golden eyes positively glowed in the light of the moon, "I was asking Kya if she thought my proposition was a good one."

Bumi's dark eyebrows scrunched together, "Proposition?"

Ursa sighed, nodding with a small smile on her face, "After I returned that day you had breakfast with us, I spoke with my father," she looked up hopefully at her companion, "And he proposed an alternative to fighting in the rebellions."

Bumi's grey eyes turned curious as her words sunk in, "What would that be?"

The Princess grasped one of the hands by his side, within her own, eyes shining, "He offered to make you an honorary member of the guard, that way you could be both effectively serving, but also staying safe at the same time."

The young man allowed the idea to sink in, trying to look away from the girl's hopeful eyes staring so determinedly into his, "Ursa, I don't -"

She stopped him, a hand on his shoulder, holding onto him desperately as she tried to reason with him, "Bumi everyone is already so proud of you," she let go of him, gesturing to the gardens, "You should hear the way your family has been talking about you, their impressed because you made it through training. You excelled. There is nothing left for you to prove to anyone, and if you want to prove something, prove your loyality to my nation and it's royal family instead of participating in raw violence."

The Princess spoke so passionately of her ideal, her clear voice was persuasive and it caused Bumi's eyes to soften at just how hard she was trying to think this all through.

"Ursa," Bumi murmured as he lay his hand on her shoulder again, a sad smile on his face, "There's nothing more I would like to do then to join you in the Fire Nation, to actually get to see you every day, to be able to actively protect you from any danger that may arise here," the young man sighed as the Princess's eyes filled with tears, "But I'm meant to be somewhere else. I'm meant to fight. That's why I'm so good at it, because that's what I'm suppose to do."

Ursa pulled away from his grip, turning her back toward him, the ends of her dress scratching against the carpet and resounding off the walls and into the air of the silent hall, "Bumi, you don't understand," she whispered, letting a tear escape from her amber eye, "I heard the General talking to my father and yours, he was telling them what amazing progress you have made. They are going to send you to the forefront soon, Bumi. You don't have much time before you are going to be thrown into the face of danger, you can't just accept that."

Bumi huffed a frusterated sigh, silently breaking as he watched the girl's tears fall down the side of her pale cheek in the soft moonlight, "Ursa, this is what I came here for. I realized the danger the day I signed up."

The Princess turned to him, her eyes sad as she gently tried to whipe the tears collecting on her cheeks, "Bumi, don't do this," her voice turned quiet, she sounded like a terrified child, "Everyone is scared, Bumi. Their scared for you. I listened in at the meetings, these rebellions involve both nonbenders and benders alike, either trained in weaponary or in their bending style. They have been planning this for years, every single one of them. Their ready to fight, Bumi. We aren't."

The recruit threw his hands up, his voice rising as he denied the urge to comfort the girl in front of him, "That's why it's a fight, Ursa! I have been training since I could hold a sword in my hands, I'm ready to face anything that comes my way."

The Princess was quickly becoming frusterated, crossing her arms defiantly across her chest, "I'm beginning to wonder if what you really are fighting for is honor," she sneered at the word, "Or if it's just an excuse to make yourself feel useful."

Bumi's mouth opened wide at the accusation, "Are you kidding me?" he was growing angrier at the Princess's words, "Of course it's for honor! Why does anyone go into a battle for any other reasons?"

Her amber eyes were ablaze with raw emotion as she ticked the reasons off on her fingers, "Money, Violence, Escape, all of those are valid reasons." she continued, "Fame, Heroism, the Upperhand," she threw her palms up frusterated before putting her hands on her hips, "Their are many reasons people make the decision you do."

Bumi narrowed his eyes, "If there are many people who make my decision, what makes me so special that the Princess of the Fire Nation, personally requests that I be a part of the royal guard?" he stepped a little closer to her, his grey eyes watching her carefully, "Why not do the same for my friends Mako, or Ling, or even Lee?"

Ursa let out a frusterated groan, "Because this is you we are talking about, Bumi!" her voice rose an octave, "You are the Avatar's son! Whether you believe it or not, you are a very important person in this world."

Bumi shook his head, "That isn't what this is about."

The Princess looked up at him, her golden eyes gazing into his own, "You're important to me," her voice was quiet as it shook slightly, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Actually, yes it was."

He walked up to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and holding her close in a tight embrace, "Ursa, I promise you I know what I'm doing. I promise to always return to you."

He pulled back and was leaning closer to her face, when a pale finger rested forcefully on his lips. He opened his eyes and was met with hurt amber eyes in return.

"Bumi," her voice was barely above a whisper as she broke away from his grasp, "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep," she turned away from him, to the direction of the party as it continued on, the lively music still playing softly behind the doors, the friendly chatter drifting over the sounds of plates and glasses clanking,  
"It just hurts me more."

The Princess looked back at him again, a sad glint within her usually bright eyes. The blush on her cheeks had disappeared, along with the Ursa he had been dancing with just a few minutes before.

As she walked through the doors, and entered the party, he hit himself in the face harshly, "Ugh!"

He couldn't deny that this made things more complicated, it made his decision harder to follow through with. He could not deny any longer how tight of a hold the Princess had on his heart.

As his hand reached up his back, he was saddened by the fact that a dagger was not sticking from the fold in his jacket.

He was saddened by the fact that he may of just choosen honor over something much more valuable.

Love.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well, here we go. This is where things really will start coming together. The funniest thing is, when I began writing this story, I had no idea that it was even going to be more than a oneshot. I love the Kataang family dynamic, and I really enjoy writing it and so that's why I wrote that first chapter. This story has turned into so much more though and I, myself, am really proud of it. I'm so happy that all of you have enjoyed it as much as you have so far, and when I get reviews saying that you think about my story during the day, I just am speechless because that's what I do when I read a good fanfiction, and that's the biggest compliment anyone could give me when it comes to this story. Keep reviewing and keep reading, things are going to start getting interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra"

* * *

The rest of the evening proved uneventful for Bumi, but the look in Ursa's eyes after their argument haunted him. She didn't ask him to dance again, instead she occupied her time with a few other sons of noble's and waltzed around in their arms instead. But he never saw her smile again, never saw the light return to those amber eyes that caused his heart to clench so tightly.

The only time she spared a sympathetic giggle was when Tenzin offered to dance with her. Lin had earthbended him into a tree after he tried to hold her hand, so he had a slight bruise on his right cheek from where he hit the bark quite harshly.

He wasn't the only one that was injured from earthbending that night though. Sokka had told Toph about the bet going around involving her daughter's love life, and she had trapped both Aang and Kya in tight spaced earth tents and lectured them about their gambling. Aang really could have broke free from the tent using his earthbending, but his wife was waiting with her hands on her hips and a stern look in her blue eyes outside the tent for him, so he figured he was safer within its confines for the time being.

Other than that, his friends ignored him for the most part. He imagined they were still slightly stunned, but he could also see the annoyance they were harboring towards him from hiding half of his life from them.

Bumi stood off in a corner, waiting for when the General would call them together, waiting for the party to just end so he could fall flat on his face on his bunk when he got back to the compound. Couples laughed and danced and smiled, and a few girls even walked up to him asking for a dance, but he declined every single one of them.

When the night ended, his family came to tell him goodbye. That included Toph, Sokka, and the Fire Lord and Lady. Ursa had left without a word to him, a glare sent his way as she walked towards the ballroom doors.

His mother hugged him, along with his sister and father. Tenzin did a weird, respectful bow and Bumi just couldn't stand that kind of formality, so he grabbed his brother in a headlock and hugged him til the thin, tattoed boy couldn't breath. Toph and Sokka both punched him on the shoulder and wished him well in training.

Aang told him that in a week, before their departure from the Fire Nation, he was requested to make an appearance at the compound. They wanted him to give a speech, but to also give some pointers on airbending. Though none of the recruits could bend the element of air, the General had been impressed with Bumi's light footwork and wanted his other soldiers to use the same technique.

Bumi just nodded and told his family that he would see them soon. Now that everyone knew about his crazy life, he was actually kind of grateful his father would be teaching them some of his fancy footwork. It really did help in combat.

Bumi left that night with the recruits, everyone strangely quiet as they walked back to the training center.

Kya walked down the hall of the Fire Nation Palace, changed into her usual Water Tribe robes, dark hair falling freely over her shoulders. It was the full moon, and she was restless. The young waterbender had been sitting near the turtleduck pond for an hour as servants cleaned up the mess from the party a few hours before.

The Avatar's daughter's room was right next to the Princess's, and that's where she was going until a hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into Ursa's room, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Ursa!" Kya nearly yelled, falling flat on the floor as the Fire Nation Princess opened the door and looked around for guards, or anyone who could hear what she was about to tell Kya, "Seriously, what is going on?"

Ursa, satisfied by the empty hall, turned to her friend who was now dusting off her robes with a frown on her face, "You know, you could have just said you wanted to talk to me?"

The Princess sighed, walking over to her ruby colored bed, red nightrobes swishing with the cool, night air that blew gently through the window. She sat on the edge, playing with a string on her comforter.

Kya's blue eyes rolled as she followed the young girl and sat down beside her, "I'm not really very comforting, so if something is wrong, you should really go to my mother."

Ursa shook her head, putting her face in her palms, "Kya," her voice was quiet and small, not the usual girl radiating with confidence, "I messed things up with Bumi."

Kya raised one of her dark eyebrows, "I'm sure whatever you did can't be that bad," she rolled her eyes again, "The kid's crazy for you, trust me when I say he won't be angry with you for long."

"It was about the guard thing."

"Ursa!" Kya sighed, frusterated with her friend, "I told you not to bring it up yet!"

The Princess looked up at the girl, her amber eyes defensive, "I thought it was the right time, ok?" she huffed, arms crossing abrubtly, "Anyway I guess you can tell by my reaction what his answer was."

Bumi's sister looked at Ursa with narrowed eyes, "Ursa," her voice was low, and suspicious "You knew his answer before you even asked him the question." Kya tilted her head to the side to get a clear view of the Princess's expression, "What is this really about?"

Ursa's eyes narrowed as well, "Why does everyone in your family always expect that there's something more to my actions?"

"Because there always is, even when we were little. Ursa, you're planning something."

The young girl stood up from the bed and began to pace in front of the waterbender, arms wrapping around to her back, walking as if she were a soldier.

"I need you to help me with something."

Kya looked questioningly at the Princess, "It depends on what you need help with."

"I need a cover."

The young waterbender was taken a back for a moment, "A cover?" she leaned back on her hands, "Why would you need a cover?"

"Because I'm leaving."

That's when Kya froze. She suddenly put all the pieces together, she knew exactly why Ursa needed a cover. She really was pulling a plan together.

"Ursa, I know what you're planning and I'm going to be the first to tell you that it is absolutely stupid."

The Princess threw her hands up, "I can't do anything else!" she pulled at her dark hair, frusterated, "I'm going to be worried sick here every day he's gone! Atleast when he left all these times before, I knew he was returning to a safe home. I'm now allowing him to be pulled on to a battlefield, Kya. I can't let him do that!"

Kya stood up, taking the girl sternly by the shoulders to cease her pacing, "Ursa, you need to clear your head," her voice was full of reason, "You can't see how terrible of an idea this is."

"No, I know how bad of an idea it is," she broke away from her friend's grasp and walked over to her open window, pale hands slowly sliding down the auburn curtains that were slightly burnt at the bottom from her firebending, "But I can't sit back and do nothing. If he goes, I go. I need you to cover for me when they send him."

"Me? What do you want me to do?"

The Princess turned around to meet the disbelieving gaze of her friend, "I want you to intercept any letter my father sends your's," her voice was quiet as she looked at her carpet, reciting the plan she had come up with the day Bumi had arrived, "Rewrite it but you need to keep the general topic of the letter. Then, give it to Uncle Aang. After that, he will write his reply. I want you to also change that letter and make it sound like I am staying on the island with your family as a vacation."

Kya's eyebrows were raised, blue eyes incredulous, "You're kidding me, right?" Ursa's look remained serious, causing the waterbender to sigh, "Ursa, you have lost it."

"Will you help me?"

The Avatar's daughter looked back at the desperate girl, "Ursa, I can't let you do something this dangerous."

"Do you want your brother to come home safe?"

"Of course!"

The Princess stood tall, the soft light of the room causing her amber eyes to nearly glow with determination, "Than what better way to protect him, than to have a practiced firebender and knife thrower constantly watching him in case of an emergency?"

Kya sat on the bed, putting her face in her hands, "Ursa, even if I were to agree," she looked at the Princess, "People would recognize you as Fire Nation royalty."

"That's the next part of my plan."

Ursa walked over to her desk laying beside her window, made of the finest oak the Fire Nation had to offer. She opened a compartment and she pulled out a red and gold mask, its lips upturned in a wide smile.

"Ursa, I'm going to ask you again. You're kidding, right?"

The Princess shrugged, turning the mask over in her hands, "Well if my father can pull it off, being as unstealthy as he is," she smirked, "I'm sure I can too."

"Oh brother," Kya moaned, laying back on the bed with her tanned hands covering her face exasperatedly.

Ursa merely smiled ruefully, sitting on the edge of her desk, mask still within her hands, "You're right. This is because of your brother," the girl's voice faltered, "I really don't feel like I have any other choice. Just as he feels he needs to use his skills in combat, I feel like I was given my skills to not only defend myself, but other's as well."

Kya sat up, still rubbing her face, "I'm going to regret saying yes to this," she huffed a long sigh, "But I can't argue with the fact that you have a pretty good plan."

The Princess nodded, becoming happy that her friend was about to agree to help, "I will leave the morning after he is sent to the Earth Kingdom. I can tell my father that your father and mother have asked me to stay at the island for awhile as a vacation away from my royal duties. I will hop onto a boat headed for Republic City, and then there I will get a ride on one to the nearest port to where he is being sent. I'll have to stay in inns, but I don't really care if I have to rough it."

Kya gave her a half smile, "You think that's roughing it? When they were younger, our parents usually slept outside, on the ground."

Ursa nodded, "Well, this is still a big step for me."

Her friend sighed, looking down at the auburn blanket upon which she sat, "Ok," Ursa was about to start jumping up and down when the waterbender held up her hand, signaling that she wasn't finished.

"Ursa," Kya said gently, standing up so that she was level with the Princess, "This is a huge decision. I admire what you are doing though, for it takes a ton of courage. Just keep yourself safe as well as my brother. If you get hurt, then we will all be in trouble and this whole plan will completely blow up in our faces."

The Princess held up one of her hands in promise, "You have my word."

Kya rolled her eyes, but smiled, "You're about as crazy as Bumi," she gathered the ends of her blue robes in her tanned hands to avoid tripping on her skirt that skimmed the floor as she moved, "You two are perfect for each other." The girl turned in the direction of the door, suddenly exhausted and ready to return to her room.

Ursa's eyes dimmed slightly, remembering his face earlier as she had walked away from him, "I know."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Here we go! Back to the recruits! Sorry this is kind of short, I didn't really feel like I needed to make it any longer than this though because I don't want to over play the whole "Avatar's son" thing.

Also I do want to defend Ursa for a moment, because a lot of you were calling her idea stupid and selfish. I agree completely, but the thing I'm going for with Ursa is human. She's gaining very human-like qualities. I admired Zuko's character so much in the series because he was so human, he was awkward, and he was at war with himself, and he was suffering. Ursa, I feel, would be a lot like Zuko. Mai is fairly unemotional, so I feel like her daughter would almost be overly emotional due to the lack of emotions from her mother. I also feel she would be a warrior at heart, just because of her bloodline. She's not necessarily completely selfish, because she does want Bumi to stay safe, but she does need to step back and let him make his own decisions. Ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

"Ok, Water Tribe," Mako closed the metal door, causing it to clang loudly, Bumi grimacing at the force he put behind it, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

The other recruits nodded, sitting down on their bunks as Bumi stood in the middle of the room, pulling nervously at his collar as the men gave him stern stares. In the flickering candlelight he could see the disappointment and hurt in their eyes.

"What?"

Lee's mouth popped open, a look of shock on his face, "What do you mean 'what'?" He gestured wildly with his hands, "Your dad is the Avatar. THE AVATAR!"

The tanned recruit shrugged, pulling himself up on to his bunk and sliding his boots off his feet, each falling and hitting the floor with a loud thud, "So?"

Lee continued to stare at the boy, mouth wide open, "What do you mean 'so'?" His pale hand gestured towards the window where the full moon shone brightly, "Your dad is the most powerful man in the entire world! Even more so than the Earth King or Fire Lord! How can you treat that like it's nothing?"

Bumi groaned, falling back on his bunk and covering his face with his hands, "Because that's just how its been my whole life," He let out a loud sigh as he ran his hands through his still tied back hair," It's really not that big of a deal when it's the same man who used to rock you in a rocking chair when you were little whenever you were crying."

Lee shook his head, "I don't even know what to say to that."

Ling spoke up, his voice quiet yet tense, "I do," He looked up at the tanned recruit on the top of the bunk, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well none of you ever asked whether I was the son of the Avatar or not, so I didn't really see the need to tell you."

Ling's green eyes turned calculating, "It all makes sense now though," He cleared his voice and began to check things off on his fingers, "You said you had two siblings who could bend, and I knew that the Avatar had two benders and one nonbender. You had a personal relationship with the Fire Lord, and you said your parents were friends with him."

Mako shook his head, walking over to his bunk and pulling himself on to it, "We're kind of idiots for not putting things together sooner," The young man murmured, feet dangling over the side of his bunk.

"Hey, you said it. Not me."

Mako's quick temper was set off by Bumi's comment, "Water Tribe," he nearly snarled, glaring at the man on the bunk across from his, "I don't know why you all of a sudden started getting a snarky attitude, but if anyone should be rude tonight, it should be us, not you. You were the one keeping secrets."

Bumi merely rolled his grey eyes, "Be mad all you want," His low voice was even, his eyes casting a glance at the recruits in the room with him, "But I didn't hide anything from you. It's not that big of a deal. My dad is the Avatar, but does that make me any different?"

Lee held his upturned hands in front of him, exasperatedly, "Yes! Yes it does!"

The tanned, young man looked at his friend that moment, his grey eyes turning stormy, "Well then now you see the reason why I didn't want everyone to know."

The Earth Kingdom recruit simply shook his head, putting his face in his hands, "Bumi, it's not a bad different," he looked up at his friend, "It's amazing. Your dad has been my hero since I was a boy. My mother used to tell me stories about how him and Master Katara met, and how Councilman Sokka made the Invasion Plan, and how Chief Beifong discovered metalbending, and then how Zuko taught the Avatar firebending. The one I remember the most though, is how he defeated Fire Lord Ozai."

The young man paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and looked down at his hands, "I didn't join the forces for violence," Lee's voice shook as he looked up at his companions, all eyes on him, "I don't want to hurt anyone. I feel as though, I won't be able to avoid it though. I guess that's why I remember that story most of all because -" Bumi cut him off, finishing his thought in a quiet voice.

"Because of the Lion Turtle, because the Avatar found a way to defeat the Fire Lord without killing him."

Lee nodded, "Your Dad is a hero, Bumi. You should be proud."

Bumi sat up, throwing his feet over the side of his bunk and jumping down to where he was in the center of the room, grey eyes troubled. "Lee, this isn't about not being proud of my family," the young man sighed, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion, "It's about wanting to give people something else to be proud about besides my parentage. When they look at me, I don't want them to see Avatar Aang's son. I want them to see Bumi, a Bumi that can hold his own in battle, and fights for the balance his father restored so many years ago."

Ling, who had been quietly listening, nodded his head, "I think I can see why you made this decision," he looked up at Bumi with a sympathetic look, "I can't imagine how hard it would be to carry such huge expectations on your shoulders. The whole world must have watched you from birth."

"Imagine how horrible it was when I ended up being a nonbender."

Lee also nodded sympathetically, "That's rough, buddy."

Mako, still irritated by the way Bumi had been acting earlier, returned to his question, "You didn't answer me," he looked at the boy standing in the middle of the room, "Why have you been so snarky?"

Bumi grimaced, rubbing a hand across his neck, "Well," his voice began to take on a sad tone, "I kind of messed things up with Ursa tonight."

"Oh, yeah! The Princess!" Lee snapped his fingers looking up expectantly at his friend, "What happened?"

"She offered me a position on the guard," Bumi shook his head and sat next to Lee on his bunk, "But I can't take it."

Lee looked at him curiously, "But that's an honorable postion," he patted him quite harshly on the back, "And you would get to see the Princess every day!"

"It's not honorable when you know people are only giving you that position because of who you are," Bumi was getting slightly frusterated with his friend's reasoning, "I have talent when it comes to combat, I need to use it to do something useful instead of sitting around all day to see if some idiot decides to try to over throw the Fire Lord."

Mako glanced down at Bumi, "It sounds like the Princess just wanted an excuse to have you at the Palace all the time."

Bumi nodded his head in affirmation, "I doubt it's only her though," he released a long sigh, "I'm sure my mother also had some part in it as well. Ursa says she asked Uncle Zuko the day I arrived, but I doubt she would have thought of that by herself."

"What about your sister?"

"No," Bumi remarked quite confidently, "She would know I wouldn't take the position."

"Well then I guess the Princess she wasn't happy when you declined her offer," Mako guessed.

"No, not at all."

"Well," Lee looked at him hopefully, trying to lighten the solemn mood in the room, "Cheer up! I'm sure she'll come around at some point!"

Bumi sighed, "I really hope so," His grey eyes looked to the window, the full moon positioned over the dark forest that lay beside the compound, "I tried to kiss her, but she walked away from me before I could."

Ling narrowed his eyes slightly, eyebrows knit, "I thought you two had been together for awhile? You were just about to kiss her?"

The tanned recruit nodded, "We have a complicated relationship," He smiled slightly as he remembered the little girl he used to chase around the turtleduck pond, "We've always had a crush on each other, but we were always too young to do anything about it."

Mako smirked a bit, "Well it seems like you two have been in a long time relationship if she's been trying so desperately to get you to stay."

Bumi looked up at the young man, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Do you have mood swings or something? One second you're frowning and then the next you're smirking."

Mako rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Water Tribe."

Ling spoke up, turning over on his bunk, "We have all had a really long night, I think it would be smart to rest now. We have a long day of training tomorrow."

The recruits nodded, Bumi standing up and extinguishing the multiple candle's lit in their room for light, then pulled the blinds down over the window.

But he spared one last weary glance at the Palace in the distance, his heart constricting as he pictured those amber eyes again. But his mind was set, no Princess was going to alter his decision now.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Another training chapter? Si! I had to, I wanted to see my favorite Avatar again. Also, before you read this, know that there will be a following chapter that will add on the goodbyes at the end. Bumi's parents already know where and when he is being sent to the Earth Kingdom because the General discussed it with them, so that will be fun to see in the next chapter. Anyway, I tried to capture Aang's easy going personality in this, but also the wisdom he possesses. **Don't forget to review!** This actually ended up being a little longer than I expected, I started eating these cinnamon chips in the middle of typing this and all of sudden I just wanted to keep typing. It was strange. I just really love food.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

The days dragged on, and Bumi still couldn't rid the bad feelings within his stomach. Ever since the party, whenever he closed his eyes, he felt as though two piercing amber eyes were burning in the darkness behind his eyelids. His sleeping patterns were off, but his training continued on.

Even the bending instructors, whom spent most of their time with the bending recruits, commented on how talented of a swordsman he was. They also praised him for his clever foot work, though he had already been told multiple times how great his tactics were.

The sun was centered in the sky as the recruits exited the dining hall and on to the training circles and fields in the back of the compound. Standing there, was the Avatar himself. Most of the recruits looked shocked, but Bumi's face remained even. He knew his Dad was going to work with them.

"Men," The General cleared his voice, standing taller when next to the impressive stature of the Avatar, "This is Avatar Aang."

Some recruits nodded their heads nervously, sweat dropping in beads down their foreheads. If he was here to evaluate their training so far, he would not be impressed with most of them.

The General continued, "He has offered to give some advice on foot work," The man eyed some of the men lined of in the front row sternly, "It seems like you all need to work heavily on that after being hit with every element we have thrown at you."

Some of the recruits visibly gulped, glancing nervously at each other.

Bumi rolled his eyes, looking off to the side of the training area. His mother was standing there, and his lips turned into a half smile when he saw her trying desperately to keep herself from running over and hugging him senselessly. She stood with her usual Water Tribe coat and pants on, along with brown boots. His sister stood beside her in a similar outfit, except she wore a tunic on top instead of a jacket, brown hair braided down her back like her mother's. Tenzin stood tall to the side, staff in hand and a serious expression on his pale face.

The tanned recruit smirked a bit at his family. They were all so different, but perhaps that's what made their family whole.

His father then spoke, a friendly smile on his features. The men still stood before him rigidly, not sure how to act around a man in such high power. Though they had attended a party with him, they hadn't mingled with nobles in the vicinity at the time.

Avatar Aang began with a story of how the spinning gates back on Air Temple Island worked. Though, they were originally meant for airbenders, they could be used to work quick, swift movements. "The manuevers usually throw off those opposing you, they became more concentrated on the way you are moving your feet, than actually trying to advance on you."

He continued, "Foot work may seem like something that could so easily be looked over in a battle," The Avatar grinned slightly and looked at all the recruits, his grey eyes wise, "But in the end it could save your life."

Aang waved his hand slightly, and within his palms a small sphere of air appeared. The men watching were amazed, most of which had never seen airbending before.

"There's a simple exercise an airbender does in order to practice control when it comes to currents," He slid his hand into the pocket of his autumn colored robes and grinned ruefully, "This can also be used to demonstrate what the gates teach you."

The Avatar pulled from his pocket, two water colored marbles.

Bumi could hear his sister groan from her place between her mother and brother, following with a sigh of defeat from his mom. Glancing over at the three, he also saw Tenzin pout slightly at his father's excuse to show his marble trick.

The tanned recruit just grinned at his father, their smiles matching.

He began to spin the marbles within his palms, manipulating the air to where the two wouldn't touch, "The object is to keep the marbles from touching each other, it's all about control and manuever. That's what the gates show you." All the men looked on, fascinated by what the Avatar was showing them, but also a bit taken a back by how normal the powerful man was acting, and how goofy the smile on his face was.

Aang cupped the marbles within his hands and slid them back into his pocket, "Now to actually show you what this foot work looks like."

Bumi groaned slightly, putting a palm to his head hoping his father wouldn't start dancing or something.

They all followed the Avatar a little further onto the training field, just as they had the first day. The General and bending instructors stood off to the side along with Kya and Tenzin. Katara though walked to where her husband stood, and turned to face the recruits as well.

"I have heard that as a part of your training you have been put up against all the elements, well except air," He paced in front of the young men, looking at them all in turn, "I want you to see how simple it is to mess with your opponent's head, in order to gain the upper hand. I'll start with water since that's what you started with as well."

The recruits quietly stepped back to where they were a safe distance off the field. Aang and Katara shared a look as she walked to the far side of the field, raising her eyebrows at her husband almost as a challenge. The man grinned like a fool in return, shrugging his shoulders and walking to his side of the field.

"Now men," The Avatar remarked turning to face them, their eager faces nodding as they hung on every word the war hero had to say, "I'm not going to use any bending against my opponent, just foot work. I'm going to focus on evading the attacks. Before you can think clearly in order to start an attack, you need to be aware of how to avoid one. The two come hand in hand unfortunately."

The young men all gave nods of their heads, watching with fascination as the Avatar turned and got in a starting stance.

Before the lesson began though, he turned to the recruits and smiled a bit ruefully, "You are all in for a bit of a treat as well considering Master Katara does not hold back, even during lessons," He turned around and shrugged his shoulders, "So we will see how this goes."

The husband and wife shared a slight nod of the head, both unable to keep the grin off their faces, and the competive glimmer in their eyes.

Then the lesson began.

Bumi had grown up watching his parents spar and such together, so it was to a point where it didn't necessarily phase him anymore, but as for the other recruits, they couldn't keep their jaws from dropping in amazement.

Avatar Aang carefully avoided everything the waterbender threw at him. She used ice and all sorts of things, her attacks coming fast and powerful, but missing him just by a hair because of his strange path in which he was walking. It was a slow walk, with uneven steps, his arms held in front of him as if he were walking through the spinning gates, manipulating the air currents around him.

Katara drew the water back and swiftly moved her hands forward creating a perfect water whip that would have hit her husband right in the face if he hadn't of stepped to the right quickly after she had began her attack. The whole fight looked familiar to the men, but they couldn't place where they had seen it before.

Bumi did, though. It was from his training evaluation weeks ago, the only difference was that he was holding a sword unlike his father who was completely weaponless.

His mother continued to throw ice shards, but the Avatar's steps were too quick, he evaded all her advances and his face remained unreadable as he manuevered his way across the training field.

In record time, he reached the other side, not a scratch on him and his breathing still at its normal pace. His wife shook her head, smiling a bit as she manipulated the water back into the basin on the right side of the field.

The crowd watching erupted with applause, all eager to learn the Avatar's technique.

They worked for hours, Aang showing them the trick to light footsteps and most of them began to actually become quite good with it. The benders used their element as they worked on the placing of their feet, and the nonbenders soon added weaponary in order to get the feel of advancement as well as manuever.

"I'm impressed with all of you," Avatar Aang remarked as they stood before him again, all breathing slightly erratic from the training and the heat, "Foot work is hard to get the hang of. As long as you think of a leaf though, so easily manipulated by the currents around it, you will find it is easily to do the same with your technique."

Aang wore a rueful smile, an amused glint in his eyes, "Well since you have learned how to move like an airbender," He glanced at the recruits that stood before him, laughing at the look of dread on all their faces as they guessed what was coming next, "Who would like to go against one?"

It was silent as the men looked at each other, daring the other one to give it a shot.

"I'll go against an airbender."

The Avatar was not at all surprised by who decided to speak up, but the recruits other than his friends were taken a back that even the talented swordsman would dare go against an airbender.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Bumi smirked, "Because I'm a mad genius," He shrugged his shoulders and pointed at the weapon pile, "I'm not even going to use a weapon."

The men behind him looked shocked. Mako, Lee, and Ling shared knowing glances though, slightly amused at the other mens reactions.

Aang smiled at the young man, trying to stay as serious as he could, "Would you like to go against me or my son?"

Bumi shook his head, "I'm challenging you."

If the recruits looked shocked before, they were absolutely stunned now. All shaking their heads slightly at the overly confident young man who dared to challenge the Avatar, master of all four elements since he was just 12 years of age.

"I thought you would say that."

After sharing a competive grin, their identical eyes glimmering at the spark of competition, they both took their positions on either side of the field.

Bumi heard his mom whisper though as his father passed her along the sidelines, a warning tone in her voice, "Aang."

The Avatar nodded reassuringly, "I will not hurt him. I promise."

She nodded her head unsurely, watching nervously from the sidelines as father and son stood in their starting positions.

"Bumi, you're an idiot."

"If I was the Avatar, I would have blasted that smart mouth of your's off your face with firebending, and then trapped you in a block of ice."

"You're going to regret this."

Bumi's grey eyes rolled, a tanned hand pulling slightly at his wolf tail as he crouched down in a starting stance. Those comments weren't going to get to him.

His father glanced at him from his side of the field, already aware that what he used against his son, could only be basic airbending. He couldn't summon a tornado on the field no matter how cool it would look.

"Ready?" The Avatar questioned, head inclined towards his opponent.

Bumi smirked, "I was born ready."

Then it began.

Aang rolled his wrist to where it sent an air spiral right towards Bumi, but the boy was too quick and easily avoided it by side stepping the attack and advancing a good couple of feet.

The Avatar quickly summoned a current within his hand, creating several spinning spheres, and throwing them sporadically in his son's directions. Bumi ducked though, the air skimming the top of his head as he continued to advance, feet working quickly as he carefully manuevered across the field.

The match went on for a few more minutes, most of it mirroring the first few attacks. By the time Bumi reached the end of the field, both him and his father were sweating a bit.

Avatar Aang stood tall and smiled proudly at the boy, "Well Bumi, you certainly have improved."

The boy nodded in thanks, ducking his head a bit at the praise, "Thank you."

The recruits were clapping for him, heads shaking in disbelief at the raw talent the boy possessed.

Lee smiled at Bumi as he rejoined his friends, "If only they knew," He nodded back at the crowd who continued to congratulate him.

Bumi smirked, "Really, if only they knew."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This isn't very long, but I didn't want to overload you with a multitude of family emotions! I don't know how many chapters this story will last, I'm thinking right now about 30 or 35, but who knows? I have already plotted the rest of this story, it's just a matter of typing it all up, and solving some plot holes that I know I'm going to start running into. Thank you for sticking with me this long, I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm hoping you are enjoying reading it as well. Keep on reviewing, and I will keep on updating as regularly as I can. Thank you all so much. God Bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

"Are you still absolutely sure you want to do this?"

Bumi rolled his stormy grey eyes, placing both of his tanned hands on the shoulders of his mother. Grasping the material of her deep blue jacket, firmly.

"Mother, you have asked me this about thirteen times already."

Tenzin looked up from his place beside their mother, a matter of fact look on his face, "Actually that was number fifteen."

Bumi rolled his eyes again, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The family stood a little ways off from the rest of the recruits, training still going strong as the sun started its descent towards the horizon. Some of the men still had no idea who Bumi really was, giving him strange looks as his mother smothered him with hugs over and over again. The only ones who seemed to know what was going on were Mako, Lee, and Ling.

His parents and siblings were preparing to leave, to head back to Air Temple Island. They wanted one last goodbye though before going home, and Bumi had an idea why.

He looked up at his father, who was standing tall behind his mother, a hand placed comfortingly on her back, "You two know where I'm being sent don't you?"

Aang and Katara shared a look, before both nodded solemnly, "Yes," The Avatar sighed, a crease between his dark brows, "We have known for awhile. We also know when you are being deployed."

Bumi waved that off, "Honestly, I don't want to know that." His eyes searched their's curiously, "But where am I being sent?"

Katara released a stuttering sigh, her eyes becoming misty, "You are being sent to the heart of the rebellion. You're being sent to a town near Chameleon Bay, completely over run with rebels."

Bumi nodded slowly, his lips pursed. He had figured he was being sent somewhere that was controlled completely by rebels. The instructors had told him that he possessed more talent than most of the men that had been in forces for years, and that along with his footwork had worked in his favor when it came to his deployment.

"Ok."

His mother's eyes looked up into his, her expression pleading, her voice quiet, "Bumi, are you sure?"

He lifted his tanned hands from his shoulders and brought his mother towards him in a hug, wrapping his strong arms around her in assurance. He could hear her quiet sobs that were being soaked into his uniform, his hand running down her hair lovingly.

His mother had always been there for him, she had always been so happy for him when he mastered a move with the sword, or when he was able to go a day without causing some amount of trouble. It made him feel bad about pushing this all upon his parents pride, when in actuality it was becoming more of his own that he was searching for.

Still, it ached inside to watch their faces when his siblings bended, it was just so much more personal. He wanted to give them a reason to to look that way at him, he wanted to be a war hero like they both were. Though he wasn't necessarily fighting in a war, he was fighting for what they had been fighting for. Balance.

He drew back from his mother, trying to grin though her face remained sad, "Mom," He chuckled a bit, gripping her shoulders again, "You're tearbending. You need to stop."

Katara giggled a bit at her son's comment, patting the hand that lay on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. I just feel like I'm losing you. Who knows when you will come back?"

No one dared to mention the threat of him maybe never coming back.

"Katara," Aang whispered soothingly, wrapping an arm around her still trembling shoulders as their son lifted his hands from them, "He's going to be fine. Did you see him in action on the field? That boy will leave the battlefield untouched."

Bumi nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yeah, I mean if I can take on the Avatar, I'm sure I can take on anyone."

His mother rolled her eyes, "That's what you think until you have met your match."

Kya, standing this whole time and watching the scene unfold, then choose to step forward, a pensive look in her clear, blue eyes.

"Bumi, I need to talk to you for a minute."

The family looked strangely at each other before Bumi nodded, stepping to the side and allowing his sister to lead him a little way away from the rest of the family and recruits.

The afternoon breeze blew then, ruffling their hair, and drying the sweat that lay on their skin from hours outdoors. Kya looked extremely troubled, which was quite unusual for such a calm, happy person. Her hands were ringing nervously, and he could see the calculating expression within her eyes.

"Bumi," Kya began, her voice low as she folded her hands in front of her, eyes searching his own, "You have no idea how important it is that you stay safe during your deployment."

Her brother raised a single eyebrow, his expression taken a back. His sister was not a serious person, and usually only spoke like this when something was genuinely wrong.

"Kya, what's going on?"

His sister released a frustrated sigh, "Well you're kinda going off to fight in a battle, shouldn't I tell you that you need to stay safe?"

Bumi shook his head, watching her closely, "You said it very criptically. I know you know something I don't."

The waterbender's gaze dropped to the ground, her face becoming downcast, "Bumi," Her voice was quiet, she sounded regretful in a way, "I can't tell you, I made a promise." Kya remembered the conversation she had with Ursa before she left for the compound, how she had promised that the Princess's plan would not be shared with the man she had convinced herself to protect.

Ursa had not backed down from her original plan, though for days Kya had tried to convince her to really think things through. The Princess was stubborn, and continued to run the plan for her friend, briefing her of what her side of the job would entail. Intercepting the mail and forging letters were all that the Avatar's daughter had to do. Though, the girl used to cause a bit of trouble with her brother, this was in every way illegal. But the Fire Nation Princess had told her to do it, so who was she to defy the royal's wishes?

The boy watched as she glanced slightly over at their parents, making sure they weren't listening in on the conversation, "Just know that it is absolutely crucial, that you keep yourself from running into trouble. By doing that alone, you will be saving more people than you know."

Bumi ran a sweaty palm over the back of his neck, "I still can't shake the feeling that I really should know what you're talking about."

Kya shook her head, "Bumi, please don't make me tell you," She sighed, grasping his shoulder firmly with one of her tanned hands, "I already feel bad enough for having to keep it from you."

Her brother nodded, "I'll trust you," He smirked slightly, "But just this one time, that's it. You do not have unlimited trust coupons."

She smiled, rolling her blue eyes as she pulled him into a tight hug, "One's enough." Though she was the older sibling, it always felt like Bumi was her older brother. He had long since passed her up in height, and though he could be immature and childish, he really was a rock for her family. He was the realist, the one that kept everyone grounded. Life was already weird on that island without him, she couldn't imagine what it would be like without him forever.

They walked back over to their family, Bumi waltzing up to Tenzin and catching him in a headlock again, scrubbing the top of his bald head with his hard knuckles. "Oh 'Zin!" He sighed dramatically, ignoring his brother's protest as he tried to wiggle out of the grasp of the recruit, "I'm gonna miss you too!"

Bumi realeased the young boy, who glared at him while trying to fix his disheveled robes, "I told you not to call me that," The young boy mumbled, picking his staff up from the ground and grasping it tightly.

"You know, 'Zin, If I die," He wrapped an arm around the thin boy's shoulders, glancing sideways at him, "You're really going to miss me calling you that."

"Bumi," His mother warned, "Don't say things like that."

The recruit shrugged, "Well, it could always happen," He looked at his mother, "I'm just being a realist."

The Avatar gripped his wife tightly as he felt another shudder go through her body at the thought of losing one of their children, "Son, just try your best to return home."

Bumi smiled at his father, walking over and wrapping both his parents in a hug, "I don't go down without a fight, you both know that." No one noticed the single tear that slid down the tanned boy's face at that moment, leaving a moist trail over his cheekbone.

Long after his parents and siblings had left though, Bumi couldn't rid the feeling of dread within his stomach from his sister's words. Kya wasn't a secretive person, but he could tell that what she was hiding from him, was big, and it involved him.

As if he didn't have enough to worry about already.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Yay, Chapter 19! This is so exciting! I'm really enjoying writing this, and for the first time ever, I don't have that feeling of dread that comes along with progress in a story, I actually feel like I'm going to complete this. I really hope you are also enjoying this as well, and I hope you plan to keep on reading. Thanks for all the reviews, every single one of them make me smile and they just make it so much easier to sit myself down and type this all up. Thank you. Continue reviewing. God bless.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

The Princess stood before the dining room doors, hands shaking and breathing a bit erratic. Her amber eyes remained closed as she tried to calm herself. The guard posted beside the doors glanced at her with a strange look on his face.

"Princess?"

Ursa held up one of her pale hands, signaling for him to give her a moment to gather her thoughts. In her other hand, lay multiple letters from various places around the Earth, one from the palace that had been written nearly a month ago now.

It had been weeks since the party, weeks since the reveal of her plan, weeks since she had seen Bumi. To say the Princess was nervous was an understatement, she was absolutely terrified. Never had she defied her parents as she was going to do in a short time.

Bumi would be leaving in 3 weeks, the fleet he was going to be stationed with traveling to a small town near Chameleon Bay. Ursa would have to jump on a boat in Republic City that would take her anywhere near Ba Sing Se, and from there she would need to find some other way of transportation to her final destination.

In the jumble of letters she held, there was one that looked as if it was in Avatar Aang's handwriting. Kya had written it during her last visit to the palace, at the time of the peace propaganda.

The Princess couldn't deny that she was actually beginning to feel bad for dragging her friend into this, but she had no idea what else she could do. This probably wasn't going to end up working anyway, her father would probably find out, but she couldn't stop herself just because he might figure things out eventually.

With one last deep breath, Ursa grasped the handles of the door before her, ignoring the guards protest as she walked into the dining room.

"Good morning!" Her voice was cheerful, no evidence of the war that was currently going on within the confines of her head. She raised her hand up, gaining the attention of her Father, "Mail day!"

The Fire Lord nodded, motioning for her to lay the letters before him on the table, next to his steaming cup of tea. She did as she was instructed and took her seat across from her mother, pouring herself some tea, trying to conceal the shaking of her pale fingers.

Zuko began to sort through the letters, pensively reading some, and throwing some of the less interesting ones behind his shoulders. It was a realitively childish move for someone dressed in such intimidating attire.

The Princess couldn't tell if the sweat that formed on her skin was from the hot liquid coursing through her body, the morning sunlight streaming through the curtains, or her impending doom. Whatever it was causing her to sweat though, was not showing on her face that held a bright smile as she stirred her tea peacefully.

"Ah," Fire Lord Zuko remarked, grasping a thin piece of parchement between his fingers, looking closely as he read the words on the paper. Ursa smiled a bit, recognizing the letter the moment her father had called it to her attention. "It seems that you have been invited for a bit of a vacation."

The Princess tried her best to look shocked, "Oh, really?"

The Fire Lord nodded, still reading the letter before him. "Aang and Katara have invited you to stay at Air Temple Island. They said that since Bumi has left the island it has been quite lonely, and they know you must be getting tired of palace life here. They also say that they know it must get quite frusterating to be in Fire Nation all year round due to the same climate conditions."

Fire Lady Mai grimaced slightly, her tea placed gently on the table as she pulled a small throwing knife from her robe and twirled it between her fingers, "I can't imagine being somewhere where it gets extremely cold. I hate the cold."

"Mother, you hate everything."

Mai shrugged looking up at her daughter, "I don't hate you and your father, I actually like you two."

The Princess rolled her eyes, a small smirk on her face, "That's great, Mom. Thank you."

"Well," Zuko sighed, grabbing his tea and taking a long sip, his amber eyes pensive, "How are your firebending lessons going? Are you at a point where you could go on a vacation?"

Ursa nodded eagerly, the little bun on her head, wrapped with her crown, bobbed wildly, "Oh, yes! Most definately. My instructor keeps telling me I will be a master by the time my next birthday comes around."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, his lips in a grim line, "What about the curtain incident?"

The Princess smiled apologetically, a blush on her cheeks, "Now, that was an accident."

Zuko nodded and looked towards his wife, "What about her throwing training? Has it improved?"

The Fire Lady nodded, placing her own throwing knife back within her sleeve, "Oh, its improved greatly. Except I noticed one of her knives were missing, I sure hope that doesn't mean you stabbed something."

Ursa shook her head, holding up her hands in defense, "No, mother. I just lost that one. I don't know where it went."

Her parents nodded, glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes, discussing the proposition at hand without using words.

The Princess watched nervously, knowing that this moment could define many that follow after it. Her hands shook as she grasped them in her lap, altering her amber eyes to appear eager to take the journey to Republic City.

"Ok," Her father's short answer caused a shrill scream to come from the Princess, her slender body soon jumping from her seat to latch onto her father in a tight hug.

"Oh thank you, Daddy!"

"But," The Fire Lord remarked as he patted his daughter's arm that still gripped him tightly, "You must be on your absolute best behavior. I know you have been waiting for a chance to leave the Fire Nation, but you must promise me that you will do as both Katara and Aang say and follow their rules. No sneaking off the island or things like that, am I clear?"

Ursa nodded, a wide grin on her face, "I promise," She was having to lie through her teeth now, but she was too relieved to care.

"Alright."

The Princess returned to her chair, golden eyes sparkling from the good news. She could hardly keep herself from running to the compound and admitting her plan to the man she planned on protecting, but she knew that would only destroy what she had already accomplished. He wouldn't allow her to follow him, she knew that much.

So she sat and ate her breakfast quietly, planning on what she would pack and what kind of disguise she would need to take on while traveling. She assumed she would have to appear as the Princess as she boarded the ship, given that the guards would probably escort her to the port. But maybe she could manage to get them to only walk her so far, allowing her to change somewhere along the way and assume a different identity.

Then it hit her.

"Daddy?" She asked softly, waiting for him to finish chewing before she continued, "What if I traveled as a normal citizen for once?"

"What?"

Ursa rolled her eyes, pulling at the top of her ruby robes and running her fingers over the fine fabric, "Though I do enjoy the luxuries of my position," Her face turned into a slight grimace, her voice becoming overdramatically solemn, "I would like to for once travel without people crowding around me and asking me questions that I don't feel like answering."

The Fire Lord's eyebrows pulled together, "You don't want people to know your the Princess?" His daughter shook her head in affirmative, causing him to scoff slightly, "First Bumi, now you!"

The Princess grasped his hand tightly within her's, trying to reason with him, "I just want to be left alone. This is my vacation, and if I walk to the ship when I take my leave with guards surrounding me and royal robes on, I think I may cause a bit of a scene."

Zuko sighed, rubbing his other hand across his forehead, deep in thought, "I guess that's true," He released a long sigh, squeezing his daughter's hand as he nodded, "Alright, you may do as you please."

Ursa couldn't contain herself again, and jumped from her seat to hug her father. "Oh Daddy, you are most definately the best!"

The Fire Lord smiled, rolling his eyes, "I already knew that but thank you for reassuring me."

As the Princess returned to her seat, her mother dabbed her mouth with her napkin, "Ursa, when do you plan on taking your leave?"

Ursa looked her mother in the eyes, trying not to appear suspicious, "Oh, I was thinking maybe two or three weeks."

The Fire Lady nodded, taking a sip of tea, "That's fine."

The Princess smiled contently, finishing her breakfast and quickly excusing herself to attend her morning firebending lesson.

But when she exited the room and the doors closed behind her, she couldn't contain the joy of her plan finally being put into motion. She jumped wildly and yelled a loud, "Whoop!" as she continued her way down the hall in the direction of her bedroom.

The guard standing beside the door simply shook his head. He was not getting paid enough to work around such a strange family.

In a compound close to the palace, a young man was receiving the news of his deployment. He left the General's office, a serious look on his face as he thanked the man for having so much faith in him to put him on the front line.

But as the door closed behind him, he jumped up and released a loud, "Wahooooo!". A fist pumped proudly in the air as he ran back to his room, a look of joy on his face.

Neither knew what was to come in the future, but both were just content with how much they had accomplished thus far.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Another Chapter! I sure hope I'm not losing you all! I know this is getting long, but I really am trying to tie the ends together as nicely as I can. I hope you are still enjoying reading though. Please take the time to review, they mean a lot to me and I always enjoy hearing what you like about the story. Thanks for reading! God bless.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

A cool breeze blew through the open window, the horizon still bare of the usual golden tones of sunrise. The sounds of multiple men snoring within the shared room, escalated as they slept on, resting up for a day of training.

Bumi had lost track of how long he had been at the compound, but in the end he knew he had trained a whole lot less than most of the men that had the honor of being sent to the battlefield so early on. Only a handful of men would be leaving the Fire Nation that day to start serving under that command of the United Forces.

The tanned recruit wasn't the only one packing up his things in his room, proudly patting down the wrinkles of his red uniform, Mako was also up doing the same from his side of the room. Both men had been choosen as the first among the recruits to leave for service. They were the only two nonbenders to be given the oppurtunity.

After a week of training, Bumi realized that Mako was actually quite skilled with the sword. Though, he was no where near as practiced as he was, he was still exceptional. The two were the only nonbenders joining the fleet today, the other 3 were benders from different nations.

"So," Mako whispered, tying his travel bag together at the top, "You ready, Water Tribe?"

Bumi shook his head, smirking a bit in the darkness, the room dimly lit by a small flickering candle resting on the table next to the window. "To be honest, I think I was born ready. Ever since I arrived here, I couldn't help but feel I had been trained to a point where I could already be helping. There was no reason why I wasn't helping. I'm too anxious to start fighting for what my parents fought for so many years ago."

The Fire Nation native turned to the other young man, travel bag in his hand, eyebrows furrowed, "Speaking of which, I always heard your father was so against violence. He found an alternate way to defeat the Fire Lord after all. Does he necessarily approve of your choice to fight?"

Grey eyes looked downcast as Bumi tied his travel bag as well, still trying to be quiet as the two other men in the room continued to snore loudly, "I think so. We never really discussed that aspect. I think he knows that I won't get my hands dirty, I will just mostly be used for strategy and protection."

Mako's amber eyes looked at the man pensively, "So you're telling me, if the time comes, you won't be taking anyone's life?"

Bumi grabbed the small throwing knife he had hidden under his pillow from the day he had arrived at the compound, it's blade glinting in the candlelight as he grimaced slighty, "I can't do that. I guess it comes from being raised by a monk and a healer."

The Fire Nation recruit looked troubled for a moment, "But, what if the only way to protect yourself is through taking someone else's life?"

The tanned recruit shrugged, stuffing the knife into his bag and looking at his friend, "Well then I guess I would just die a noble death."

Both continued to gather their things in silence, the sun creeping over the horizon, its sunlight spilling like paint, coloring the trees gold and red. Its light spread through the room, casting shadows on the various forms and pieces of furniture.

As the young recruit glanced from his window to the palace in the distance, he couldn't help but feel a slight tug on his heart at the fact he hadn't seen the Princess since their fight at the party. Since he had almost kissed her. His birthday would be coming up soon, and he knew that she was aware of its date and thought she would wish him well before he was sent to the battlefield. He also was aware of the Princess's stubborn attitude and need to be right though, and knew if anything were holding her back, it would be that.

Still, he thought she would have atleast wrote a letter of some sort to him, just to make sure he was still doing alright. He still needed to give her back her knife, although he figured she would just urge him to keep it in case he needed it. A part of his heart still hoped that maybe she would come to the docks and see him off.

He would never admit it, but his dreams were still being haunted by those amber eyes, ablaze with anger and determination. Bumi missed the playfulness they used to hold before they would spar together, or splash through the pond on a summer holiday.

"You thinking about Ursa?"

Bumi turned and saw Mako smirking at him, shaking his head. "Yeah, how could you tell?"

The Fire Nation recruit shrugged, "This might surprise you, but I know how that feels. I've told you more than once I have a lady waiting for me back home as well, one that I'm fighting for. I get that far away look whenever I think of her. You've got it bad, Water Tribe. I can tell."

The tanned recruit nodded his head in affirmation, "Oh trust me, I know that," A smirk appeared on his face as he cast another glance at the sunrise, "I'm pretty sure she knows that too."

The reason Ursa hadn't gone to the compound that morning was not because of her pride, it was because she was also readying herself for a long journey that would take her far away from the land she knew so well.

The Princess stood before her mirror, a green tunic fit to her figure as she tied a dark olive sash tightly around her waist. Her long dark hair lay freely on her shoulders, accenting her amber eyes and rosy blush perfectly. She tied up the boots she had choosen to wear for travel, and tried to keep her breathing normal.

Though her eyes shone brightly with excitement, there were dark, purple circles laying lightly beneath them. Ursa hadn't slept a wink the night before, nervous about the morning that lay before her.

"You look so Fire Nation."

The Princess stood tall and turned to find her mother standing in her doorway, the Fire Lady already dressed in her auburn robes, a bored yet sad look on her face as she twirled one of the throwing knives from her sleeves in a pale hand.

"Well that's not really what I was hoping for."

Mai shrugged, walking into the room and closing the door behind her, swiftly placing the knife back in its place and standing before her daughter, "You can't hide your natural features no matter how hard you try. The clothes though scream Earth Kingdom peasant."

Ursa rolled her eyes dramatically, smiling at her mother's dry humor, "That's more like it."

The Fire Lady shook her head in disbelief, putting one of the dark strands of her hair behind her ear, "I just don't understand why you want to travel like this."

The Princess remained as nonchalant as she could manage, "I just don't want to be smothered on my ride to Republic City. I just see this as an oppurtunity to talk to people who would otherwise be too scared to talk to me in the first place."

Mai smiled slightly, pulling her daughter's sleeve so that the wrinkled material would flatten, "Don't show them your knives then," The Fire Lady tapped the girl's wrist firmly, feeling the cold metal of the weapon she choose to carry within the fabric.

Ursa smirked, amber eyes innocent, "Oh, mother, like I would ever do that!"

The Fire Lady laughed slightly, "Of all the things you inherited from me, I'm glad you got my sarcasm and sense of humor. If you had inherited that from your father, let's just say scaring people would be the least of your worries."

The Princess giggled, "Let's be thankful I didn't get your personality though."

Mai deadpanned, "What personality?"

Ursa laughed, used to her mother's bored replies after receiving them her whole life, "I really am going to miss you and Daddy."

The Fire Lady released a sad sigh, a solemn look on her face as she grabbed her daughter in an uncharacteristically gentle hug, "We're going to miss you too,"They released one another but her mother kept her at arms length, her dark eyes questioning her own, "Do you have any idea when you will be coming back?"

The Princess bit her lip as she looked down at her feet, the warm sunlight causing her to sweat nervously, "Uhm, I'm not sure. But it may be awhile. I need a break from all of this."

Her mother nodded, "I can understand and respect that. Your father may not though."

Ursa shrugged, "He's just going to have to."

After giving both her mother and father a tearful goodbye, filled with many promises to write, the Princess walked down the steps of the Palace she had grown up in. She didn't look back, she didn't even visit the turtleduck pond that for so long hosted most of the games of her childhood, she couldn't do any of that.

She had to be strong for not only herself, but for Bumi as well. Though he may never know about the sacrfice she was making, she had to do what her heart was telling her to.

That didn't stop the tears from falling down her pale cheeks though as she turned her back to her family and assumed a different position in the world. With a suitcase in hand, filled with various Earth Kingdom robes, throwing knives, and one red mask that would conceal her identity, she looked at the world through new eyes.

She was no longer a ruler. She was a protector.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Ok, here we go, you are either going to love it or hate it. I can feel it. There is like no in between in this chapter. I had to make some big decisions when I wrote this chapter, and I really am not sure how you all as the readers will respond to them. All I'm going to say is that, in Ursa's defense, she is her father's daughter. She's a good person, but she sometimes has a hard time seeing the consequences that follow her decisions. So here you have it! Please review and share your thoughts! Thank you so much for reading up to this point! God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

A gentle breeze blew through her long dark hair, a golden sunrise pouring over the horizon as a solemn sigh left her lips. Dark circles accented tired amber eyes, darting to the water looking for some other sign of life at this time in the morning besides those of the deck hands. She was met with gentle blue waves, flowing continously against the metal of the ship she was traveling on.

She had done it. She had arrived in Republic City a day prior after a few days long journey. When she had reached the dock, the Princess cried, causing several people to give her strange stares and ask the poor teenager if she was ok. She brushed them off claiming that it was her first time to travel alone, and she was just missing her family dearly.

People would nod, giving her a sympathetic look before they returned to what they had been doing prior, forgetting all about the broken girl they had been conversing with moments before.

Ursa's misty eyes had been glancing nervously at Air Temple Island, where she was really suppose to be heading right then. If she were having any doubts about the plan she had so easily sculpted, now would be the time to call it quits. But she had come too far.

The girl turned her head and boarded a ship headed toward a trading port in Chameleon Bay, from there she would have to find some other means of travel.

"Bumi, you better not do anything stupid until I get there," She had muttered bitterly as she took a look at how long the journey was expected to take. She would be arriving a couple of days after the young recruit would, setting back her plan already.

So there she stood on the deck of the ship, tired of being trapped in a room, her body still wrapped in deep green Earth Kingdom robes, boots laced to perfection as a sign of intense bordom. She had even spent more time on her hair, tying it half up in the back in a bun with two braids tucked into it, holding the annoying hairs that tickled her face back.

No one had recognized her, and to this she was thankful. The girl couldn't deny that she was enjoying the bit of freedom she was getting from this journey, but that didn't change the fact that a part of her missed the pampering.  
Including an actual edible breakfast instead of the cold fish they had been feeding their passengers the past few days.

"You must be Fire Nation. You rise with the sun," Ursa gasped, turning around to face whoever had just spoken to her. Though she did not have her royal robes on, people naturally kept their distance from her. She had a sort of lethal look to her, in the way she held her body so tall and walked with so much pride and confidence. The other passengers had been avoiding her since they came aboard.

The boy who had spoken was standing a few feet behind her, hands in his pockets and a friendly smile gracing his features. He was obviously from the Earth Kingdom, with sparkling emerald eyes and pale skin. His dark hair was short and the clothes he wore matched hers in color, his stance though was slightly nervous despite his friendly demeanor. He couldn't be much older than the girl herself.

The Princess regarded him with furrowed eyebrows, "My father is Fire Nation," That necessarily wasn't a lie, "But my mother is from the Earth Kingdom," That was an absolute lie. She figured she would have to come up with some sort of story as to who she was and why she was traveling, though because she hadn't given it much thought, she was having to come up with one right on the spot.

"Ah," He replied in undertstanding, walking casually over to the railing where she stood, leaning on the cold metal while glancing at her sideways, "I see."

Ursa blinked a few times, trying not to laugh at this boys attempt at flirting. She had to admit though, he was very handsome. When he smiled, she could see the dimples on the plains of his cheeks, he was a nice height with a fairly muscular build, and he seemed friendly enough.

"Do you?" She challenged, smirking slightly at the surprised look on his face at her retailiation.

"Sure," He answered quickly, looking at the waves rolling as far as the eye could see, "You have Fire Nation features, but I can see in the way your face is shaped that your Earth Kingdom as well."

The Princess fought the urge to laugh, running a hand along the point of her chin and trying to appear pensive. She had her mother's facial structure, and as far as she knew both sides of her family didn't hold an ounce of anything Earth Kingdom in them. Though, she was impressed that atleast he was trying to keep up.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ursa murmured, returning her own gaze to the rising sun, "You have a name?"

"Of course, I'm Sho."

The Fire Nation Princess nodded in greeting, turning to the young man and shaking his hand firmly, "It's nice to mee you, Sho."

She turned back towards the horizon, leaving the young man eagerly attempting to to catch her amber eyes once again, "What about you?"

She froze for a moment, mentally slapping herself for not thinking her plan through. She always did this and it always exploded back in her face just like what had happened the first time she tried to create lightning.

"My name?" She asked nervously, pointing ridiculously at herself while trying to buy herself some time to think. The emerald eyed boy just nodded in confirmation.

"Uh," Ursa mumbled, scratching her scalp in a very unladylike fashion. She began to run through every single name she had ever heard, trying to select one in which she would be using for the rest of her travels. She began to get more nervous the longer the young man stared at her waiting for an answer. She sorted through every possible name, then started putting words together and trying to come up with one herself. Then it hit her.

"Honora."

Though Sho was slightly confused with the amount of time she took to introduce herself, he merely nodded and turned his body back towards the direction of the sea, "That's a pretty name."

She remembered stories of how her father had searched the globe for the Avatar in order to regain his honor. She was now brought back to the present to realize Bumi had left home searching for the same thing. In a way,  
she was trying to find her honor as well. The name fit.

"Yeah, I've always liked my named."

They stood in silence as both allowed the breeze to play in their dark hair, a slight mist hung in the air as well as the ship rocked.

"So where are you going?"

Ursa sighed, secretly hoping the boy would drop all attempts of conversation with her, but at the same time she enjoying some sort of company, "Chameleon Bay,"

The young man laughed slightly, turning to look her way, "Well, of course considering you are on a ship heading for there."

The Princess shrugged, "Well then if you already knew, I don't see why you bothered to ask."

Sho raised a brow, "Because Chameleon Bay is only a Bay, I was speaking of your journey after that."

Ursa looked down at her pale hands nervously, "I don't know."

"You don't know where you're going?"

"No, I guess I don't."

The green eyed boy looked at her curiously, his eyes searching her own, "What's your story, Honora?"

The Princess bit her lip, thanking her Mother for the lying skills she had genetically passed on to her daughter, if it had been left to her father's genes, she would be absolutely stuck right now, "Well, my family lives in Ba Sing Se, or my mother does. My Father left for the United Forces whenever I was just a child and I only see him periodically throughout the year. He's fighting the rebellions in the towns near Chameleon Bay, I guess I'm just searching for a place where I can be as close to him as possible."

Sho nodded as she told her story, listening to the mysterious girl's past before smiling broadly, "You're in luck, Honora. My mother owns an inn in one of the untouched towns near the focal point of the rebellion. We have guards surrounding the perimeter, so we doubt any violence will touch our village anytime soon."

Ursa's eyes lit up, "Really? Oh that's perfect!"

The young man laughed at the girl's excitement, "My mother loves having visitors, so I'm sure she won't mind your presence. I hope you don't mind, but I have a younger sister, so she'll probably pester you your whole stay."

The Princess waved off this news, just excited that for once everything in her plan was actually falling into place, "I don't mind. I don't have any siblings. I find it more so endearing than annoying."

Sho hit the side of the boat in finality, "Then it's settled, when we arrive at our destination, we will take a short boat ride along the edge of the coast to my village. Oh, you're going to love our village!"

Ursa nodded, thankful that she hadn't replied sharply to the man during their initial meeting earlier.

"So how old are you?"

Her amber eyes turned to meet his, "I'm sixteen as of three months ago."

"Oh, that's nice," He turned his back to the railing, leaning back on it and casually flexing his muscles, "I just turned eighteen. I'm kind of a big deal now."

The Princess raised her eyebrows at the man's humor, "You're implying you weren't a big deal before."

The man shrugged, "Oh no I was, I just feel that as we gain years, we gain importance."

Ursa shook her head, "I don't think I agree with that."

Sho nodded, respecting her answer, "Well, since we are searching for topics," His voice faltered slightly as he cleared his throat, "You have a boyfriend?"

The Princess again was stunned a bit into silence. How does she answer that? Does she assume her and Bumi are an item, or does she play it up that she is single and remain on the good side of the young man who was allowing her to stay with his family.

Her decision pained her, just as every decision was beginning to.

"No. No I don't."

Sho's grin grew, emerald eyes sparkling with happiness, "Well then, I think we are going to get along just fine."

Later, when the Princess had returned to her room after promising Sho she would meet him in the dining hall for lunch, she began to cry. She felt like an absolute child at the moment despite the decisions she had been making for the past few days, and she absolutely loathed it.

Lying back on her cot, she wanted nothing more than to just go home, to curl up in a ball and lose herself in her silky auburn sheets. But she had made the decision long before to stay strong, not only for herself,  
but for the young man she planned on protecting.

Bumi was at the top of her priorties, but she was beginning to realize how badly her plan could end and effect other people negatively. She was already feeling bad for Sho, for the way she was using him as means for a roof to live under, she was feeling bad for Kya who she knew would get into tons of trouble if her parents ever found the letters she was going to alter, and she ultimately felt bad for Bumi, because though he didn't know of her plan, she knew that if he ever saw her anywhere near the battlefield,  
he would blame himself for all of it.

Perhaps her plan wasn't falling into place as nicely as she thought it was, in fact, it was falling together quite harshly and coldly. She wasn't just protecting someone, anymore. She was manipulating.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I started this chapter, not liking it. It was originally just a filler chapter. But then in the middle of writing it, all these little things began popping up in my head. This has now become one of my favorite chapters that I have written thus far. I'm really hoping you enjoy it. Oh and way off topic, how amazing was the Olympics tonight? My family are hug fans of Gymnastics so we were in tears when the USA pulled through with the gold. Anyway! Ok back on topic! Thanks for all your lovely reviews! God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

The ship ride to Chameleon Bay had been relatively uneventful. Both Mako and Bumi made small conversation with the other recruits, but mostly kept to themselves. Seperation was becoming more real as their time to fight drew closer, no need building friendships at a time like this.

In a time where in a second, someone can be gone.

They had arrived at the port some time in the early morning, doning their uniforms and preparing themselves for a hike to wherever it was they were being stationed.

They marched for three hours before they reached a camp, with a good hundred men sitting around polishing their weapons and glancing at maps. Bumi stood a bit taller after seeing how many scars and wounds these men had, that they had obtained from early scrimmages no doubt.

The Commander came to welcome them, along with the returning General whom had decided to travel back to the site of the rebellions. The men all saluted the man, nodding as he discussed the plans that they had to invade the village soon, diminishing the rebel warriors who currently filled the streets.

The United Forces were outnumbered currently, for the rebel forces had picked up quite a bit of steam, though their skill did not match the capability of a fully trained soldier.

A few days into their stay the recruits heard a conversation between the Commander and General, discussing the damage the rebel forces could follow through with.

"Their strongest point is that they have many benders, mostly firebenders, working along side them to over throw this part of the Kingdom. If they secure this area, they will have secured a huge portion of where our major trade comes from," The Commander turned to the General, running his fingers through his own dark brown beard thoughtfully, "We suspect these groups that are popping up around here, plan to travel to the Fire Nation to over throw the Fire Lord."

The General shook his head, "They are fools if that's what they plan on doing."

The men were given free roam of the forest in which they were hiding in, as long as they did not travel alone or without weapon. They were also given the freedom of their own curfew considering their were no plans to advance anytime soon. The perimeter of the current town they planned to ambush had soldiers guarding the outskirts, making sure no rebels left the village to sneak up on the United Forces.

Bumi and Mako grabbed two swords from the pile presented to them, attaching them swiftly to their belts before walking towards the woods, both wanting to get a better view of the area surrounding them, the area in which they would have to fight upon. They had sat around camp for days now and were both looking for a reason to escape from all the commotion that comes with being apart of the United Forces.

"You know," Mako remarked quietly, looking up at the early morning sky between the leaves of the trees overhead, "You would think these people wouldn't want to be oppressed by a tyrant Fire Lord again."

Bumi shrugged, kicking a rock with the end of his black boot, "I'm starting to think these people may be ex-Fire Nation soldiers."

Mako raised a dark eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

The tanned recuit stopped as they came to a creek, the water bubbled over the smooth rocks along the bottom, reminding him of the small stream that ran behind his house on Air Temple Island.

"Think about it," Bumi lifted one of his hands in presentation, "You were a high ranking General or someone you knew was at the time of the Fire Nation's reign, then when Fire Lord Zuko took over, the position was stolen from you or whomever it was you knew. I could see bitterness coming from that."

"But why rebel now?"

Bumi sighed, "This isn't the first time rebellions have been brought to the attention of the world leaders," The young man shook his head, "This had to have been the work of someone who has been planning this carefully for awhile."

"What?"

"This sudden surge of rebel forces, there has to be someone leading them all," Bumi ran a hand through his hair, "Someone who probably proposes that he become the new Fire Lord if they suceed in seizing the Fire Nation capital."

Mako waved his hands wildly in front of him, amber eyes skeptical, "Where is all this coming from? We're in Chameleon Bay, we are no where near the capital!"

Bumi nodded, crouching down beside the water and letting the water run over his hands, littered with dirt and cuts, "Yes, but you heard the Commander. This is just the start."

The Fire Nation recruit sighed, sitting down on the cool forest floor and bringing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, "But I don't understand how this person, if there is a person, is convincing people to fight with him."

The tanned recruit shrugged, smiling slightly as a small fish avoided his fingers, "Probably promising them high ranks in society or even in the military."

"That's a terrible plan. Those people are idiots."

Bumi stood up, shaking his hands off as a cool breeze blew on them, the sunshine creeping through the holes in the leaves, "I don't know for sure if that's what's going on, but it seems pretty likely. There really aren't very many other reasons why rebel forces would be taking over towns so effectively and efficiently like this. For years they just struck and ran, now they are striking and standing their ground."

Mako stood too, a determind look on his face, "They won't be standing for long. I'll make sure of it."

The tanned recruit laughed at his friend, "Yeah, I'm sure you're the one man army that could bring them all down."

The Fire Nation recruit rolled his eyes at his friend's sarcasm, but then an odd thought occured to him, "Why isn't your father fighting? He's the most powerful bender in the world."

Bumi looked off into the distant trees, a pang of homesickness hitting him, "If you have ever heard stories of my father," The young man took a deep breath, "Then you know he isn't much of a fighter. He prefers resolving things in peace instead of in violence."

Mako's lips formed a tight line, nodding as he recalled the tales he had been told of the gentle Avatar. Then he heard a twig snap.

Bumi's eyes widened at the sound, and both were soon hiding behind a cluster of trees next to the stream, peaking from behind the bark of their only protection from detection.

That's when they saw them.

A little boy ran through the foilage with a little girl gripping tightly to his hand, eyes wide with fear as their breathing escalated the farther they escaped from what it was they were running from.

The young boy couldn't be more than seven or eight, his height that of a normal boy, but his weight was noticeably under what was to be expected at his age. He wore a simple green tunic with brown pants, but both had ash marks on them matching the ones that lined his pale face. Around his neck, the child wore a deep auburn scarf that clung tightly to his neck.

The little girl had to be about five, barely as tall as one of Bumi's long arms. She couldn't weigh more than a small sack of rice. Her pale legs were covered in scratches and bruises, along with her small face. She looked remarkably similar to the boy traveling with her, the same eyes and dark hair, so one could assume they were siblings. Her tightly wrapped olive robes were covered in dirt and the bottom of the hem had been ripped because of twigs and sharp rocks.

The young boy took a daring leap over a tree stump that lay in their path, pulling the girl along, but when she tried to jump over the obstacle, her foot caught on the edge and she went tumbling to the forest floor in a shaking heap.

"BoBo!"

The young boy stopped in his tracks and quickly went to his sister's side, grabbing her under the arms and picking her up easily, "Come on, Ren. We have to reach the village by noon, you have to be strong."

The young girl's eyes filled with tears, "Bo, my leg hurts."

Bo nodded his head sympathetically, "I know, Ren," He helped her sit on the tree trunk and grabbed her small ankle in his rough hands, frowning at how swollen it had become, "We can rest for a moment, but we need to start again soon. We need to get to the inn, it's what mother told us to do."

The little girl nodded, her dark hair brushing against her frail shoulders as her tears left misty trails down her pale cheeks, "I miss her already, Bo."

"I do too, water lily. I do too."

Bumi and Mako shared a look from their hiding places, both of their eyes sad as they contemplated what to do. Naturally, Bumi's soft side made the decision for him.

He slowly revealed himself from behind the tree trunk, about fifteen feet away from where the brother and sister sat, a friendly smile on his face, "Hello, children."

The two looked up shocked, the little girl letting a small whimper slip through her lips as she grabbed her brother's shoulder, attempting to hide behind the fabric of his auburn scarf. The boy took on a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" Bo demanded, wrapping an arm behind him to comfort his now shaking sister as she grasped him closer.

"I'm Bumi, and this is Mako," Bumi pointed from himself to the other recruit stepping away from his hiding place, waving pleasantly at the children, "We are here with the United Forces."

The young boy visibly relaxed, his head turning to address his whimpering little sister, "It's okay, Ren," He whispered softly as the young girl looked up at him with wide emerald eyes filled with tears, "Their like those men who pointed us in the direction of the coast. Their on our side."

Ren looked from her brother to the recruits approaching them, her whimpering ceased but she still looked scared being in the prescence of strangers.

"We are on your side," Bumi remarked, crouching down to where he was level to the child sitting on the tree trunk, looking at him with fearful eyes, "I couldn't be scary even if I tried so I don't know why you seem to fear me so much," The young man laughed, "I'm probably one of the least scariest people in the world."

She looked curiously at him for a moment, before she visibly shuddered, her eyes drawn to the weapon on his belt, "But you have a sword."

Bumi looked at the weapon attached to his side and rolled his grey eyes quite dramatically, waving off her comment, "That's in case a rebel jumps at us from a bush, and it's just so I can defend myself if needed. Trust me, I won't use this weapon on any little kids wandering the woods."

Mako looked at the young boy, a dark eyebrow raised, "You kids really shouldn't be traveling the woods alone."

Bo nodded, his dark green eyes becoming sad as he nodded his head, "I know, sir. My mother had us escape last night as the rebels invaded our home and began to set fire to the rest of the village. She was helping evacuate people from the burning buildings when she told us to run to the coast and find somewhere to stay until things begin to cool down. Our mother's friend owns an inn in one of the villages that care for fruit imports, so that's where we are heading."

The Fire Nation recruit nodded, though still he felt uneasy, "From here you still have a good three hour journey. Are you sure that's safe?"

The young boy shrugged his shoulders, helplessness becoming obvious on his features, "That's all we can do, sir."

Bumi looked at Mako, an almost apologetic look on his face as he made a decision for the both of them, "Why don't you let us lead you to the coast? We don't have a specific time we have to be back at camp and I'm sure they wouldn't oppose to helping a few refugees."

Mako nodded, for once actually agreeing with his friend's decision, "Yes, that would probably be a good idea."

The young boy smiled, sporting a gap between his two front teeth, "That would be great!"

Ren nodded, slowly becoming more relaxed around the new strangers, "But Bo," She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, "My leg still hurts."

Bumi smiled at the young girl, "Here," He turned around to where his back was facing her still in a crouched postion, inclining his head to his shoulder, "Hop on."

The little girl hesitated at first, "I'll hurt you. It's a long way to the coast."

Bumi smiled back at the young girl, "Trust me, I'll be fine. You don't need to be walking with your ankle as swollen as it is. If you put pressure on it, you may break it."

Ren placed one hand on his shoulder, still a bit dubious, but she hopped a good step to where he was and allowed him to grab her under her knees and stand up with the her on his back. She gripped tightly on to his neck, glancing at the ground nervously.

"Come on, kids," Bumi started walking in a northern direction, pushing past a large bush, Ren still clutching tightly to his neck, "Let's stop wasting time just standing here."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I am feeling a bit bad for pummeling you with OC's in my story, but I can't avoid it. They have to be there for the characters to interact with. Anyway, here we go! Chapter 23! This really may end up being longer than I intended, I'm still throwing around a few ideas but I'm pretty sure I have a pretty solid idea of the events from now till the end. I hope you'll be sticking around to read the rest! I never thought this story would ever get 200+ reviews and I'm just so thankful for all my readers who seem to be enjoying this. Thank you so much! Keep on reviewing! God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

"Well, here we are," Sho remarked, a wide grin on his face as he politely wrapped an arm around the girl standing next to him, helping her up the wooden steps of his family's inn.

The boat ride had proven long, but after she had made a friend time actually seemed to pass quite quickly. Though, Sho was a bit of a flirt and a bit too naive for her taste, he would allow her to take control of their conversations, nodding his head intently as he listened to her every word.

That didn't change the fact that most of the stuff she was saying was a lie.

They had arrived at port early that morning, thanking the captain for the ride as they strolled off the boat. Sho had pointed to a small boat with a muscular captain, Earth Kingdom ancestry evident in his pale complexion and deep emerald eyes. He had waved to the young man, acting as if his arrival was his sole reason of being at the dock at such an early time in the morning.

"That's Taizo. He's the one that will be giving us the boat ride to my village."

Ursa nodded her head, joining the boy in greeting the man and boarding his small wooden boat. A single sail flapped gently in the wind as the man expertly flew from one end of the boat to another, guiding it through the early morning waves talking animatedly to his passengers.

The sun began to rise on the horizon, warming the pale skin on the young princess's face, causing a small smile to ghost her features. Her amber eyes danced as she felt the energy of a new day course through her veins as the sunlight touched her dark wind blown hair.

Sho watched from the other side of the boat, smiling a bit goofily at the girl in front of him. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful, one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid his eyes upon. There was something off about her though, something so mysterious and secretive that it actually was what perked his intrest about her in the first place, not her looks.

They arrived in the village, and Ursa was relieved to find it was actually quite a nice little town. It was small, yet people bustled about through a set of street vendors, doing their early morning shopping as they talked quietly to each other. The buildings were made of wood, yet they stood sturdy and tall, each having little wooden steps in front of their doors.

"Like I was saying, we are a trading point," Sho looked to Ursa, smiling as he watched her expression go from downcast to surprised at the bubbly little town, "We don't get big shipments from places such as Republic City, but we do a lot of trade with other Earth Kingdom towns. We have a ton of fruit around here thanks to our climate, so that's how we get most of our money."

The Princess nodded, walking through the strange set of vendors, each holding their hands towards her and trying to get her to buy the goods they were selling.

"Since we are a trading point, we get more military security," Sho murmured to her as they both weaved their way around curious buyers. Standing near the post of a nearby tea shop, stood a few United Forces soldiers in uniform,  
laughing and joking while keeping their eyes trained on the terrain of the forest near the back of the village.

Ursa slightly tensed, fearing that maybe Bumi had been stationed here. But thinking back, she remembered he had specialized in fighting, they probably wouldn't leave him to simply guard a town when he could be doing something useful like fighting.

That sounded familiar.

That brought them to where they stood now, a dark wooded building with multiple windows set in the walls. It looked every inch like an old time proper inn, nothing like the Princess had ever stayed in before, but still not too shabby. Sho reached for the door and opened it widely, smiling as he allowed the Princess to walk in before him.

"Mother!" He called into the seemingly empty building, closing the door behind them and bathing them in near silence. The inside of the inn was quaint, a large living area sat to their right with various love seats and couches in a dark shade of green. Wooden side tables decorated the room with several little trinkets from different nations resting upon them. A fire place was deep in the wall, facing the living area to where in the winter,  
if needed, it could keep the guests warm.

Then she heard it, the soft sound of little feet flying across the wood upstairs.

"Sho!" A little girl cried gleefully, making her way down the dark wood stairs, slipping a few times but catching herself with the railing. She couldn't be more than about seven years old, her black hair tied back into a single braid, and her deep green eyes excitedly searching the room for her older brother. Ursa could see the family resemblance for the two shared the same dimpled smile, and light pale skin.

"Well there's Akimi!" Sho opened his arms wide and caught the little girl in his grip, wrinkling her emerald robes in the process, but hanging on to her tightly as he spun her around. The little girl's giggles filled the silence that had been so stiffling just moments before.

"I was wondering when you were going to get back from the Republic City," Her older brother set her down as she began to talk fast, "How is father? Is he ok? I hate not seeing him anymore. What's the city like? Is it big? Did you get to meet Avatar Aang? Did you get to see the new probending arena? What do the people look like there?"

Ursa raised her eyebrows, trying to keep up with the young girl's fast questions. The young child's face then turned to her.

"Who's this?"

Sho smiled, pointing a finger at Ursa before pointing one at his little sister, "Honora, this is Akimi. Akimi, this is Honora."

"That's a pretty name!"

"Thank you," Ursa nodded slightly, a dropping feeling appearing in her stomach every time someone addressed her by that name.

"I thought I heard someone come in," A middle aged woman commented as she walked through the doorway presumbly leading to the dining area and kitchen. She was wiping a cloth on her hands yet her face held a smile of affection that only a mother could wear.

The family before Ursa all had a strong family resemblance, the mother having the big green eyes and dimples that her children had. The woman had a slightly lighter shade of hair though, peppered with grey streaks though she still looked so young.

"Mother," Sho smiled gently, opening his arms and hugging the woman tightly to him, smiling into her shoulder as she did the same to him. Ursa turned her face away from the display of affection, trying to get the image of her parents giving her their tearful hugs as she left the Fire Nation so many days ago.

"Well who's this?"

The Princess turned her face back to the family to see that the woman's gaze had landed on her, smiling in greeting as her son gave the same greetings as he had before.

"Mother, this is Honora. Her father is fighting with the United Forces a few towns over and she was looking for somewhere to stay where she could be as close to him as possible."

His mother's eyebrows furrowed sympathetically, "Well of course you can stay here, dear. You have arrived at our least busiest time, being the beginning of autumn. We won't probably even have any guest until summer comes back around again, we never have any during winter."

Ursa nodded her head greatfully, "Thank you , miss -"

"Naomi."

The Princess nodded, "Thank you, miss Naomi."

Akimi perked up for a moment, walking over to the young teenager standing in their entryway, a pale hand reaching to pull slightly on the girls green tunic to gain her attention, "Your Daddy is fighting in the rebellions?"

Ursa blinked a few times, trying to keep her face unreadable, "Yes,  
he is."

The little girl shook her head, looking down at her hands clasped tightly in front of her, "I bet you don't get to see him often do you?"

The Princess's jaw clenched slightly as she gave a tight lipped nod, having trouble answering so dishonest to the child's genuine sympathy.

"I don't see my Daddy either, he works in Republic City because of how slow things have become here because of the rebellions," Ursa was slightly taken a back by how intelligent the young girl's explanation sounded, almost as if she had been trained to say it like that, "I miss him a lot, but he's not fighting any battles so atleast I know he's somewhere safe."

Ursa fought the strong urge to cry, furrowing her brows instead and giving the small child a slight nod, voice quiet, "That's why I want to be closer to him. It makes me feel like I'm keeping him safe in a way."

Akimi nodded, sadness leaving her face as she gave a wide grin, "You're very nice! We'll become great friends!"

The Princess nodded as she heard Sho groan, muttering under his breath, "See, what did I tell you?"

His mother, who had been standing there watching the interaction till this point, interrupted the two teenagers, "I'm almost done with breakfast, and I made plently today."

Sho's own brows furrowed as he gave his mother a curious look, "Why is that, mother? I know you were expecting me today, but there was no need to cook a bunch of food."

His mother shook her head, "It's not that. We have been having quite a few refugees pass through here the past couple of days, stopping for just a rest as they ready themselves to move to Ba Sing Se. The rebellions have been picking up speed, they have been pushing people from their homes a lot faster than usual. I've had a few ask for breakfast before they had to leave, and so I have been making it just in case, that's also why I'm serving it a bit later in the day."

Sho nodded, "That's very thoughtful of you, mother."

She smiled and turned from the room, remarking over her shoulder, "Honora, your room will be the first door to the right!"

The young girl turned back to the door where she had left her luggage and quickly picked it up, climbing the stairs as fast as she could to escape the conversing brother and sister in the living area below.

She arrived to her room and tightly shut the door, setting the bags next to the single closet on the far end of the room. There was a small bed with dark emerald quilts pressed against the wall, a wooden table with a candle sat beside it. A window allowed light to escape in through the deep green curtains where a desk lay below the window sill, a wooden chair set beside it to allow someone to sit and look at the view of the town.

She fell upon her bed, an arm resting over her eyes as the tears began to fall. It was starting to seem like she was crying more and more often nowadays. Akimi's wide green eyes, looking at her so sadly was all she could see in the darkness of her eyelids.

She was a Princess, and here this young girl was, who's father was in a far away city, forced to not see his child for long periods of time, struggling to bring in an income, and this child was feeling sorry for her. It made Ursa sick.  
Sick to her very core.

Why did she have to lie to these people? Why couldn't she just tell them who she was? Why did she have to hide behind all these fake stories?

But the answer was simple, it was safer this way. This way she didn't have to worry about someone accidently telling someone else that the Princess was in town. That way, none of those United Forces guards could get the news back to Bumi.

This is what she had to do. She knew she was going to have to do it, so she should just save the tears for some other time and focus on what she needed to do.

A soft knock sounded on her door.

"Honora?"

It was Sho.

The girl desperately scrubbed at her face trying to wipe away the wet trail her tears had left against her pale skin, standing up in the process, "Come in."

The young man stepped into the room, a concerned look on his face as he took in the girl's slightly swollen amber eyes, "Are you okay?" His voice was full of sympathy as the girl stood in the center of her room, hands on her hips, trying to appear strong.

"Yes, I'm fine."

He gave an apologetic look, leaning against the door frame, "I'm sorry about what Akimi said, she doesn't know any better."

Ursa shook her head, "No, it's fine," The young girl gave a slightly fake laugh as she used one of her pale fingers to extinguish a stray tear, "Honestly, I don't think that's what I'm crying about."

Sho gave her a curious look, "Than what's got you so upset?"

The Princess shook her head, dropping her hands to her sides, "I think I'm just homesick," That wasn't a complete lie, in fact it was the most truthful thing she had probably ever said to the young man.

"Ah, it'll be ok."

Ursa was hiding something though, while Akimi had been telling her about her father, the Princess had snuck a glance to Sho who's face was slightly tensed as his sister relayed their father's duty.

"Your father isn't really in Republic City, is he?"

Sho looked up shocked, a hand combing back his dark hair nervously, "How did you know?"

The Princess smiled a bit ruefully, "Your face speaks volumes."

The young man looked at her for a moment before his eyes fell, a frown forming on his thin lips, "He's in the United Forces."

"I was about to come to that conclusion."

Sho shrugged, knocking a hand against the wall distractedly, "We just don't want Akimi to know about it. He's bringing in a decent amount of pay for his duty."

Ursa's expression turned curious as she crossed her arms across her chest, "Then why were you in Republic City?"

Sho smiled a bit, crossing his own arms, "Would you believe me if I told you it was just to keep up the charade?"

The Princess nodded, smiling gently, "I think I would."

"Then you know."

The two were interrupted by a knock on the front door. Sho turned from the girl's room, "I'll go see who it is. Probably those refugees my mother was speaking of."

Ursa nodded, walking absentmindedly towards the window that faced the town, looking curiously at the steps in front of the door to the inn.

Her heart stopped.

Standing there with an small girl on his back, was Bumi. His dark hair was tied back in its wolftail as the breeze gently played with its end, his tanned skin was peppered in sweat and it looked as if he was exhausted, but his grey eyes sparkled childishly as he listened to something the little girl whispered into his ear, throwing his head back with laughter as she giggled too. Beside him stood one of the recruits he had been friends with back in the Fire Nation, standing behind a young boy that was about Akimi's age, with his hands placed firmly on the child's shoulders. They both were wearing their red United Forces uniforms.

This was definately not a part of her plan.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: ...I feel like a troll. You all expected one thing to happen, but I'm planning on it happening a different way, and then I started to feel conflicted because I thought maybe I could change the events later in the story so that they unravel a bit in this chapter, but I just couldn't do it. I have a set sequence of events I want to take place and the one in question is the one that is most important to me. Anyway, I still hope you enjoy the chapter. Once you begin reading it, I'm pretty sure you will realize what I am talking about. The reviews all had commented about it. Now I'm just rambling. Okay. Thank you for the reviews! Keep on sending them in! God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

"I like earthbenders the best," The little girl giggled, tightening her grip on Bumi's shoulders, and leaning childishly up to his ear, "They are the strongest," Her voice was all knowing, her young logic making the young man give a short laugh.

They had just arrived at the inn where the children shared they were suppose to go to in case of an emergency. The town was a small trading port, but it was quite populated from the looks of the market.

Ren had warmed up to the tanned recruit the longer they walked, chatting animatedly despite the events that she had been a part of the night before. She reminded Bumi a bit of how him and Kya were as children, bubbly and excited about the world around her, unphased by the strife their world was suffering.

Bo though kept silent, his eyes glued to the ground in which his feet stepped upon, a hand only moving from his side in order to wipe the sweat from his brow. He didn't just look upset, he looked almost guilty. Bumi figured it was from the incident with his mother, and the feeling of being a man but not being able to help in any way.

Because he wasn't a man yet, he was merely a boy.

Mako though got the child to talk about a few things, such as the games he likes to play, his parents, and other safe topics. No one mentioned the rebellions, in fear that the comfortable silences that washed upon them would turn into awkward pauses.

The inn door swung open and they were met by a young man no more than eighteen, classically Earth Kingdom with big green eyes and dark hair, a grin had been on his features until he saw the two children who the two recruits were escorting.

Instantly, Bumi couldn't stand the man.

"Bo? Ren?" He asked unsurely, his brow furrowed in confusion before it flattened, a look of distress on his face, "Mother!"

A middle aged woman walked from a room, presumbly the dining room and entered the entry way, face unreadable, and then turning into full on dread.

"Oh no."

"Hi, Miss Naomi!" Ren waved at the woman excitedly from the back of Bumi, one arm still holding tightly to him as she grinned widely.

The woman, Naomi, stood completely still for a moment before she gave a small wave, eyes still wide with shock, and murmured a slight, "Hello, Ren."

Bo looked up at the lady, his big green eyes apologetic, "We're sorry to barge in like this, but the rebellions hit the village last night. Mother told us to come here."

The lady nodded, beginning to gather her thoughts as she ushered the children and soldiers in, "Yes, yes you did what you were suppose to do. Come, I have enough breakfast for all of you."

Bumi raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly at Mako. Both young men had just been complaining about how hungry they were earlier, apparently they were getting redeemed for their good deed.

Something caught Bumi's eye though as he stepped through the doorway, and it was a slight thud upon dirt ground and a swish of green robes on the right side of the house. Before he could turn his whole head to face the source of distraction, the blur was gone, and it left the boy suspecting that maybe he had just been in the heat far too long.

A few minutes later they were all sitting at a dining room table with several platters of different fruits and breakfast items sitting in front of them. The room was wood panelled, but Bumi admired the shelfs lining the walls that held different types of souvenirs from all the nations. A picture hanging on the wall made him smirk though, for it was Avatar Aang himself in the portrait.

The boy knew many people had pictures of the famous Avatar hanging on their walls, but it never failed to make him laugh.

"Hey, Water Tribe" Mako nudged the boy and pointed at the photo, "You got one of those at home?"

Bumi laughed, shaking his head, "The funny thing is, I don't think we do."

Naomi looked at their point of intrest, smiling softly at the portrait, "I was a young girl during the war. My father had been fighting for years and I hardly ever got to see him," She looked at Bumi, eyes shining with respect, "I could never thank Avatar Aang enough for facing that tyrant Fire Lord, and ultimately bringing my father home to me."

"Well your talking to the right person," Mako commented while picking at his plate, stuffing his mouth with the delicious delicacies as he tilted his head toward the recruit sitting next to him, "Bumi's his son."

The woman's eyes widened considerably, her eating utencils falling from her hand with a clang, "You are the Avatar's son?!"

Bumi smiled a bit unsurely, "Yes?"

Her mouth popped open with shock, to which she politely covered it, shaking her head as she ran a hand through her hair, "Well I certainly never imagined the Avatar's son would ever have breakfast with my family and I," She looked at the young recruits attire, "I wouldn't think he would be in the United Forces, either."

Bumi nodded, looking down at his plate, "It was a personal decision of mine. I figured I might as well go into the family buisness."

"What kind of bender are you?"

Ren's eyes brightened, "Are you an earthbender?"

Bo shook his head, "He doesn't look like an earthbender," He narrowed his eyes, considering the man across the table from him carefully, "You look like a waterbender."

Bumi shook his head, "I'm actually not a bender."

An awkward silence settled over the room, the children looking at him apologetically, while Naomi searched for a way to cut the tense air.

"Where on earth has my son gone?"

The people in the room turned every which way, looking for the young man that his mother had earlier referred to as Sho as she set the table for her guests.

As if he had heard her, Sho walked through the entryway of the dining room, a strange look on his face.

"What is it, dear?"

Furrowing his brows as he sat in his own wooden chair, the boy ran a hand through his dark hair, "Honora wasn't in her room."

Akimi, sitting next to Ren after she had exuberantly gave the small child a hug upon arrival, frowned at this, "Aw! I wanted to ask her some more questions!"

Bumi raised an eyebrow, "Who's Honora?"

Sho turned to him, jaw set a bit competively, "A girl that came here with me from Republic City."

Bumi smirked a bit at the man's protective response. The tanned recruit would admit that he did come off as a bit of a flirt at times, making boys even back home particularly cold as he talked to the girl's they apparently had a crush on. This boy had no reason to worry though, because the only girl Bumi had eyes for was back in the Fire Nation palace, probably sitting beside the turtleduck pond, throwing knives into the bark of the shady tree.

"I think I saw someone jump from a window earlier on the side of the inn, so that may be who you are looking for."

Sho had a shocked expression on his face as Bumi continued to smirk.

"Don't worry, buddy. She probably just needed some fresh air."

Sho raised an eyebrow, "Would you jump from a window if you wanted fresh air?"

Bumi nodded, "Of course."

Mako nodded his head, taking another bite of food, "Believe me, this guy really would."

Bumi also began to eat the food on his plate, shrugging nonchalantly, "Perhaps the girl is just adventurous and likes her freedom. I know a girl like that."

Sho narrowed his eyes, "Maybe so."

Naomi watched tensely at the exchange before her, giving her son a slight glare for his poor manners, "Honora can do as she wants, she is our guest, not our prisoner. She was probably feeling sick from all her boat travels."

Sho nodded, his shoulders beginning to relax a bit, "That could be it."

Akimi grinned cheekily at her brother seated at the head of the table, "If I didn't know better Sho, I would think you liked Honora."

Her brother blushed visibly, ducking his head as he nervously began to eat his breakfast, "Akimi, why don't you be quiet and eat your food?"

Bumi grinned mischeviously, bumping Mako a bit with his elbow, "No really Sho, I think Mako and I both agree you have feelings for this Honora girl."

Mako nodded his head, smirking a bit at the boy who was now squirming in his seat, "I have a girl back home, and I only get that look on my face when I look at her. I would say you are in love, my friend."

Bumi nodded, dramatically turning solemn, "It happens to the best of us, Sho. There is no need to hide your feelings."

The young man sat in his seat, stabbing the food on his plate and muttering under his breath, his cheeks remaining rosy as he ignored the jabs from the recruits.

"You should marry her!" Ren exclaimed from her spot next to Akimi at the table, who was also bobbing her head, braid swinging madly.

Bumi pointed at the young girl, "That is a great idea, Ren! I can hear church bells chiming in the distance!"

Sho looked at the young man angrily, "Weren't you ever taught to mind your own buisness?"

Naomi glared at her son again, her emerald eyes pleading with him to stop insulting the recruit, "Sho, you do not talk that way to the Avatar's son."

Sho looked at her in disbelief, "Did he seriously tell you that?" The young man turned to the tanned recruit who was leaning back in his chair slightly a wide grin on his face, "He's lying."

Mako shook his head, using his napkin to whipe his mouth, "No, he really is," He took a sip of tea from the teacup in front of him, "I've seen the family with my own eyes."

The young man glared at Bumi, "Whatever," He muttered before turning from the room and storming to the front door, slamming it closed to emphasize a point.

Bumi immediately dropped his grin, turning to the boy's mother, "I am sorry, ma'am. I was just joking with him, I didn't think he would get so angry."

The woman waved it off, beginning to eat her own breakfast again, "It's fine. He gets angry easily. He'll cool off."

Bumi returned to his own food, but something was really unsettling to him. He did not like Sho. There was something off about the young man. For some reason, Bumi felt as though he had a reason to be angry with the boy, though the reason was unknown to him for the young man hadn't even said three words to him before he began to belittle him.

But there was something way off.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Okay, Chapter 25. What do I have to say about this chapter? There's a bit of Legend of Korra foreshadowing, but other than that, it's just a sweet little chapter. I hope you're still enjoying this story, and I hope you continue to enjoy the events that will soon unfold. Thank you for all your reviews. God bless!

Regarding a review: Oh, and about the whole "Church Bells" thing last chapter, I do know for sure they have weddings in ATLA. Because they have betrothals. What type of environment the ceremony takes place in? I don't know. So I just say church because that's what we do within my religion. It was simply me, not knowing something. So I'm sorry if that irked anyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

Ursa did the only thing she knew how to do.

She fled.

Spotting a window at the end of the hall, she ran to it, grabbing the ledge and projecting her body forward so that she would land on her feet. She was uncomfortably close to the front of the house still, so she picked up the ends of her robes and ran towards the very back of the inn, making a beeline for the ocean that lay beyond it.

Breathing hard, the girl practically fell onto the sand. Not caring if the grainy substance soiled her outfit. Seeing Bumi had really done a number to her.

She couldn't tell what it was, but there was a part of her that wanted to go back to the house. She wanted to sit with him and have breakfast as they jokingly teased each other between bites. She wanted to spar with him just as they had when they were younger, when she would use both her firebending and her knife throwing yet he would somehow always gain the upperhand.

She missed Bumi.

"I just don't want him to make me return home," The girl murmured, watching the waves crash continously on the wet sand. A seashell broke due to the force of the wave it rode on, a ship in the distance sounded,  
a child giggled from further up the beach where his mother allowed him to splash in the waves. Though Ursa was certainly not alone, it was beginning to feel that way.

"Honora!"

She rolled her eyes, gripping the grains of sand tightly in her hand before throwing them down once again. Of course Sho would come and look for her.

The young man ran to where the young girl sat, staring at seemingly nothing on the horizion.

"Why didn't you eat breakfast with us?"

The Princess shrugged, "I wasn't hungry."

Sho shook his head, sitting beside her in the sand. He propped his legs up to where his arms could wrap around his knees. "We were all pretty worried about you."

Ursa sighed, amber eyes looking down at her pale hands with tiny grains of sand clutching onto her skin, "You shouldn't be. I just wanted to sort through some thoughts."

Sho gave her a sideways glance, an aggravated look on his face, "Well, you did the smart thing. That jerk who came to breakfast was really beginning to get on my nerves."

Ursa's jaw set defensively, her eyes looking towards the horizon through slits, "I'm sure he isn't that bad."

Sho shook his head, not noticing the girl's change in demeanor, "No, he's horrible. He started mocking me and all sorts of things. He also lied to my mother which I don't appreciate at all."

Ursa's brows furrowed, her mouth still set in a defensive line, "What did he lie about?"

Sho shook his head, laughing a little, "He was saying he was the Avatar's son."

Ursa looked at the boy slightly unsure, and then she began to laugh as well, "Sho, I don't think that was a lie. The Avatar's son truly is in the United Forces. His son's name is Bumi."

"How did you know that?"

Ursa's mouth was open slightly as she sorted through reasons why she would know that, "My parent's have always been big fans of the Avatar. I know some things about his family."

Sho nodded, satisfied with the response, "Well, if you want to meet the hothead himself, I'm sure he's still back at the inn."

The Princess shook her head, "No, no," She looked towards the waves, willing the blush in her cheeks to go down as she thought back to the welcoming smile Bumi always gave her. She was sure if she showed up now, she would never see that smile again. "I would probably just end up fighting with him," Well it wasn't a complete lie.

"Do you want company while we wait for Commander Jerk Face to exit my home?"

Ursa giggled a bit, playing with an end of her hair absently, playing up the whole teenaged girl thing as her mind still remained focus on the recruit she was avoiding, "You're really not good with nicknames, Sho."

The boy shrugged, "He is, what he is."

Back at the house, Bumi and Mako stood in the doorway. Both had finished their breakfast when there had been a knock on the door. Some of the patrol guards stood there, waiting to inform the two boys, whom they had seen walk into the inn earlier, that the General had called everyone back to camp. A raid was being planned for tonight on the village in which Bo and Ren came from, a raid to regain the town.

They were now saying goodbye to the Innkeeper and the refugees.

"Thank you, Miss Naomi," Bumi gave her a thankful smile, tilting his head a bit in thanks, "The breakfast was spectacular. I haven't had food like that since I was back at home."

The older woman blushed at the compliment waving it off, "It was my pleasure getting to serve breakfast to the Avatar's son. No need to thank me, but thank you for such a sweet compliment."

Mako also thanked the woman, and she turned from the door at the sound of her daughter calling for her from the living area. She waved back at Bumi and Mako telling them to return to the inn anytime they liked.

Both recruits looked down at the small children in front of them, their faces having already been cleaned since this morning. Their clothes though still marked them as children of strife, for the burn marks and rips still existed in the fabrics of their material.

"You both take care, ok?" Mako stooped down to the children's level, talking directly to them as he smiled gently, "We're going to try to take your village back so you can return home."

Bo nodded, looking down at his feet, "Thank you."

Bumi also crouched down to their level, looking into Ren's big emerald eyes, "Before you know it, your parents are going to be here with you. After that, you can return home." He hadn't realized it until now,  
but the children had never answered him when he had asked about their father back when they were walking through the woods.

Ren nodded, but a childish pout was set on her features, "But what if something bad happened?"

Bumi shook his head as he grabbed one of the tiny girl's pale hands, gently taking it into his tanned one, "I can't change what has already happened, but tonight if the raid is successful, I can gurantee that nothing bad will happen to you and your family for a long time after that."

The little girl looked at him with tearful eyes, scared as any innocent child would be after witnessing a burning town as she did, and wrapped her slender arms around his neck in a tight hug. Bumi returned it, willing himself not to tear up as well. He had never had the oppurtunity to have a younger sister, though he always regarded Lin as one. But she didn't need to be protected. That's what Bumi was though, a protector.

He realized now more than ever what he really was fighting for. Yes, it was his honor, but it was also for all the young children who would ever have to go through this because of the unsettlement in the world. As he hugged Ren, he painfully made the realization that she wasn't the only child suffering through something like this, their were dozens more. It wasn't right.

Mako glanced at Bo, who still had his gaze stuck to his feet, "Bo?"

"Yeah?"

Mako glanced at the young girl clinging to Bumi, then looked back at the boy before him, "Take care of your little sister."

Bo nodded, "Yes sir."

Mako was about to tell Bumi they should be heading on, when the young boy spoke quietly again, his small voice soft.

"It's Bolin."

Mako furrowed his brows in confusion, "What?"

The young boy sighed, "My name is Bolin. Ren calls me Bo though," The child grumbled a bit, "Though, Bolin sounds much more manlier."

The Fire Nation recruit chuckled slightly, patting the boy on the shoulder, "Either way Bo or Bolin, you were very brave today when you escaped from that village with your sister. That took a lot of guts, and I don't know if even I could have done that."

The young child looked up at him, shocked, "Really?"

Mako nodded in affirmation, "Really."

Bolin smiled, rather pleased with himself when a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

Taking one of his small, pale hands, he began to unravel the material that clunged to his neck in the form of a scarf.

"I want you to have this," The boy held his hands before him, clutching the scarf tightly within his fingers, "My mother gave it to me before we left the village, but I'm safe now. I don't need it. But, I have a feeling you might."

Mako looked back at the child unsurely, "I couldn't take something that's yours."

Bolin shook his head, "I don't think it's mine anymore, because I just gave it to you."

The Fire Nation recruit's amber eyes rolled back in his head as he nodded, "Alright, I'll take it. But the next time I see you, I promise I will give it back."

The young child considered that, "Ok," His head began to nod slowly in agreement, "That's fair."

Mako ruffled Bolin's dark hair and stood, fixing the red jacket that he wore. The recruit turned to Bumi who was also standing now too smiling as Ren continued to talk to him about absolute nonsense.

"Bumi."

The tanned recruit nodded, "I know," He looked sadly down at Ren, "It's time for me to go. You just remember not to tell that boy Sho that I apologized for what I said to him, because I didn't. Got it, Ren?"

The little girl nodded furiously, "Yes."

"Alright," Bumi gave the two children one last smile before he turned from the house, walking down the stone steps and into the direct sunlight.

Little did he know, that both Sho and Ursa stood watching the recruit's exchange from a safe distance, but close enough to hear bits of what had been said.

Sho was mumbling about how much he couldn't stand the recruit's personality, and how the man had no right to mock him about his personal life, but Ursa's thoughts were different. She watched with watery eyes as the young man reassured the little girl time after time that he would make sure nothing bad happened to her or her family ever again, hugging her tightly as she cried into the shoulder of his uniform.

Ursa couldn't help but feel like this decision, had been the right decision. Just like that little girl had someone fighting for her, Bumi had someone as well.

When the recruits had vanished from sight, the two walked towards the door of the inn. Both entered the cool entryway and smiled as they watched both Ren and Akimi play with a set of little Earth Kingdom dolls on the floor. Bo sat on one of the couches, watching as the two girl's played, almost as if he was guarding them should anything happen.

Naomi walked in from the dining room, a rag in her hands as she cleaned them off, "Oh, good," She gave the teenaged girl a warm smile, "You're okay."

Ursa smiled apologetically, "Yes, I just needed a bit of fresh air is all."

The woman nodded in understanding, "I know the feeling," She pointed to the kitchen, "I left you a plate in there, in case you are hungry."

"Thank you," For the first time in awhile, the girl gave her a genuine smile. Her mother had never been the considerate type, so it was always nice to be in the presense of someone who practically embodied the role of mother as this woman did.

"What's this about a raid?" Sho spoke up, directing the question at his mother.

Ursa looked at the young man strangely, "What raid?"

"The one the recruits were speaking of."

The Princess's brows furrowed as she thought back to the conversation between the recruits and children earlier. She hadn't heard the word raid, though she did get pretty distracted for awhile as she watched Bumi interact with the young kids.

"Well, a few patrol men came to the door and told them the General was planning something for tonight," Naomi looked at the children playing on the ground, "It's to take back the village that Bolin and Ren fled from."

Ursa's lips turned into a bit of a smile as she tugged a bit subconsciously on the end of her sleeve, feeling cold metal resting against her warm skin. She thought back to those years of training as a firebender, and all the burns she had suffered because of it, because it had all been meant to be used here. Her thoughts also returned to the mask that lay hidden beneath dozens of robes in her luggage.

Finally, she would get to do what she came here to do.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Ok, so this is a chapter where Ursa reminds me a lot of Zuko. A lot of reviews have been stating the fact that they are beginning to get annoyed with Ursa and her reasoning, and that's good. I originally was going to write Ursa as a very likeable character, but it just didn't feel right. This girl has spunk, yet she is very scattered and headstrong and a bit overly confident. It's just who she is. Her plan is suppose to appear ridiculous, because it is. She doesn't think things through, just like her father used to say he didn't. Maybe at some point Ursa will recognize how much of a mess she is getting herself into, but right now she's only concerning herself with one thing. Though, her plan sounds selfless, I actually see her actions as highly selfish, she doesn't realize how many people she is putting in hot water just because she thinks she can protect one person. Ok, I'm done rambling.

Also the review regarding the way I characterized Katara, I would like to respond to. Thank you for your review, I really enjoyed reading it! You shared what you liked and what you didn't and it's always really nice to see what your readers want and don't want, and what they are getting from the story. Now as for older Katara, a headcanon of mine is that she regards Bumi as her baby. Without noticing it, I think she would be overprotective of him specifically because he is the only child that cannot naturally defend himself. Though he is skilled with a sword, she still feels he is very vulnerable because he doesn't have an element at his fingertips to protect himself. I could just see her being upset with herself for ever making him feel like she wasn't proud of him, that it would drive him to join the United Forces. I think she sees it as mostly her fault. She doesn't get as overly emotional with her other children, but Bumi is different. To her, he always has been.

Please continue to review! Thanks for all the ones you have sent in so far! God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

Breathing deeply, the dark haired girl carefully opened her travel bag, trying to ignore the nervous knots within her stomach that threatened to cause her lunch to make a reappearance. Inside was exactly what she needed. Underneath her multiple Earth Kingdom styled outfits, were one of her black training uniforms, a red robe, and a mask that shined auburn and gold when turned in the dimming sunlight.

She put on her tight black traning pants, nearly tripping over her feet from nerves as she shakily buttoned them. There were a few burn marks on them from all her years of firebending practice, but they were also particularly sturdy, made of a protective material that would shield her from a firebender's flames. She put on the dark long sleeved tunic made of the same material, pulling the fabric to extend down the lengths of her pale arms.

Next came the mask, but Ursa decided that would be put on much later. Instead, the Princess doned the heavy fabric of the auburn colored robe, tucking away the mask where she kept some of her extra throwing knives.

Pulling a little box from her luggage, she quickly grasped the cold metal of her weapons and hid them in the black fabric that lay against her wrist. The rest of the small throwing knives were put in the pocket of the robe, just in case she needed them at some point.

Looking at her reflection in the glass of the window, Ursa didn't see a Fire Nation Princess anymore, no this time a warrior looked back at her. The same warrior Bumi had always told her that was buried deep within her heart. She saw Honora, brave and fearless, staring at her.

It had been hard getting the patrol guards to divulge any information earlier in the day, about the raid to her, but after a few minutes of asking them about their training and skills, she was able to coax answers from them. After she batted her eyelashes a few times, they were more than happy to tell her about the General's plans.

"They are going to attempt to take back the village at midnight, when they assume most of the rebels will be sleeping. It's going to be a cautious job, considering there still are villagers within the mix, either imprisoned or allowed to live among the rebels as long as they abide by their rules. It's not a big village though, so I suppose they can only smash so many of those good for nothings in there."

Ursa had nodded thoughtfully, marking the time of the raid mentally within her head.

Next, she had to ask Bolin in which general direction his village was.

Bo had tapped his chin for a moment, standing on the front steps with the Fire Nation Princess, his dark hair gently tickling his face as he frustratingly pushed it back, "Geez," He muttered scanning the forest in which he had hiked through with the recruits, "I believe it's that way," He pointed at a break in the brush and then shook his head, "But if you had a map I could show you exactly where it is."

Ursa rushed inside to ask Naomi for the piece of paper. The lady pulled an area map from one of the drawers in the living room and told her she was free to keep it.

"Ok," The Princess murmured, sitting with the young child at the dining room table as the young girls played dolls in the other room, giggling periodically, "We are here."

She pointed at a blue dot set on the paper near the coast, marking it as the small trade town she now resided in.

"That's my village," Bo muttered, squinting his pale green eyes as he pointed his small finger at a red dot a good distance into the forest.

"Alright," Ursa nodded, grabbing a pen and ink from the nearby shelf and drawing a line leading to her destination, Bo gave her a curious look though.

"I just wanted to plot your journey. It must have been very difficult to get a good idea of where you were suppose to be going."

The young boy nodded, smiling slightly, "It was. But I'm brave, and I'm smart. I wasn't scared of getting lost."

Ursa gently ruffled his hair, "Maybe you could let me borrow that bravery sometime?"

Bo gave her a toothy grin, causing the girl to laugh a bit at the absolute pride and confidence he was radiating.

She could probably use that now.

Grabbing the marked map from her desk, she curled it up and put that in her robe as well, sighing in relief as she finally got the first stage of her plan completed. Now, she just needed to escape.

There was always the going to sleep early excuse.

She looked really suspicious though, to just be going to sleep early.

"I could say I'm going on a nature walk," The girl began to mutter to herself, pacing the length of her room, barefeet scratching against the rough wood flooring, "That wouldn't be a complete lie."

She sat down on her bed, leaning over and grabbing her boots from their place on the floor, "That's becoming a reoccuring sentiment of mine."

After she had tied the laces, the Princess laid back on the soft quilt, moaning in despair. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"You know what?" Continuing to whisper to herself, Ursa stood from her bed, tugging conifidently at the front of her robe to keep it from wrinkling, "I'm just going to say whatever comes to me. Like Sho's mother said, I'm not a prisoner and can do as I want."

With a new touch of courage, the girl determindly opened her door, breathing a sigh as she closed it behind her. Walking down the stairs, she heard the sound of multiple conversations, from a mother and son conversing about trade issues, to little girls talking about what fashions their dolls should wear.

"Miss Naomi?"

The older woman turned and saw her guest standing in the doorway to the kitchen as her and her son washed the dirty dishes from the late lunch they had. The girl looked troubled, but the woman tried to keep up her motherly smile as she nodded for her to continue with her inquiry.

"Yes, Honora?"

Ursa looked up at the woman, her amber eyes casting sadly around the room as she attempted to appear as awkward as possible.

"Is there something wrong?" Sho asked from his place next to his mother, a strange glint in his emerald colored eyes.

"I need some time to myself," The Princess leaned against the frame of the doorway, frowning deeply, "I just need to get some fresh air and recollect myself. My mother, upon my leaving, had become gravely ill, and I just need to think for awhile."

Naomi looked unsurely at her guest, putting her rag on the countertop before setting a gentle, pale hand on the young girl's shoulder. "That's fine, dear. You are not our prisoner, feel free to do as you please while you are in our village."

Ursa nodded, a relieved smile gracing her features, "Thank you," She looked over at Sho as well as she spoke, "I don't think I will be back in time for dinner, but I promise to be back by morning. I just want to walk along the beach for awhile."

The older woman looked like she wanted to request maybe a different alternative and warn her about rebels, but her son cut her off, "Alright, just be careful."

The Princess smiled, nodding, "I always am."

Saying goodbye to the two, she took her leave, waving absentmindedly at the children as she passed the living room and calling back a slight goodnight, in hopes that they wouldn't notice and start bugging her about where she was going.

After leaving the inn, Ursa walked to where the break in the woods was still visible, smiling slightly as she pushed a branch forward and entered the darkening forest. Phase two of her plan was in motion.

The sun was slowly falling beneath the horizon, offering a small amount of light as the girl stepped every which way to avoid tree branches and roots sticking up from the cold forest floor. She wasn't truly worried about the sun's disappearing rays, considering she could just bend a flame in her hand, but that also made her more vulnerable in case there were rebels patroling the woods.

"Ok," The girl mumured, reaching into her robe and withdrawing the map in which she had hidden there, "Let's see where I go from here."

A creek was specifically marked on the map, though it appeared to not be much of a body of water, it was sure a great way to get an idea of where she was going.

"Alright," She put the map back within the fabric of her robe, brushing back her dark hair as she tied it back with a loose string from her sleeve, "This may actually be a successful night."

Though she usually craved action, she wasn't particularly found of violence at the moment. Perhaps it was the fact Bumi was now involved within it all. She didn't want to feel the need to fight, she didn't want to have to protect him, but she was going to be there just in case.

The sun continued it's descent as the girl walked for awhile longer, no way of telling how much time had passed except from the pain that ebbed away at her aching feet. By the time nightfall had descended though, she had reached the small creek.

Sitting beside the running water, the girl hastily stuck her hands in it, cupping the liquid within her palms and splashing it in her face. She had begun to sweat due to the layers in which she wore, and the forest had turned a bit muggy after the sunset.

Ursa unfolded the map again, lighting a small flame on the tip of her finger as she observed the landscape surrounding her.

"I'm here," She muttered, brows furrowed in concentration as her eyes scanned for anymore landmarks that could help her find her way to the village, "Now how in the world am I going to get to here?"

There was nothing else to help her find her way through the dark woods.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

She let the flame on her finger die as she lay back on the forest floor, throwing her hands up in the air, "I just can't ever think things through. The plan goes so well for awhile before somethings just got to mess it up!"

After sitting there for a few minutes, allowing herself to calm down and let her anger subside, the girl stood shakily grabbing the bark of a nearby tree. She put the map back in its place and covered her head with the hood of her robe.

"I didn't come all this way to allow a map to stop me from doing what I'm suppose to do," She crossed her arms defiantly staring at the dark trail in front of her, "If I get lost, atleast I can say I tried getting to my destination."

So she continued on, her mood often changing between that of absolute anger at having completely no idea where she was, to determination to get to where she wanted.

Taking a break, Ursa sat on a tree stump for a few moments. She rested an elbow against her knee and looked up at the sky, the new moon caused a darkness to fall around her, but the stars twinkled like little flickers of fire on the black backdrop of the night. "I can't just waltz in there," The Princess began to talk aloud to herself in a quiet whisper, "I need to find somewhere to hide, but I can't do that until I get there," She became frusterated again as she tightly closed her eyes, "But I need to plan this now."

She dragged her sweaty palms across her face, shaking her head slightly. She would just have to hide in the woods when the time came.

After regaining her breath and calming a bit of the ache in her feet, the Princess pressed on.

She really wasn't as clever as she gave herself credit for.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Ok, a battle chapter. I don't know how I feel about this. I really tried but action sequences aren't my forte and I don't know. I just hope you like it! This is my longest chapter yet! Please remember to review, I update daily but I still look forward to reading your feedback! Thank you for reading. God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

Bumi was trying to tell himself that the nervous flutter in his stomach must have been from the questionable lunch he had eaten before they began the raid, that maybe just hadn't necessarily settled with him. His grey eyes though showed the true emotions behind the sensation that caused him to nervously twitch as he tried to keep his breathing even. He tripped a bit over his own two feet, but kept moving on, hoping none of the other soliders had seen his fumble.

Bumi was nervous, and scared, and quite possibly just a bit excited all at the same time. The jumble of things within his brain caused an unusual silence to fall over the young man, but he soon realized everyone had the same look on their face. None of them wanted to go into battle, but it was exciting for them to get to fight for something they believed in.

Upon their return to camp, Bumi and Mako had been able to gather a bit of information from a few other soldiers, spooning their lunch and talking quietly amongst themselves, casting weary glances at the Commander standing  
at the head of camp with a map in his hands, a pensive look on his face.

"The Commander made the announcement a while go," A young soldier from the Southern Water Tribe mumbled to Bumi, his blue eyes growing tired for he had actually been fighting with the Forces for quite some time, "It's a plan with a ton of holes in it, but it's a small town. There really can't be too many rebels in that village alone. After we retake the town, I'm sure our camp will advance to there where we can offer extra patrol until it's time to plan the next raid on the next village that has been overrun by rebels."

Bumi narrowed his eyes, "How many towns have been overrun?"

"Quite a few."

The Avatar's son shook his head sadly, "This is all ridiculous," He rubbed a hand against the back of his neck, "I don't understand the rebels steam. They have to be being driven by someone, promising them something. I can't understand why Earth Kingdom civilians would turn against their nation to aid the Fire Nation in an overtaking."

The Water Tribe soldier, named Akio, sighed shaking his head as well, "That has to be it. The General doesn't seem too intent on finding who it is fueling the rebellions, he is more so concerned with protecting the people who are being chased from their homes."

Bumi nodded, but something was becoming unsettling to him. The young man couldn't quite pinpoint why the General wouldn't concern himself with the flame of the rebellion, usually finding and extinguishing the source would be what would end up making the biggest impact in the end.

The General was gone now, scoping the village so that he could get a better idea of where his soldiers were to be stationed and from what angle they needed to attack from.

When he arrived back, Bumi was painfully aware that he really was being put on the forefront, along with some of the greatest benders within the forces.

"Think you can handle it, son?" The General patted Bumi on the shoulder, a strange look crossing his face though it quickly changed to one of reassurance.

The boy's dark brows furrowed for a moment before he returned his face into its usual nonchalant demeanor, "Of course, sir."

That's where it brought them now, to marching as quietly as possible through the forest. Their camp had been seperated into five groups, taking thirty soldiers within them, fifteen benders, and fifteen nonbenders.

Unfortunately, Mako had been placed in a group that was going to enter from a side of the village, focusing in on sneak attacks, so Bumi didn't really know anyone that marched along side him.

Bumi's group, was going to barge right into the town and lead a dead on attack for the rebels whom most likely patrolled the streets.

They had all been made very aware though to be extremely cautious of who was the guilty party and who wasn't. There were still innocent civilians living within the village who had been imprisoned by the rebels to later  
be used probably as bait for the Fire Lord. This whole mission was going to need to be handled as precisely as possible.

The night air was thick, a lair of moisture causing the temperature to feel much higher than it actually was. The breeze that blew through the trees, was warm and not the cool air that all the men desperately wished was carrying the leaves. The new moon was invisble against the black backdrop of the sky, reminding Bumi of the solar eclipse his Uncle and Father always told him about.

The day their invasion failed.

Maybe that wasn't the most positive story to dwell on.

Bumi's hand unconciously went to the hilt of his sword attached to his hip, his rough fingers gracing the handle as sweat continued to slide down his face and neck. His usual wolftail bounced up and down with every step he took, causing his head to itch a bit. Maybe that was the nerves though.

The tanned soldier had always been a brave kid, more so than his sister and brother, although they probably had more of a reason to be confident in the face of danger. Bumi took pride in the fact he was different from them, he took pride that he was doing something that probably neither of them would ever have the guts to do, but there was this dread bubbling in the bottom of his stomach that was causing him to feel sick as if he knew something bad would happen tonight.

They arrived along the perimeter of the village, and the man's stormy eyes grew wide as he looked onto the still burning remains of buildings that, just a day ago, stood tall. The burnt wood was still smoking, and as they looked on, a dim red glow seemed to consume the entire village.

There were buildings still standing, but some were being attacked by firebenders at the moment, the men laughing as they passed around a few boxes that came from the very confinement they were now setting ablaze.

A mother held the hand of her small child, her brown eyes wide with fear as she walked through the door of one of the smaller buildings, probably where the villagers were being kept as prisoners as their town was slowly deteriorating in front of their faces.

Bumi felt his face become tense, his usually calm eyes containing a fire of their own, "This is sick," He muttered it to himself, venom lacing his words, but he noticed a few of the soldiers standing along side of him nodded as well, their faces contorted in disgust.

"Alright men," The Commander turned from the front of the group to face them, keeping his voice quiet though they all could tell the scene before him had effected him as well, "You all know what to do, you all see why we are  
here, you see why balance is necessary in order for everyone to function properly. Today, you will perform a brave act though it might seem small now, but no heroic gesture could ever be minimized to nothing. Even if you don't  
wake to see another morning, I hope you understand how vitally important you were in this mission."

It was practically a death sentence. An encouraging speech said in a positive tone, yet it had such a negative meaning to all of it. But atleast it was something.

They waited in silence, watching the men continue to set fire to various stands and buildings, salvaging the materials in which they held, but burning the reminder of the town that used to stand there.

Bumi had a new feeling in his stomach, it replaced the dread. It was hope. The hope that maybe tonight he could finally make a difference in the world that always seemed to look down on him, that had never wanted him in the first place. His own self worth, may be discovered right in the middle of battle.

Then they heard it.

It sounded like a call from just a woodland creature, but back when they had been training, the nose had been drilled within their heads.

It was the signal.

Everything happened at once, and Bumi couldn't tell if why the events were blurring together was because of the pure adrenaline pumping through the veins of the warriors, or from the thin layer of smoke making the entire village  
rest in a hazy fog.

One moment he was standing in the forest waiting for that call, but the second he heard it though, it was like everything was happening in an unreal fast pace.

There were quite a few of rebels, more than they had anticipated, but what surprised them the most was the almost unsurprised looks on their faces as they acknowledged the soldiers appearance, but that didn't change the  
fact that the second the recruits rushed in, the rebels rushed right back at them.

Bumi withdrew his sword, a threatening grimace on his face as a firebender approached him, blasting a few fire fist at the boy, taking advantage of the fact he was a nonbender. The boy though could hold his own after so many sparring matches with the Fire Nation Princess, and promptly after gaining the upperhand, he was able to knock the rebel out with the hilt of his sword.

Looking around, he noticed some of the men weren't fairing as well, some already bleeding on the dirt, too far gone already to do anything for, but he could help the men who were still defending their ground.

Rushing over to a young recruit, Bumi helped him face an earthbender, the man swiftly pulling spikes from the dirt flooring, but the Avatar's son had predicted that after spending so much time around Toph and Lin. He swiftly avoided the attacks, but was shocked when the man hit him with a rather large dirt slab, causing him to lose his breath.

Lose his breath, but not his fight, or his sense.

Breathing a bit heavily now, Bumi advanced dodging the other flying pieces of dirt from the individual fights taking place around him, along with the punches being thrown by the bender in front of him. He was able to grab the man  
by the arm and deftly brought his elbow down on the man's head, knocking him unconcious as well.

Sneaking a glance from the side of his eye, Bumi was able to see how the other groups of recruits were doing. The village was bathed in amber fire, causing the tanned soldier to squint his eyes as he stayed on his guard.

Most of the men were fairing fine, having been trained for this, but then he realized Mako was having a bit of a struggle against a firebender, the only element he hadn't been completely confident in defendeing himself against, despite the fact he was from the Fire Nation himself with a brother in the Forces who was a firebender.

The pale soldier ducked hurriedly, holding his sword up and avoiding the man's attack, but the rebel advanced and caused the young man to lose his balance, falling back on his back to where he was completely defenseless in front of the firebender.

Bumi ran towards the side of the building, coming up behind the firebender and knocking him out as well. As the man crumpled to the ground of the alley, Mako shook his head.

"Water Tribe," He laughed slightly despite the situation they were in, "Thank you."

Bumi nodded, his eyes casting nervously at their surroundings as he realized that two men seemed to be advancing in on them, one with a flaming fist, the other with a deadly sword. The boys stood back to back, Bumi facing the bender as Mako held his sword up towards the other man, a dangerous glare on his face.

Mako easily defeated the swordsmen, following his friends example in not wounding the man, but instead knocking him unconcious. Bumi though, wasn't fairing nearly as well.

The firebender had been watching him, had been expecting him, and had seen the way he used fancy footwork to evade attacks. Every flame that threatened to scorch Bumi's skin was well aimed and beginning to cut it close. The young man could tell he already had a burn on his upper arm, causing him to wince slightly as he avoided another raging ball of flames.

The rebel knew he was getting the upperhand of the man, even as Mako joined in with Bumi trying to gain ground on the firebender, but he just expected their every move. The man had backed them up against the wall of one of the buildings still standing, though from the look in the firebender's eyes, Bumi knew that he, along with the wood in which he leaned against, would soon be ablaze all the same.

He wasn't giving up though, his sword still held high despite the pain in his arm, glinted lethally in the red haze as he sidestepped another flame and ducked under the man's fist trying to knock him off his feet.

But the man instead grabbed the young recruit's arm and twisted it back, causing his knees to buckle and slam against the ground. He groaned in pain as he felt a sharp rock cut through the skin of his leg, surely leaving a bleeding gash.

He was vulnerable now, the firebender looking dangerously at him. Perhaps, he was the baby his mother put him off to be, perhaps this was a bad idea, perhaps he should have never come here in the first place.

But it didn't matter, because he was here, and he was in trouble.

Just when he was giving up all hope, his eyes leaving his opponent's and staring at the dusty ground beneath him. The strangest thing that he has ever witnessed, happened right in front of him.

As the firebender pulled his fist back, ready to deliver the last flame, he became distracted by a form appearing from the woods on his right side. A figure with a tight black uniform on stood, a red and gold face mask covering their features as a ring of fire erupted from their hand, causing the man to step back a few feet.

The masked opponent, continued to walk forward, a tenseness settling in their shoulders as they clenched their fist tightly and sent multiple fire fist towards the shocked firebender.

But he wasn't going to be bested so easily.

He also began to walk towards the figure, his fist clenched ready for a fight. The mask covered his opponent's features, making the person beneath it completely unpredictable.

Bumi watched with eyes wide as the man began to use every method he could think of, his slender form deftly moving from side to side in the cramped alley as he threw multiple attacks at his opponent, to which the figure easily escaped every single one.

The firebender was confused now as to who exactly he was going up against, that's when he looked back at Bumi on the ground.

He grabbed the man by the collar of his uniform, and Bumi in too much pain to complain let him drag his form forward, muttering under his breath in anger.

"One step closer and he's finished."

The figure stood still for a moment, considering what the man in which they were opposing was saying. But what happened after that was even more amazing than the initial attack the figure had lead. The person gestured slightly with a pale hand for him to duck as low as he could, the gesture going unnoticed by the now furious firebender.

Bumi complied, slouching down to the ground, in pain already and not really needing to be told twice to give in to his exhaustion.

The figure moved their hands together for a moment, the firebender looking on curiously, yet suspicious. After a moment, a blue light jumped from between the masked firebender's hands.

It was lighting.

Before the firebender could react, his opponent had already moved their hands to deliver a blow to him, sending him back nearly 10 feet, his frame crumpling to the ground, twitching from the electric current that had just hit him.

Bumi watched as the figure walked past him and grabbed the man's form by his collar angrily just as he had done to the recruit before, and dragged him over to the side of the building, forcing him into a sitting position and pinning him to the wood with a lethal looking throwing knife snagging the fabric of his shirt.

Through the haze of pain, Bumi was able to piece things together. He recognized those slender pale hands that were rough from years of training, and he knew the overconfident saunter in which the masked figure walked with.

The last thing he registered before he gave into painful darkness, was the touch of her hand on the side of his cheek, and the warm tear that slid from the skin of her pale face, to his.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: THIS IS SUCH A LONG CHAPTER. I really hope you like it though, because I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and please remember to keep on reviewing. Happy reading to you all! Thanks for everything so far! God bless!

Twitter: KaylaBelleable

Tumblr: thelittleturtleduck

Youtube: KaylaBelleable (I have a Katara monologue/scene montage on here of me doing my thing, acting. I also have a Katniss one and multiple other monologues. I would love if you took a look at them.)

**PS: If any of you are artistically inclined, I would love to see some fanart if you have a little extra time!**

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

"When he wakes up, he's going to be furious."

Ursa rolled her amber eyes, sighing heavily as she looked over at Mako currently holding Bumi over his shoulder. He had a slight trickle of blood running down his pale forehead, but other than that, escaped the battle unscathed.

"Wow," The Princess muttered sarcastically throwing her hands in front of her overdramatically, "I personally think when he wakes up, he will run into my arms and kiss me till I can't breathe. But you know, everyone has their own opinion."

"For a Princess, you are incredibly rude."

Ursa brushed the comment off, falling a few steps behind the soldier as she pushed the hair falling in Bumi's paling face, away from his forehead, "Your opinion of me is the least of my concerns right now."

Mako sighed, wincing slightly from the extra weight he was carrying, his eyes narrowed as he tried to take as careful of steps as he could in the dim light of dawn.

"You're sure we are close to the village?"

Ursa crossed her arms, glaring at the back of the man's head, "I navigated this forest in complete darkness, I think I would know where I am going."

"You didn't answer my question."

Ursa sighed, hitting her hand to her forehead, growing more and more annoyed at the Fire Nation recruit, "Do you think I would let us get lost with an injured man slung over your shoulder?"

Mako raised an eyebrow and looked back at the Princess dubiously.

"Yes, I am sure we are close to the village."

The young man nodded his head happily, turning to face the front again. Ursa shook her head, biting her tongue from insulting the man any further. He had offered to carry Bumi back to town, he was helping her. Even if he was a bit of a jerk.

After Bumi had fallen unconscious, Ursa was faced with an ultimatum. She could leave the young man there where he could get attacked by the number of rebels still up and fighting, or she could somehow carry him through the woods to the village in which she was staying, to find a healer. The smoke was starting to go to her head, so she had to make the decision fast, and she picked the one that kept Bumi safe.

Mako, happening to be standing there during this occurence, was shocked when the masked firebender removed their mask, and turned out being the very Fire Nation Princess he had shook hands with a few months before.

Rushed explanations were given as she asked him to throw the recruit over his shoulder so she could get him some help. The recruit argued that they had healers back at camp, but Ursa wasn't risking it. She didn't come all this way to have Bumi dying on her the first day on the job.

Now, they walked through the muggy forest, the sun rising above the line of the horizon, and providing the tired travelers with light to navigate their way through the tightly packed trees and roots. Ursa was retracing her steps from the night before, looking at the bark around her and locating little knife marks left in the surface.

After she had gotten lost a few times in the night, she began to mark her trail, giving her an easier way home that didn't involve stumbling through the bushes as she looked at the vague map she had brought with her.

The Princess had removed her mask by now, allowing the sun to warm her face slightly, and though she was exhausted, it also energized her some how. Every weary glance she cast at Bumi, melted the annoyed look within her eyes and changed it to that of worry.

His leg would still be bleeding, but the girl had ripped a large strip of her robe to wrap around his wounded leg. He also had multiple bruises along the lengths of his arms, as well as a burn mark that lay on his upper bicep, the auburn skin practically radiating pain.

Ursa shook her head, pulling her robe around her body tighter despite the rising temperature of the air around her.

"What are they going to think when Bumi and I aren't there?"

The Princess shrugged, not really putting much thought into that, "That you died," The girl's expression deadpanned.

"That's not funny."

The girl shook her head, "No it's not," She ran her hand through her now freely flowing hair, allowing it to catch in the small breeze and smiling as it relaxed her tensed shoulders, "But I was just being truthful."

Mako turned back around, pushing aside a branch as he shifted Bumi's weight a bit on his shoulder, "You are one strange individual. Dedicated, but very strange."

"As long as I'm dedicated, I could care less if you think I'm strange."

They traveled awhile longer in silence, listening as the birds awoke with vibrancy, calling into the air for an answer to come from somehwhere else in the thick trees. It was hard for Ursa to comprehend that they were completely unaffected by the rebellion raging on around them.

They reached the village, and though Ursa looked awful and hadn't slept in hours, she instructed Mako to stay in the shadow of the forest as she went to the front of the inn and opened the door.

It was still quite early, but the girl could already hear Sho and his mother talking quietly in the kitchen. The smell of jasmine wafting through the air, and causing Ursa to sigh instantly at the familiarity of it.

"Honora?"

Naomi walked from the dining room, gasping as she stepped into the entryway and observed the girl's disheveled appearance. Her hair was tangled, and there were dark circles underneath her usually bright eyes, not to mention the fair amount of dirt that covered her pale complexion.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time, and I forgot that I promised to be back. I just came to tell you that I need to run a few errands around town and then I promise to be back for good," The words escaped Ursa quickly, for she didn't want to let Bumi out of her sight for too long.

"It's ok dear," The older woman laid a hand on her shoulder, "But can your errands wait for later? You look exhausted."

The Princess shook her head sadly, "I can't. I need to go take care of this now."

Naomi looked unsure, but she let go of the girl's shoulder and pushed back the dark bangs on her own forehead, "Well ok, if you insist."

Ursa nodded gratefully, "Thank you," She genuinely was relieved that this woman seemed to be uncurious as to what the girl did with her time. But Sho didn't escape the Princess's notice as he peered around the doorway from the dining room, a knowing look in his emerald eyes.

Ursa was out the door quickly, not staying around for anyone to question her. She walked over to where Mako was sitting on a tree stump and Bumi lay on the cold ground, still unconscious and unaware of his surroundings.

"We need to get him to a healer."

They found themselves in a small waiting area, as a door remained closed along the wall across from them. The healer, an older woman from the North Pole, looked at them curiously as they walked in, but then became concerned as she saw the state Bumi was in, flung over another man's shoulder.

"He's gonna be ok."

Ursa turned to Mako, glaring at him, "Yeah, because you're the expert here."

"You've got it bad."

"What?"

Mako shook his head, an amused smile appearing on his features as his own amber eyes looked tiredly into hers, "You are so in love with him that it is ridiculous."

Ursa huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she sunk down in the wooden chair, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Well, I sure don't see any of those other men's girls boarding a boat and waiting on a battlefield to intervene and protect them."

The Princess bowed her head slightly, looking down at the dirt covering her boots and sighing deeply, "Yeah, I guess you don't."

"That doesn't change the fact he is going to freak when he sees you. I don't think it's going to be a good freak either."

Ursa smirked, "I think I can handle myself."

Mako looked regretfully over at her, "As much as I did not enjoy our morning together, thanks for saving our hides back there."

The Princess laughed slightly, despite the situation, "Your welcome. I came all this way to do just that, so it's nice that someone appreciates it."

"Miss Honora?"

Mako, already being briefed about the Princess's facade earlier in the morning, didn't bat an eye at the unfamiliar name as Ursa rose to her feet.

The healer gave her a gentle smile, her clear blue eyes sparkling a bit in the morning sunlight spilling through the window, "He is going to be fine. You may go in and see him. Just be very careful with him, he is still unconscious but he's starting to wake."

The girl smiled in relief, nodding her head as she looked back at Mako who raised his hands in defense.

"I am not going to be there when he figures out what you have done."

She rolled her eyes and murmured a quick thanks to the healer before she entered the room herself, closing the door behind her.

The room was small just as the waiting area had been, with a single window facing the village's street. Curtains hung to where only a small amount of light entered in, making it light enough to see, but not too bright.

Bumi lay on a bed at the other end of the room, his leg and arm both were wrapped tightly, a weird looking cream covering them to protect him from infection. His features weren't relaxed despite the state he was currently in, his brows were furrowed and his lips were pursed in frustration.

Ursa didn't hesitate to go sit beside the soldier on the bed, gently gripping his hand within her smaller, pale ones and allowing a slight tear to release from her eyes as she watched his expression change again into one of anguish.

He was having a nightmare.

"Bumi," The girl whispered, gently running the palm of her hand up the side of his cheek where several scratches now marred his smooth tanned skin. She knew he wasn't going to be happy with her, but she was done being selfish, she didn't want him to be trapped in a nightmare.

"Bumi!"

The boy's eyes flew open suddenly, a nervous sweat having already broken out across his forehead from the intensity of his nightmare. He sat breathing heavily as his trained eyes scanned the unfamiliar room around him. Along with the all too familiar face.

The exact face that had been in his nightmare. The face of a girl being struck by lighting and falling to ground in a crumpled heap.

Her eyes were wide in concern, yet there was guilt in the golden pools underlined with dark circles. Her hair was messier than he had ever seen it, the ends turning wavy from the humidity in the air. She wore a familiar Fire Nation robe wrapped tightly around herself, and her cheeks were that delicate shade of pink that would usually cause him to blush as well, but not today.

"Ursa."

The girl winced slightly at the way he said her name. His voice was hoarse, but she could hear the anger boiling up inside of him at the way his tone was clipped.

"Yes?"

Bumi rolled his stormy grey eyes back and fell onto the pillows yet again, rubbing the palms of his tanned hands roughly against his face, "I cannot believe this."

She sat there silently, watching as he looked down at his leg and arm, before sighing deeply again, closing his eyes.

"All that really did happen than."

Ursa raised a brow, feigning confushion, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Ursa," The boy snapped, eyes boring holes into her's from their intensity, "But perhaps you aren't playing anymore considering what you did last night."

Ursa's mouth opened wide, standing from her sitting position and looking down at him, amber eyes ablazed, "You have got to be kidding me! If it wasn't for me you would be dead right now!"

Bumi shook his head, sitting up and grimacing in pain, but not losing the fierceness in his expression and voice, "That isn't the point, Ursa."

"So you can go to the ends of the globe searching for your honor, and I can't?" Her voice was raised, causing the young man to wince slightly as his head pounded from the events the night before.

"That is the last thing this whole journey is about. You aren't searching for honor! You're a Princess! You just want to prove a point!"

"What point?!"

"Why don't you answer that yourself?" Bumi crossed his arms, looking up at the girl with a glare, "I think you owe me that considering the Fire Lord probably thinks I kidnapped his daughter."

"Oh, please."

"I'm being serious," Bumi's face proved his statement, his usually playful demeanor evaporating as he stared at the Princess in front of him.

Ursa sighed in frustration, crossing her arms as well as she glared back at the injured man, "He thinks I'm with your parents and siblings so don't worry, you aren't in any trouble."

Bumi shook his head, "You're about to be though."

"What do you mean?"

"Ursa," The tanned recruit said her name increduously, "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you stay here?!"

"Bumi, please don't tell them!"

"This is dangerous," His voice was low, his hand coming up to rub his face exasperatedly, "I can't believe you did it in the first place."

"Bumi, I'm fine! I was able to help you!"

The young man threw his hands up, his voice rising as well, "I didn't ask you to help me!"

Ursa's brows furrowed, her amber eyes glowing as her cheeks tinged pink from anger, "I saved your life last night, I think I am perfectly capable of handling myself!"

"Capable, but I'm not letting you continue this."

"So you are going to write my father and tell him what I've done so Kya and myself both get in trouble?!"

Bumi groaned, "You got Kya involved?!"

"Well, I had to have someone intercept the letters between our parents."

The injured soldier shook his head, looking down at the white bed sheet that lay tangled on his legs, "I cannot even believe you thougt things through that far. Ursa, what were you thinking?"

"That I had to do everything I could to bring you home to me," Her voice was now soft, a hand coming up to wrap around her elbow as she stood, weight shifting from one foot to the other anxiously. Her head bowed to where her dark hair concealed her surely flustered face.

She heard Bumi sigh again, but it didn't sound as much angry as it did thoughtful, "Where do the recruits think I am?"

"I guess dead."

"How did you get me here?"

"Mako. I think he is being healed in the other room."

"Are you ok?"

Ursa took the robe off of her shoulders, throwing it onto a chair that lay against a wall. Her throwing knives clattered a bit, and the mask thudded against the wood. She held up her arms and pushed up the sleeves, showing Bumi the pale skin that lay beneath, one throwing knife falling to the floor in the process.

"Not even a bruise."

Bumi looked at her arms, confirming what she had just said and nodding a bit gratefully as she pulled her sleeves down again. He noticed a few burn marks on her dark uniform, but other than that she just looked tired.

"Ursa," His voice was soft as he lay back once again, stormy grey eyes looking troubled, "I'm not going to tell your dad."

The girl's face broke into a bright smile, her amber eyes sparkling with happiness as her face seemed to radiate thankfulness. She sat on the bed beside him again, grasping his hand in her's.

"Oh, Bumi, thank you!"

"But," Her face fell as he looked up at her seriously, his mouth in a thin line as he sternly stated, "You will not get involved with the rebellions anymore. That was incredibly stupid considering you are the Princess and if that rebel had found that out, I'm sure you would have been in a ton of trouble. I will promise you to be more careful, as long as you promise me you won't pull what you pulled last night again."

Ursa's expression became crestfallen, her shoulders slumping as she considered what he was saying, a frown finding its way on to her features. She sighed heavily and averted his gaze.

"Bumi, I don't know."

"Ursa," His hand reached up to lift her chin, his features showing a bit of pain for he used his bad arm to perform the action, but then it turned into a pleading expression, "Please? I won't be able to fight if I know there's any chance of harm coming to you."

"Why don't we just go home then? You could take that guard job and you could be there to protect me. Please, Bumi, you have proven yourself brave, you even helped in the raid last night. You don't have anything else to prove to anyone."

Bumi shook his head, "You know as well as I do I'm not finished here."

"Please?" Her voice was so small, and her expression mirrored the one she had worn at that party so long ago, and it made his heart clench again from how painful that fight had ended.

"No."

Ursa's eyes closed, her lips pursed as she nodded her head. The girl's pale hand still gripped his tightly though showing him she was more upset than angry.

"Ok," The girl sighed after a long moment, her amber eyes opened again, immediately searching for his stormy grey ones, "I won't get involved."

She sounded sincere enough, and that was enough for him right now. He didn't want her getting into trouble for her actions, no matter how ridiculous they had been, and he didn't want his older sister to get into any trouble either. He would have to keep a close eye on the Princess though to make sure she kept to her word.

A tear was falling down her face, so Bumi shifted into a sitting postion, running a rough hand smoothly across her cheek to get rid of the warm moisture.

"You do realize that the reason I'm asking you to do this is because I care about you, right?"

Ursa nodded, her hand coming up to cover his gently, "I know," Her golden eyes looked deeply into his, sadness still within them but also care, "I hope you realize that everything I have done is because I care about you, too."

Bumi chuckled slightly, his eyes sparkling with humor, "Well I was sure hoping it wasn't because you took the term 'warrior heart' literally."

The girl giggled tiredly, "I would be the one to do so, though."

He ran a thumb under the purple skin beneath her vibrant yet tired eyes, "For what it is worth, thank you for being stupid. If you hadn't have been there, I would have been done for."

"Oh, it was no big deal."

Bumi raised a brow, "Really?" His face broke into a smile again as he recalled her disguise, the gold and red mask, "Oh and nice Blue Spirit reference, if your Dad wasn't so overprotective, he might actually have been honored at your choice of a mask."

"He'd probably scold me for it being the wrong color."

Bumi laughed again, their faces so close that his warm breath gently tickled her face, "After, the initial shock, probably."

Ursa smiled in return, gazing at him under her long lashes, "I can't wait until you are back at home. Safe."

Bumi gave her a wry smile, "After I feel as if I have proved myself," He sighed slightly, realizing he was giving into her wishes, "I probably will take you up on the guard offer. I don't see any reason to return home to the Island when the girl I really care about will be miles away."

Tears welled in Ursa's eyes as she couldn't resist it any longer. She threw her arms around Bumi's neck and buried her face into his shoulder, mindful still of his injuries.

The tanned recruit smiled gently as he placed a gentle kiss on her head, a hand rubbing circles up and down her back as he leaned against the headboard.

They sat like that for a large measure of time, neither of them wanting to move. The sun warmed the room, and caused the young Princess's eyes to droop slightly as she lay in the arms of the one she cared about.

This wasn't the end though. Bumi was returning to battle and whether he liked it or not, Ursa was too. This time she would have to be more careful with how she treated the situation, but she had no intent of sitting back and letting him fight this rebellion alone.

She knew her plan was ridiculous, but she couldn't bring herself to give in to what he wanted.

For once in her life, she was going to be completely selfless. This wasn't about her anymore. After last night, Ursa couldn't stand the thought of what could happen to him without her there.

Bumi held onto her tightly, despite his protesting arm, but he wasn't completely at ease. He knew Ursa was making a false promise. He knew the way her mind worked. But right now with her here with him after saving him just hours before, he decided to offer her what comfort he could, and keep his mouth shut for once in his life.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: So, here's a little just "Let's see how the plan's going on the other side of the spectrum" chapter. I actually was really looking forward to writing this, considering I just love getting to write about this family. Kataang will always be my OTP, and this family just has nestled its way into my heart. I have been thinking about what to do after I finish this story and I have a few ideas floating around for another story focusing on one of the children, but I don't want to say too much before I have even finished this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, and just please, if you have the time, remember to leave one. The first thing I do in the morning is check and see what kind of reviews I have. God bless!

Oh and just as a little bit of an afterthought, you know what stories I have been reading lately? Pemzin stories. I seriously think they are adorable.

Ok, I just had to say that.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

"Oh, I'll take those down to the docks, Daddy!"

Avatar Aang was walking down the hallway of his home on Air Temple Island, when a familiar, female voice reached his ears. He turned towards his daughter standing in the doorway of her room, smiling up at her father as she stuck her hand forth so that he could deposit the mail in her palm.

He gave her a slight suspicious look, but she just shrugged, pointing at the desk in her room, "I'm sending a letter to Ursa, so I'm going to have to go down there anyway. I also need to run to the noodle shop really quick to get those noodles mother wants to cook tonight."

Aang nodded, placing the letters in her hands, "Well, thank you then though I think your mother already happened to pick those up," He sighed a bit, rubbing his hand over his bald head, "You have sent Ursa letters in the past few months, right? Is she doing ok?"

Kya nodded, taking the letters gratefully, "She's fine. She misses Bumi though."

The girl's father nodded again, this time a sad look on his face, "Zuko wrote that in his letter."

Kya, feigning worry, looked up at her father with clear blue eyes, "What about the state of the rebellions?"

His mouth was a firm line as he answered with a regretful, "Escalating."

Kya nodded solemnly, reaching her free hand towards her father and placing it on his shoulder comfortingly, "Bumi knows what he is doing. I wouldn't be surprised if he single handedly ended the rebellions himself."

Aang smiled a bit, patting the hand on his shoulder gently, "He always has been the unpredictable one, though."

"Oh no, that title would obviously go to Tenzin."

At the mention of his serious, consistent son, Aang had to laugh at the thought of him ever becoming unpredictable, "That'll be the day."

Kya stood for a moment, wondering where her father was going at this time of day in the first place. It was already late in the morning and usually council meetings started early.

"I'm going to help Toph and the Metalbenders with a rather troubling criminal today."

Kya nodded her head, understanding now what he was doing. It wasn't unusual for the Avatar to help his friend the Chief of Police.

"Where's mom?"

Avatar Aang smiled slightly as he started to walk down the hall, sneaking a glance at his daughter when he had rounded the corner, "She's going to pick up Lin to stay for the day."

Kya began to giggle, "I'm assuming you are about to go tell Tenzin?"

"Oh, yes I am."

The girl laughed, turning to head back to her room, "Daddy, you're going to scare him!"

Her father called to her as he walked out the front door, "Everyone needs a good dose of fear every once in awhile!"

Kya was still laughing as she slid her door closed, her blue colored robes swishing gently from the morning breeze that blew through her open window. Her bare feet padded against the cool floor as she ran a shaky hand through her hair.

She wasn't absolutely thrilled with herself for lying so easily to her father.

Fighting the urge to plop down on her bed and wrap herself in the comforting orange sheets that smelled of the sea from drying on the line in the courtyard, the girl walked directly over to her desk that lay beneath her window, the sun casting shadows across the wood.

"You know," She murmured to herself, a pout settling on her features as she slouched in her wooden chair, looking at the view of the meditation pavillion in front of her where her father was telling her brother who was coming to the island later, "It's really hard to do something nice, without hurting other people in the process."

It was the truth. She had already had to intercept several letters from the Fire Nation Palace in order to keep up the charade the Princess was a part of, rewriting them to sound as if nothing was changing on either side. The letter her father had received from Zuko was only partly true for she had left an entire chunk from the original message that talked about Ursa's staying on the island, out of the final draft she gave to her father.

Now she was going to have to rewrite the letter her father was sending back to include something about Ursa's stay on the island.

She was in way over her head.

"Stupid Princess," Kya muttered as she pulled a piece of parchment from one of her drawers and poised her ink covered brush delicately over the paper to copy the Avatar's handwriting, "And stupid brother, and stupid rebellions, and stupid plan, and stupid Kya for agreeing to any of this."

She didn't want her friend to get in trouble, so she was willing to follow along with this letter exchange as long as she could, but her doubts were beginning to nag at her more and more. Ursa would not be able to keep up her plan for long before her parents got suspicious from her lack of a return home.

Kya was secretly glad though that someone was looking after her brother, because their father had been right with his statement earlier. Bumi was unpredictable.

She was halfway done with the letter when a knock sounded on her door.

Quickly she covered the letter she was writing and turned sideways in her chair, her single dark braid swishing down her back, "Yes?"

"Kya," A timid voice asked from behind the screen, "Can I come in?"

The girl's eyebrows furrowed at her little brother's request. Usually, he just ignored his older sister's presence, preferring to meditate than actually converse with her. He hardly ever requested to come into her room. This was a once in a blue moon occasion.

"Sure?"

The boy opened her door, the familiar sight of a teenaged monk reaching her eyes. He wore the standard Air Nomad clothing, the colors of autumn wrapping around his body in the form of loose robes. His usually serious grayish blue eyes looked nervously around her room as he closed the door behind him.

"Zin," The girl raised an eyebrow in suspicion and concern, "Are you okay?"

Tenzin nodded, standing awkwardly by the screen door, looking at the floor in which he stood upon, "I'm fine."

"Than why are you shaking?"

The boy looked down and noticed his hands were shaking, so he desperately hid them behind his back, "I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"If everything's okay," The girl smirked slightly standing up before her brother and placing her hands on her hips, "Then why are you in here?"

"Well..."

Kya sighed pointing towards her bed, "Sit and spill, 'Zin."

Tenzin let out a frusterated sigh as he sat on top of the orange sheets, covering his face with his pale fingers, "I just don't know what to do!"

His sister raised a dark brow, "What are you talking about?"

"Lin!"

Kya nearly bursted with amusement as she covered her mouth with a tanned hand, "Tenzin, she's your girlfriend."

"I know," Tenzin looked up at her with pleading eyes, his face looking uncharacteristically young for once, "Kya, I need some girl advice."

His sister giggled a bit, patting the boy's tattoed head affectionately, "Ok," She placed one of her hands gently on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly, "What do you need help with?"

"My girlfriend won't stop punching me."

"What do you want me to do about that?!"

Tenzin looked up at her, his eyes desperate, "I don't know how to respond to that kind of display," He began to gesture with his hands to both sides, "I mean I could punch her back, but then she would beat me up probably," He now turned his hands to his right side to give an example of his other option, "Or I could hold her hand and have her beat me up even more painfully."

Kya's eyebrows furrowed, her shoulders shrugging slightly "Well, that's just the way she shows affection."

"Through violence?!"

"Well," His sister stated, hands going back to her hips as she took on a defensive stance, "That's just who Lin is! You're the one dating her and if you don't like that about her than I don't see why you're dating her in the first place. You two are complete opposite elements and it shows in your personalities. I always knew you had feelings for her, but I would think you would be the first to understand that she isn't exactly a normal girl."

"Well," Tenzin looked up at her curiously, "What do other girl's like?"

"Hair, makeup, hand holding," She was ticking each one off on her fingertips, looking to the ceiling in concentration, "Kissing, midnight walks on the beach, and sensitive guys."

"What does Lin like than?"

"None of that stuff," His sister chuckled slightly as she patted his shoulder knowingly, "You of all people should know that Lin isn't like those other girls."

"I know she isn't, that's why I like her. I'm not like the boys my age either, so I think instead of causing each other to be off balance, we end up balancing each other out in the end."

Kya smiled gently, looking down at her little brother, "Have you tried to tell her that?"

"No because she will beat me up."

"Tenzin," Kya sighed in exasperation, sitting next to her younger brother and wrapping a comforting arm around his slumped shoulders, "You are a master airbender, I'm sure you could handle yourself against a thirteen year old girl."

"Have you met Lin?"

His sister chuckled slightly at that, hugging him close, "Yes, I have. I know for a fact she feels the same way about you as you do about her. Lin just has trouble showing her emotions, and you know that. Just give her time, 'Zin."

Tenzin nodded slowly for a moment, "Okay, I will."

"Good," Kya smiled and then shoved him gently with her arm, "Now get out of here. The ferry will be arriving any moment now and I have a letter to finish writing, and you have a girl to woo."

Tenzin gave her a curious look, "Who are you writing to?"

"Uh," His sister glanced nervously at her desk where the letter sat, laying under a blank piece of parchment, "Ursa."

"About?"

"Girl stuff."

Tenzin squinted his eyes, arms crossing defiantly, "You're lying."

"What?!"

"I have lived around you and Bumi for long enough to know when you are lying," Tenzin stated it in his annoying little, wise monk voice that caused Kya's blood to boil in frsutration for having her little brother talk down to her.

"Tenzin, just get out."

The boy shook his head, arms still crossed as he stood and walked over to her desk, "Not until I find out what you're up to."

"Tenzin!" The girl yelled at him, standing from her bed and trying to keep his hand from reaching the parchment. She didn't have any water ready or she would have froze him in place, but he had the wind on his side, using a slight breeze to manipulate the paper into his ready hands.

Kya tried in vain to get it back within her grasp, but Tenzin was too quick. He darted her advances as he read the parchement between his fingers.

"Kya, what in the world are you doing?"

Finally, the girl was able to grab it from her brother, turning around and slamming it onto her wooden desk with a loud thud as she attempted to cover it from view, "Nothing!"

"You're forging letters!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Than explain what I just read!"

Kya closed her eyes in frustration, tightly crossing her arms as she leaned against the desk, trying to come up with something to say. Tenzin, after her parents and the Fire Lord and Lady, was the last person she had wanted to find out about Ursa's plan.

"Ok," She sighed deeply after a moment, opening her eyes to meet his stern ones, "You caught me."

She walked back over to her bed, sitting down on the familiar sheets and patting the space beside her. After a moment, the timid boy went and sat beside her, a disapproving look still on his face.

"I'm going to tell you," Her voice was even as she looked him directly in the eyes, "But you have to promise me that you will not tell mom and dad."

"I will make no such promises."

"Tenzin," Kya laughed a bit mockingly and then deadpanned, "I can ruin your relationship with Lin faster than I can freeze you to the ceiling."

Tenzin's eyes widened slightly at the serious tone she was using, "Ok, fine. I won't tell them."

The girl nodded, beginning with telling him about the night of the party, when Ursa had presented the plan to her and had begged for her help. She explained how at first she refused but then Ursa said she would go through with it anyway, so in order to feel like she was contributing somehow to her brother's safe return, she agreed to do the letter forging.

"Kya," Tenzin looked at her a bit unsurely, "You could get into a lot of trouble for this."

His sister sighed, shoulders deflating as she looked at her tanned feet dangling off the side of her bed, "I know."

"You're going to get caught."

"I know that, too."

"Then," Her little brother grasped her shoulder firmly, forcing her to look at him, "Why did you agree to this?"

Kya pursed her lips, shrugging her shoulders as she murmured, "I'm worried about Bumi, too. If I had the guts to do what Ursa went through with, I would have probably gone myself."

Tenzin shook his head, breathing a heavy sigh, "Why am I the only well behaved, normal one in this family?"

His sister laughed slightly, "You are far from normal, 'Zin. You were just talking earlier about how different you are."

"Yeah, I'm different. But when you put me beside you and Bumi, I seem normal."

Kya smiled, patting his knee good naturedly, "I think that's the closest thing to a joke I have ever heard you say."

"Don't get used to it. Also, don't think I'm hiding every scheme of your's from everyone else either. You threatened me this time, and that's the only reason I agreed to keep it a secret."

She rolled her eyes, nodding knowingly, "I know."

Tenzin smiled a bit in satisfaction, but then his smile turned into a thin line, his light eyes looking to where a ferry was making its way from the city to the island.

"Do you think Bumi's ok?"

Kya sat in silence for a moment before she heaved a sigh, placing an elbow on her leg and holding her face in her palm, letting the sunlight filtering through her window warm her face.

"I really hope so."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: 251 Reviews. I never thought I would see the day. Keep sending them in though, I think I have about 10-15 chapters to go, which is way more than I planned but things started to come together and I started to think things through a bit more. I hope you all are still enjoying the story. God bless!

Oh, wait okay so I have had quite a few people talk about Tenzin's characterization, and unfortunately a lot of people don't like the way I'm presenting him. Give me a moment to defend myself. Tenzin may be the youngest, and in his older years he does seem to be a nurturer and such, but I see him as a child being serious just as Katara said in the first episode of Korra. I'm sure as a baby he wasn't solemn, but what about after Aang told him he was one of the last airbenders? And that the future of the race lay in his hands? And that he was the only child of the Avatar, that had this responsibility? That's why I see both Kya and Bumi being a bit more care free then him, though the have their own battles and pressures as well. I think that yes he would see his mother as his mother, but I think he would feel in order to prove to his dad that he was serious in regards to his responsibility and that he was ready to take on the task he had been given, he would see his dad as more of a teacher and master than anything. He would put his teachings before his father's parenting. That's just my opinion, so I'm really sorry that some of you feel he's badly out of character, I guess I can't please everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

"I don't like sitting still," Bumi muttered, crossing his arms defiantly as he jutted his lips out in a comical pout. His sad expression changed soon to a grimace as the skin on his upper arm around his burn pulled, causing a jolt of pain to shoot through his nerves.

"Bumi," Ursa sighed, sitting in the extra wooden chair that was placed next to his bed, "Stop whining. You know you are in no shape to go back to camp right now."

"I don't care."

The girl nodded, rolling her amber eyes and heaving another tired sigh, "I know, I know."

It had only been a day since the raid, and unfortunately for Bumi, he had obtained quite a few injuries while fighting a firebender. The healer recommended that he stay within the village for a week, sending Mako back to camp to tell them of his predicament.

"I'm sure there are other injured men at camp."

"I don't care."

Bumi smirked a bit at the mocking tone she had used, her eyebrows raised challengingly, "Oh trust me, I know."

Though he still was a bit angry with her because of her actions, he couldn't help but be impressed with the Princess. The way she had conjured enough energy to create lightening was so shocking by itself, but also just the fact she had gone through with a plan like this solely to protect him. It made him feel like a baby, but at the same time, it made him feel important.

He had even laughed a bit when she told him that she happened to be the "Honora" the innkeeper's son had been talking about. Maybe his off feelings about Sho came from the fact that he subconciously knew this girl in which he had talked about?

"Ursa," Bumi couldn't help the smile that slipped on his face as he readied his question, "You don't happen to like that Sho character, hm?"

The Princess, leaning back in her chair with her feet propped up on the side of the bed, looked up suddenly, pulled from her previous thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"Sho," The injured young man spoke slowly, teasing her maliciously, "Do you like him?"

Ursa placed the throwing knife she had been admiring back in the green sleeve of her robes, rolling her eyes at the young man's inquiry but blushing none the less, "Oh yes, I'm completely head over heels for him."

"I can tell."

The Princess smirked a bit, still leaning back in her chair, "You know, I didn't know what to think of him. I thought he was a bit naive, a bit overly confident, a little too forward, you know all those things mixed together."

"From what I saw, he is."

"But Bumi," Ursa's eyebrows furrowed a bit, her voice dropping slighty, "That's not what he is like at all."

Bumi raised a dark brow, "What do you mean?"

The girl sighed, putting a hand to her forehead and looking down at the ground, a pensive look appearing in her amber eyes, "I think there is more to him than I thought."

"You don't seriously like him do you?"

Ursa rolled her eyes, exasperatedly throwing her hands up, "Bumi, that isn't the point! I mean that there's more to him than meets the eye, not that I have feelings for him."

Bumi narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Like what?"

"I think he's hiding something."

The boy nodded his head in agreement, "That very well could be."

"Yesterday," Ursa's eyes glassed over, thinking back to the events of the day before after she had left Bumi's side to go freshen up a bit, "When I got back, he was just sitting there."

"He came up to me and asked me if I was alright and of course I told him I was. He asked if I had a nice walk along the beach and I said yes, but then there was this look in his eye, like he knew I was lying," Ursa's mouth pursed slightly as she murmured, "But I wasn't even acting that suspicious."

"Ursa, you disappeared the night before."

"I know," She waved the comment off as she righted herself in her chair, looking at her barefeet, "But that wasn't what really alerted me."

"Well, then what did?"

"The day I arrived, Sho told me his father was actually a part of the United Forces, but they told his sister that he was in Republic City because of work," The Princess looked up at Bumi now, "But last night, before dinner, I heard his mother and him talking about his father. Akimi wasn't even in the house, and his mother was talking about his father who she said was in Republic City, and Sho was conversing with her as if he really had gone to see his dad."

"Well maybe he had lied to impress you."

"I don't think that's it," Ursa murmured shaking her head slightly and moving to sit next to him on his bed, smoothing the wrinkles in the sheets with her pale hands, "But maybe I'm just being overly suspicious."

"As much as I don't like the guy," Bumi smirked and shook his head a bit, man he really did not like that guy at all, "I don't think you should jump to any conclusions before you know for sure he is lying. Maybe they feared his little sister would come back in while they were talking about it."

"Perhaps."

"But," The young man's voice became stern, causing Ursa to look directly as him, surprised by his tone, "Do not let your guard down."

She nodded, "I can handle myself."

"So can I, but does that stop you from intervening when I'm in potential danger?"

"Potential danger?" Ursa scoffed, looking directly at the wrapping around his bicep, "Bumi, you could have been killed. That wasn't potentially dangerous, it was a life or death situation."

"I could have handled it myself."

"Bumi," Ursa sighed for what felt like the millionith time since she had come to visit him this morning, "You were unconscious the second I hit him with lightening."

"That's what you think."

The Princess smiled with closed lips, shaking her head slightly in disbelief, "You are impossible."

The boy chuckled a bit at the expression on her face, sitting quietly for a moment as he admired her in the morning sun. The light hit her pale features in a way that made her practically glow, her amber eyes bright and rested after sleeping the night before after her tiresome day. He had rarely ever seen her in anything that wasn't red, so the green robes were definately something new to him. They brought out the light pink tint in her cheeks.

He couldn't resist reaching a timid hand out to run his fingers through the dark ends of her hair, smiling as it flattened for a moment and then returned to a wavy state after his tanned fingers had touched it.

"I like your hair wavy."

Ursa scoffed a bit, though he could see the evident rose coloring on her cheeks as she averted his gaze, smiling amusedly, "You aren't the one who has to deal with it."

Bumi chuckled, "Ursa, have you seen my hair?"

The girl looked back to him, giggling a bit as she reached up to ruffle his dark hair that lay haphazardly on his head, his usual wolftail absent.

Then her eyes widened, a gasp catching in her throat, "Oh, I almost forgot!"

Bumi's eyes widened as well as he held his hands up in mock defense, "What?! Forgot what?!"

Ursa wasn't paying attention to him though, she was over by the door where she had set down her bag this morning. Bumi watched curiously as she rummaged through it, murmuring quietly to herself as she looked for a specific object.

"Here it is!"

When the Princess turned to him, she was beaming. In her hands she held an auburn colored box, tied with a white silk ribbon. Walking shyly back over to him, she sat back down on the side of his bed, looking at her hands as she spoke.

"I forgot today was your birthday."

Bumi looked taken a back for a moment, "It's my birthday?"

Ursa turned to him now, her tone unsure, "Yeah, I mean I think it is. This is when it has been every year since we were children, so I would only assume this is your birthday."

The tanned soldier looked up at the ceiling, thinking back on the past few months and trying to calculate the day. Wow, he really had forgotten his own birthday.

"I guess I have just been so busy with everything," Bumi muttered, sitting up and rubbing his palms against his face, "If the kid me knew me now, he would slap me!"

Ursa laughed a bit, looking back at the box in her hand, "Well, I got you a gift before I left home. I was going to give it to you before you left but, I couldn't."

Bumi looked at the box unsurely, "Ursa, you didn't have to get me anything."

All his life his mother had practically fawned over him to a point where he didn't even appreciate getting gifts on his birthday. It made him feel weird and needy and just not like the independent man that he knew he was. But he could tell she was eager to give him his present.

"I wanted to," She stated, a rueful look in those amber eyes of her's as she glanced at him sideways, "And I think you are going to like it."

Bumi hesitated slightly, before he heaved a sigh and reached for the gift. He untied the silken ribbon carefully, painfully aware of the Princess's eyes following his every move. He removed the top of the box, looking inside of it, and then he stopped.

Laying at the bottom of the box, was a Water Tribe boomerang, just like the one his Uncle had trained him with. He had to leave his old one back at home, not having a reason really to bring it with him, but this one was new and sharpened and absolutely lethal. It was perfect.

"Wow."

"I thought you would like it," Ursa smiled knowingly, watching as he stared down at the object in his hands, admiring the carefully crafted edges, "I had it shipped from the Southern Water Tribe."

"I don't know what to say."

"I call it the 'Bumirang' "

Bumi chuckled, smiling brightly as he placed the box on his bedside table, looking back at the Princess in front of him, "I think that's an appropriate name."

She pulled her knees up on the bed so that she could sit them beneath her, leaning an arm on his uninjured leg, "You would have thought of it eventually, I just wanted to beat you to it."

The young man shook his head, grey eyes sparkling with humor, "You always have to best me, don't you?"

"It definately makes my life much more interesting."

Bumi chuckled a second before he stopped, pursing his lips hesitantly. There was only one more thing that could make his seventeenth birthday better than it already was. Though he was injured and forced to stay in bed for a whole week, he suddenly couldn't be happier to be just here with Ursa, sharing this day with her.

"There is only one more thing that I want for my birthday."

"To go beat people up with your new boomerang?"

The young man laughed slightly at that, though his face became serious quickly, an uncharacteristic spark of hesitance in his words, "Would the Princess allow me to kiss her as a 'thank you'?"

Ursa's mouth opened slightly in surprise but she closed it quickly, hoping that the blush on her cheeks wasn't burning away at her face as it felt like it was. She nervously moved a piece of hair away from her face, only to have the strand move back to its previous spot.

"I don't see why she wouldn't."

Bumi smiled gently, using one of his rough, tanned hands to move the persistent hair from in front of her amber eyes, his hand cradling her cheek gently as he felt the heat rise to her skin. She was looking right at him, watching his every movement just as she had moments before.

Both were holding their breath, though they didn't notice. Bumi leaned closer to her, as she leaned forward as well, her eyes sliding closed, wanting to relish the moments that were sure to come. His other hand had come up to cup the other side of her cheek, holding her face gently between his warm hands, his face so close that she could feel his breath on her skin, reminding her to breath as well.

Ever since she was a little girl, she had imagined this moment. This kiss. She would lie awake at night, looking at the moon outside of her window, and dream about the day when he would sweep her into his arms and kiss her until she was breathless.

She hadn't expected it to be when he was injured, and she hadn't expected it to be in some trading village, in a healer's home, with bustling merchants nosily selling their wares outside of the open window. But perhaps that's what made it much more special.

Ursa had always expected Bumi to kiss with passion, but he was as gentle as ever. His lips barely touching hers as she brought her hands up to hold his face just as he was holding hers.

Just as soon as it had started, it was all over. But the magic hadn't broken.

They sat with their foreheads pressed together, both smiling in bliss.

"That was the best birthday present I have ever been given."

"That was the best 'thank you' I have ever received."

They sat there, both a bit bashful. They had just shared their first kiss, and though the circumstances around them were strange right now, and though things were becoming dangerous, both couldn't have been happier in that one moment when everything seemed perfect.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Thanks for the reviews last chapter! The tides are turning, this story is getting to a point I never thought I would be able to make it through, but with determination I have updated everyday. And I myself am **proud**. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Continue to review as well, I love seeing what you all think! You really have helped me a lot with this story. God bless!

Also I have found pretty much the theme song to this story, and it's **Arms** by Christina Perri. It is **amazing**. You can pretty much put it on and listen to it while reading any chapter with Bumi and Ursa in it, and it seriously just flows with the story. The **lyrics **are spot on. Listen to it and tell me what you think! I have had it stuck in my head **all** day.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

"Well, this week wasn't as bad as I had anticipated it would be," Bumi smiled over at Ursa keeping pace with her as they walked through the woods, further and further from the trading village. The young soldier's leg had healed remarkably, and though it still hurt a bit when someone touched it, he could walk just fine.

The burn had scarred though over the course of a week.

Ursa smiled back at him, but her's was a bit hesitant. Amber eyes scanned the forest floor as she breathed easily, letting the sun absorb in her pale skin that was exposed by her short sleeved tunic.

While Bumi had been confined to a room for a week, Ursa had been upholding the facade she had so carefully crafted. She was beginning to feel guilty though for suddenly disappearing and saying she needed to be alone or run errands. She worried she was becoming suspicious to the people housing her.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

The girl looked up, noticing Bumi had his expressive grey eyes on her, his pace slowing a bit as he noticed the look on her face. His voice was uncharacteristically soft for the wild child she had once knew.

Sighing, Ursa stopped walking and ran a shaky hand through her hair, "Bumi, I really have no idea how long I can keep this up."

"Than you need to go home."

His companion crossed her arms defiantly across her chest, "Not a chance."

Bumi looked at her curiously, an eyebrow raised, "Than I don't understand what you want me to tell you."

The Princess huffed a bit, her shoulders deflating, "Ok, I really don't know what kind of point I was trying to make by saying that," She resumed walking again, looking over her shoulder, "Things are just starting to catch up with me."

In the morning sunlight, Ursa took a moment to admire the boy who walked along side her, watching from the corner of his eye and making sure she didn't trip over a stray root. Mako had visited a few times during the week, bringing the good news that they had conquered the town previously overrun, along with a new uniform for Bumi's had been burned badly and ripped. His hair was back in the attractive wolf tail he had been accostumed to styling it in.

"What?"

The girl was brought back from her thoughts as Bumi gave her an inquisitive look, "Uh, what? I didn't say anything?"

"You were looking at me."

Ursa rolled her eyes and looked up at him with a smirk, "I was just admiring a man in uniform."

It was Bumi's turn to roll his eyes, one hand gripping the travel bag the healer had provided him with. His new boomerang from his birthday a week earlier hit his back gently as he stepped over bushes and roots.

He felt warm fingers slide over to his free hand, and he smiled brightly as he gripped tightly on to the hand that fit so perfectly in his.

Their relationship was wonderfully new, yet so wonderfully the same as it had been before. The war around them wasn't being ignored, but in that one week since he had been injured, he had found himself thinking less and less of the combat he had so badly craved when he was training. This girl brought a smile to his face no matter what she did or said, and he was glad that since they knew each other so well, that awkwardness of a first love wasn't really there with them. Ursa had stopped by every day, bringing him different assortments of fruits they had never tried, and news in which she had picked up from the docks.

"Some bad things have been happening in Republic City, a lot of criminals are on the loose."

That had been the specific news that had stuck out to him, being as his family was living right near the city. His honorary aunt was also chief of the police force. Though, he had himself to worry about, he had almost wished the Princess hadn't shared this with him, causing him to feel as if he couldn't protect his family if he needed to.

"Bumi?"

Breaking him from his thoughts, he looked at the girl walking next to him, her eyes trained on the ground.

"Yes?"

Before the Princess could ask what she wanted, they spotted a familiar Fire Nation soldier sitting on the tree stump they had agreed to meet at.

"Well if it isn't Water Tribe and the Princess."

Both of the teenagers rolled their eyes at his comment, but smirked a bit as he stood up to greet them. Mako shook Bumi's hand and just smiled closed lipped at the Princess.

"Not planning to follow us back to the town, are you?"

Ursa huffed, becoming increasingly annoyed with the young man, "I can do whatever I want, scarf boy."

Mako held his hands up and gripped at his scarf overdramatically, his eyebrows raising, "What's that suppose to mean?!"

The Princess rolled her eyes again, still holding on tightly to Bumi's hand.

"Mako," The tanned soldier chuckled a bit, before he turned semi serious again, "She wants to walk us back to the base, and then she will return to the village. She made me promise she could. It was either that, or she was pushing me on to the next ship back to Republic City."

His friend shook his head in mock disappointment, "Man, you are whipped."

"I know you hide a picture of Leia under your pillow, so I really wouldn't say too much about me being the one who is whipped."

Mako blushed as he turned around, grumpily telling them they had a long way to go, and they needed to start now. Ursa giggled at the young man's reaction, keeping her pace steady so that they fell behind him.

They walked for about an hour or so, before the sky became overcast, causing shadows to form on the forest floor, distorting their sense of direction a bit.

"Ursa, where are your blade marks?"

The Princess looked at every tree surrounding them, releasing Bumi's hand so that she could look at a few that were further away, but she saw no marks.

"I think I went a different way."

Mako grimaced a bit, looking at the sky, the sun concealed behind a darkening cloud, "That's not good."

"You were suppose to know where we were going!"

The Fire Nation soldier gave her an exasperated look, "I had used your blade marks this morning, but I think we turned the wrong way somewhere."

Bumi sighed, shaking his head though a smirk stayed on his features, "Walking through the woods with you two is a joy, it really is."

They stood for a few minutes, looking in every direction to try and decide which way they would end up going. Then it began to rain.

It started with a few droplets, but rapidly became a down pour. Ursa's long dark hair clunged to her moist face as the liquid continued to fall from above, soaking into their clothes as they hurriedly made their decision.

They were going east.

Bumi had grabbed Ursa's hand, practically dragging her as their boots all sloshed in the puddles of mud littering the forest floor. Mako was in the lead, pushing aside tree branch after tree branch, hissing every once and awhile from accidently touching the thorns that lay on various trees and bushes.

Though they were getting drenched, the Princess couldn't take her amber eyes away from Bumi's face. He looked almost amused by the situation, chuckling when he tripped over a root, and smirking whenever he heard Mako mutter under his breath. He didn't look at all effected by the rain, his expression care free as his new uniform pants were being ruined by the mud sloshing around.

They jogged for a long time, before all of them started to wheeze, slowing to a walk instead. The rain continued to fall from the clouds above, showing no signs of letting up.

They walked, all silent as they looked ahead. Their eyes were all searching for some sign that they had chosen the right direction so long ago. So far though, their was no proof of their good judgement.

"You two need to lighten up," Bumi whispered, or perhaps he said it in his normal voice, Ursa couldn't tell between the two as the sound of raindrops pelting the floor continued to ring in her ears.

"We are lost, we are being rained on, and we are covered in mud," Mako turned his head around to face his friend, still blindly reaching in front of him to avoid hitting a branch or stray bush, "Excuse me for being worried."

"Well, your excused. But come on, we are in a mysterious forest, we are surrounded by unknown things, it's raining, we can barely see or hear anything, it's like an adventure that you used to pretend to be a part of as a kid."

"Bumi," Ursa rolled her eyes, pulling the boy along with her as she very nearly avoided a root sticking up from the ground, "You are slowly losing your mind."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood!"

Mako shook his head as he ignored his other two companions, though his annoyed expression soon dissolved into one of shock.

Laying before him was a village, but not the one they were looking for. From behind the thick tree coverage, he could see rebel forces bustling about, training in the rain, and burning a pile of belongings in the middle of the square.

Bumi and Ursa had both stepped up behind him, looking curiously at the Fire Nation soldier as he suddenly stopped. But then it was their turn to be shocked.

"This is the town we were planning on raiding in a week."

Mako used a slight tone of disbelief, his body shifting slightly behind a tree trunk to conceal himself from any of the rebels view. The General had announced earlier in the morning that this was to be the next village in which they regained from the rebels, maybe that's why Mako had gone in the wrong direction in the first place. He had been looking at a map pointing to here all morning.

"Well, lets go check it out!"

"Bumi," Mako hissed as his friend started to walk around the perimeter, he grabbed the man's collar tightly, "That's just about the stupidest thing we could do in this situation."

"Oh really?" The tanned soldier looked back at his friend, eyebrows raised, "Because I consider being aware of your surroundings, a great tactic when it comes to the battlefield."

Mako rolled his eyes, running his pale fingers through his wet, dark hair in exasperation. Though, he had to admit Bumi had a point.

"Come on, lets just go sneak around a few of the buildings. The rebels seem pretty occupied, and I figure as long as we avoid where they are boarding the villagers, we won't run into guards."

"What makes you say that?"

Bumi pointed at the rebels training in the center, "It's sparring practice," He then pointed at the nearly bare fronts of the village buildings, "I recognize some of these men from the other raid, and they weren't even keeping guard in that town. Now, come on."

Without waiting for answer, the young soldier pressed on, going in the direction to skirt the perimeter of the town. With a shrug, Ursa followed stealthily behind him, not making a sound as her soft footfalls sunk into the moist ground. Mako had no choice but to follow them.

The three stayed in the coverage of the trees, eyes trained all around them for men posted as guards, but they saw no one.

"Maybe they are holding some kind of meeting?"

Bumi looked back at Ursa who had stopped walking and was staring at a window in one of the buildings directly to their right.

"What makes you say that?"

The Princess pointed towards the open window, "A bunch of men are seated and talking in there."

Her companions turned in that direction, catching a glimpse of several men gathered around a round table that had a map placed in the center of it. They were talking in hushed tones, but their voices would escalate every once in awhile.

Without even having to glance at each other, they all crouched down and walked closer, leaving the coverage of the woods to hide under the ledges lining the back of the house. Each sighed slightly, finally being relieved from the rain, but stayed pressed against the wall, listening in to what the rebels were saying.

That is until both Bumi and Mako recognized one voice over all of them, one voice that held both pride, assertiveness, and tactic.

Pointing at the map, giving the men details of the attack the United Forces was going to present to them, was the General himself.

"I wasn't expecting so many of the soldiers to fight so well at the previous town," The General was talking loudly, grabbing the attention of every man in the room, "But I can promise that this next raid, will be one to remember."

Sharing wide-eyed looks, the three companions were left utterly speechless due to that single sentence.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Okay, I have a couple of things to cover, but first and foremost thanks for all the reviews! I was so shocked I got as many as I did! I was also really surprised that I shocked so many of you! But some of you saw it coming. Anyway, just again thanks for reading this and just sticking with me for this long. I am not the best writer in the world, and I'm still in school so I'm continuing to learn as time goes on, but all of you have been so nice and so understanding regarding this story. Thank you so much. Continue reviewing, and I will continue to post daily. God bless!

On another note, I've noticed some of you have asked for me to not post as frequently, and I would listen to your advice, but unfortunately school is going to start up again soon, and I really want to be done with this before then so I don't keep you all waiting long periods of time.

Also, regarding the two-sided Ursa personality (I appreciated your review, and I was going to message you but I realized you hadn't logged in.), she is very two sided, that's just how I have always imagined her. I think their is a war always raging within Ursa, just by nature. She is very much like Zuko in that she must force herself to chose between selfish acts and selfless ones. But she also has that bit of Mai in her, that's cunning and clever. I didn't ever mean for her to come off as stupid, but she's still only sixteen and a bit naive so that's what I tried playing that off as.

And I will try being more descriptive.

Oh, and a few people commented that it seems my chapters are getting shorter, and actually the past few chapters were some of the longest I have ever written, surprisingly. I thought they were getting shorter too, but nope. This actually is the longest one so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

"Well," Mako sighed as they walked through the dark forest, rain still drizzling steadily as their pace became relatively slow. The silence engulfing the group was nearly stiffling, the only sound coming from the woods was that of the rain falling between the branches and on to the leaves that lay on the forest floor, "That was certainly surprising."

Bumi shook his head, his usual carefree deameanor gone as his grey eyes became increasingly intense as the worst possibilities ran through his mind.

"This is bad."

The companions had stuck around longer, hiding beneath the open window in which gave them access to the rebels forming their plans, pouring over a map as the General stroke his long, dark beard and nodded his head in approval.

"My father was a General in the Fire Nation army before the reign of Fire Lord Zuko," The usually cheerful General's face had been replaced by a bitter expression, his amber eyes narrowed as he stared at the map that lay on the table, "He was forced from his position once Ozai was defeated, though he didn't commit a single crime except to follow the orders of the Fire Lord. Zuko never was supposed to take the throne, his banishment was proof of that. It's time we regained the balance in which the scale is tipped in the correct direction instead of in the middle where it's unsteady and vulnerable."

"Sir, would you take the position of Fire Lord if we were to succeed?" The question came from a young man standing unsurely in the corner, listening in to the plans in which were being made. He looked as though he was from the Earth Kingdom, maybe even an earthbender with the stance he used.

"Yes. After we overrun the Fire Nation Capital in due time, I will take the position. All of you men that have fought so well, will be given high places in the most powerful force in the world, the Fire Nation Military."

"The current soldiers?"

The General shook his head, laughing darkly for a moment, "Their a bunch of spineless good for nothings anyway, they will immediately be labeled as prisoners of war."

One of the other men standing in the room gave the General a curious look, his amber eyes hesitant, "You are positive that none of your forces know of your betrayal?"

The man chuckled, his head shaking haughtily, "None of those idiots have any idea. The United Forces will raid the town later in the week, but before that I am sending a few rebel forces to gain one of the coastal towns."

"The Avatar's son?"

The General gave them all a rueful smile, "He's to be the first target in this raid. I didn't send him here early just to let him get better in time. Jin almost did the job for you all, but unfortunately he was struck by lightning from an unknown source."

Bumi shook his head, bringing himself back into the present. His eyes downcast as several rebellious drops of liquid caused his eyes to sting, but he didn't care. His foot nearly collided with a stray root, but he was quick to pick his heavy boot up to avoid tripping.

The group continued on in silence, even Ursa holding her tongue as both soldiers stayed lost in thought. Mako leading the group onward, was retracing their steps and trying to find the correct direction in which to the current United Forces camp was in.

The sun was setting as they began to find Ursa's fading dagger marks lined against the bark of a group of trees, pointing them in the direction of the village. The rain had ceased, revealing a warm sunset spread on the line of the horizon, the sun already sinking low.

"Bumi," Mako spoke first of all of them, slowing his pace slightly as he waited for the young man and his companion to catch up to him, "What are we going to do?"

The tanned recruit shrugged, his hair still wet from earlier as he unsurely ran a rough hand through it, "I honestly have no idea. If we tell people what we heard, I have a bad feeling that they would accuse us of lying and then mark us as traitors. If that ended up happening, the General would gain an advantage over not only us, but the entire United Forces."

Mako nodded, "I figured that was what we were dealing with," The young man sighed in frustration, "I just have no idea how we go about this."

"You expose him by proving he is a traitor."

The Fire Nation recruit rolled his eyes as the Princess spoke up with an idea all her own, "Princess, I do believe that's what we just said we couldn't do."

Ursa raised her eyebrows in challenge, arms crossing defiantely as her amber eyes narrowed into slits, "I mean you have to catch him in the act as a way of exposure. The next time he leaves camp, make the Commander aware of the situation. Bumi's not just another soldier, he is the son of the Avatar. I'm sure something he says he heard will not go completely ignored."

Bumi sighed, nodding slowly, "I see your point, Ursa. But I still don't think it's smart to do that with the Commander being so close to the General. For all we know, he could be in on this whole plan too."

The Princess shook her head, leaning her back against a tree as her scratchy, damp tunic rubbed uncomfortably against her sweaty skin as her pants clung to her legs as well. Though the rain had stopped awhile ago, the travelers clothes remained damp. The temperature in the forest had considerably raised since the rain ceased, causing droplets of sweat to appear on the teenagers faces.

"Well then I'm stumped as well. You two can't just do nothing."

Bumi pursed his lips, deep in thought as he stared off at the horizon. A small sparrowkeet squaked from above them, but other than that, all that could be heard was a slight bustle coming from the village not too far ahead.

"We are just going to have to wait, we can't do anything now so there's no point in thinking about it."

Mako huffed a sigh at his friend's statement, "If we don't think about it, than how on earth are we going to come up with a plan to expose the man?"

Bumi smirked a bit, his usual humor reappearing on his face though his light grey eyes remained dark, "We all seem to be pretty spontaneous people, I'm beginning to think that it would be better if we just let things run their course until the oppurtune moment. These rebellions will not stretch to the Fire Nation because the General simply hasn't thought things through enough. He can't get his forces past the Navy and he certainly would not be able to break the security within the Capital. You're also forgetting that if it were to become that serious, the Avatar would be contacted and he would just glow it up and take down the rebels."

"You can't just let it run its course, Bumi. People are dying and getting hurt every single day because of the rebellions."

The tanned recruit nodded, sighing a bit as he tried to retaliate, "I know, I'm not saying let it run its course completely. I'm just saying to not make any stupid mistakes that are going to completely ruin the knowledge that we have obtained. We don't have room for stupid mistakes, but we do have room to plan effectively."

Mako nodded slowly, "I think I understand what you're saying."

"Good."

The Fire Nation soldier looked between Ursa and Bumi, raising his eyebrows a bit before he excused himself from the group, saying he was going to go ahead and start eating dinner with the other soldiers. He gave Bumi a sly smile though as he walked away, but his eyebrows remained furrowed, the young man still lost in his thoughts.

"I think you could start a new trend."

Bumi raised an eyebrow at the Princess as she looked at him up and down, a small smile appearing on her features, though her amber eyes remained slightly downcast. The tanned soldier then saw what she had been referring to.

When it had been raining earlier, he had decided to tie his travel bag to the belt on his uniform instead of carrying it over his shoulder. He had to admit he looked pretty silly, but Ursa's expression didn't look as much amused as it did troubled. So, he decided to ignore her previous comment.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

Ursa pursed her lips slightly, her pale hands grabbing at her elbows, arms crossing over her chest as she shivered from the cool breeze that weeved its way through the trees and touched her cold clothing. Bumi could tell it was overexaggerated. It was her way of avoiding the question.

"Ursa, I'm serious and I'm never serious so you should probably take advantage of this moment."

The girl shrugged her shoulders, still a bit reluctant to talk, but under the gaze of her childhood friend, she couldn't escape the inevitable.

"Bumi, they mentioned you."

The tanned recruit nodded, looking at his boots caked in mud. The sun had finally dropped under the horizon, exposing the moon in all its beauty. Though it wasn't completely dark yet, it still bathed the forest in an unreal glow.

He had heard them mention him. He had hear it loud and clear. Suddenly all that talk during his training about him being good at combat, meant nothing to him. He was being used as bait. Perhaps, if they got rid of him, they would have something over the Avatar, or perhaps it's just to show how much power they possess.

"I know they did."

Ursa shook her head, standing up from the leaning position she had been in against the tree, and walked over to the young man. His eyes still lay determindly on the ground as she approached him quietly, her boots barely making a noise against the protestant forest floor.

"They sent that firebender after you. He was probably a master, Bumi. That's why you weren't able to defeat him. I think they sent him after Mako because they knew you would help the other recruits in trouble. They prepared him for you.

Bumi sighed, a hand rubbing awkwardly against the back of his neck, against the tough fabric of his collar, "That must have been why the General asked my father to give that demonstration. He wanted every bit of tactic he could get."

Ursa nodded, her eyes shifting nervously to the side. She had never been particularly comforting, or even sympathetic. She held a great amount of passion for things that she believed in, though it was beginning to seem as though her compassion greatly lacked.

"I really don't know what I could say to make you feel better."

Bumi shook his head, his chin finally raising up to where his eyes could meet her's, as if stormy clouds were meeting with golden sunlight as the moon provided a haze under the canopy of trees, "I don't need you to say anything, Ursa. I was tricked." His voice became uncharacteristically cold, a tone shaping his words that she had never heard him use before, "That's the only reason they sent me in early. It wasn't because I was talented at what I did, or because they were impressed, it was all because of who I am or rather who I partly am."

He released a frustrated sigh and brought his rough hands to scratch down his face in frustration, "This is how it always is. I should have listened to my parents and just let the world keep frowning on me, let my parents baby me, let myself become utterly nothing as my siblings made a name for themselves individually. I want to help maintain balance, but now I'm not even sure if that's something that can be maintained. I'm not going to make anyone proud by being dead on the ground, not because I died in some heroic combat, but because I didn't open my mouth and tell people what I knew."

Ursa's shaking, pale fingers grasped his firmy as she removed them from his face, tears evident in her eyes, "Bumi, everyone is so proud of you. During the raid the other night, it was only you who was going around and helping others as they struggled, it was also you who put yourself in danger in order to save his friend, and it was you today who discovered what the General was planning. Everyone has been tricked in their lives, but maybe this is how it was suppose to be. If you hadn't been here, in that moment, nobody may have ever discovered the General behind the rebellions. In a few months, that could have led to my father's downfall. I trust you though, Bumi, and I know you well enough to know that you are probably the most honorable person currently fighting these rebellions. At the end of all this, the world will have no choice but to be proud of you."

Bumi, smiled softly though his eyes still remained unsure, "That was quite an emotional speech for such a composed young girl."

"You knew Ursa, you don't know Honora."

The young man laughed slightly, "I thought you had decided Honora was the warrior?"

Ursa nodded, an eyebrow raised, "She is."

Bumi shook his head then though, his hands gripping her's firmly, bringing them up to where they rested between them, "I recall telling Ursa she was quite the warrior herself a few months ago. Right after she had threw a dagger and barely missed my skin."

In the pale moonlight, Bumi was able to catch the slight rose tint that dusted her cheeks. Her amber eyes had softened, but they soon became worried again as she looked up at her companion.

"Bumi, when they were talking about overrunning a coastal village, you don't think they were talking about where I'm staying, do you?"

Bumi's brows furrowed for a moment, a look of hesitance on his dark features,  
"I thought they had quite a bit of security?"

"They do, but the rebel forces are growing stronger the longer they have time to build. They may become bold as well."

The tanned young man pursed his lips, a concerned look in his eyes, "I honestly don't know, Ursa. They could be talking about any of the towns lined along the coast."

The Princess nodded, her eyes looking down at their hands, his squeezing her's comfortingly, "You're probably right. I know I can take care of myself, but I'm starting to get concerned about the children. Who knows how much longer they will just be keeping prisoners?"

"Stop thinking of the worst case scenario."

"I'm just sharing my thoughts."

Bumi nodded solemnly before a small smile showed up on his mouth, his eyes sparkling a bit with an unknown humor, "Look at you, in one day you have turned me into some sappy, serious soldier, and yet have retained your sassy personality despite that you are living two lives."

Ursa shook her head and chuckled slightly herself, their voices still quiet as they gazed at each other, "I guess I'm just discovering more about myself because of all this, and I guess you are finding yourself as well."

"Princess, this can't continue. If you turn me into Tenzin, you are going to regret it. I know you don't like tattoos."

The Princess raised her eyebrows and nodded her head in affirmation, "No,  
I think I prefer Bumi. He's a lot more fun to throw my knives at."

The young man chuckled as well, smiling softly at the girl as he hesitantly released her hands to grasp her waist and bring her closer to him, "Bumi's not going anywhere."

The Princess closed her eyes as her companion began to lean closer to her, his breath warm on her cheek, but he was taking too long. Just when Ursa was going to meet him halfway, he turned so that her destination changer from his lips, to his cheek.

"Ah!"

Bumi couldn't contain his laughter as the Princess let out a slight gasp of surprise as her lips touched his sweaty cheek instead of his lips. Her own pale skin was flushed pink now, and in the soft glow of the moonlight, he could see her expression was one of embarassment.

"Bumi!"

The young man raised his hands in mock innocence, letting go of the girl as she took a few steps back with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"When you signed up for a Bumi, unfortunately his personality is included."

Ursa looked like she wanted to say something, still feigning a look of annoyance, but soon that broke as well as she began to giggle at the young man's humor.

"You are one of a kind."

They smiled at each other for a moment before time truly caught up with the young Princess, her eyes glancing up at the rising moon as it hung against the backdrop of the darkening sky.

"I really need to start heading back. I guess my story today can be I got lost in the woods and then hid in a cave to avoid the rain."

"There aren't any caves around here."

"I have a long walk back, I'll think of something."

The smile on Bumi's face soon turned serious again as he walked the fews steps between them and grabbed hold of her hand, "I really should be furious with you for being here, but I think this all goes back to what you said earlier. There is a reason you are here. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have heard what the General was planning. That doesn't stop the fact that now I'm going to be worried about you every day until I can get away from camp to see you, but still, it's nice to be alive and walking."

The girl gave him a smirk, "Then we are on the same boat, because for some reason, I'm just as worried about you."

"You shouldn't be."

"Oh, really? After you almost got killed, you don't expect me to worry?"

Bumi rolled his eyes, though not in annoyance as much as in amusement, "That happened every day of my childhood. Living on edge is kind of in my nature."

Ursa smiled, but then looked seriously up at him, "When can I see you again?"

Bumi shrugged his shoulders, smiling as Ursa's pale hand reached up to the auburn fabric on his shoulder, dusting a stray leaf that had stuck to it, "I'll find the time."

"I'm surprised in these parting moments you aren't trying to convince me to return home."

The young man's smile grew as he sighed in exasperation, "I know that the more I mention it, the less likely it is to happen."

Ursa raised her eyebrows, throughfully impressed with the young man's observation, "You learn quickly."

Silence engulfed them as some of the noise coming from the village not far off died down, the men done with their dinner and probably preparing for sleep now. A cool breeze blew through the humid woods, cutting the thick air like a knife as it tickled the skin on both Bumi's and Ursa's arms.

Though Bumi wasn't the most affectionate person on the planet, he couldn't help but be tender when it came to the Princess. His tanned hand lifted up as if it had a mind of its own to run affectionately down the side of her face. The dark hair that outline her features, tickled his fingers as he gently brushed it back, Ursa blushing furiously under his loving gaze.

The Princess in return had brought her hand up to cup his cheek as well, a smile appearing on her features as the pale moonlight hit his tanned skin, revealing a slight scar above his right eyebrow from where he had obtained an injury from one of his sister's water whips. It used to be so noticeable in the daylight, yet as he got older and his face became more defined, it had seemed to disappear. He noticed that one of her cool pale fingers dusted over it gently, making him smile as well.

They had shared a few kisses over the week, quick ones that would soon dissolve over time. But there was an edge to this one, an unsureness.

Bumi wasn't going to be just across town anymore, he was going to be miles and miles away from her with a traitor for a General. He was a wanted man in all technicality. Though the past week had been wonderful, it was as if this single kiss had awakened that initial worry for Bumi's safety that Ursa had been harboring now for months.

His lips still pressed against her's gently, yet it was all the more urgent. His hand slipped from her face and both of his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, pulling her as close to him as was possible. The girl in return responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, and standing on her tip toes to gain a better angle.

She soon realized she had been lifted from the ground, her form being spun around without even breaking the kiss they were sharing. Bumi had spun her in a complete circle before he set her gently on her feet gently again. The young man gently kissed her lips several times, before he laid a gentle one on her forehead.

"Please, just promise me you won't let your guard down. Don't trust anyone. At the first sign of trouble, I want you to run here as fast as you can, alright?"

The girl nodded slowly, her eyes shifting to the ground, "Yes."

Bumi smiled softly, "Alright, I need to get back to camp. They probably didn't leave any food for me, so I'm probably going to have to scavenge."

Ursa returned the smile, "Way to break the romantic moment, soldier."

"It's all about the personality, Princess."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Well, this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones, because it is more of a filler than anything. I wanted to kind of work on the emotions of vulnerability and fear with Ursa a bit, and with Bumi I just wanted to show the more scattered side of his personality. I felt as though some of this was going really fast paced, but then I realized that sometimes that's what makes war and such so unpredictable is that it can either go slow like a small fire spreading through a forest, or it can be rampant like a flame that in the end engulfs every living branch within the woods. Things do get pretty fast paced in here, this story doesn't span over a long period of time, but neither did Avatar. The ended a whole war in 8 months. Impressive. Anyway, thank you again for all the reviews and I hope you are still enjoying this story, I ask this every time and most of you do reassure me so I'm grateful to those who have been following along with me on this journey. Don't be afraid to review, they are always lovely to read. God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Ursa grimaced, closing the front door behind her and heaving a heavy sigh. She smoothed her dark hair back a bit, and looked down to make sure she still had a bit of mud left on her boots to play as her defense.

Sho stood in the living area, his arms crossed sternly as he stood from the couch, it's legs groaning in a bit of relief as the weight lifted from them. A lamp lay on one of the wooden side tables, flickering and casting shadows across the lonely room. The silence that surrounded them caused Ursa's ears to ring unnervingly.

"I'm sorry," Her facade was back on, Honora taking place of the girl who had experienced just about everything today, her tired, amber eyes though held genuine apology, "I went for a walk in the forest after going to the market this morning, and I stopped at a creek for awhile. I must of fallen asleep and was woken up some time later by the down pour this afternoon. I didn't want to travel through the rain, so I found a canopy of trees to sit beneath. After that, I kind of ended up getting lost and stumbled around in the dark until I saw the village."

The words flowed from her mouth, her journey home giving her plenty of time to rehearse her latest lie. Not a nervous twitch gave her away, there was no shaky fingers or shifty eyes, she looked right at him as she told him about her day.

"Honora, you seem to be wandering off quite a bit."

The Princess in disguise shrugged, rolling her eyes a bit at his accusing tone, "I just don't like staying in one place for long. With my dad fight and my mom sick, I just have to keep busy."

"But why do you run off?"

Ursa's eyebrows raised in challenge, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest, "Because I can."

Sho walked up to her now, his shadow spreading wildly over the panelling of the wall. Something about his stance caused Ursa to take a few steps back, her eyes narrowed a bit in suspicion, and her heart pounding.

"You need to be careful," Sho grasped her forearms within his tight hands, his face so close that she could see every line in his skin. His green eyes that once were so light, now captured a certain darkness that caused her to shake slightly in fear.

"I can handle myself," Her voice was low just as his had been, both conscious of the other people in the inn. It seemed that Ursa had been using that statement quite often as of late, but as the young man gripped her arms harder within his palms, she had to wonder if in a real situation of trouble, she would be able to fend for herself.

"You don't understand the people around here," His eyes were narrowed then, his usual naive behavior long forgotten as he spoke to her with a dark tone, "You can't trust anyone. Going off in the woods like that, makes you an easy target."

Ursa shook her head slightly, trying in vain to free herself from his painful grip, "The rebels wouldn't want some peasant."

Sho sucked his cheeks in, the definition of his face evident in the flickering candlelight, the atmosphere growing tenser and heavier by the moment, "No, you are right. They wouldn't want a peasant."

His eyes narrowed and for a moment, Ursa could have sworn she saw recognition in his eyes, that he wasn't looking at Honora anymore.  
It was almost as if that comment was directed at Ursa.

Her heart pounded so loudly that she couldn't even hear the sounds of her own breathing in the quiet room, though she did feel the blood returning to her arms as Sho let her go and walked up the wooden stairs to where his room was, closing the door behind him.

The Princess stood for a moment, hands slightly shaking from the encounter, and from the young man's comments. He didn't say it worriedly as Bumi did, he almost said his warnings as accusations, as if she was messing something up by doing what she was doing. It left her utterly speechless, and extremely vulnerable.

"He can't know," The girl whispered to herself, placing a pale shaking hand to her forehead and sighing heavily, "He has to be bluffing."

But in her heart, she knew lying to herself would never work. She was told by him to trust no one, and ultimately that had caused her to lose her trust in him.

She felt like a little girl again, wrapped within her sheets as a nightmare plagued her mind. Her mother and father would always run to comfort her, well her father would awkwardly craddle her as she sobbed, and her mother would just kind of pat her head as she mumbled about the scary situations within her dreams, but it always was enough to calm her.

The girl wished for nothing more now than to have that comfort. Bumi was far away, and nothing was familiar anymore. She wasn't even the same Princess she had been back then when the nightmares were quelled and she was ready to face a new morning.

Her nightmares lived on outside the confines of her mind, that fear and vulnerbility was real now.

It scared her that the only thing familiar now was fear.

"He's up to something," Within her mind, she knew her words rang true as she steadied herself and walked up the stairs to her room, where the nightmare would live on in her dreams too.

Deep within the forest, a gentle breeze blew through the swaying trees as two shadows walked away from a darkened village, their sillouetes only visible due to the light from the moon.

"Bumi, why are we leaving camp...again?!" Mako whisper yelled, his amber eyes glowering in exhaustion and in annoyance as he glanced at his friend who had a determind look on his face as they walked a good distance from the village.

"Because," Bumi looked back at him as he stepped carefully over a root, his own exhaustion grabbing at his stormy eyes, yet his mind was abuzz with the information gathered earlier in the day, "I think I've got a plan."

Mako heaved a sigh as both men stopped, leaning against the sturdy bark of the nearby trees. The Fire Nation soldier gave his friend an expectant look.

"We were thinking everything in reverse earlier."

Mako furrowed his brows, not quite understanding his friend's comment, his hand coming up to loosen the red scarf that hugged his neck, "Bumi, is this another crazy comment like the one you made about sea prunes earlier? Because I really need to sleep, and by the way you have been talking the past few hours,  
so do you."

"No, and that was a very valid use of a metaphor with the General. He is now a sea prune to me."

"That's great, Water Tribe," Mako yawned dramatically, "I'm glad you learned the use of metaphors during your studies."

"That's not why I dragged you here."

"You did not drag me anywhere."

"Anyway," Bumi waved his hands, returning to the issue at hand, "What I was trying to say is, maybe telling the troops and Commander isn't what we should be focusing on."

Mako rolled his eyes, "I thought we agreed on that earlier."

Bumi put his hands up, signaling for his friend to stop, "Yes, we did. But I have been putting a lot of thought into how we are going to use our knowledge to our advantage."

Bumi stood tall as he began to pace, resembling a War General as he prepares for battle, "We kept thinking that telling everyone that he was a traitor would work, but it just has too many loose ends."

Mako nodded, raising a dark brow as Bumi continued to pace.

"Mako, do you really think the General will keep any of the promises he made to those men?"

The Fire Nation soldier shurgged, "I wouldn't think so."

"Exactly."

"Bumi," Mako released a frusterated sigh, his amber eyes rolling in exasperation, "You're not making any sense."

"We are going to expose him to the rebels as a traitor."

The Fire Nation soldier stood from his position against the tree to grasp Bumi tightly by the shoulders, "Bumi that doesn't make any sense whatsover. You need to rest. You are starting to sound crazy."

"I am crazy," Bumi smirked a bit, but pulled away from his friend as he put his hands up in defense, "But listen carefully to what I'm saying."

Mako crossed his arms, reluctantly agreeing to listen. His eyes darted both ways as he made sure they were alone, and no one was hearing this semi insane conversation.

"We just have to make the General admit that he isn't going to do all those things for those people. They will turn against him if they realize he isn't fighting for them, instead he is fighting for power for himself."

The Fire Nation soldier nodded slowly, catching on to the idea, "Then we would be taking down the rebellions from the source of them."

"Wahooooo!" Bumi whisper yelled as he pointed a finger at his friend, "You got it."

"But how are we going to do that?"

Bumi graimaced slightly, rubbing awkwardly at his sweaty neck, "Well, I haven't really thought about that yet."

"Then why did you have to tell me this all now?"

Bumi looked at the Fire Nation soldier apologetically, "I wouldn't have remembered it in the morning," He shrugged his shoulders as he smirked a bit, "I may be a skilled warrior, but I have the attention span of a polarbear dog on cactus juice."

Mako's brows furrowed, "I don't even know what cactus juice is."

The Avatar's son chuckled slightly, shaking his head, "Yeah, trust me, you don't want to know what it is."

"Ok," The Fire Nation soldier drawled unsurely, looking at the man suspiciously with narrowed eyes, before sighing in defeat, "Can I just go to sleep now?"

"Sure," Bumi waved him off as he put his hands in his uniform pockets, staring up at the moon, "I'll be heading back in a minute."

"Suit yourself, Water Tribe."

The young man shook his head at the use of the nickname. Even after it was revealed Bumi was the Avatar's son, Mako never neglected to bring it into conversations. Not as frequently though, considering Bumi wasn't even from the Water Tribe, but still it was something that was familiar. It was nice to actually have a friend who just saw you as a normal human being fighting along side them to help retain balance.

Looking back, Bumi really couldn't even believe that for awhile his biggest worry was over his identity. It sounded so petty now. He shouldn't have bothered hiding something that couldn't stay hidden forever. It wasn't like it would have protected him from the General's plans that he now saw were made to get rid of him.

As the moon shone brightly, the boy closed his eyes for a moment. His breathing turned slow and he paid close attention to the sounds around him. He listened to the rustling of leaves in the breeze, the sounds of critters scurring over underbrush, and he heard the sound of his own breathing.

He had to clear his mind and think of something to do. Mako was right, there really was no point stating the obvious if you don't have a plan that will follow through with it.

But Bumi would think of a plan, just like he always did.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: First and foremost, the word smirk was not used in this chapter, though when Bumi gets involved, I make no promises to keep that boy from smirking because he just does that a lot. So I'm sorry it's bugging you! Anyway to everyone else, thanks for all the follows and favorites and I hope I'm not disappointing any of you! I'm getting to the point in my story where some details are still being decided so bare with me as I try to navigate this story to a satisfying end. I'm think I may have about 10 more chapters to go. After that, I have no idea what I'm going to do. I have ideas for some other stories floating around in my mind, including one that is nagging me to no end. Maybe a Kya story that documents why she would rather be a healer than a fighter? I don't know! One story at a time. Please keep reviewing, every single one is deeply appreciated. God bless!

Oh, and Happy Shark Week. Because here's a secret...I love sharks.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

When she awoke that morning, she could feel it in her bones. Ursa, having pretty decent instincts, always gained this feeling before something dreadful happened. It was like when she was a young girl, barely the height of a table at the time, but very attentive. She had woken up one morning feeling sick with dread, and then later in the day, her father's Uncle Iroh, the man who had taught her about balance and lightning and tea, passed.

That was the feeling she was harboring today.

As she woke, the sun streaming through the slits in her curtains didn't greet her like it usually did, it made her absolutely sick. Instead of filling her with unimaginable energy and causing her bones to feel light, it made her feel like despite her fast paced life, she was moving in slow motion.

When the Princess showed up for breakfast, everything seemed to be normal. Naomi was carefully cutting up the food on Akimi's plate as her daughter and Ren listened intently to a story she was telling them, involving none other than Avatar Aang and his journey through a Lover's Cave. Sho sat next to Bo, the child eating his food thoughtfully, looking towards the window every few minutes, almost as if he was expecting his mother to show up there.

Ursa tensed slightly as she noticed that Sho was acting just as she was. He was fidgety, nervous, and uncomfortable. His emerald eyes looked determindedly down at his plate, but he didn't eat. It seemed his nimbly, shaky fingers were more concerned with the frayed ends of his green tunic.

The young man hadn't talked to Ursa for three days, ever since he had confronted her as she arrived home from her "hike", as she liked to call it. He would glance at her occassionally, but his eyes would always avoid her amber set as she would turn to confront him.

She hadn't known the man for long, but she was still shocked with how different he was now, than he had been a few weeks ago. He was so warm, inviting, and naive. Now, he was just suspicious, or perhaps that's always how he had acted, she just wasn't paying enough to attention to catch it.

"Honora," Naomi addressed her, causing the young girl to pause in her eating to look up, "Have you happened to check up on your mother's health? I remember you said she lived in Ba Sing Se, and I would imagine it would be easy to send letters such a short distance."

Ursa remembered that yesterday she had walked into the inn holding a letter between her fingers, desperately hoping it was from Bumi, whom she hadn't seen in three days, but instead it was from Kya, telling her how everything was going with the letter forging.

"Yes, I received news from her yesterday. She's been in the Fire Nation due to the medical care they offer there. It's far more advanced than what we had in Ba Sing Se."

Naomi nodded, giving the girl a genuine smile that showcased her deep dimples, "Well, that's certainly good news."

The Princess nodded her head, a tensing in her stomach causing her appetite to cease. No matter how long she kept up the charade, lying never got easier for her. She could pull it off, but it always made her feel sick and manipulative after the words left her mouth.

"I hope my mother is okay."

Ursa turned her attention to Bo, his deep green eyes pulling from the window and back to the plate in front of him. The young child, despite his age, had proven to be quite mature in the small amount of time the Princess had been able to spend with him. They played Pai Sho yesterday, and though the girl had beaten him, she was deeply impressed with the strategy he used.

Though she could see that without knowledge of his mom, he felt vulnerable and scared.

"I'm sure she's fine, Bo," The Princess tried to reassure the young child, though she had to admit things looked quite bleak, "The town was liberated a little over a week ago. She's probably waiting for the raids to die down before she comes to collect you and Ren. She probably figures you are safer here."

"Then why doesn't she come and hide with us?"

"Because," Ursa tried to reason with the young boy, even though she didn't completely believe what she was saying, "She may be protecting what she has left. She knows you're in good hands."

Bo's lips thinned, and though his skin grew a bit paler, he gave the teenager a slight nod as he took small bites of his breakfast.

Ursa poured herself some Jasmine tea, the smell already calming her senses as she sat quietly throughout the rest of the meal. Nerves in a better state, but nothing ridding her of that feeling of dread at the pit of her stomach.

She helped Naomi that day buy supplies and such from the market, making small talk with the middle aged mother, and avoiding eye contact with all the strangers of the town who were all a bit too friendly. It was as if rebellions weren't an issue all around them. It was though they were a bubble. It reminded the Princess of the stories her father used to tell her of a manipulative Ba Sing Se during The Hundred Year War. The fact that these people could be so naive when such things were going on around them, made Ursa feel slightly uneasy in their presence.

The sun was beating down on them full force, happy chatter filled the air as Ursa stood as Naomi bought a wide assortment of fruits from a vendor who chatted happily with the mother, commenting on the lovely warm weather and the sea. That seemed to be all that the people of the village could talk about.

By the time they arrived home, Ursa was utterly exhausted. Though she decided to keep herself busy instead of holing herself up in her room to think about Bumi, and wonder if he was doing okay. She helped Naomi carefully cut some vegetables as they stood in a companiable silence. Both pulled up their dark hair and messily tied it atop their heads as they waited for the food to heat, busying themselves with the dishes from both breakfast and the small lunch Sho had prepared for the children.

In the middle of this dinner ritual, Sho stepped into the kitchen, using the back door that lay on the far side of the room. The wood creaked on it's hinges alerting the women of his presence.

He still had an uneasy look on his face as he walked by the two of them, uttering a low hello to his mother, who's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know what has been eating at that boy the past few days."

Ursa merely shrugged her shoulders, though she had a half an idea of something that had been bugging him. But keeping her lips pressed in a firm line, she pushed her hands deep into the murky water and scrubbed at the surface of a cream colored plate, spekled with leftovers. She tried not to grimace at the activity a palace servant would usually do, but in secrecy she was glad she was in her own way apologizing to Naomi, though the woman had no idea of the girl's dishonesty.

Dinner resembled Breakfast, as the various people in the household took their usual places at the wooden table, the sunset casting golds and reds across the room, causing shadows to appear on the walls.

Bo sat in his chair, looking from his plate to the window, something he had been doing often lately. Sho kept his eyes glued to his food, hardly eating maybe three bites the whole meal. Akimi and Ren kept themselves occupied by singing songs that Naomi had taught them, their childlike voices filling the room as Naomi sat and glanced between the all the people at the table.

Ursa turned in early that night, earlier than even the children who were kept under strict order by Naomi to be in bed before the moon raised to a certain point in the sky. Something was telling her though, not to put on her night robes and give in to sleep, as she ran her fingers over the fabric unsurely.

Instead she put on her training pants, the material comfortable enough, and the top that went along with it that offered her a bit of warmth as a cool, night breeze blew through the tense air of her room. A candle flickered by her beside, and as she passed it she smiled and watched the flame dance in her presence. She kicked her boots off and looked towards the window.

The moon offered visiblity as she blew the candle out, curling up in her warm sheets and keeping her eyes trained on the the night sky. She could hear the waves crashing against the beach nearby, and she could hear the children laughing downstairs as a motherly voice scolded them for being too loud. Though the dread did not disappear, Ursa felt calm as she allowed the peace of those around her, wash over her. For a moment, she felt like those people in town earlier who pretended as though the rebellions didn't rage on beyond their village, that they had far too much protection to ever be a target.

That should have been the first sign, that something was terribly wrong.

Everything was a haze as Ursa woke sometime later, the moon now precisely overhead in the sky, casting its glow on those below it. But that hadn't been what had woken the girl up, and for a moment she couldn't even grasp her bearings, let alone figure out what had been the source of her wake.

But then she smelled it. She could smell smoke.

In a tired daze still, her senses became more and more aware as she grabbed her boots quickly, fumbling to tie the laces. After that she became well aware of several yells coming from the village outside of her window, men, women, and children alike were all screaming. Hurriedly she grabbed her throwing knives and began to stuff them in her sleeves and boots, not pausing to grab her deep, auburn robe lying on the desk.

The girl threw open her door, it's hinges groaning loudly in the process, though she ignored it as she swiftly made her way down the stairs,  
looking around frantically for the other people staying in the inn.

When she arrived in the living room, now more alert than earlier, she saw Naomi standing there, emerald eyes wide with fear as she tried in vain to calm the children grabbing on her robes down. The room was bathed in darkness except for the slight red tinge coming from the window.

"What's going on?" The Princess heard herself ask, though the voice didn't sound like her's, it was much more frantic than it had ever been,  
looking down at the children in complete concern as the yells outside the inn continued.

"Rebels."

That was all Naomi had to say before Ursa's gaze hardened, her fingers twitching as she fought the urge to let fire freely flow from her skin, but she couldn't do that now. These people still didn't know she was a firebender, and though she could protect herself, she was unsure if she could protect them.

She needed to get them out of here.

"Follow me," The Princess waved her hand urgently as the small group stayed close on her heels, watching with fear as she opened the door leading to the center of the village. All looked terrified at the prospect of stepping into the middle of a battle.

"There is no other way," Ursa explained urgently, though she tried to keep her voice low as to not worry the children, "We need to get you to the woods."

They stepped outside and were met by quite a site, half of the town engulfed in flames as a dozen guards attempted to fight off the rebels, but were quickly being outnumbered as they captured some of the innocent villagers as prisoners. Boats lined against the docks were being set on fire, as multiple buildings were being burned as well.

Being on the furthest side of the town was proving to be an advantage currently. She gestured for the group to walk with her down the stairs, trying desperately to stay calm as multiple panicked villagers pushed her and shoved her from every which way. The same villagers who had earlier been so carefree and unaware of what was taking place beyond their small trading town.

They ran across to where the dark woods stood omniously, the branches curling uninvitingly, but offering the protection the group would need.

"What about Sho?" Naomi inquired nervously, her soft voice raising an octave as she looked back at her darkened inn, "He said he was just going to grab some things."

Ursa pursed her lips for a moment, two sides of her fighting as she too looked back at the building. This would give her an oppurtunity to stay and fight, but Bumi had been right about it being dangerous for her to gain such attention when there was always the threat of someone recognizing her.

But the frantic, broken look on the woman's face made the Princess heave a heavy sigh as she nodded, "I'll go back and get him."

The girl looked nervously over her shoulder at the still battling rebels and panicking villagers, "But you need to get out of her. Travel in this direction until you hit a creek, when you get there, you will see several knife marks in a line of trees leading to a village where the United Forces troops are staying. Ask for Bumi, and tell him that it was me who sent you. Him and Mako will keep you safe. Sho and I will meet you there"

Naomi didn't ask any question before she nudged the children into the dark woods, all looking back sadly at their friend who was about to risk her life to save the same young man who had been ignoring her for days.

"Thank you."

With those parting words, the mother grasped the children around the shoulders, quickly rushing them past a few stray roots and breaking into a jog in an attempt to get as far away from the burning town as they could.

The smoke was persistantly tickling the young girl's nose, but she ignored it as she ran back to the inn, relieved that it seemed the fighting was still taking place more so in the front of the village.

Ursa threw the door of the inn open, closing it behind her as she began to call into its empty, dark corridors.

"Sho!"

No response was given as she quickly climbed the stairs, her heart racing as that familiar feeling of dread grew like a steady flame. Something was way off, and it had nothing to do with the fire blazing through the town.

Her boots clunked heavily against the wood, echoing back at her, the silence within the large inn causing her to shiver involuntarily. The shouts outside still continued on, but all the Princess could hear, was the defeaning silence that seemed to be suffocating her, the smell of smoke wafting through the open windows mixed with the usually cool breeze, now heated due to the fire.

"Sho!" She called again, her voice raising due to the panic settling within her. Though she was starting to dislike the young man, she couldn't just leave him here. The fact that he wasn't responding though, was causing her to think the worst.

She opened the door in which she knew was Sho's room, and she glanced around its confines. Everything seemed to be in perfect order except for a note that lay on top of the tousled sheets of his bed. She walked into the room, dimly lit by the light of the moon, and began to reach for the letter when the door behind her slammed shut, causing her to jump and a small spark to jump from her fingertips.

"Sho?!" She yelped, not seeing what force had caused the door to close. But before she could receive an answer, the girl was hit hard in the head, the excrutiating pain instantly cloaking her vision in darkness and causing her to crumple lifelessly to the floor.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Hello! So earlier today I had some free time and I wrote a oneshot titled, "Perspective". It's a conversation between Katara and Mako about the world's view on their beloved Avatars, and their own personal view on them. I would love if you would read it and maybe leave a review! It is the longest oneshot I have ever written! 5,000 words, more actually! Anyway, thanks for the reviews left for last chapter. I'm actually becoming kind of sad that this story is very nearly at his end. Hopefully, this will end before school starts for me though. Continue reviewing please. God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

Bumi couldn't sleep. He lay awake in his sleeping bag on the cold wood floor and looked at the moon high in the sky. It shone brightly on the tips of the trees that he could see from his vantage point. There were snores all around the room as the other soldiers slumbered on, completely uneffected by the insomnia the young man was suffering from.

He turned over on his side, twisting the pillow to where it curled over his ear, extinguishing the sounds keeping him conscious. But he knew it wasn't the noises disturbing him, it was that bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. It was as if it was nagging him like his mother had when he refused to eat his vegetables as a child.

Mako slept a few feet away from him, mouth hanging open as he snored loudly and unevenly. Bumi though could see the anguish on his face due to something taking place in his mind, most likely a nightmare about Leia. It seemed all the men could do now days when they closed their eyes, is have nightmares after the raid over a week and a half ago.

Giving up on sleep, Bumi groaned as he picked himself up off the floor, stretching his strained arms over his head. Might as well make himself useful and take up a guard position so someone else could sleep when he couldn't.

The wooden floor creaked beneath his feet as he swiftly avoided stepping on any of his fellow soldiers. He silently was glad he had been such a mischevious child, giving him time to perfect the art of stealth to a "T" before he joined the United Forces.

All the men had to sleep in two of the buildings of the village, being that the other ones had been burned down. They had been able to free the imprisoned villagers, pointing them to a trading port to where they could board a ship to Ba Sing Se until things began to calm down. Unfortunately many people had been lost as well when the rebels invaded initially.

That was something that both Mako and Bumi avoided telling Ursa the other day. The minute he had returned to camp after his injury, Mako was able to witness the prisoners being sent their way. His first thought had rested on Bo and Ren and the state of their mother that had stayed behind to help other people escape during the invasion.

He had asked an older man if he knew of the woman who's children were name Bolin and Ren, but the man looked at the young man solemnly.

"She was one of the unlucky ones."

Bumi and Mako had come to the decision not to tell the children yet though, given they had been through enough with being displaced from their home and from their mother. Mako also found out that the reason they hadn't talked about their father when asked, was because he had ran off months ago, leaving his wife and two children behind.

Bumi opened the door facing the center of the village, three guards stood on the steps, keeping watch, but Bumi could see their eyes drooping.

"If one of you would like to sleep," Bumi drew their attention to himself smoothing down his jacket that he had just put on, bending over and tying the laces of his boots, "I will take your shift."

The guards all looked at each other, eyes narrowed as they tried to decide which would be allowed to leave. Finally, one of them spoke up without consulting them, taking Bumi up on his kind offer.

The soldier walked passed Bumi, and walked inside to where he would get a well deserved night of rest. The tanned soldier took his place on the step, sitting down and causing the wood to creak as he kept his eyes wandering around the village, glancing at the dark forest that lay beyond it.

It had to be just past midnight when they began to see smoke in the distance, quite faraway from where they were.

"Guys," Bumi muttered, his eyes narrowing at the whispy layers floating into the air, "Do you see that smoke?"

The other two looked at each other and then to where the young man was looking, spotting the rising smoke off over the treetops,  
coming from somewhere near the coast.

"Go wake the General and Commander!"

The Earth Kingdom soldier ran to the other housing building, the other soldiers on guard reacting too as they all saw the smoke on the horizon.

Within minutes the camp was pulsing with life, all the soldiers had been woken up along with both the General and Commander. All gathered in the middle of the square, eyes trained on the tell tale signs of the rebels.

Mako had found Bumi the moment he had been awoken, both young men keeping their eyes trained on the General as he reassured the soldiers to stay calm and that their was nothing that could be done right now, but that they needed to be awake in case refugees passed through.

The men could see it in his eyes though. This was the raid he had been speaking of merely days ago.

Suddenly, it hit Bumi.

"Mako," The young man whispered over the rising voices of the soldiers around him, his eyes looking at his friend frantically, "That's in the direction of Ursa's village."

"Are you sure?"

Bumi nodded solemnly as his heart began to beat faster as the smoke continued to rise, causing his stomach to drop. That dread he had been feeling, the reason he couldn't sleep, it was because somehow he knew this was going to end up happening.

The worst feeling though, was that he couldn't do anything about it. But he had to try.

"Mako, I have to go."

The young man nodded, "Than I'm going with you."

Bumi looked at his friend appreciatively, both running into the now empty building and grabbing their weapons so that they wouldn't be completely defenseless. Mako wrapped the red scarf Bo had given him around his neck, then they were ready to face the horrors on the horizon.

Both young men snuck through the back door, leading to the dark woods that would offer them some cover as they snuck away from camp. Usually, Bumi would be very calm and take careful steps over roots, but he was frazzled, clumsily tripping and catching his foot on roots, but it didn't slow him down.

Mako followed close behind as they journeyed through the woods in the familiar direction of the town, the cool night air becoming stiffling as both grew increasingly nervous as what sight they could be met with.

Before they had gotten far though, they heard footfalls stepping quickly on dried leaves, a woman's low voice frantically reassuring her companions that everything was going to be okay. Mako and Bumi, figuring the woman couldn't be a threat, stayed where they were in the light of the moon.

Through the trees, they spotted the innkeeper coming towards them, her hands being held tightly by her daughter's hand and little Ren's.

"Naomi?" Mako whispered, remembering the woman's name as she looked up at them, her green eyes filled with remorse, hair frizzy as if she had been pulling at it. Her naturally pale skin, was whiter than a sheet as she saw the two young men.

"They hurt him!"

Bumi's eyebrows furrowed, "Who?"

"Bo! They hurt Bo!"

Ren's eyes were filled with tears as Bumi crouched down in front of her, pushing back the hair that fell on her forehead, "Who?"

"The bad guys!"

Bumi looked up at Mako who's face had paled as well, his amber eyes turned towards the older woman's, "What happened?"

"Honora told us to find you two while she went back for Sho," The innkeeper spoke fast, her eyes filling with tears as she retold her story, "So we ran for a good hour before we ran into a rebel being used as a guard. He was grabbing for me and the girls, threatening to capture us and imprison us, when Bo began to kick at the man wildly. He screamed at the top of his lungs as the man took a few step backs, releasing us from his grip. Bolin was shouting for us to go, so we ran figuring he would be close behind, but he wasn't."

The two soldiers had identical looks of horror on their faces, the question of whether the child was even still alive still laying heavily in the air, causing the enviroment to become tense.

Bumi breathed deeply, trying hard not to let his emotions get the best of him, "What about Honora and Sho?"

Naom's eyes filled with liquid again, her face contorting as she began to cry, "They never caught up to us."

Bumi's lips pursed, his jaw tensed with anger, "Naomi, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, but I can't guarantee I can answer it. Everything has been happening so fast tonight."

The young man shook his head, "This isn't about tonight," He took a deep breath before continuing carefully, "Is your husband a part of the United Forces?"

The woman's brows furrowed, her eyes shining still with tears, "Of course not, my husband is in Republic City."

Bumi sucked his cheeks in, his heart pounding, "Alright, that's all I needed. Mako, take them back to camp. I'm going to go get Honora."

Mako shook his head, "No I promised to come with you," He turned to the travelers, standing there with the smell of smoke rolling off of them, "Follow the blade marks on the trees from here to the village. They will help you there."

The three nodded, throwing back sad glances to the young men as they quickly put more distance between the burning village and them.

Bumi began walking fast again, tripping, and groaning with pain as his hand hit thorns in the darkness, but he had to reach Ursa. She didn't even know how much danger she was in.

"You gonna tell me what you figured out?"

Bumi looked at his companion, seeing the look of concern on his face as he feared the worst, "I think Sho's working with the rebels."

"What?!"

The tanned soldier, dodged a low branch as the smell of smoke began to tickle at his nose, "I knew he was up to no good the moment I met him. Ursa said that only him and his mother knew his father was in the United Forces, but that woman looked as if she had never heard such a thing. I don't think he's in Republic City either, I think he's with the rebels, and I think Sho is helping his father."

Mako slowly nodded his head, his hand coming in contact with a sharp thorn as he hissed a bit in pain, "So why does that put the Princess in danger?"

Bumi stopped in his tracks, looking at Mako with a worried expression on his features. His grey eyes looked up at the moon as it glowed unaffected by the conflict below it. The trees swayed calmly in the breeze but Bumi felt anything but calm. His hands came up to cover his face as he shook his head, ashamed with himself for not realizing it sooner.

"I think Sho knows who she is."


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: It's so weird writing this, because I just never imagined I would be able to get to this point. I'm just shocked with myself. I've completed maybe one story in my whole life, but it was definitely not 36 chapters long. This is just really overwhelming. Anyway, I bet you can guess whats wrong with Ursa in this chapter, I made it pretty clear with all of her symptoms, but I'm wondering if you will all be able to catch it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for all your reviews, and please continue to send them in! They are what keep me writing this story! God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

A dull ringing was pestering at her ears as she moaned in terrible discomfort, a sudden wave of pain washing over her. There was a pressure in her head that caused her to feel as if something was tied to it, and it was dragging her down. She didn't know where she was, but all she knew is that she was lying down on a cold, hard surface.

Her memory was foggy, she was catching bits and pieces of sad faces, a burning village, an empty inn so silent it was stiffling, and a slam of a door before her world was cloaked in darkness. She couldn't recall why her head hurt so bad, but the vein at the front of her head was pounding so bad that she could really care less what had caused it. She just wanted the pain to cease.

Through the ringing in her ears, she was able to pick up a quiet conversation between a few people in the room with her. One voice sounded vaguely familiar, but her head was filled with such a fog that she couldn't place it, but the other voices didn't sound like ones she had heard before. Her eyelids refused to open, and she felt an increasing wave of exhaustion wash over her,  
masking the pain as well.

So she gave in to it.

The next time she became aware of her senses, she felt slightly better, though her ears continued to ring and her mind was still hazy as to what was going on. The girl's head was still aching with pain, but it was nothing compared to what it had been earlier.

The Princess fought with her eyelids, the skin covering her amber eyes, persistently staying closed the way they were. But after a few minutes of trying to regain her strength, she was able to crack them open, but then she wanted to shut them.

She was in a room with a single window, bright sunlight pouring through the pane as it created streaks across the cold wood floor. There was nothing in the room besides the window, and one wooden door that led to somewhere else in the building she was in.

Ursa thought back to where she had last been and realized that it had been the inn. But she wasn't in the inn anymore, she was somewhere completely different now.

Panic set in as she realized she couldn't feel her arms or legs. Her eyes opened again, though the young girl winced at the pain the light caused her, and she glanced down her legs to where her feet were. They were bound together by rope, restricting her from movement. She looked beside her to where her hands lay limply tied together, the skin tinged slightly purple from lack of circulation.

The Princess moaned as she tried to sit up, shifting her body to where she lay on her back. But that was all she could do.

Her limbs felt useless, and her head felt heavy.

Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Ursa could feel her heart pick up speed as her breathing became shallow and she began to panic. Hot tears pooled in her eyes, but she fought to keep them back, to not allow them to pour onto her pale face.

She didn't feel well, her stomach churned, and she was sure that if she had eaten anything, it wouldn't have stayed down.

With her hands tied in front of her, Ursa tried to conjure a flame, but she didn't have any energy to do so, despite the bright sunlight pouring into the room, causing her pain instead of helping her with her bending.

Through the ringing in her ears, she could hear footsteps and voices beyond the door that lay against the wall. They were all men's voices, angrily speaking to each other as they talked about what she assumed were tactics and battle plans.

That's when she pieced it all together. She had been captured.

Letting another moan escape her lips, she closed her eyes in frustration. Bumi had been right. This had been stupid from the start.

She was brought back from her thoughts though when the door opened, and her head turned sharply to whoever was holding her captive, through the pain she was ready to dish out many vengeful remarks. But for some reason, she stopped when she realized who it was.

Sho stood in the doorway, a solemn look on his face as he looked down at the glass of water he held in his hands. Those emerald eyes of his that had been so friendly at first, were now cold and distant. This wasn't the Sho she had met on the boat. This was the real Sho. A traitor.

He looked up and saw that she was awake, his eyes widened as they met her amber set, glaring at him with an anger that could scare a moose lion. Soon though he composed himself, taking on a buisnesslike manner.

"I was instructed to give you water."

Ursa raised her brows at him, as if in challenge, "I would have thought they would let me dehydrate. How thoughtful of them I must say to provide me with this. Give them all kisses on the cheeks for such sincerity," Her tone was clipped though hoarse, and she could see the surprise in his eyes at the Princess's dark sarcasm.

"You would mean nothing to them dead."

The Princess scoffed, turning her gaze away from him and to the ceiling, her words laced with venom, "Well then maybe I should just resist everything you give me and make myself useless."

Sho slammed the door shut behind him as he walked into the room, his boots echoing angrily off the floor as he crouched down beside the Princess, his hand grasping her shoulder roughly as he forced her into a sitting position. Ursa hissed in pain, but wouldn't allow herself to yell. She wasn't giving him what he wanted.

"You will drink it. I didn't go through all that trouble to have you rebel."

Ursa pursed her lips, amber eyes narrowed at him as he forced the glass to her lips. She sat for a moment, eyes still ablaze before allowing herself a drink of the cool liquid. The water washed down the sore skin of her throat, relieving her of a pain she hadn't even registered was there.

Sho pulled the glass from her lips before she was finished, causing her to growl a bit under her breath in anger. The young man ignored her though, letting go of her shoulder, expecting her to fall back onto the wood floor but Ursa surprised him. She was holding up her weight and looking expectantly at him.

"I went back for you."

Sho nodded knowingly, his expression hard, "I knew you would."

The Princess held her glare for a moment before she shook her head in disbelief, "This was planned from the beginning, wasn't it?"

The young man chuckled darkly, "No it really wasn't" He raised a dark brow at her, "I just thought you were a pretty girl in the beginning. I didn't know who you really were."

"And you do now?"

Sho chuckled again, a smirk appearing on his features, "Of course, why would I have brought you to the rebel forces if I didn't, Princess?" The last part he said in a taunting whisper, causing a shiver to run down her spine and her heart rate to increse. She hadn't been adressed by her title in so long, not including Bumi's snarky little nickname, that it caused a shock to run through her.

"When did you know?" She wracked her brain for any tale tell sign she had given, a detail she had overlooked in the making of her plans. But her thoughts were still hazy, and thinking too much on it was causing the dull ache in her head to intensify.

"The day you disappeared, saying you needed to think," Sho shook his head as if he couldn't imagine her believing him to be so naive, "I knew something was up ever since you had jumped from your window. I just hadn't known what it was. Later that day, I had been looking through an old news report in one of my Father's old journals, and I stumbled across a portrait of the royal family. The girl in the picture certainly resembled the girl who claimed her name was "Honora". Then when you snuck out later that night, I saw that you were wearing a red robe instead of a green one like the rest of your wardrobe. The collar on that robe, was the collar only royals in the Fire Nation wear. That's when it all clicked."

Ursa's face visibly paled, and she attempted to keep the water sloshing in her stomach down. That strange look in his eyes, that's what that had been. How could she have been so stupid? Why had she worn that robe instead of her others? Of course it had the pockets for her knives in it, but she could have used another one and stuffed them all in her boots.

"You aren't nearly naive as I took you for."

Sho shrugged, "Maybe your judgement isn't as good as you think it is, your highness."

Ursa rolled her eyes, directing them towards the window where she could see the shapes of neighboring buildings with rebels bustling along in front of them, "So, what now?"

"You are going to be used as bait," The young man smirked again, causing the Princess's blood to boil at the look of triumph on his face, her hand urging to wipe that expression right off his features, "What better way to lure the Fire Lord here than to tell him we captured his daughter? And then when we are able to capture the Avatar's son, it will all come together perfectly.""

The girl's heart beat pounded in her ears then, fear washing over her as she realized that she had walked right in to the trap that was going to bring this rebellion to an end much quicker than people anticipated.

"The General is going to ask for his position in return for my safe return, correct?"

"Exactly."

A small smile found its way on to the girl's features despite the situation. She had just practically told the young man that she somehow knew who led the rebellion, yet he hadn't even picked up on it. Not as naive as he seemed, hm?

"What about Bumi?"

"We don't know about him yet."

Then something that had been irking Ursa since weeks before resurfaced, causing her to gasp slightly as she made the connection, "Your father is working for the rebel forces, isn't he?"

Sho nodded his head solemnly, arms crossed over his chest, "Yes."

Ursa's face turned into one of disgust as her voice raised an octave, "Sho, how could you do this to both your mother and Akimi? How could you put them in this kind of position?"

The young man's stance turned defiant as his hands grasped his hips, his words seething through his teeth, "Who do you think I'm doing this for?! My father and I were offered great positions for when this rebellion is over, and I don't plan on allowing my sister to go another winter with limited food, or my mother to go another season where she has to worry about the number of guests we have! I'm doing this all for them!"

His loud voice caused the pain in the Princess's head to increase, but she ignored it as her eyes glared right into his, "Did you see their fear during the raid, Sho?! How could that be helping them at all?! You are betraying them!"

"Don't tell me what I'm doing!"

Ursa shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut in aggrivation, "You are just as naive as I had originally thought, but it goes so much deeper than that. You think you are performing a selfless act, when all your doing is being selfish, and only concentrating on yourself."

The words hung in the room as both let them sink in. Ursa then realized she hadn't been only addressing Sho when she had spoke those words.

She had been talking to herself as well.

Her decision to come here to protect Bumi, had seemed so selfless to her in the beginning. But just like Sho, she had only ended up doing all those things for herself. She wasn't helping anybody by being locked up in a room in a rebel's camp. She certainly wasn't doing what she had originally came here to do. In fact, the Fire Nation's future might as well be placed in her hands now as the bad decision she had made, may be something that others will have to pay for.

"When will they be contacting the Fire Lord?"

Sho looked at the girl suspiciously for a moment before his quiet reply slipped forth, "After the rebels attempt to regain this town, we will be presenting you to them and requesting that they contact the Fire Lord and inform him his daughter has been taken captive."

Ursa gave a shaky nod, "Of course, let the United Forces do all the dirty work."

Sho didn't know how to respond, so he just shook his head at the girl, grabbing the glass he had set on the floor and walking over to the door he had entered from.

"You will be fed one meal a day. Don't expect any royal treatment either."

The girl chuckled darkly, "I'm being held captive as a Princess and you aren't handing me fruit tarts sprinkled with rose petals? I'm shocked."

The boy slammed the door shut, causing Ursa to grimace as the noise struck her ears, causing a heavy wave of pain to grip at the back of her head where she must have been struck originally.

She saw scratches lining the skin of her arms where her training sleeves had hiked up, dried blood caked around the injuries. Looking down at her dark pants, she realized there were a few small rips, where she could see little cuts lining the skin there too.

Sho must have carried her through the woods to this village. The exact village she had been spying on days before with Bumi and Mako. The young man must of accidently bumped her into thorn bushes and sharp branches.

Who knew if he did it on accident anymore though?

The Princess continued to fight another wave of nausiation as she lowered herself onto her back again. Her hands and feet fighting against their bounds as to loosen them and allow some feeling to come back to them.

She wanted to fight, she wanted to escape, she wanted to knock a few rebel's heads for being so stupid to think they could keep a Princess as a prisoner. But something was off in Ursa, she could feel it. Her head ached in a way it never had before, and the need to throw up kept washing over her. She was beginning to fear she may not have escaped her initial attack, without sustaining a serious injury.

Never before had Ursa regretted a decision as much as she did in that moment.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Before I say anything else, I want to apologize for the somber tone of this chapter. Even though Iroh said Bumi was a bit wild man, I would still see Bumi treating a situation such as this, with a bit of hesitance. Yes, he is brave, but I also think underneath his carefree demeanor and humor, he still harbors great intelligence. I see him resembling Sokka a lot personality wise, and I guess I really tried to capture that in this chapter. I am one of those people who do believe that Bumi's more "Wild" side developed as time went on in the Forces, because I can't imagine anyone being highly bold when they are still new to the work of a soldier. Anyway, that's just my opinion. Thanks for the lovely reviews and make sure to keep sending them in. Sorry I always ramble in these. God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

The feeling of helplessness is one he is unfamiliar with, yet he has been coming head to head with it multiple times in the course of a mere few weeks. But when it hits him head on, to a point where there is no masked figure waiting to intervene in the shadows. No, that masked warrior was waiting on him now.

Mako and Bumi arrived at the village, the dark of night still surrounding them as they tripped roughly over roots and thorns punctured their skin. The two carried on in a frantic fashion, both knowing that they had very little time to act. Both not realizing that at this point, it was likely useless.

When they stopped and looked at the town, their jaws tightened at the amount of rebels that had been sent there. The rebel forces were obviously growing, which would account for the General's frequent absences the past few days.

They viewed the town through a smokey haze as they watched multiple prisoners be taken, with hands tied behind their back and lungs wheezing, to a small wooden building set off at the end of town, the rebels roughly shoving them, yelling for them to pick up their pace as they fearfully tripped over one another.

The color red bathed the town in a sick fashion, even the moon's delicated moonbeams not being able to steal the attention of the soldier's from the rising flames that caked many of the buildings in the village. With another sickening glance, Bumi realized that among the buildings burning, the Healer's home that he had been staying at was ablaze as well.

There were signs of struggle though, they could see water sloshed around on the ground where a few waterbenders in the village tried their best to escape the clutches of the rebels, but from the boot marks in the mud, both Bumi and Mako could clearly see that they stood no chance against the practiced men. There were pieces of Earth dislodged from the ground as well showing that the earthbenders didn't go down without a fight either, but with the power of sheer numbers, the rebels had been able to take them down as well.

Bumi grimaced as he heard the people inside the building screaming for someone to help them, all scared out of their minds at what had just taken place.  
In the midst of it all, the young man could even see a few figures in the open window that were guards stationed in this town, them too overtaken by the rebels.

"This is bad," Mako murmured his eyes wide at the scene before him. They had seen rebel infested towns before, but their attacks were excalating in both tactic, and destruction.

"I don't care," Bumi's voice was dangerously determined, and that wasn't lost on his friend that stood next to him, both crouching behind trees so they wouldn't get spotted.

"Bumi," The young man in question looked at his friend, a stormy glaze over his normally mischevious grey eyes, "This is really dangerous. We can't afford to do something stupid here."

The tanned young man nodded, though his jaw refused to slacken any, and his glare grew intense as he watched the rebels herd in a group of children,  
shoving them into where the adults were and eliciting a few cries of shock and fear from the young ones.

The rebels were heavily guarding this town, for good reason too. They had just ceased a trade port. An open window to all the nations had just opened up for them. This was a dangerous aquirement.

"Stopping trade here will make them more powerful," Bumi murmured knowingly, mostly speaking to himself, "It makes a statement. Though it's only fruit, people will miss getting the product. This also makes it easier for them to overtake other coastal towns in this region."

"Why do you think they raided this town first? Why not one of the other ones? This one doesn't even receive or ship to places like Republic City."

Bumi pursed his lips, a calculating look appearing in his eyes as he peered from behind the cool bark of the tree and on to the flames heavily burdening the village, "I think someone tipped them off about Ursa. Whoever did so, must of told them they needed a cover to undertake such a mission. So they decided a raid would be fitting."

"And you think this person is Sho?"

Bumi's features grew solemn as he looked his friend directly in the eyes, a new fire burning within them as his voice shook with conviction, "I don't think it was him, I know."

Mako nodded, turning his gaze back to the village as well as things began to calm down a bit. The rebels were done forcing the prisoners within the confines of the small building, and were now locking it and consulting about the type of security it was going to need, and which people would take first shift.

Bumi couldn't understand the men that stood in the middle of the blazing village, so uneffected by what they were doing. They all appeared to be men around the same age as Mako and himself, though some were certainly older, but they didn't look any different from the people they imprisoned. Why they would feel the need to turn their backs on the world and allow someone to hold so much power over them that they begin to make bad decisions,  
all for some silly promise of position after everythings over, is ridiculous.

"When I was younger my father use to tell me about how people see things, how different all of our perceptions are concerning situations and imaginary boundary lines," Bumi's voice was barely above a whisper, but Mako could hear an understanding in his tone as if he had only just discovered the truth in his father's words, "I'm starting to see that when you look at it, we all are the same. No matter who you are or what nation you are from, you are still a person."

Mako's dark brows furrowed, his amber eyes unsure, "Bumi, I don't quite understand what that has to do with everything now."

"Because the General is giving these people power over others," Bumi's face broke into a small smile as he had a realization peak through, "It's like how he was talking about Fire Lord Zuko denying his father a position in the Forces because of his past loyalties. It was precautionary on the Fire Lord's terms, but to the General it was more. He was thrown down from the power he felt was rightfully his. These people are just fighting for the power they think is rightfully there's. It's all in reverse."

Mako's face was now turning skeptical, "I still don't see why that matters."

"Because," Bumi sighed in exasperation, his thoughts making perfect sense in his head, yet they weren't being presented correctly, "Though these people are doing horrible things to other people, these rebels are still people as well. They are people being manipulated, being bribed, to do what they are doing. This had nothing to do with balance like the General was talking about. This is all about power."

Mako nodded, silently trying to put the pieces together as his friend had done, "So, are you saying you don't think these people are bad?"

Bumi shook his head, "Oh no, they are," His eyes then glanced back over to where a few guards stood before the doors of where the prisoners were being held, ayoung guard wincing as a woman's crying cut through the air, "But they may be making bad choices because of circumstances."

"Now you're just trying to make a point. It's annoying."

Bumi had to chuckle at that, despite the circumstances. His expression sobered though when his thoughts turned back to the Princess he had originally planned to save.

"Where do you think their keeping Ursa?"

The tanned soldier looked back over to where the prisoner's were being held, but he wasn't an idiot, he knew they wouldn't keep her in there. They would keep her under lock and key somewhere close to the heart of the rebels.

"Not here."

Mako nodded his head as well, "I wouldn't think so either. Where do you think Sho would transport her though?"

Bumi didn't hesitate to answer, "To the town we are suppose to raid soon. That's what they are considering the hub right now. They would take her somewhere where their is a high concentration of rebels, just to ensure that she wouldn't be able to escape."

"Do you think they took Bo there too?"

The young man froze at the question, his grey eyes returning to the flames still flickering, the smoke still producing a heavy smell, "I honestly don't know."

"You think something bad happened to him, don't you?"

Bumi's mouth opened to deny that, but he couldn't. Though he spoke of every man being a person, even he knew there were some that didn't look at things that way.

Both men shared a look, forgetting the question and slowly backing away from the village, the two deciding standing around wouldn't do anything.

A cool breeze blew through the trees then, making Bumi sigh in relief that it may redirect some of the smoke cloaking the village and causing the prisoners eyes to water and throats to ache. Maybe now they would be slightly more comfortable.

"So what now?"

Bumi kept his pace even, now less frantic as his senses returned to him and kicked in, "I don't know. Ursa is going to be fine, she wouldn't do much for them if she was dead."

"Should we go and try to help her?"

Bumi's brows furrowed, a conflicted look gaining his features, "That's what I'm not sure about."

Mako shrugged, "It's your call, Water Tribe."

The tanned soldier breathed deeply for a moment, really trying to get a grasp of things, trying to figure a way where he could protect the girl he loved without getting them both into more trouble.

"I feel as though they may be anticipating for me to do something," The boy finally spoke, his voice a whisper as he stepped over a raised tree root, "But then again, who knows if they know of my relationship to the Princess? I just fear though that if they were to capture me, they would have both of the most powerful men in the world eating from the palms of their hands in order to get their children back," Bumi's face became pained as that feeling of helplessness washed over him again, "But I just can't let them keep Ursa. They won't kill her, but they probably will allow her health to deteriorate so that when and if they get the Fire Lord to come, she will look frail and sick."

Mako sighed, his hand subconsciously grabbing at the warm material encircling his neck, "This is a pretty tough decision. But I think you were right on the first count. If you were to get involved, you would just be that much more of an advantage they would gain if you were caught. We are raiding the village in a few days, I would just wait until then."

"But the rebels are prepared for that too."

Mako silenced at that, remembering the conversation they had overheard between the General and the rebels.

"Maybe I could get away though from the forces I'm supposed to be with," The young man's brain started working. His father had always told him he was a mad genius, and now was the time where he really needed those brilliant ideas he was so famous for, "Instead of fighting head on as the General expects me to do, I'll rescue Ursa instead."

"But what if they are planning on revealing her during the raid as a way to get us to drop our weapons or contact the Fire Lord?"

Bumi nodded thoughtfully, "That's a possibility," Then he snapped his fingers, stopping and turning to his companion, "We will retrieve her right before the raid starts."

Mako raised a brow, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

The young man smiled, "Well, with a big amount of their rebels being sent to the coast, I would imagine they are going to need as many men as possible to help with defense."

"You don't think their keeping a guard with her at all times?"

Bumi sighed, shaking his head, "Mako, I'm saying that this is something that we will just have to improvise. I have no choice. Ursa risked it all following me here, and though her plan was really stupid and reckless, she still did it to protect me. She saved my life. I owe her this but even if she hadn't done that I would still put my life on the line if it meant her safe return. I'm not paying a debt to her though, I genuinely have to do this because I think I love her."

Mako released a deep sigh, shaking his head as a small grin appeared on his features, "As if that's new information."

Bumi chuckled slightly, "I'm just saying that no matter what move I make, it's going to be risky. Better not to overthink things and lose your courage. I need to face this head on and protect the person who would do the same for me. I already feel terrible for waiting until the raid to go through with it, but I'm going to make sure that whatever I do during that hour or so of my life, is what I came here to do. I didn't come here to fight, I came to protect."

The two shared a quiet moment befoe Mako just gave a slight nod of his head, "That's very honorable of you, Bumi. You should be proud."

With a lopsided grin that soon turned unsure, Bumi shrugged his shoulders, "Don't say that. I haven't even done anything yet."

Mako placed a firm hand on the young man's shoulder a small smile appearing on his features, "It doesn't matter. You will."

The two continued back to their camp in silence, both's minds a million miles away.

Mako was thinking of the young boy who he had helped direct to a village not very long ago, the child who was so adament about protecting his sister and leading her to where they needed to go. The boy that had given him the scarf around his neck just so he could keep it till they met again, yet here he was unsure if they would ever cross paths.

Glancing at Bumi, he noticed the faraway look in his eyes, and despite the reassurance he had given him earlier, he could see the defeat settling in his shoulders. He had to sympathize with him though, for if it was Leia being put into that position, he too would be just about at his wit's end.

Bumi was walking quietly, his feet narrowly avoiding loose debris on the forest floor. His mind was still on Ursa. Though he could feel he was doing the right thing by waiting, he couldn't help but also feel like he was betraying her. She had been so willing to putting herself in danger to save him, that it made him feel like a coward to let something such as numbers stop him from rescuing the girl he loved.

But Bumi knew he had put a lot more thought into his actions than the impulsive Princess and in the end, that could prove to be an advantage.

He hoped.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: So this chapter was about to not by typed up tonight. My mom and I almost went to my grandmother's house to stay the night, but she doesn't have wifi, and I want to keep my promise to finish this story quickly. Right now, I believe I only have about 5-10 chapters left. It gets hard though around this point where the main climax is about to happen and it just gets really frustrating. I have so many ideas for oneshots, including one where Korra expresses her fears to Katara that after she loses her bending she has failed to live up to Aang, and then I may do a Pemzin one because they are one of my OTPs. But I am going to try to finish this first before delving into those. Anyway, thank you for reading and please take the time to review. God bless!

Tumblr: thelittleturtleduck

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

Ursa had never felt more terrible in her life.

Days had passed since her initial capture, and she could feel in her bones that the raid would be taking place soon. The General had been talking to some of the men stationed at her door earlier that morning, speaking of the plans he had been giving the soldiers on the United Forces base.

The Princess was shocked at how much time the General had been spending here, rolling her eyes at the fact that the Commander and other soldiers hadn't yet discovered his disloyalty yet.

The Fire Nation man had appeared in her room a few times in the span of a few days, talking bitterly about how her father had been the reason his father had fallen from power, speaking about how the Fire Lord promotes peace and love yet he never gave the man a chance to switch his loyalties. He just deemed him unworthy of trust.

The Princess could see the hurt within the General's eyes, yet she couldn't see what the big deal was since the man himself was now in a high position in the Forces. She didn't see why he felt the need to get revenge.

But then again, he was just a power hungry man. He didn't care if he was already powerful, he wanted more.

Ursa assumed that she would feel better as more time passed, but the headache she had awoken with just wouldn't go away. They had been feeding her decently, and they had been allowing her to use the bathroom, though she would admit she was a bit wobbly as she walked down the hall because of her weakening joints from the bonds, her vision slightly unfocused. Even with the oppurtunity to nap all day, it wouldn't go away.

Neither did the feeling of nausiation.

To the rebel's disgust, she had thrown up a few times. The General, though not taking very good care of the Princess, wouldn't let them just keep it around so they made the young girl mop it up. It gave her some time free from her bonds though, but she couldn't do anything since the guards he would send to watch her were usually firebenders.

Her pale wrists were raw from the thick rope tied around them, causing her to release little whimpers whenever she had to move her hands to switch positions.  
Her ankles weren't any better off, they had dry blood caked on the material of their bonds.

"Water."

Sho walked into the room, stoic as ever despite the cheerful sunshine beaming through the window. He had to resist the urge to turn away as he took in the disheveled Princess's appearance. Her usually silky black hair now oily and matted, her tatterd clothing sticking to her legs and arms where she had been bleeding because of his reckless trek up to the village.

Ursa allowed the young man to put the glass to her lips, him allowing her to take a longer sip then usual today, watching as her amber eyes looked down the bridge of her nose a bit dazed.

"You won't be alone for long."

Ursa's brows furrowed together, a look of confusion appearing on her pale features, "What do you mean?"

"According to the General, the Avatar's son will be joining you soon."

Ursa fought back a grimace, keeping her expression impassive though her heart continued to beat wildly. She should have known that the impending raid would also mean the rebel's plan to capture Bumi was also approaching.

"Well maybe then I'll have someone to clean up my barf with."

Sho shook his head, green eyes rolling as he placed the glass on the floor beside them, shifting his weight into a crouched position, "You need to stop doing that. The General thinks you're just trying to kill yourself."

The Princess scoffed at the boy's implication, "Tell him not to flatter himself. I'm not trying to do anything."

Sho gave her a hard look before he glanced down a moment, his face turning unsure as he tried to word his next question, "Do you know the Avatar's son well?"

Ursa could see what he was doing, and she couldn't believe the General was a big enough of an idiot to allow Sho to do it. He was prying for information. They wanted to know whether they would be able to use her in the capture of Bumi.

The Princess, after months of practice, found her lying to be quite groundbreaking. She looked the young man right in the eyes, amber ones shining with nothing but innocence, "I know who he is. But he hates me. We had a fight at a party and now he won't have anything to do with me. Why do you think I ran away that first day when I saw him?" She stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

Sho nodded slowly taking in her words, eating them practically from the palms of her hands, "I see now."

Ursa gave a small bitter smile just to sugar coat the whole ordeal, "He probably wants me dead."

Sho looked her in the eye for a moment, searching for any sign of dishonesty, but he found none. After he picked up the glass, he vanished from the room.

The moment the door closed behind him, a sigh broke through the girl's thin lips, her heart rate starting to slow as she mentally applauded herself for thinking so quickly and potentially ruining a part of their plan.

She was glad Bumi hadn't tried to rescue her already. They had kept her so heavily under guard that he surely would have been caputured along with her if he hadn't of waited it out. Ursa hoped that Naomi and the children had been able to follow her knife marks to the village where the United Forces were staying to inform him of the whole ordeal.

Suddenly the Princess became tired again, just as she had been everyday. Her head began to feel light as the world started to tilt at a weird angle, her head still pounding to a point where it was becoming normal for her to feel like this.

She lay back on the floor, a sigh escaping her lips as the feeling of the cold wood seaped in through her clothes, causing her muscles to relax almost instantly.  
She looked up at the wooden ceiling, the panelling now familiar to her for it had been the only view she had seen in days.

The Princess could hear the men chatting in the other room about the United Forces, but she was too comfortable to care.

So she slept.

In a village quite a distance away, a young man stood in the middle of the town, his lips pursed as he listened to the Commander read off a list of instructions that the General had left for him.

The men were all dressed in their red uniforms, weapons in hand though the raid wouldn't start until much later. These men were prepared for anything.

Perhaps it was the scare with the coastal village the other night, but Bumi had noticed a distinct difference in the Forces after that turn of events. The men suddenly were a bit more on their toes, none of them sleeping as easily as they once had as one ear always faced the window in case their base was ever to be overtaken.

The Avatar's son stood, the autumn air still hot and humid due to their relative closeness to the bay not a very big distance away. It was muggy causing Bumi to sweat, but that wasn't the only thing that was causing the drops of perspiration to appear.

He couldn't help but feel that leaving his knowledge unsaid and letting the soldiers walk into an unfair battle was an extremely dangerous choice. Though they had talked about it night's ago, discussing exposing the General instead of informing the Commander, Bumi couldn't help but allow that nagging in the back of his mind take control at the moment.

Turning to Mako, Bumi whispered lowly to avoid having other soldiers hear, "I'm getting a bad feeling about keeping this a secret."

Mako nodded in return, his voice quiet too, "I know, Water Tribe. I've been thinking about it all morning."

Bumi looked back up at the Commander, the man standing tall before his troops reading multiple different plans and trying to figure out which tactic would be best.

"Mako, call me crazy, but something's telling me that we need to tell him."

The Fire Nation soldier's face became unsure, though he had been feeling the same way. His lips were pursed as he thought of the pros and cons of the situation, finally he released a sigh.

"Do what you want, wild child. He doesn't seem to be a traitor, and we didn't see him there when the rebels were holding their little conference."

After the Commander ended the meeting in the middle of the village, he allowed them to disperse to either rest or change. But Bumi inquired if he could have an audience with him.

"Well, of course."

They sat down in what the Commander had been calling his office, multiple maps spread across the table of the towns around the area, red marking the ones in which were still under the control of the people within them, black marking the rebel's towns.

The Commander looked at the young man with expectant eyes, leaving a cup of tea resting in front of him.

"Sir," Bumi started slowly, his stomach churning as he readied himself to share the information he had gathered, his heart picking up speed, "I witnessed something a few days ago that I think you should know about."

The older man looked at the soldier a bit unsurely but gestured for him to carry on, "Well than share, my boy."

The Avatar's son released a shaky sigh, his usually blunt nature completely escaping him at that moment, "Mako and I were walking in the forest on the day I was to return from my leave of absense. It began to rain and we had lost our way, then we ended up accidently stumbling upon the town in which we are going to raid tonight."

The Commander nodded slowly, listening to what the boy had to say thus far, "Alright, is there some weakness you spotted?"

Bumi shook his head, "No, sir," He hesitated for a moment before his stormy grey eyes looked directly into the other man's, "But I have a reason to believe there is a traitor among us."

The older man's dark brows raised, "Is that so?" He stroked his beard thoughtfully, but Bumi saw a strange look pass over his pensive eyes.

"Yes, sir."

"Well," The man sat up in his chair, taking a sip of tea from the steaming cup and looking expectantly at the soldier, "Who is this traitor?"

Taking a deep breath, Bumi spoke clearly, "The General."

The Commander sat still for a moment, his expression not changing. Bumi's palms began to sweat as they grasped the handles of the chair he sat in, nervously waiting to see if the older man would believe him. This could have just endangered not only him and Mako, but Ursa as well.

But Bumi's eyes went wide as the Commander shook his head slightly, laughing under his breath.

"You are sharp as a whip, aren't you?"

The young man's dark brows furrowed, "Excuse me?"

The Commander shook his head again, a smile still on his features as he grabbed the paper he had been reading to the troops earlier firmly within his grasp, "Bumi," His voice was amused yet also knowledgable, "I have been aware of the General's disloyalty to the United Forces for a short while now. I sent word to the Fire Lord not too long ago about it. Why do you think we were able to conquer this town?"

"Uhhh," Bumi's expression became unsure, "I don't know? We fought well."

"I changed the General's plans. I gave the soldiers other directions as opposed to his."

This confused the soldier though, "But I was still in the front line of people. I was a huge target of the rebel's."

The Commander nodded slightly, before he pointed at the young man, "But you are a skilled fighter. I figured though they may get you in a tough spot, you would be able to handle it."

Bumi's face broke into a genuine smile at that, his heart soaring at the fact that the Commander had just complimented him so greatly. Though he was a danger at the front, he was a good enough warrior for them to still keep him in that position.

A small dubious feeling still stayed in the back of his mind, though the General looked at him with such a genuine smile, that he couldn't doubt the man was telling the truth.

"So the Fire Lord knows?"

The Commander nodded in return, taking another sip of his tea as he glanced out his window momentarily to where the other soldier's were practicing, "Yes. But this raid tonight isn't just to liberate the town as we did last time. We are taking prisoner's of war, and when his back is turned, the General will become one as well."

"So you are aware that he is holding the Princess captive?"

The older man looked stunned at that, "No, that would be new information."

Bumi nodded solemnly, "I think they're going to use her against the Fire Lord somehow. I also am sure that tonight will also be the night where they attempt to capture me again."

The Commander lifted his hand to his beard again, stroking it thoughtfully, "Now that does raise some problems."

"I have an idea if you don't mind me sharing, sir?"

The elder nodded his head in consent, "By all means, share."

Bumi told the man of his plan in capturing the Princess before the raid began, grabbing her before they are able to use her in any way against the Forces. The Commander sat and nodded his head slowly as the young man detailed his idea.

"I'm sure they are keeping her there," Bumi's eyes darkened as his voice became some what bitter, "They want to use her as bait. But if we were to take her when the rebel's are vulnerable, right before they believe we are to attack, we may have a better chance of gaining the town and gaining prisoners like you want."

The Commander nodded his head, eyes pensive, "I don't see why we couldn't do that. In fact, that would probably end up benefitting us in the end."

Bumi nodded along with him, "Have you also switched the plans the General left you?"

The older man smiled, "Of course," He pointed at the sheet he had been grasping this entire time that he had read to the soldiers, "I've completely changed the angle of his attack. Our strongest men will be going against his weaker men, followed by a similar surprise attack on the stronger benders and such on the rebel's side. The General's group though tonight hasn't changed whatsoever, so he won't notice that I have switched things around until everything begins happening. He hasn't put it together yet that I have been changing the plans."

The Avatar's son nodded, "That's very clever, sir. But why haven't you told the other soldiers yet?"

The Commander's face became grim, "Just in case someone went and told the General of our knowledge. It would shatter our element of surprise."

Bumi nodded, "That's probably the best precaution you could take," He released a deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, "Since I'm what they are after, I say I'm the one to rescue the Princess. They will be thinking that I'll be on the front line fighting, but I'll actually have already freed Ursa and started making my way far into the forest by then."

The Commander nodded slowly, "I think this actually may work."

Bumi smiled, "By the end of today, we could estinguish the fire behind the rebellion."

The older man chuckled slightly before he looked at the young soldier, his eyes suddenly wise, "Nothing can extinguish the flame, but we have the ability to contain it."

After a few more minutes of extra planning, Bumi stood and shook the hand of the Commander, his heart thumping in relief that he had finally gotten all of that off his chest. He also was grateful that the Commander was on their side.

"Bumi?"

Just as he had opened the door, the Commander had called for his attention. The young man turned, a nervous hand running over his wolf tail at the serious tone the Commander had used.

"Yes, sir?"

The older man smiled at the young man, "I think you have the makings of becoming a great soldier someday. Maybe when this is all said and done, you'll find yourself gaining some power within the Forces. Most of them would have spilled their guts if they had discovered what you had. You played it smart, Bumi."

The young's soldier's face lit up at such a great compliment, "Thank you,  
sir."

The feeling within him was something he couldn't desribe. Finally he was being admired for something that wasn't his parentage, finally it was just because he was himself. He was just Bumi. Suddenly, it was enough.

He had never been happier to be just Bumi in his life.


	39. Chapter 39

A/n: Wow, I'm just getting so close to the end, that it's beginning to feel strange. I have been dreading this part of this fanfiction since the day I started to continue it, just because I'm getting into some more action style parts and I'm not really one for action. I have never written any type of war story before so I'm really kinda at a loss when it comes to this stuff, but so many people wanted me to continue, so I couldn't just abandon it. I'm looking forward to writing the ending though, after the next chapter, I will be into the chapters that I have actually been anticipating to write. Thank you all for sticking with me for this long. I didn't think it would ever end up being as long as it is, and now it's nearly 40 chapters. Thank you for your lovely reviews, and thank you specifically to one person for catching up and making sure she reviewed every chapter she missed, that was REALLY sweet of you, emmi7thp. Keep on reviewing! For the time being, take a look at some of my ATLA and TLOK oneshots! God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

"So why are you here, Princess Ursa?" The General's tone was light, though Ursa could see within his prying eyes that he wanted information. Obviously, Sho hadn't gotten from her what the man had expected.

"My parents allowed me to leave home for awhile, to study Earth Kingdom culture," It wasn't a total lie, for they had allowed her to leave home, they just didn't really know what she was doing. But Ursa's amber eyes stayed directly on those of the General's never wavering, never giving him any information.

"They would allow you to stay in an area where serious rebellions are taking place?"

Ursa paused a moment before lying smoothly, "I only planned to stay here for a few weeks. I was going to end my trip in Ba Sing Se."

"Under an assumed name?"

The Princess raised her dark eyebrows an obvious expression on her face, "Well naturally," She smirked a bit, "If people knew who I was, they might try to do to me exactly what you did. Capture me and use me for ransom."

The General nodded his head, a smirk finding its way on his features, "For such a smart girl, you sure fell into an easy trap."

Ursa's jaw tensed at the man's words, her hands heating as if she was about to light a flame upon her skin. But her body still fought against it, the pressure in her head growing along with her frustration.

She didn't say anything, but the General continued to pace the length of the room, his boots pounding on the wood loudly causing the Princess to wince, "So you didn't have any other reason of being conveniantly stationed somewhere near the United Forces?"

"No," Her voice was quiet, eyes as truthful as she could muster while they still gazed at him unfocused as if a screen had been put over them. She held her ground though as well as she could, hands and feet bound and sitting defiantly on the floor.

"No friends fighting?"

She shook her head again, trying not to allow too much movement that would cause her pain. She knew their was a huge bruise on the back of her head where she had been hit, but she also knew that pain wasn't only limited to that one spot. It radiated around her head.

"Well," The General stated, standing up tall as he looked down the bridge of his nose at the disheveled Princess, "Then I guess things may get slightly awkward tonight. We plan to imprison the Avatar's son, and since you don't consider him a friend, you might would like to start thinking of him as one because he's going to be the only other person you see for awhile."

"Have you contacted my father?" Ursa choose to ignore the man's comments, instead asking questions of her own despite the fearful shiver that ran down her spine when Bumi was mentioned.

"We will not contact him until the United Forces can send word to both him and the Avatar of your capture."

"But what if he evades your capture?" The girl raised a single brow in challenge, "He is the son of the Avatar. I imagine he is a quick and skilled fighter."

The General glared at the young girl, scoffing slightly, "Not that skilled. He will not be able to evade his capture."

Ursa turned from the man's cold gaze to look towards the window where the sun was beginning to set, "Well it's time to get this show on the road," And with that the door to the room was closed, leaving the Princess alone to wallow in her worry and pain.

The sun's rays were being concealed by the raised horizon, the troops beginning their trek through the darkening woods as small twigs snapped and leaves cracked beneath their hard soles. The mood was tense and quiet, just as it was usually before battle.

They walked as one force, though they would soon be seperated into groups. The General's force leading at the front, the Commander's right behind with the other men.

Bumi watched as the General walked perfectly calm, his stoic facade obvious on his features. The young man remembered his conversation with the Commander earlier about the older man not having a clue of the changed plans.

Fortunately, the Commander had moved his group to the side of town where the meeting had been held. When Mako, Ursa, and himself had been spying on the meeting that one rainy day, they had taken into consideration that building was among the biggest out of all of them. The other's were either harboring prisoners or being burned. She had to be in that building.

Mako marched along side his friend, still slightly dubious about the choice Bumi had made to tell the Commander, though he trusted the young man's judgement.

The night was soon upon them as they continued their trek through the trees, branches poking them and roots tripping them as they walked. Bumi's heart rate began to rise as they neared the town, his palms sweating nervously as they grasped the hilt of his sword on his hip.

Bumi would break away from his troops when they were in position, and hopefully be able to find Ursa before the time to attack became evident. Mako had also agreed to go along with him so that when they escaped, they would all be able to find refuge in Ba Sing Se then be able to return to Republic City.

The young man had not readily agreed to that, claiming that the reason he had joined the United Forces was because he wanted to help bring an end to the rebellions, but Mako had pointed out that after they ran into the woods to escape the rebels, they had no where safe to go.

"Bumi," His friend had sighed as he agreed to help with the liberating of the Princess, "The only choice you have to keep both you and Ursa safe is to run back in the direction of camp and follow along the pathes until you reach a port that isn't overran with rebels. That's what the freed prisoners have been doing, and that's what Naomi and the children had to do as well. I would tell you to return to Republic City, but all the ports that deliver there are too close to the rebel's camp."

"But," Bumi had said, running a hand over the back of his neck, "What if we just hid until the fighting's over? Then we would be safe after and be able to return."

Mako squinted at the young man, "Bumi, once the rebels see Ursa is gone, they will send people after you. Especially when they see you aren't fighting. The noble thing to do right now, is to keep yourself and Ursa safe and away from the rebel's reach. Let the Commander worry about capturing the General and imprisoning the rebels. You just need to worry about your capture."

Bumi had sighed at that, knowing his friend was right when it came down to it. They had to run. So much for honor.

The young men shared a glance as the groups began to split around the outside perimeter of the town, a good distance away so their footsteps could not be heard. Bumi though could see through the confines of the trees the rebels already lined up and down the center. Ready for a fight. They knew they were coming.

The Commander's forces were silent as they walked to their position, Bumi and Mako elbowing their way to the front to where the leading man stood. The Commander shared a look with them as they instead of walking forward, turned in the direction in which the village lay, gaining weird looks from the other soldiers.

Bumi and Mako pulled back the branches, a strong sense of familiarity washing over them as they were brought back to that day where everything had suddenly changed, back when Ursa hadn't been captured and the General was still a loyal man in their eyes. Though he wasn't showing it, there was an urgency within Bumi as the building's dark wood panelling came into view. He needed to get to the Princess.

Mako kept pace with the young man as they broke through one last thicket of bushes and were hiding behind two tall trees, glancing into a window. Their were no guards anywhere, all being posted along the insides of the village where the main fighting was going to take place.

The inside of the room they looked into was dark, and they couldn't see through the darkness of the night. Slowly and cautiously, both men ran to where they were under the ledge peeping inside. Nothing. It was just the meeting room they had seen before.

Turning a corner around the side of the building, they pressed their backs against the wall, terrified of the rebel's turning their heads and seeing them. But the men stayed perfectly still.

They came to another window, it was dark but Bumi's heart pounded with anticipation. Even the cool breeze could not erase the beads of sweat that lined his forehead. His thick auburn coat rubbed against the side of the house as he stood tall to look into the room.

His heart nearly stopped at what he saw.

Ursa lay on her back, face staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression, her usually expressive eyes completely emotionless. He could see that her wrists were bound together with a thick rope, along with her ankles. He could see her once delicate pale skin was now raw and bloody from the sharp friction of her confines. Her beautiful silken raven hair was matted and tangled, her training outfit sporting many different rips and tears showing either struggle or poor handling on her trek up to the village.

He had to turn away for a moment, looking at Mako and giving him a solemn nod, "She's in there."

The man's friend nodded in return, looking up at the window, "I'll give you a slight lift. You'll be able to open the window with the proper amount of height."

Bumi waited as his friend kneeled down and offered his hands for the young man's boot. Though hesitant, Bumi allowed Mako to support him with only his hands as he was lifted up to the window.

Ursa's head turned then, a smile obvious on her features as she saw her long time friend attempting to get into her room. Silent tears trailed down her face as she realized that things may not be nearly as hopeless as she had thought.

The Avatar's son was able to get the window open with a little work, his rough hands pulling the pane up swiftly and his grey eyes looking down at Mako.

"Give me a boost."

The young man complied, sending Bumi through the window and on to the cold wooden floor.

"Bumi," Ursa whispered quietly as he quickly stood up and made his way over to the Princess. He saw the tears on her face and gave her a small smile in return, hoping it would stop the offensive liquid trailing down her already pale features.

"Sh," He squatted down next to her, his hand reaching deftly in the side of his boot as he searched for something to cut the ropes with, "It's going to be alright."

His hand found the small dagger she had given him months ago. He began to work on the ropes holding her ankles together as her amber eyes focused in on the tiny weapon he held in his hand.

"You kept it?"

Bumi smiled up at her though he still was cautious about how close he was getting to her skin, careful to not irritate the reddened skin.

Soon her ankles were free and she was able to lift her arms so that he could start work on her wrists as well.

"Have they been feeding you?"

The Princess nodded, though he could see the slight grimace on her face from the movement.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No."

"What hurts?"

He was almost done with the ropes around her wrist, she could feel the freedom washing over her, "It's just my head. When Sho knocked me out that first night, he did some pretty bad damage."

Bumi gritted his teeth, anger flashing in his grey eyes as he imagined the young man hitting the frail girl in front of him over the back of her head, "You need to be careful. It could worsen if you allow it to. We need to get you to a healer."

"Where are we going?"

"Ba Sing Se," Bumi's voice was quiet as he cut through the remaining threads of rope, the Princess's hands now freed as she opened and closed them to gain circulation, "After that we will be going to Republic City."

"Why can't we just use the healer's of the United Forces."

"We don't have time."

Ursa saw the urgency in his eyes and nodded, her mind wanting to ask many more questions, but her mouth decided it wasn't smart. She was tired and thirsty, but she knew in order to keep themselves safe, they would have to deal with it.

Bumi held out a hand to her as she slowly stood from her sitting position on the wood floor, her legs shaky as she put pressure on them. The young man watched in concern at the weak and off balance Princess.

"Ursa, something's wrong."

The girl nodded gravely, leaning heavily on him as he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders, "I know."

Suddenly, she realized that she wasn't the only one going to Ba Sing Se, so was Bumi, "Are you giving up your position in the United Forces?"

The young man shook his head as her amber eyes looked up into his grey ones, "No. But my first job is to be a protector. I never truly wanted to fight, I just wanted to protect the balance my father had restored in the world. In order to do my part in that though, I need to keep you and me out of the reach of the rebels."

Ursa nodded slowly, a wince appearing on her face as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her skull, "Alright."

Bumi was about to turn them around to face the window where Mako was waiting for them below, when the deafening sound of the door being opened, caused their blood to run cold.

"Going somewhere?"

There the General stood with Sho standing not far behind, the older man holding a thick sword in his grasp as he glared at the two menacingly.

Bumi, though stunned, worked quickly as he unsheathed his sword as well, holding it expertly. He was her protector, and he was going to do whatever it took to protect her.

He should have known the General wouldn't allow the Princess to escape his sight, he should have realized it would be all too easy for the man to escape from his group in the Forces, and he also should have known that the man would anticipate his escape plan for the Princess.

But he couldn't afford think of the past with an impending showdown staring him in the face.


	40. Chapter 40

A/n: I am so sorry this chapter is so short! It was originally going to be longer, but as I was writing it my mother came downstairs and she started having a spell. She has this disease that effects her inner ear and she becomes unbalanced and she starts throwing up and the room starts spinning, so I'm having to hurry and write this so that I can help my Dad with her while she has to sit up. Again, I'm so sorry! I hope you enjoy this none the less, only a few more chapters to go. This week I have extra time so I will probably write multiple a day to finish. Thank you for your lovely reviews. God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

Ursa's heart pounded to the point where she could hear the blood pulsating through the vein at her temple, Bumi's warm body standing stiffly in front of her, protecting her from any of the General's advances.

The General glared from across the room, the moonlight streaming through the window caused the blade in his hand to glint threateningly. Ursa could see in the way that Bumi had just swallowed, that he had gulped in tentative fear.

No words were exchanged between the two men as they held the glare of the other, Sho standing behind the General with a nervous look on his face.

That's when the first blow came. The General's sword hit Bumi's with a clank, the young man retaliated the attack though, holding the hilt close to his chest as the two men walked closer together.

"You may have excelled in training," The General sneered as Bumi blocked another swipe, nearly colliding with his neck, "But I've had far more training then you."

The tanned swordsman delivered a blow of his own, the General's sword barely catching it in time to avoid taking a deadly swipe through the chest, "I beg to differ."

Ursa watched nervously, one hand clutching her head as she fought the urge to intervene herself. She knew she was in no condition to fight at the moment. Her eyes though began to water as the sounds of swords cutting through the air hit her ears, each swipe causing a nervous shiver to run up the length of her spine.

Sho looked up at her then, his face situated with no emotion except for an almost apologetic glint in his deep emerald eyes that had once been so friendly and welcoming. He could see the tears trailing down the pale girl's face.

The General's voiced choked out as he struggled to keep Bumi's blade from touching his skin, "Why don't you just give it up? My rebellion forces are becoming strong, there is no way you will ever be able to overtake them."

Bumi's eyes narrowed, his palms sweaty though his mind attentive,  
"I don't have to. The United Forces will be able to overtake you."

"Not if I have you and the Princess."

Bumi shoved the man back to where his back was on the floor, the young man's blade precariously being held above his throat, a dangerous glimmer in his eyes, "You will have neither of us."

"You can't hide."

Bumi scoffed, releasing his grip on the man, shaking his head with pity, "Well then I hope you don't mind me trying."

The man still sitting on the ground, the tense air heating up as the breeze paused in the night, the impending battle outside becoming evident.

Bumi turned away from the General, his eyes meeting Ursa's with an urgency, his pace quickening as he walked her towards the window.

"Go," He whispered as she put one leg into the night air, Mako standing below waiting to help her down, but then they all stopped.

Bumi cried out in pain as the General withdrew his sword from the young man's arm. The young man fell to the floor in pain, clutching the bloody wound evident on his arm, right where his scar from the firebending accident was.

"You're a fool," The General now standing sneered at the young man on the floor, "You're just like these men who choose to follow me. They all believe the things I promise when they will never have them. You are all brainless and pathetic. That's the fault of Fire Lord Zuko, raising a nation to believe in peace and love, and his idea of eqaulity."

Ursa let out a squeak as she moved her body back fully in the room, crumpling on the floor beside the man she had come to love. Her head felt unsteady but all she could worry about at that moment was Bumi.

The General's glare hardened as he stared at the young girl, "The two of you are just what I need to gain the power I have always wanted, the power that my father had always wanted for himself. With you two, my plan is falling together perfectly."

Ursa sniffed slightly, her amber eyes ablaze in the light of the moon as she stared up at the man, "You know, sometimes plans don't work out just the way you plan. Sometimes, other things interfere."

The General scoffed at the young girl's comment, "There's nothing to stop me now. The United Forces will lose, and you two will be brought forth as prisoners."

The man's face then grimaced deeply, as he fell to the side with a loud bang, his eyes closed as he was claimed by unconsciousness.

Standing, with a long piece of metal in his hand, was Sho. His eyes looked guiltily down at the General before his hand reached out to help a stunned Ursa to her feet.

"Sho, what are you doing?!"

The young man shook his head for a moment as he looked down at the weapon in his hand, his face confused, "I don't know. All that stuff he had told me,  
it was all a lie. He never intended for me or anyone else to receive the payment in which he had promised. I did all this for nothing."

The Princess stared at the young man uncertainly for a moment before her eyes were drawn to Bumi who was trying to get himself up off the floor. She crouched down and grabbed his good arm to help him to his feet.

Sho looked unsurely at the two before averting his gaze to the General on the floor, "You two don't have much time, you need to get out of here before the fighting begins. The rebels will be coming to check on the General soon."

Both gave the young man strange looks, after his dishonest streak, they couldn't believe what he had just done.

"There's no time to talk. I will make the other rebel's aware of the General's true intentions. Just leave before anyone sees you two."

Ursa looked at the young man with gratitude despite what he had done to her, she was beginning to see that boy who had asked her to come back to the village with him all that time ago on the ship.

"Will you be okay?"

Sho nodded in affirmation, though he didn't look very convinced,  
"He has no proof that I was the one who did this to him. Now hurry."

Ursa nodded, her hand gripping on to Bumi's in case he started to get woozy from the blood loss. She received a lopsided grin though, as he shook off her grip and pointed at the window.

"I'm fine, Princess," He placed his good arm around her back, keeping the girl steady when she hadn't even noticed how woblly she was.

Ursa gave him an unsure glance before she allowed him to help her lift her body outside the window, Mako catching her foot before sliding her down safely in his arms, keeping a careful eye on her as she held onto his shoulder with shaking legs.

Bumi watched the Princess be placed safely on the ground before turning to Sho who still stood, glancing nervously at the General on the floor.

"Thank you."

Sho nodded gesturing for him to hurry again, pointing towards the window. Bumi nodded, holding his hands up in defense before turning back towards the window, his friends looking up at him expectantly.

Bumi ignored Mako's assistance, instead just jumping to the ground. He winced slightly at the pain still stinging his arm, but he was more concerned with putting as much distance as he could between him and his companions and the village.

"Lets go."

They all nodded at each other, turning in the direction of the forest when Ursa had to stop a moment her hand to her head.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked, his voice escalating in a slight annoyed tone at the Princess's dramatics. Bumi gave him an exasperated look as he grabbed Ursa's hand with his.

"Let's get back to the woods. I'll carry you after that."

She nodded, letting him lead her the short distance between them and the forest, the sounds of a fight already reaching their ears. The raid had begun.

Bumi stood in front of Ursa, allowing her access to ride on his back.

"Bumi, you're hurt."

The young man rolled his eyes, "It's just a cut. I'll be fine."

She hesitated a moment before jumping onto his back, arms careful not to hit his still bleeding wound. Her grip tightened on his neck as his hands held on to her knees.

"You should wrap that."

"You shouldn't have been captured. But you just had to follow me to the Forces."

Ursa glared at the young man who was looking back at her, a challenging look in his eyes, "Alright than."

They travelled into the forest, Bumi careful to avoid tripping over any roots, painfully aware of the precious load he held on his back. He could hear her whimper slightly every time he would jostle them to avoid hitting debris on the forest floor, her head throbbing in pain from an injury obtained a few days prior.

"You okay?"

She gave him a quick nod, her amber eyes visible in the pale moonlight as they cast nervous glances at the cut along his upper arm. The blood had stopped running down his arm, but it still looked in dire need of a healing session.

"Thank you."

He looked back at her surprised, "For what?"

"You came to my rescue. Even when you knew what they could do to you."

They had been running for a long time now, his legs felt like jelly and he could see Mako breathing heavily beside him as they slowed. The young man looked back at the weary Princess who now laid her head affectionately on his shoulder, amber eyes near apologetic but also grateful.

"Princess, you did the same for me."


	41. Chapter 41

A/n: Wow, this story is going to be wrapping up SOON. I don't know what to do, oh my goodness. Thank you all for reading. Trust me, I never expected this to continue for as long as it did, but I just ended up enjoying writing these characters and their story. Please continue to review and thank you for the reviews you have sent in already. God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

Bumi carefully set the unstable girl down on the dirt beside him, wrapping his strong, uninjured arm around her thin waist. Though it had only been a few days, he could tell she had lost a significant amount of weight. He had been able to tell when she had been on his back as well.

"Ursa?"

She turned to the young man, her amber eyes focusing on his stormy grey ones, a relieved smile still on her features despite the stern look he was giving her, "Yes?"

"Were they feeding you?"

The Princess looked down at her barefeet in the dirt, mentally hitting herself in the head that she had forgotten to find her boots before ditching the rebel's camp. She didn't want to worry him by speaking of all the times she had thrown up in the past few days due to her nauseated stomach. He already knew her head was hurting, no need to give him any more reason to worry about her.

She ignored his question and instead looked at Mako who stood to the side, a hand sliding along nervously on the edge of his scarf, "Mako?"

He looked up, surprised with the gentle tone the Princess was speaking with, "Yes?"

Her eyes filled with remorse as she watched his pale hands dance over the red fabric of the scarf, "I'm sorry."

Mako's dark brows pulled together, amber eyes questioning, "For what?"

The Princess looked down at the ground again, never being good with sympathy, "Before you arrived, Sho brought me a glass of water just like he has been everyday. He informed me that a child had been captured in the woods a few days back and unfortunately the rebel could not quell his screaming and kicking, so he knocked the boy out. He never woke again. Sho said he believe the boy had been Bolin."

Mako looked shocked, along with Bumi as they stood and the gentle breeze ruffled the leaves in the silence. The muggy air turned tense as they all grasped for something to say.

"Guys," Bumi broke the silence, although not to be unsympathetic. He was beginning to get nervous of rebels who may have been assigned to follow him, "We really need to grab our things and get to the port. We don't have much time."

The silence broken, both Ursa and Mako snapped out of their solemn reveries, instead now gaining determined looks. Bumi could see though that in the way Mako walked into camp, the news had deeply disturbed him.

The men walked up to the building in which they had stayed in, Bumi carefully guiding Ursa to the steps at the front of the building before he gently lifted her off her feet and on to the top step. She gave him a small smile before they all walked into the housing.

The stairs creaked as the men's boots landed heavily on them, Ursa's dainty footfalls causing no sound in comparison. The rooms were dark and they had trouble navigating once they reached the top of the stairs, but they soon found the room they had been staying in.

The blankets and makeshift pillows were scattered on the floor, but the moon offered them the light they needed to pick up their things. Bumi grabbed his travel bag from beside his things, also grasping the blanket in his hands in case Ursa got cold. His arm ached with every movement, but he ignored it and helped Mako grab his stuff as well.

Ursa watched as the men spoke no words, gathering their things without a second thought. She didn't have anything of specific value back at the inn, and her throwing knives were something that could be easily replaced. She kind of wanted the mask she had worn on her first night intercepting a raid, but she knew their was no time.

Mako had finished packing his things and walked out the door, "I'm just going to wait outside, ok?" It was his way of saying he needed a moment. Bolin had reminded him so much of himself, so much of what he had been like as a child. He couldn't believe the unfairness involved in the boy's death. He needed to think.

Bumi and Ursa both nodded, listening as his boots clanked down the stairs, the door opening and closing from below.

"Bumi?"

He looked up from his crouched position on the floor next to the window, the pane open allowing the gentle breeze to flow through the room. Ursa soon became self conscious as she realized she must look like a horrifying moose lion, not being able to brush her hair for days.

But his gaze did not falter from her's, his eyes bright as usual, "Yes?"

Her eyes darted from his to his arm, where the blade had cut through his uniform and left its mark over his skin where his scar had been, the dried blood clinging to his tanned skin, "Can I atleast wrap your cut? It wont take but a few minutes."

Bumi hestitated a moment, his eyes glancing nervously out the window where smoke rose in the horizon. Finally, he gave her a slight nod and sat himself fully on the floor, raising his arm to where the moonlight hit it. The Princess walked over to him with shaky hands.

"This is worse than a little cut."

The soldier shrugged his shoulders, rubbing his good hand through the hair on top of his head, his fingers playing awkwardly with his wolf tail, "Nah, I've had worse."

"It's going to scar."

"Not like I haven't had one before."

The girl gave him a rueful smile as she grabbed the blanket he laid beside his travel bag, the fabric stiff and cool. She ripped a piece off the end of it and looked for any water she could find.

There was a set of jugs lining the wall on the far side of the room, and Ursa went over and dipped the cloth into them, letting the cold liquid seep into the fabric of the makeshift bandage.

She returned to Bumi's side, offering him help in removing his coat, but he had already taken care of it and was now only in his undershirt. With jittery fingers,  
she tried her best to doctor the wound, never paying much attention to medical aid, but having a slight idea of what to do. The soldier winced when she laid the cloth on his torn skin, but he hid it quickly behind a pensive look.

"You didn't answer my question."

She was holding the blanket to herself, ready to rip off a dry piece of fabric when his comment caught her off guard. She looked at him, her amber eyes curious.

"What are you talking about? You didn't ask me a question."

Bumi's dark brows rose as he watched her rip the sheet again, "I asked you earlier if they fed you."

Ursa froze, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the piece of cloth, "Yes. They did."

She continued on with her task, taking the fabric and tying it on his wound, her eyes worriedly looking at the blood already soaking through the wet cloth. Bumi could see that she was hiding something though.

"They fed you well?"

She looked up at him, her brows pulled together, "Well I certainly wasn't feasting but they gave me food."

Bumi's grey eyes narrowed, "You're not telling me the whole truth."

The Princess ignored his comment, ripping another strip of fabric and grasping his upper arm, tightly securing the bandage.

"Ursa!"

"What?!"

Bumi's eyes were wide with frustration, his usually cheerful demeanor gone as one of worry crossed his features, "What are you hiding?"

Ursa sighed, her shoulders deflating slightly under his gaze, her eyes downcast as she ripped another strip of sheet, "I ate. But I couldn't keep it down most of the time."

Bumi's expression became exasperated, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because it's not important. No need to worry you more, you need to worry about yourself now."

The soldier shook his head as she tied one last makeshift bandage to his wound, not even bothering to wince at the pain, "Ursa, I would worry about you regardless."

"Still."

Bumi sighed then, his eyes searching for her's, "Ursa, I'm really concerned about your head."

The Princess shrugged her shoulders, "It's no big deal. Sho just hit me really hard the night of my capture. I'm sure the pain will go away eventually."

"But you're unstable? You're having trouble balancing?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Bright light hurts your eyes?"

"Sometimes."

Bumi shook his head, a grim smile on his features, "You're lying again."

Ursa released a long sigh, her hands nervously toying in front of her. After a moment of silence, she nodded.

"I've had all of that."

The soldier nodded slowly, his brain searching for the word he was looking for, "My mom has had to treat people with your symptoms after they have hit their head too hard. You're going to have to see a healer soon, the longer you let it go, the worst it's going to end up being."

The Princess nodded, already knowing this, "I know."

The two sat for a moment in silence, Ursa playing nervously with a black strand of hair, "You know," Bumi began casually, giving her a cheeky smile as she looked up at him suspiciously, "For someone who's been knocked over her head and held captive for days, you are still the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Bumi, your romantic side is showing."

Bumi shrugged his shoulders, "Bumi has many sides. This is just a new side of Bumi that even he didn't know was in him."

"The moment would have been really cute if you would have kept your mouth shut, but unfortunately Bumi doesn't work that way."

Bumi shook his head in fake remorse, "Bumi can't keep his mouth shut."

Ursa was about to say something when they heard a whisper from outside, "Guy's, come on!"

Suddenly, they weren't the two relaxed teens sitting by the edge of the turtle duck pond anymore. They were back to the present where time was of the essence and they needed to get as far away as they could.

Grabbing his things and putting on his jacket, Bumi grasped Ursa's cool fingers within his own, silently thanking her for taking care of him, before they began their way down the stairs and out the door.

"Sorry to break the romantic moment," Mako looked at them with apology evident in his amber eyes, "But we really need to hurry. I'm getting worried that they may have sent people after us."

The two nodded at the young man, Bumi helping Ursa down the steps once again. He offered to carry her on his back but she was forced to decline.

"Just keep an arm around me and I will be fine. My legs are still shaky but I think you jostling me on your back made my head hurt worse."

Bumi hesitated a moment before nodding, a strong arm wrapping around her thin waist, "Alright, time to go."

They set off through the woods in the direction of the port, barely pausing as their breath came out in loud huffs as even the breeze didn't cool the sweat that line their foreheads. Bumi's travel bag clanked on his shoulder, and Ursa had to smile at the fact he had kept her boomerang.

The night soon turned into dawn as they slowed when they began to hear voices.

"This better be a port," Bumi's voice was hoarse as he coughed slightly to clear his throat, hands on his knees as he breathed heavily, "Because if it's rebels,  
they can take me captive. I'm done running."

Ursa rolled her eyes, in a similar position beside him, "You say that now, Bumi. But if we rounded that corner and there was rebels, you would be the first to start running in the other direction."

Mako inhaled one more deep breath, his pale cheeks red as fire in the morning light, "I'm agreeing with the Princess."

They gathered themselves before, pushing through the trees where a small port village lay still intact and completely untouched by rebels.

"Yes!" Bumi punched his fist in the air, eliciting a giggle from the watching Princess.

"This is coming from the man who wouldn't have dreamed of running away from the rebellion a few months ago."

Bumi inclined his head, "Well, that was before a crazy General kidnapped the Fire Nation Princess and decided that I would also be a nice captive as well."

Ursa rolled her eyes along with Mako as they walked through the streets of the town. People already bustled about from stand to stand, picking up the things they would need for breakfast. Men lined up and down the port as they attended to seperate ships.

"So, Ba Sing Se, it is?"

Bumi squinted at the sign posted on the ticket office window, his weary eyes looking up and down the sheet, "Actually it says here there's a ship headed to Republic City arriving today."

Mako's brows furrowed, "I didn't think Republic City sent any ships here."

Bumi tapped his chin for a moment before slowly nodding, his grey eyes filled with understanding, "They would have made port in one of the other coastal villages, but this is the closest one not overtaken by rebels. This is the stop after Ba Sing Se, it comes here to load people and goods, and then continues to Republic City. They probably had to change destinations because of the rebellion."

Mako nodded, "I'm assuming you would like to return to Republic City."

The soldier looked to his friend, "I would. After that I would like to go back to the Fire Nation capital as well to share my side of the story with the Fire Lord. I'm sure the Commander was able to secure the General, but I would still like to tell it from my point of view."

The Fire Nation soldier nodded, "Are you going to tell him about her?"

They both looked to Ursa who stood at the edge of the deck, staring at the ocean, one hand cradling the back of her head as exhaustion washed over her.

"We are going to have to. It will go against him on criminal charges. He captured a Princess."

"But that will also get Sho in trouble."

Bumi pursed his lips, looking back towards the Princess, "We may be able to avoid bringing him in to the conversation."

Mako nodded, his eyes glancing at the horizon as the sun rose into the sky, bathing the town in golds and pinks, "I think I'm going to continue on to Ba Sing Se."

The soldier raised a brow at his friend, "Why?"

The young man heaved a heavy sigh, looking down at his hands, "I think I should probably tell Naomi and the children about Bolin. It's not fair to keep them hoping that he'll return when he won't. I also really would like to share with them how Sho helped us in the end. That will give Naomi a bit of peace in mind. I want to send a letter to Lee and Ling back at the compound as well and tell them about this crazy adventure I have had this past month."

Bumi chuckled a bit, "This was definately not what I signed up for."

Mako shook his head, smiling ruefully before his amber eyes turned pleading, "Could you do me a favor though?"

"Of course."

"If I wrote a letter to Leia, could you get it delivered for me? It will arrive much quicker if I send it with you instead of letting a ship transport it."

Bumi nodded, "I would be more than happy to do that."

Mako walked away to go and find some paper while Bumi walked over to the Princess, the young girl being ignored by the men on the docks despite her disheveled appearance. The soldier sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"We're going to Republic City?"

The young man answered with a nod, the girl grinning tiredy in exasperation, "I'm in a ton of trouble, huh?"

"Most likely."

"You don't think I can still keep my cover."

"I don't think Honora is still an option to hide behind."

Ursa smirked at the use of her fake name, "I don't know, I'm a good liar."

"Try to find an excuse for that head injury of your's."

The Princess shook her head, her smile disappearing, "I can't."

Bumi sighed deeply before breathing in the warm sea air, the smell reminding him of his home on the bay, "I just want you to see my mother. I don't trust anyone else healing you but her. Maybe Kya too." He shook his head then, "Nevermind that, last time she tried healing me she 'accidently' froze my whole leg."

Ursa laughed, and for the first time since he had rescued her hours ago, he saw the Ursa he had been missing.


	42. Chapter 42

A/n:** MUST READ - Odds are you have not read the chapter before this. I posted them back to back. You will not understand this chapter without reading the previous one. **Thanks for reading! Keep sending in reviews! God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

She sat on a lone box on the deck, her eyes flickering across the top of the water, the moon's light illuminating the sea around her. The ship creaked but other than that it remained silent for most of its passengers had already fallen asleep. The Princess ran a pale hand through her wind blown dark hair as the breeze blew steadily.

She wasn't tired, yet she felt faint. She blamed most of that on the state of her head, but she still couldn't help the worry that rose in the pit of her stomach.

They had left the port, saying goodbye to Mako and promising to deliver the letter he had entrusted them with. After that, the two travelers walked off to find their bunks, both falling on their faces the moment they were comfortable. After that their trip became a whirlwind as they received good food and were able to clean up. It was so different from what they had been living the past few months.

Ursa had been happy to be able to clean herself up, though Bumi had told her she looked beautiful no matter what state she was in. A kind young woman had offered her a deep red robe after seeing the tattered clothing the Princess wore, and the girl couldn't have been more grateful.

They had slept throughout the day and night with the knowledge that they were safe on a ship sailing to the capital of balance. But with that sense of security, also came the worry she felt of facing her Uncle Aang and then eventually, her father.

She had nightmares. The dreams clawed at the edges of her mind, fogged by the pain that still insistently stayed in the back of her head. She would be running from the rebels, stopping only when she would hear Bumi's cries of pain. She would break through the forest, but the screams would become more tortured. When she arrived at the source, they would be beating Bumi and right when he was about to receive a deadly blow, she would wake. The dreams were either of that, or of her confrontation with her father.

"Can't sleep?"

The Princess jumped slightly, but recognizing the voice she relaxed, "All I've been doing is sleeping."

Bumi nodded, smirking as he came and sat on the box beside her, the wood creaking under his weight, "I never thought I would say I was getting tired of the insides of my eyelids. But I'm about ready to claw them off."

Ursa chuckled softly, her voice drifting with the wind, "I share the sentiment,  
soldier."

Bumi looked down at this, his jacket still wrapped around his body with the fabric ripped on his upper arm just as it had been for days now.

"I guess I am still a soldier."

Ursa's amber eyes looked back up at the moon, her mouth forming a grim line, "After everything you have done, Bumi. Of course you are still a solider."

Bumi nodded his head slowly, looking at the Princess as her pale skin was graced by the moonlight, "If I'm a soldier, than you are too."

"I believe you called me a warrior."

"You're both then."

The Princess looked at him now, her eyes troubled, "Bumi, are you still angry with me?"

Bumi's brows furrowed, "When was I angry with you?"

Ursa sighed, looking back at the water ashamed, "My plan. You were right. It ended up blowing up in my face just as you had thought it would. Aren't you mad that I'm the reason you aren't fighting like you want to?"

The usually tough girl's eyes filled with frustrated tears now as her lips quivered, "You're going to be in so much trouble now for not telling my father where I was. Kya's going to be in a ton of trouble as well. Who knows whether the Commander even was able to capture the General?" Her face fell into her pale palms, "It's all my fault. I was stupid and selfish just like I always am. I did deserve to get captured, because it was my ridiculous decisions that led someone to capturing me in the first place."

She let the warm tears drip through the creases in her fingers before she felt a warm arm wrap snuggly around her shoulders, a familiar hand coming up and pulling her chin to where she could meet his loving grey eyes.

"Ursa," His voice was uncharacteristically soft as he gazed into her eyes, "This was suppose to happen the way it did. I can feel it. Everyone makes mistakes, but sometimes our mistakes are what set us on the right path. You of all people should know that. If it wasn't for you, I would have died. I was in no shape to get myself out of that situation, but then you jumped out of the woods and ended up saving my life. Perhaps, this was a horrible decision, but look what it did."

He released her chin so that he could grasp her warm hand tightly, "I'm here because you had the courage to come to my rescue. In the end, I did the same for you. That's just how it was suppose to be. No matter how much trouble we get into, I want you to know that you are the one that gave me my honor, and no amount of disciplinary sea prunes will ever change that."

"But I'm the reason you can't continue to fight, how did I give you any honor?"

Bumi chuckled lightly, squeezing her fingers, "I think I have been acting pretty stupid as well. It took me a while to see that honor was not something you gained on the battlefield, though it does offer you a great amount of pride. Honor is within you, and it's what you choose to do at a moments notice that defines you. I gained more honor rescuing you from the rebels than I did fighting them. Why? Because you gain your honor by putting someone else's in front of your own."

The Princess gave him a half smile, a hand coming up to whipe the tears on her face, "I guess I see what you mean. I guess you gave me my honor too."

The soldier gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze, "So yes your plan was stupid, but in the end the two of us grew up a bit."

She laughed breathily, her eyes dancing over the smooth waves of the water, "I guess so."

They sat in silence for a moment, Ursa scooting over to where she was sitting right next to Bumi. He noticed that she was shivering a bit so he reached behind the box to a white sheet laying on the deck, it's end ripped but still usable.

"This is actually why I came up here," He chuckled slightly as he wrapped the fabric around her shoulders, her gaze questioning, "But you just had to go and distract me."

Ursa giggled at that, knowing from years of being close friends that Bumi was always easily distracted, no matter the situation.

"You just have a very tiny attention span."

Bumi shrugged nonchalantly, though she could see the smirk on his lips, "Maybe so."

Ursa's mind began to drift just as the vessel was, thinking back on the past few weeks that had seemed to go by slow. That's when another worry hit her.

"Bumi?" Her voice sounded so small, it shook slightly as he gazed at her worriedly.

"Yes, Princess?"

She pursed her lips, fearing the answer, "When your mother heals these people who have head injuries, do any of them ever complain about loss of bending?"

Bumi's brows furrowed at this, "Why?"

"I haven't been able to bend since Sho hit me over the head."

The soldier looked shocked for a moment before he gained a pensive look, "Well, I don't exactly remember but I'm sure it just has something to do with where he hit. Though firebenders gain their energy from their stomach, I'm sure a lot has to do with mentality too. You're just really unfocused. It will be fine. My mother is the best healer in the world."

Ursa nodded slowly, though she still continued to worry about it. If she lost her bending, she would feel as if a part of her was missing. She would still have her throwing knives and such but it wouldn't be the same.

To get her mind off of her current situation, she decided to change the subject, her eyes turning to the young man with the wolf tail sitting snuggly beside her, "What are you going to do once I return home?"

Bumi looked down at her with a small smile, "Take up your offer as a guard. I'm too much of a danger on the battlefield right now, and I really don't I could leave you again after our little adventure."

The girl laughed lightly, amber eyes glowing with happiness despite the impending punishment that would surely fall upon her shoulders once she arrived home, "I don't think you could leave me either."

Bumi chuckled, grasping her chin with his fingers again, "Says the girl who followed me to Chameleon Bay and pretended to be some kind of masked warrior."

Ursa raised her brows, "Well, alright. You've got me there."

The soldier though instead of smirking, sighed heavily, "Ursa, you really have turned me into a softie. I'm making myself sick. I feel like calling 'oogie' out myself everytime that I look at you."

Ursa had to laugh at that, "Just when I thought you were going to let your romantic side show."

Bumi looked at her in challenge, a small smile appearing on his features, "Oh, I'll show you romantic."

He was soon standing before the box, his hand extended to the young lady still clutching the sheet around her shoulders. He bowed low as his voice changed from teasing to strikingly smooth.

"Princess?"

She raised a brow as he gestured for her to accept his hand. She hesitated a moment before grasping his fingers tightly within her own. Ursa allowed him to pull her up to where she stood just in front of the railing, the blanket forgotten on the box behind them.

He guided her the rest of the way to where her toes touched the side of the boat, his arms coming up to delicately place her dainty hands along the railing of the side. The gentle breeze blew back her silky hair, her amber eyes closing in relaxation though she was still a bit dubious of Bumi's change of character. The salty air filled her senses, and even the ache in her head ceased for a moment as Bumi wrapped his warm arms around her waist.

"You see the moon up there?" The soldier whispered it so lightly in her ear that she had to strain to hear him. His chin lay on her shoulder where the red fabric of her robes bunched.

"It's a little hard to miss."

Bumi sighed deeply, breaking the reverie and whining like a child, "Ursa, just let me be romantic."

"Ok, fine. Yes, I see the moon."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She hummed in response, one of her hands releasing the metal railing of the ship to rest gently on top of his.

"Of course."

"Then you will take it as a deep compliment when I tell you I find your beauty far more captivating."

Ursa couldn't stop the smile that then found its way on to her face. She turned around in his arms to where she was facing him, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, eyes gazing into his humorously.

"I've changed my mind, I miss my other Bumi. Bring him back."

"That just screamed 'oogie' didn't it?"

She nodded, a breeze blowing a few strands of hair onto her pale skin, "I think so. If Uncle Sokka had heard you, I'm sure he would be cringing."

Bumi's smirk fell though as his hand gently released her waist to move the strands of dark hair from in front of her amber eyes, "What if I told you though that I wasn't lying? And that your Bumi thinks just the same as romantic Bumi?"

Ursa blushed deeply, seeing the absolute honesty within the confines of his grey eyes, "I think Ursa would be deeply honored that such a handsome young soldier would compare her to something so beautiful."

"The moon should be honored being compared to you."

Ursa rolled her eyes, playfully swatting at the fabric on his shoulder, "Too far, Bumi. Let's just leave it there."

The young man chuckled, his forehead gently knocking her's affectionately. The Princess didn't even wince in pain from the contact, she just gave him a warm,  
bashful smile in return.

"I love you."

She giggled like a little school girl, her hands lacing together behind his neck, "I've noticed."

Bumi looked at her unamused, though she could see the playfullness in his eyes and the slight switch of his lips as he remarked, "Now who's ruining the romantic moment?"

Ursa rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time tonight, his arms around her waist drawing her nearer to him. She stood on her tip toes and used her arms around his neck to gently bring his face down to her level.

His lips met her's gently, a blush becoming evident on the young girl's face as he hugged her closer. Both sighed into the kiss before breaking apart for air, their foreheads touching.

"I love you, too."

As a child, she had always had a crush on her best friend. But if someone had told the Princess that she would fall in love with him over the years, she would have laughed in their face. Bumi was a wild child and she was a proper Princess.

But sometimes things change. People change. She was different from that warrior Princess only trying to please those around her that she had been months ago. She was different now, and so was he.

She had fallen for her wild, sarcastic, hard headed best friend and she couldn't be happier.


	43. Chapter 43

A/n: I'm actually sad about this story coming to an end! It will probably only be able 3 more chapters long, I may even get to finish it tomorrow. Maybe not tomorrow, because I may stall by writing another oneshot. If you're interested, I wrote a Pemzin oneshot today and I would love it if you would read it and reviewed it! Anyway, this has been such a fun journey and I have to say I'm really going to miss these characters. Thank you for your reviews. Please keep on reviewing as well. God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra."

* * *

The warm sun did not provide her any comfort of any sort. Today was the day they would be arriving in Republic City, and though it was not the day she would be facing her parents, she couldn't help but feel bad for Kya. She was most likely going to get into a ton of trouble for this, too.

Bumi stood beside the Princess, his hand wrapped comfortingly around her's as she spit into the ocean, her breakfast not staying down. Her nerves mixed in with her head injury had made her absolutely sick to her stomach. The rings underneath her eyes were proof of a sleepless night.

The young man beside her rubbed her back gently as she leaned her elbows on the metal railing, breathing deeply as the breeze blew back her inky hair. "You know," Bumi began, his voice low as he watched other people walk up on to the deck, all eagerly awaiting to arrive in Republic City, "You don't have much to worry about. My parents will be upset, but I'm sure after they see that you're injured, they will drop it."

"I just don't want to get Kya in trouble."

Bumi stood for a moment, gazing at the horizon before he snapped his fingers, "Why do you even have to tell them?"

"Bumi, they are going to ask where my parents think I am."

The young man paused for a moment, "Yeah, they will ask that."

Ursa's stomach began to flip as the grand city came into view. She could see the statue of Avatar Aang standing proudly in the Bay and the buildings stood tall among the mountainous back drop. Air Temple Island stood alone, it's grounds looking so warm and inviting thanks to the people who occupied it.

"Wow," Bumi murmured, his grey eyes looking directly at his childhood home, "I didn't think I had missed it that much."

Ursa's smile was small, but she nodded her head, "I'm sure this is quite a welcome site after hoping ships and villages these past few months."

"You have no idea."

"Bumi, yes I do. I was there."

He nodded slowly, "Right," His chuckle was carried with the wind then, "You're a little hard to forget, Princess."

The ship soon had pulled up to the dock, its passengers collecting their things and bustling down the gangplank. Ursa held on to Bumi's elbow, her still barefeet sliding against the rough wood as he carefully directed her down the sloped exit. She gripped on to his coat just a little tighter as someone pushed past her.

The blazing sun beat down on them as Bumi left her side to walk over to a postal service that delivered in the city. Ursa sat herself on a box and allowed herself to look around at the scene a bit. The last time she had been in Republic City, she had been jumping ship. Now she was back with a head injury. The Princess had to roll her eyes at how different she was now than she had been back then.

"You ready?"

Bumi was in front of her, holding his elbow out for her to take. She wrapped her hands around his muscular upper arm, grateful that he hadn't offered her his injured one.

They boarded a ferry and were on their way to Air Temple Island, the breeze picking up as the boat road along the waves. They passed beneath the shadow of the great Avatar's statue and both looked up wearily.

"Bumi, what if they hate me for what I did?"

The young man raised an eyebrow, though he was becoming increasingly nervous as what his parents would say to him after they found out he had known Ursa was close to the rebellions nearly the whole time. "My Pops couldn't hate anyone, I don't even think he hates Fire Lord Ozai. That's saying a lot but I mean, he didn't kill him," Bumi shook his head, giving the girl a comforting smile, "My mother adores you as well. I don't think you'll be getting into too much trouble with them. You did end up saving my life."

"What do you think my parents will say when we get to the Fire Nation?"

"Now," Bumi gave her a helpless look, "I can't really be very supportive with that. Your father is going to radiate steam, literally."

"Thanks, Bumi. That's really encouraging."

The soldier shrugged, "I'm just being the good, honest man I am."

Ursa smiled slightly at the care free look on his face, his head inclined towards his home, "Bumi, if you end up wanting to stay here, you don't have to return to the Fire Nation with me. I think I can handle my parents on my own."

Bumi's brows pulled together tightly, his lips pursed, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I allowed you to do that?"

"I really don't like that word."

"That? That. That. That."

"No," She raised a palm to lay on his chest, gesturing for him to stop with his childish chant, "I meant boyfriend."

"Well, what am I?"

The Princess thought for a moment, a gentle smile gracing her features as she turned and looked into the depths of the cerulean bay, "You're Bumi. My Bumi. Nothing more and nothing less."

Bumi scoffed, though her words caused a uncharacteristic blush to warm his cheeks, "That's a bit possessive, don't you think?"

"I'm a Princess, I always get what I want."

"Not in this territory. You're on my turf, Princess."

She rolled her eyes, elbows resting along the side of the ferry, head aching. The light on the water was beginning to do crazy things to her eyes, so she was forced to close them. Her mood considerably picked up as she realized Bumi had moved behind her and had wrapped his strong arms around her thin waist, comfortingly.

They stood like that for the remainder of the ride, the soldier's hand playing with a strand of her hair and attempting to get a knot out of it when she squeked as he pulled the strands too hard.

"I'm sorry!"

Ursa giggled at his apology, opening her eyes so that her amber ones could turn and meet his, "I'm not surprised you're not very talented when it comes to hair. That must be why you tie your's back in that wolf tail now."

"It's hip in the Water Tribes."

Ursa was laughing so hard by then that she was sure her insides were going to make an unwanted appearance again, "Bumi, you did not just call something hip."

The soldier shrugged, "I'm just telling you to respect a man's hairstyle."

They were pulling into the dock of Air Temple Island now, the housing units bathed in the sunlight at the top of the incline of land. The meditation pavillion sat just as it always had in clear view of the horizon.

"My Dad used to tell me about how your father always insisted on using the terms 'hotman' and 'stay flamin'. I guess the bad verbage is genetic."

Bumi chuckled a bit, "Yeah, those are definately things I could see my Dad saying."

The young man helped his companion off the ferry, wrapping a strong arm around her waist as she wobbled slightly. She regained her balance, but her stomach was beginning to bug her again, the pain in her head not ceasing for a beat as the walked down the dock to the connecting land. He slung his travel bag over his shoulder and allowed it to hit his back slightly as they began their trek.

"Ugh," Ursa moaned, looking up at the cloudless sky in exasperation, "I really hope your mom can figure out what's going on with my head. I know there's a huge bruise there, but it could not hurt and leave me sick for this long."

"I don't know," Bumi shrugged as they continued up the hill, "Head injuries are pretty serious. My mom used to warn me about them whenever I decided it would be a good idea to jump from Appa's saddle to the roof of the house."

The Princess released a sigh at this, imagining a child Bumi jumping from the giant sky bison to the roof, "Bumi, you are absolutely one of a kind."

When they reached the courtyards and training circle, Bumi was shocked to see absolutely no Air Acolytes around.

"That's weird."

Kya wasn't outside waterbending as she usually was at this time of day and Tenzin wasn't doing his little morning meditation routine.

"Maybe they are in the city?"

Bumi's lips pursed, his head slowly shaking back and forth, "The whole island could not be in the city."

Ursa had become increasingly nervous as they stood in the courtyard silently for a moment before walking up to the Avatar's housing unit where his children, wife, and himself stayed. Bumi was going to knock on the door, but then realizing it was his home and that he could walk in whenever he wanted, he opened the creaky wooden door without a sound.

The hall was quiet as Ursa felt Bumi's grip tighten around her waist, closing the door behind them. The cool air of the home had a familiar smell, the scent washing over the two like a security blanket. The interior of the Avatar's home was always so welcoming,  
yet there was a tense feeling in the air.

They continued down the long hallway until they reached the sliding doors of the living area, the home still strangely quiet. But there were people in there.

Bumi pushed the door out of the way and was met with quite the unwelcomed site.

Standing in his living room was his immediate family, his mother, father and siblings. Sitting on the couch was Toph Bei Fong, a young Lin beside her mother giving the two teens standing awkwardly in the doorway an expectant gaze. Sokka sat on the floor with his boomerang, the blue surface reflecting the warm sunlight streaming through the window. Lounging on the other couch sat the Fire Lord and Lady, their eyes wide as their gazes fell on their daughter.

It was silent for a moment as everyone took everything in, Bumi and Ursa absolutely stunned by the occupants sitting in the room, their royal robes looking so out of place when not in the Fire Nation.

Katara was the first to break the silence though, her shaky hands placing the steaming teapot down on the center table quickly as she very nearly jogged over to her son, causing him to release his hold on the silent Princess as his mother wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Bumi," She murmured warmly into the shoulder of his jacket, "You're ok."

The soldier patted his mother back comfortingly, "Yes, mom. I'm fine."

Her hand slid down his arm to where the fabric was cut, "But you're not."

Bumi rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly as his mother's hand touched the makeshift bandage still tied tightly around his arm, "It's fine, Mom. Ursa's the one that needs a healer right now."

Katara's eyes grew wide as she realized that the young Princess was gripping the wooden post on the wall tightly, her eyes refusing to meet any of the gazes in the room.

"Ursa," The master waterbender questioned gently, "What happened?"

The Princess looked nervously at the floor, feeling the energy flow through the room, her father steaming with anger at his child's rebellious behavior, "I got hit over the head, really hard."

"During a raid?"

Ursa looked up shocked, amber eyes flicking across the room to meet an apologetic pair of blue ones. Kya had told them everything.

"No. A young man captured me and he knocked me out with a metal bar."

Katara nodded, not asking for the entire story. The healer went into professional mode as she ushered the young girl from the room, all the people still staring as if they had seen a ghost. The Fire Lord was fuming beside his wife, though his heart clenched at the look of pain that had been evident on Ursa's face as she walked down the hall.

Mai watched as the practiced waterbender escorted her daughter from the room, one arm gently guiding her to a room within the house where she could start healing the girl's head. The Fire Lady's face had remained impassive as she stood, excusing herself from the room without even asking. Her husband stayed behind though, a pensive glare still set on his features.

Bumi was talking to Aang and Sokka quietly on the other side of the room of the situation that had risen with the General. Zuko soon walked over and joined them as well, wanting to know everything his daughter had put herself through in the past months.

Mai followed the sounds of Katara's voice as she navigated herself down the narrow hall leading back to the guest rooms.

She knocked on the screen door where she heard the voices and Katara's voice softly welcomed her in.

The Fire Lady closed the screen behind her, watching as the Princess laying flat on her stomach on top of the bed covers turned her head so that she didn't have to meet the expressionless features of her mother. Katara sat beside her head, hands glowing with an unreal blueish tint as she gently massaged the back of the ebony haired girl's skull, the water slowly making the bruise formed there, disappear.

"Any permanent damage?"

Katara looked up as the Fire Lady came to stand beside her, face impassive yet the waterbender could see the deeply rooted worry in her dark eyes.

"I don't think so. She has a concussion though, so she's been having trouble keeping food down due to her nauseation. She's a bit unbalanced right now and there's a temporary block on her bending due to the severity of the hit, but she should heal in no time."

The Fire Lady nodded gratefully, her daughter's face still facing the opposite side of the room.

Katara let the water stream back into the jug it had originally been in, sighing deeply as she ran her fingers through the girl's hair, "You should be more careful, Ursa. You could have done permanent damage."

Ursa inclined her head as she turned her face into her pillow, "Thank you," She murmured to the healer. Katara nodded in response though she knew the girl could not see her. Sharing a look with Mai, Katara took the jug of water in her hands and muttered something about needing to go talk with Aang about something. The Princess could hear the screen slide open and then shut.

Mai released one of her bored sighs as she sat on the bed next to her only daughter, reaching into her robe's sleeve and pulling out one of her throwing knives, "So your father and I were needed in Republic City for a meeting. We didn't bother sending word to you or Aang because we wanted it to be a surprise. Talk about a surprise when we walked up the steps and we heard that you hadn't even been staying at the island. I'm being honest when I say that I was surprised too, and it's hard to surprise me."

Ursa's eyes squeezed shut as she burrowed her face deeper into the cream colored fabric of the pillow, mentally hitting herself for not realizing that her parents at some point would probably be visiting Republic City on buisness. Just another one of those holes within her once so clever plan.

"Kya told us about what you had convinced her to do," Mai continued as she watched with slight amusement her daughter close her eyes in frustration, "I must say I wasn't too surprised you had run after Bumi, you are most definately your father's daughter."

The Princess allowed her head to turn as she faced her mother, looking up into the woman's dark eyes curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Neither of you think things through. You're always trying to do the right thing, yet it just always blows up in your face."

Ursa scoffed a bit at that, "Yeah, no kidding."

Mai's features softened as she placed the throwing knife down on the side table beside her daughter's head, her pale hand instead reaching out to gently move a few rebellious strands of dark hair from in front of Ursa's amber eyes, "You really had me worried,  
though. I don't worry very often so you should consider yourself lucky."

Ursa smiled softly, though her mother could hear her mutter, "Yeah, lucky."

The Fire Lady placed a warm palm on her daughter's cheek, "I'm very proud of you despite your disobediance. I don't have it in me to be angry with you when I was doing far worst things at your age, and so was your father. We grew up in a war and were both putting ourselves in dangerous situations every day. You are more than capable to handle yourself."

The Princess could feel her eyes welling with tears at the gentle tone her mother had used with her, "Thanks, Mommy."

Mai smiled ruefully at the childish tone in her daughter's voice, but her features hardened after a moment as she poked her daughter in the shoulder, emphasizing every word, "But don't you dare disobey me again. If you want to go fight in rebellions, tell me instead of making a huge plan that potentially will explode in your face. You being you, it will always come back and explode in your face."

Ursa turned over from her stomach with a moan, trying to escape her mother's sharp finger, "Alright," She laughed tiredly as she watched a smirk appear on the Fire Lady's face, "I promise if I want to do something dangerously stupid, I will tell you."

The girl sat up now, sobbering quickly. Her features over taken with guilt. Her legs crossed as she folded her hands on top of her robes, head bowed as she murmured a solemnly genuine, "I am sorry."

Her mother scooted closer to her, a hand gently smoothing over her hair, "I know you are."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"You're just lucky I got to you before your father."


	44. Chapter 44

A/n: So when I began this story, I didn't think Ursa was going to become that prominent of a character. She had the beginnings of the perfect Princess and I was going to keep her that way until I was thinking about the plot one day and realized that I had this perfect opportunity to make this girl very zuko-like in the fact I was going to give her tons of imperfections and have her make horrible mistakes. Why? Because it's human. I really enjoyed writing Ursa's character because there's a bit of Ursa in all of us. As people, we constantly battle with good intentions and selfishness and that's what she had to overcome. Through her mistakes, she was able to learn. I'm proud to say that the Ursa I write now is a million times different from the one that appeared in the first few chapters. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, please continue to send them in! About two or three more chapters to go! Before anyone ask, yes there will be a bit of an epilogue where loose ends will be tied like a nice present with a shiny red ribbon on top! Also, I wrote a oneshot today titled "The Healer", give it a look and tell me what you think! God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

The Fire Lady sat and talked to her daughter for awhile, the young girl listening guiltily as her mother explained why they had decided to stay on Air Temple Island instead of forcing her away from the rebellions.

"Your father was going to send the guards immediately to find you," Mai rolled her eyes as she remembered her husband's panic as he yelled random orders to the nervous guards that had accompanied them on their trip, "But I made him hold back. Call it my motherly intuition but I figured you would be arriving soon."

Ursa looked up at her mother surprised by this, her head resting gently on the soft feathered pillow, the pain noticeably dulled in the back of her skull, "How did you know that?"

"Well," Mai smirked down at her daughter, her hoarse voice amused, "You had stopped sending Kya letters, and I kinda figured you had gotten yourself into some kind of trouble. But I knew Bumi would probably be the first to jump on the task of rescuing you."

Ursa laughed softly at her mother's assumption, "Mother, thank you for stopping Daddy from freaking out on me."

"Oh, he's going to. I just bought you some time. You are still in a considerable amount of trouble, Princess."

The woman's daughter moaned slightly at the mention of her father, her mind thinking back to the glare he had been wearing the moment she had walked in the door, "Can we do it now while I'm injured so that he will feel the need to pity me?"

"He'll use it against you."

Ursa sighed deeply through her nose, "Yeah, probably. It's just proof of how stupid I was."

"Was?"

"Mother!"

The woman held her hands up innocently, though her features remained bored, her eyes sparkled with sharp humor, "I was just asking a question."

Ursa laughed a little, already feeling considerably better having her mother around. Though the woman wasn't one for comforting and coddling,  
she offered the type of comfort that Ursa thrived on. She recognized her daughter's strengths and weaknesses and didn't talk down to her like most nobles did. Instead of being overprotective, her mother offered a dry type of parenting in these situations. When having a father who's the Fire Lord, one needs a bit of level headed presence.

The two shared a quiet moment before there was a knock on the door. Ursa cringed inwardly. She would know that knock anywhere.

"Come in."

Ursa gave her mother an aggrivated expression, while the Fire Lady just shrugged her shoulders and stood from her spot beside her daughter.

The screen door slid open revealing Fire Lord Zuko standing expectingly in the hall. His royal robes gave him an intimidating presence causing his daughter to sink lower into the bedding. His face was impassive but she could see the fire brewing behind his amber eyes.

"Wow," Mai commented as an awkward moment passed with Ursa and Zuko staring at each other silently, "I really have to go sharpen my knives."

Ursa shook her head as the woman started to leave, "Mother, I'm sure they are sharp enough."

The Fire Lady paused to pick up the throwing knife she had laid on the side table, "They are never sharp enough."

The Princess watched as the woman passed the imposing Fire Lord waiting beside the screen door, patting his shoulder before continuing on her way to the living area where the others were. Zuko stepped into the room and closed the screen behind him.

Ursa sat up slowly in bed, amber eyes cast downwards as she waited for the silence to pass. She would rather her father scold her than allow her to drown in the stillness that enveloped her room at that moment.

She and her father had been so close and now she could feel the years and playful conversations deteriorating in thin air as the silence continued.

Finally, he spoke with a stern tone appearing in his usually raspy voice. It was the tone that he used when addressing nobles.

"I want to hear it from you."

The Princess looked down at her pale hands gripping the top blanket tightly, the soft sheet wrinkling, "Hear what?" Her voice was firm in response.

"Everything. Where have you been these pasts few weeks Ursa?"

The girl's brows furrowed in frustration, "You already know that."

The Fire Lord stood by the door, his hands folded in front of him as she could see the tension in his shoulders rise, his face tensed as he tried to hold back the anger he felt with her on the inside, "I want to hear it from you."

Ursa sighed deeply, her eyes falling back to the sheets as she could feel the guilt begin to rise in her stomach like bile, "I was staying in a village along the coast of Chameleon Bay. It was a small trading port."

"Who did you stay with?"

"A young man offered me a place to stay when we were on the ship from Republic City," Ursa could see from the corner of her eye her father tense at this information, "His mother owned an inn so I stayed with his family."

"Did you ever put yourself in the middle of a raid?"

The Princess looked up at her father, nodding slowly, "Only once."

The Fire Lord breathed deeply, closing his eyes as he asked his next question, "Were you injured while taking part in this raid?"

"No, sir. I just used lightning to hold back a man who was attacking Bumi."

She could see the surprise in her father's eyes, "You were able to create lightning?"

Ursa looked down in shame for a moment, "Yes," She mumbled, fingers playing with the edge of the blanket, "But it wasn't because I was balanced or anything. I was furious with the man. My bending that night was stemming from anger."

Zuko's face softened a bit at the look of guilt on his daughter's face, but that didn't stop him from continuing on with his next question, "Who was the one that did this to you?"

The young girl's hand reached for the back of her head, pale fingers gently touching the tender spot hidden by her hair, "It was the young man who offered me a place to stay."

The Fire Lord's jaw clenched at the idea of someone hitting his daughter over the head and causing such serious damage.

"Bumi said you couldn't bend anymore."

Ursa rolled her eyes, shaking her head in exasperation, "Aunt Katara told me that I would be able to bend again after the healing process was over. It's all fine."

Her father took a few careful steps to where he was closer to the bed, standing directly beside his daughter, "Ursa, why did you decide to go?"

The young girl huffed in frustration, "You know that too!"

Zuko still remained impassive though his anger was beginning to threaten to spill over. He hadn't wanted to raise his voice when his daughter was in such a delicate condition but he was beginning to see he may not have a choice.

"I want to hear it from you."

"Is that all you can say?"

The Fire Lord breathed heavily through his nose, his anger peeking, "Ursa," His voice was sharp, causing the girl to sit back a bit in surprise, "You left for weeks without telling anyone where you were going. You lied to your parents and went to fight in dangerous rebellions.  
You come back with an injury and you don't expect anyone to ask for your side of the story?"

The Princess remained silent as she stared at the expanse of the blanket in front of her, forcing the tears she had been holding in for the past month to stay within the confines of her eyes.

Her father gave a sound of frustration as he pulled at his long hair, resembling the angered teen he had been several years ago, "Ursa you just don't understand. When we arrived here, you had me worried sick. You're not a parent, and you won't be one any time soon if I have something to say about it, so you don't understand what you have put everyone through. You could have died, Ursa. I have spent all my life making sure you had the top knotch protection you needed so that I would never have to worry about something happening to you and then you go and throw yourself into danger!"

The Princess had finally reached her breaking point, the warm tears sliding down her pale cheeks as she let out short, choked sobs, "I do understand, Daddy! I realized it the moment my plan started falling through! I knew that I would be hurting other people but I thought I was being selfless just trying to protect a friend but I realized that the whole time, I had just become more selfish. I don't know why I did what I did anymore, Daddy! But all I know is that I can't take it back and I don't think I would take it back. I have grown so much in such a short period of time and I honestly like what I have become! I'm different from that Princess who ran away from home."

Her voice quieted as she looked up at her father with tearful amber eyes, "My mistakes were meant to be made, Daddy. I'm sorry for what I put you through and it has made me absolutely sick. I would cry myself to sleep some nights just thinking about you and mother at home having no clue what kind of danger I was putting myself in. When I was captured and the General told me of his plan to lure you to where I was, I realized just how stupid I was to even stay after I saw how bad my plan would turn out."

The tears continued to fall as one of her pale hands came up to gently wipe her moist cheek, but her father beat her to it, using the fabric of his sleeve to whipe the liquid, "I am sorry, but then again I can't be sorry. I remember you sitting me on your lap as a child and telling me of your horroring past.  
Your father sent you around the world, giving you a near impossible task to complete in order to gain your honor. But the part of the story I remember the most is how you told me that without that huge mistake you made in the war meeting where you spoke out of turn, none of this would be happening right now. Things would be different and I don't think I would want that."

She gently placed her warm palm over his hand that still rest on her face, his face softening by the minute, "I think that this was my speaking out of turn in a war meeting moment. I think this journey is something that was meant to happen, and in a few years, maybe I will be talking to someone who tells me that if I hadn't made the mistake I did, things would be different. A bad different."

Zuko nodded his head slowly as one last tear fell down her face, his pale finger moving to catch it gently and whipe it from her delicate skin. Releasing a deep sigh, he sat down beside her on the bed, his hand releasing her face so that he could grasp tightly on to her shaking hand.

"Ursa," The Fire Lord murmured with a raspy voice as his daughter's tearful apology reminded him of his with his Uncle so many years ago, the same amber eyes gazing into his so apologetically, "I understand what you mean. Your mother always told me how she saw so much of me in you, but I never saw it myself. You were always the perfect Princess when you were around me. But when I arrived home after betraying Aang and Katara in Ba Sing Se and was reunited with my father, I was that same perfect Prince, too. No one could see the war that raged on in the confines of my mind. It drove me mad. It once even made me sick."

Zuko patted her hand, still shaking within his as she leaned her head on his shoulder, crying silent tears, "I made so many mistakes, but they all stemmed from that one. Everything always blew up in my face because I never thought anything through. I had to face so many hardships in such a short period of time, but that's what has made me what I am today. I experienced hurt and poverty and hopelessness just as any innocent person during the war had to face. All those hardships prepared me to be a leader. I would never go back and correct my mistakes no matter how many people they hurt because in the end, I have helped far more people through them than I could have ever imagined."

The Princess nodded into her father's shoulder, face burrowing in the fabric of his auburn robes, "I was scared, Daddy. I was so scared, but I wanted to gain some sort of honor. As a Princess, I need to know of the things that take place beyond the palace walls, and now I know. I have met broken families that are torn apart because of warfare, and I couldn't help them in any way whatsoever. When I rule some day, I want to make certain that the time of my reign is peaceful so I don't have the knowledge that something like that is taking place over a nation that I rule."

Zuko smiled gently as his daughter looked up at him, her bright amber eyes identical to his, "You can't stop the natural order of things, Ursa."

The young girl scoffed, squeezing her father's hand, "I can try."

The Fire Lord chuckled at this, his head bowing slightly so that he could place a gentle kiss on the crown of his daughter's ebony locks, "I don't like that you disobeyed me, but I am very proud of you. You are going to be a wonderful Fire Lady some day, Ursa."

The Princess gave him a warm, grateful smile before her thoughts caught up with her, "Oh and by the way, you haven't been trying to protect me all of your life."

"What?"

"Earlier you said that you have been protecting me all of your life," Ursa shook her head, lips pursed, "Sorry to break it to you, Daddy. I have only been alive for sixteen years, that's not even half of the life you have lived."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Wow, and I thought I was actually beginning to miss those smart comments."

"I thought I was beginning to miss your old tea jokes. You haven't even told one yet but I know that I was delusional the moment I thought I was missing those."

The Fire Lord chuckled, "I'm just not good at remembering the beginnings of the jokes. I remember the punch lines!"

Ursa laughed, "Daddy, remembering the whole joke is what makes a joke funny."

Zuko shrugged, "I'm the Fire Lord, I don't have to remember the whole joke."

The Princess looked up at her father, gently kissing the side of the face with his scar just as she had as a little girl.

"You wouldn't be my Daddy if you did."

"Ursa?"

"Yes?"

"You're still in trouble."

The young girl smiled while laying her head on her father's shoulder, "I know."


	45. Chapter 45

A/n: BEFORE ANYONE FREAKS ON ME! There will be an epilogue, but technically this is the last actual chapter. I don't want to say much, but I do want to say thank you for your reviews. Continue to send them in since we are so near the end. God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

The familiar chimes that hung from the roof were blown by the salty breeze, making Bumi close his eyes in relief as the feeling of home finally washed over him.

It had been hard waking up every day to an unfamiliar village with mostly unfamiliar people. He had enjoyed his time in the United Forces, given that he did get some training in and was able to assist in a few missions, but there was just something about the island that had an instant calming effect on him.

He had been talking to the men inside about what had happened with the General. His father had been shocked, not knowing the man personally but having had conversations with him in the past. The Fire Lord remained quiet the entire time, a grimace appearing on his scarred features as Bumi explained what had happened to Ursa. Sokka though became distracted soon by the fact that the Princess had given him a boomerang. That in its self was a breath of fresh air along with Toph saying something about how if his Dad had been able to glow it up, the problem would have been solved immediately.

He had excused himself as they broke off into individual conversations, his mind craving for just a moment alone after being surrounded by people so long.

"Can I fix your arm? It's beginning to annoy me."

Bumi was broken from his thoughts as Kya appeared, walking through the doors of his home and sitting beside him on the wooden step, a small pouch of water resting on her lap as it wrinkled her baby blue robes.

His answer was a small smile, "Sure, sis."

The waterbender uncorked the pouch and allowed a good sized stream of water to pour out to where she could balance it in the air between her palms. With practiced hands, she let the water consume her tanned skin that matched his, and they began to glow with a familiar bluish tint.

"You have to unwrap the bandages first, Bumi."

The young man followed the instructions of his currently impassive sister, carefully unraveling the ripped sheet strips from his upper arm. The wound still hurt a bit, but the bandages had stopped the bleeding.

Kya set to work then, her warm hands covering his upper arm as she concentrated on the task at hand.

"You're in a lot of trouble, huh?"

His older sister's lips pursed as she kept her cerulean eyes glued to his wound, "Yeah."

"I have a feeling it's worse than just being confined to the island for a week."

Kya chuckled slightly at the memories of her past punishments, though they had never been long since she could usually talk her father into shortening them, "Oh, it is."

"Let's hear it then. I'm sure I've had worse."

The girl heaved a sigh as her fingers danced across his now healing skin, "I don't get to take my trip to the North Pole this winter."

Bumi's stormy eyes widened at this, his mouth opened slightly in shock. His sister was always the one that escaped with a mild punishment, always being on the good side of their parents. But this was pretty harsh. She had been looking forward to the trip since the spring when her father had asked her to accompany him there on buisness when the season came along.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

The young man regained his usual carefree demeanor than, "Well I'm sure you can talk yourself out of it, Kya. You've always been the favorite child."

The waterbender scoffed, "Oh please, do you see an arrow pointing down my forehead?"

Bumi chuckled, "No, but I'm sure you could pull it off better than 'Zin. I could pull it off better than him."

Kya allowed the water to drop on the wooden surface between them, her finger gently poking at his now scarred arm, "I don't think I can talk myself out of this one," Her voice was soft as she released yet another sigh and looked off into the horizon, her shoulders tensing as she took in her father's proud statue in the middle of the bay, "I've really disappointed them. I committed a crime that could be taken to court, but thankfully father and Uncle Zuko aren't going to take it that far. I deserve my punishment."

"No you don't. You were just helping your friend and your brother. I'm sure both Dad and the Fire Lord have committed worse crimes."

His sister shrugged, "I don't regret it though. From what I have heard, Ursa did end up having to intervene at some point because you weren't able to hold a rebel off. She saved your life. I'm grateful for that."

"Most sister's would be saying the exact opposite."

Kya smiled and laughed softly, "Bumi, we may not always get along, but I love you regardless. Both you and Tenzin, who surprisingly knew about this for a long time but didn't say a word to Mom and Dad about it."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No," The young woman shook her head, "I'm serious. I was shocked too, but than of course I had threatend to ruin his relationship with Lin, but still it counts towards something."

"Do Mom and Dad know that he knew?"

Kya gave him a rueful grin, "No, they don't. I decided not to drag the tattooed cueball down with me. He was scared I was going to though."

The two shared a laugh as they watched the waves in the distance remain constant, the breeze whistling through the courtyards. The sunlight danced across the sidewalk, casting shadows across its surface.

"Kya," A voice from behind murmured softly, breaking both of them from their individual thoughts. They turned to see the Avatar standing in the doorway, form wrapped in his usual autumn colored robes. A hand stroked the short stubble that lined his chin, "May I talk to Bumi alone for a moment?"

The girl stood from her spot beside her brother, nodding diligantly while gathering his soiled bandages in her hands, "Of course," She walked to the door, a slight tension in her shoulders as she readied herself to pass her father, "I'm sure Mom needs my help with something."

When she was about to walk pass him though, he stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder, his stern face softening a bit as he saw how apologetically she looked up at him. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

It hadn't been easy punishing her when her heart had been in the right place, but Katara had said that what she had done was, in all technicalities, a crime no matter how you looked at it. So he had been forced to call off her trip to the North Pole with him, though he knew that punishment probably wouldn't stick. Kya had been so hurt by his punishment. He didn't think he could take much more of that.

She looked up at him with a small smile as she continued into their home, calling for her mother so that she could give her something to do.

Aang walked over to where his son sat silent, his soft footfalls barely making a sound. He slowly sat down beside the boy, his robes ruffling slightly as another breeze blew across the yard.

"I see your sister has already healed your wound."

Bumi glanced down at the skin of his upper arm, having already taken his jacket off earlier to get a clear view of the scratch when he had been explaining things in the living area, "Yeah. She said it was annoying her. It must be some freaky healer thing."

The Avatar nodded his head slowly, "It's either that or the fact that your mother told her to heal it."

"It was probably a mixture of both."

Aang smiled softly at his son's humor, his heart aching as he realized how much he had missed his nonchalant comments.

"Bumi," Aang began as he turned towards his son, grey eyes watching his face as the young man continued to keep his gaze on the horizon, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

The boy's dark brows pulled together as he turned towards his father, "What do you mean?"

"You left your home for a reason," The Avatar continued, eyebrows raised, "You were searching for something."

Bumi nodded, "I know, but I didn't search for it."

"No?"

"No."

"And why's that?""

"Because," Bumi stated knowingly, a smile gracing his features. The Avatar smiled as well as he remembered that small child with the same smile and frizzy dark hair, the child that was now a man before him who had seen the horrors of war, "A wise man once told me, that he had been proud of me all along. I just chose not to listen."

"What about your honor?"

The soldier chuckled slightly at that, "I rescued a Princess. If that doesn't bring me honor, I don't know what does."

The Avatar nodded, his eyes turning back to the rolling waves of the bay, "I can tell you're different."

"I guess that's what warfare does to people."

They sat in silence a moment, both wanting to say so much, but not knowing what to bring up first.

"Hey Dad," Bumi began nervously, gaining his father's attention once again, "You weren't upset that I hadn't told my friends about you, right?"

Aang laughed slightly as he watched his son rub his hand nervously across the back of his neck, the gesture resembling the same thing his father did when he was nervous, "I actually thought it was hilarious watching them react the way they did."

Bumi nodded slowly, "But it still upset you."

"Just a little, not much though. I couldn't really blame you for not telling them."

Another moment of silence passed before the Avatar noticed his son's eyes dart nervously to a window down the side of the building.

"Zuko's talking to her now."

His son heaved a sigh as he put his face in his hands, "She is in so much trouble," The words were muffled by his palms, but his father caught each syllable.

"She'll be fine," Aang bumped his shoulder to his son's, a grin appearing on his features, "You're forgeting that Zuko himself made quite a few mistakes at her age."

"So did you and Mom but I don't see you going any easier on Kya."

The Avatar's mouth opened to reply, but one sideways look from Bumi stopped him, "Alright. I see your point."

They quieted again, Bumi straining to see if he could hear anything, but he couldn't. At least they weren't yelling loud enough to broadcast it to the whole island, but sometimes the silence was worse.

"I'm sorry I didn't write you and tell you Ursa was near the rebellions. I shouldn't have allowed her to stay. She promised to not intervene again and she kept her promise, when Sho captured her she had actually gone back just to get him so that they could escape to Ba Sing Se, but then he ended up being a rebel."

Aang's forhead wrinkled a bit at this information, "But you said that the name of the man who helped you escape in the end was Sho?"

"It was."

The Avatar shook his head slowly in disbelief, "There must be a disease called Zuko syndrome or something."

Bumi chuckled at his father's comment, "Ursa probably spread it."

Aang laughed along with his son before gripping his shoulder tightly, "I accept your apology. I can see now that you were just trying to compromise something so that no one ended up getting hurt or in trouble."

The soldier shook his head, a mocking tone claiming his words, "Wow, I'm starting to sound a lot like Tenzin. This worries me. Before you know it, I'll be using your ink to paint arrows down my arms."

The Avatar rolled his eyes, "Bumi, stop making fun of your brother."

"Not a chance."

Aang bumped his son's shoulder again, a look entering his eyes that Bumi had only seen a handful of times, "You really did make me proud, son."

That one sentence made the whole journey worth it.


	46. Epilogue

A/n: Well, here it is. The Epilogue. I just, I like don't even know what to say. I have been on such an amazing journey while writing this! I have never spent so much time with characters and I have never had so many people appreciate my work before, and it's just a great honor. I'm so thankful for all of you taking the time to read this. I will be posting one last chapter tomorrow as just a big author's note describing my plans for the future in fanfiction and expressing my thanks to all of you. Make sure to review since...this is it! I wasn't sure about the ending, but I decided to keep it, because it was what basically was fought for this entire story, and what was won at the end. You'll see. Thank you for all your reviews. God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Legend of Korra".

* * *

"Bumi, you have a letter!"

The young man raised his head to meet the gaze of the now seventeen year old, Fire Nation Princess. She wore her usual red robes that were reminicent of the ones the Fire Lady wore, with her ebony hair falling gracefully down her back, a little top knot held in place with a small crown on top of her head. Her amber eyes sparkled, and the smile she wore on her face made him suspicious that she may know something that he didn't.

He had been sitting beside the turtleduck pond in the courtyard while awaiting her arrival. He had his auburn guard uniform on, though he had been given the day off due to the terms that it was his birthday. His eighteenth birthday.

So much had changed in the short year since their scuffle in the rebellions. There had been a lot of good, but also a little bad.

On a good note, Mako was now engaged to his sweetheart, Lee's sister; Leia and they were planning on marrying at some point in the next year or so. The young man had gone back to fighting after Bumi had left, helping the Commander wrap up some remaining rebels within the villages of Chameleon Bay. Lee and Ling had also finished their training and were helping in the effort to extinguish the small rebel forces that now had no leader.

The General had been captured and had confessed to all he had done, now being held in a compound as a prisoner of war somewhere in the Fire Nation. After he had been taken care of, most of the issues with the rebels decreased since they had no one giving them hints to what the United Forces were up to and had no idea when raids were being planned for.

According to Mako, both Sho and his father, who had been a part of the rebel's as well, were able to reunite with Naomi and Akimi in Ba Sing Se. They had taken a young Ren in under their wing after her mother's and brother's death. They were not planning on returning to Chameleon Bay, and had decided to stay in Ba Sing Se. Fire Lord Zuko had charged Sho on many accounts, but he had been the one that had saved both the Princess and Avatar's son, so he couldn't be punished too harshly and was subjected to a few years worth of community service that he gladly took.

Kya had gotten to take her trip to the North Pole with her father after all, having claimed that she had learned her lesson once about forgery. Tenzin on the other hand was getting along swimmingly with Lin and had even gotten a few kisses from her, which was a major improvement from the girl who used to earthbend him sky high when he tried to hold her hand.

The Avatar and his wife had given Bumi permission to serve on the guard at the royal palace, though he would have gone with or without it since he was of age. It was still nice to have his parents backing him up though on his decision.

Ursa had been on practical house arrest her first few months home from the rebellions, guards that were not Bumi, had to keep a very careful eye on her while she walked the palace. She was thrown into her Princess studies pretty severely, giving them barely anytime to be together for awhile. But they shared looks in the hallway and stolen kisses while the people around them weren't watching. It became like a game to them.

Eventually, the Fire Lord allowed his daughter breaks and she was also given a new set of throwing knives that she used dillegently on the only guard who would let her throw them at him without complaint. The blades never touched his skin though, and he found that he was growing more and more impressed with her every day. Her firebending was also intriguing to watch as she was such a natural born talent, her body flowing naturally in a pattern he would never understand since he couldn't bend.

The men on the guard were nice enough, and their were a few that were close to his age so he had made friends. Though he couldn't deny that he missed the excitement of having the oppurtunity to defend what he believed in. They caught an intruder every now and then, but it just wasn't the same.

But the Princess now gently lowering herself down on to the shaded grass beside him was what made it all worth it. She held the letter in front of his face.

"Here you go!"

"Ursa," Bumi sighed, rolling his stormy eyes as he took the parchement from the girl's grasp, his finger gently lifting the top of the envelop, "Why has this been opened?"

The Princess shrugged innocently, but the man could see the mischief behind those expressive amber eyes, "Maybe we have a dishonest postal man?"

"A dishonest Princess sounds more accurate."

She feigned shock as her mouth popped open, "Excuse me?" She turned from him then, eyes closed defiantly as she crossed her arms over her chest, "How dare you accuse a Princess of lying."

Bumi rolled his eyes again, pulling the sheet of paper from the envelope, "I have one word for you, Princess. Honora."

Ursa sighed dramatically, turning back to where her gaze met his in a defeated fashion, "I suppose you are right."

The young guard chuckled as his eyes scanned up and down the paper, expecting it to be a birthday letter from maybe his parents though they should be arriving at the palace tonight for his party. But the penmanship was unfamiliar and formal.

Ursa watched as Bumi's expression became pensive, his grey eyes glued to the mail he had received, reading every word. She began to grin as she noticed his lips upturning in a disbelieving smile. The breeze blew then, causing a few pesky dark hairs to seperate from his wolf tail, this with the boyish grin on his face, made him look like that little playmate she had when she was just a girl. It warmed her heart to see that though things seemed to change, somethings never would.

"This is a joke, right? I mean, did Kya teach you to forge things?"

Ursa scoffed, rolling her eyes at the boys accusation, "No, this is officially from the United Forces," She grasped the letter between her fingers, pulling it from his hand as she pointed at the stamp at the top of the document, "This is the official seal of the United Forces."

"You're the Fire Lord's daughter, I'm sure you could find a stamp like that somewhere in the palace."

"Bumi," The Princess sighed in exasperation, her tone turning gentle, "I promise you this was not my doing. This is all you."

The young man raised a brow at her, "You had nothing to do with me being offered the spot of Commander?"

"Nothing."

Bumi shook his head, still in disbelief, "I can't believe this."

"The Commander was impressed with you when you risked it all to come save me. You said the two of you seemed to agree as far as war tactic went and that he was pleasantly surprised with how talented you were with a sword. The man is being promoted to General, and it's obvious that he would like you to have his spot as Commander. Not because you're the Avatar's son, Bumi. But because you deserve it."

The young man was warmed by the thought of a great war General having enough faith in him to offer up the highly ranked position, but then his gaze turned inquisitive as he looked at Ursa.

"What's the catch?"

The Princess rolled her eyes as she grabbed for the piece of bread he had been breaking pieces off of earlier. The quacks of the turtleducks picking up as she sprinkled some bread crumbs in the pond water, "There is no catch."

"This is coming from the girl who fought with me for just becoming a soldier? Now, you actually seem happy about me being offered the position."

Ursa heaved a slow sigh as she nodded her head, "I know, it's strange," Her pale fingers released another crumb as the small creatures began to crowd around it, "But do you realize anything special about it arriving on this day precisely?"

"It's my birthday?"

"Exactly."

"That's ironic."

The Princess gave a nod of her head as she whiped her hands off on the soft fabric of her robes, allowing the miniscule crumbs to fall to the grass,  
"Yes, it is ironic."

"Ursa?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do?"

The girl's lips twitched up in a lopsided smile, "You may have received that letter a few days ago."

"Ursa!"

The Princess threw her hands up defensively in front of her, turning to where she was on her knees beside the boy sitting cross legged on the grass, "Now before you get mad, please let me explain."

Bumi said nothing, but he inclined his head forward tiredly, allowing the young woman to plead her case.

"I was going to give you something incredibly expensive for your birthday, something that you could keep down in the guard compounds where it would always remind you of me," Ursa's eyes turned slightly downcast as she looked at her pale hands, nervously playing with the end of her sleeves that were surprisingly weaponless, "But then this letter arrived."

She looked up now, amber eyes directly gazing into his stormy ones, the breeze picking up slightly as a few stray leaves danced across the yard and into the water, "I read it because I thought it was going to be a letter from maybe your sister or brother, or even your parents. But then I saw the seal. After I had seen what was inside, my heart dropped. I didn't know what to think. So, yes I took it to my room and I just sat there for a really long time."

"But then," She breathed deeply as she closed her eyes partly in shame, "I realized that me intervening was what set off a whole multitude of catastrophic events last time, and that I needed to let people pursue their own destiny without fear of my intervention. So, that's when I decided to keep it so I could give it to you today."

"But why today?" Bumi's brows raised as he watched the girl's frown turn into a small smile.

"Because," Her smile grew as she passed the letter back to him, allowing his fingers to wrap around it, before placing her's on top of his, "I'm telling you to accept the position. That's my birthday present to you. No fights, no more trying to keep you safe. I'm allowing you to do what you were meant to do from the very beginning. I was always destined to be the leader of my country, I was born into that right. But Bumi, you had to fight for your position. I know you can take care of yourself now, and I think I knew that all along. I was just selfish. But I've changed, and you have too. You are working a job that you don't want right now because of me, and I can't allow you to continue it any longer."

The man sat still, his mouth opened slightly as he listened intently to the girl's ramblings. Just a year ago, she had been fighting so passionately for him to be here in this moment, and now she was giving him the permission to pursue the exact career she had fled her country to protect him from?

"I'm going to miss you," Ursa's voice grew soft, amber eyes filling with tears as she tried desperately to keep them in, "But I want you to do this. It's such a high honor, and you deserve it. You are being wasted as a guard. You need to be protecting the balance our father's fought for, and I see now how important it really is for you to have the ability to do just that."

Her head bowed as her dark hair began to incase her face, a few warm tears sliding from the confines of her eyes and leaving a trail down the pale skin of her cheeks. A rough hand reached out to grasp her chin though, and raise her eyes so that she could meet his. A warm, tanned finger gently whiped the tears from her face.

There was an uncharacteristic softness on Bumi's features in that moment. During the months after their return, he had continued to be gentle and hesitant as ever around her when romance was involved, but Bumi was never soft. The way he gazed at her in that moment, paralled the look she saw her parents give each other every morning as they ate breakfast.

It was the look of love.

Though, he had uttered those three words many a time in the past year, they never ceased to make her heart thump wildly.

"I love you."

Then he was kissing her, a strong arm wrapping around her slender waist as he brought her closer. One hand found its way into her hair where it tangled in the locks, his lips pressed against her's passionately as the breeze gently blew, and the turtle ducks made small noises from the pond in front of them. As Ursa wrapped her arms in return tightly around his neck though, the whole world didn't seem to matter.

Images of childhood games flashed through Ursa's mind at that moment. She remembered the days she use to spend with this exact man, right beside the water, both threatening to push the other in. She remembered the days they would play hide and explode and how Bumi always ran around the courtyard yelling like a crazy person as he panicked because he couldn't find somewhere to hide. The little boy with frizzy dark hair and a manic smile, had ended up being a man that could hold his head high with so much pride and confidence, because he was a truly good man. Her Bumi was always destined to be that great man.

As their lips parted, their foreheads lay against the other's gently. Both had slightly rosy cheeks as they smiled lovingly at the other, arms still wrapped around the one they loved.

"I love you too."

A good number of months later, Bumi stood tall in the open courtyard in the front of the palace. The new shipment of recruits held a few promising young men, but he could see that many of them would require a ton of work. A few more experienced soldiers stood by as well, acting as mentors for the next few months as the young men would be training.

In his decorated Fire Nation uniform, Bumi was the picture of absolute power. He allowed his hair to do whatever it wanted, the dark locks sticking up in every direction. But it gave him a more intimidating look. One week around the youngest Commander in the history of the United Forces though changed your opinion on him rather quickly, though. He was a smart young man, but he was hardly intimidating.

The Fire Lord was making his way down the line of new recruits, shaking their hands as he thanked them for their service. They would be fighting some rebellions off in villages that lay in a band of mountains not far from Republic City. They were not nearly as threatening as the rebels at Chameleon Bay, but they still needed some looking into. A few fleets had already been sent to scope out the situation, and the men should be getting word back in the next few days of what actions were going to need to be taken.

The Princess followed dutifully behind her father, auburn robes swirling behind her as she shook each man's hand in turn, but she was distracted. Every few recruits, she would turn her head slightly and steal a glimpse of the man standing beside the new General, having just returned from settling the last bands of rebels in the Earth Kingdom. She would smile secretively before turning back to the man in line, and thanking him for his duty. The girl's behavior was currently humoring him, but he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the young Princess and hold her close.

Bumi walked over to where the mentoring soldiers stood, them being first to get to participate in the new practice. The new General found it to be easier to train a soldier, while being assisted by a soldier. So they had brought in a select few whom had fought in the rebellions to guide these recruits through their next few months of training.

The young man stood tall before the men and spoke proudly, "Men, you have had the great honor bestowed on you to guide these men to victory wherever our next mission may lay," Bumi gave them a rueful grin, "Just instruct them on how not to get killed and you will have done your duty."

A few of the soldiers laughed at the man's humor, but three of the young men simply rolled their eyes.

A soldier with a red scarf wrapped around his neck looked towards two of the other men, both of Earth Kingdom blood, "And we thought Bumi may become serious when he assumed his new role?"

Lee chuckled slightly, "We should have known better."

Ling added on, "Well he did change his hair."

Bumi called attention at that moment, all the men required to stand tall as the young man walked back and forth looking at them from the corner of his eye. He looked threatening, but the men could see he was just ordering them around for fun.

"You ready to lead our next batch of soldiers into victory, men?"

"Yes, Commander Bumi, sir!"


	47. Chapter 47

Well, so here I am to give my "Proud" farewell. I must say I actually am quite choked up over this because I really am going to miss waking up to find all your lovely reviews. Everyone has been so great during this journey and I have had people tell me that I have made their day better and that they have waited for me to update every night. This whole thing has been mind blowing.

I have said it before, and I will say it again. This was not meant to be a multichaptered story. I had written a oneshot and had gotten such a good response to it, that I just had to write a story. The problem was I have never written a story with a warlike setting, and I'm not very good at it either. I find more luxury in writing family relationships and situations. But I gave it my all. People's motives changed during this story so many times, I think half of the people who ended up being bad, were originally going to be good characters.

Ursa was originally not going to travel with Bumi and was going to instead receive letters at home from him, and spend her days worrying while things took place in the Fire Nation Palace. But, that didn't feel right.

Sho was originally going to have his heart broken by Ursa at some point, her leading him on to think there was something more between them. But I wanted to do more with that character and not just throw him away.

Bo and Ren were planned the day I wrote the chapter, I wanted to add the scarf in somehow and thought that would be a nice way to bring it in.

Ursa was going to appear in her mask a few more times before I decided that would just create a bit of a lag in the story, and I tried to make every chapter have a purpose.

As for what I am going to do now, I have a few ideas.

I'm going to be really busy this fall, with a theatre prouduction and a driver's ed course and my birthday is only a month away, so I have no idea when I will be posting some new things. School is just around the corner for me. Just around the corner.

I have an idea maybe to do a Kataang missing moments series from Season 3. I think there was a whole romantic story in the background of the last book that was never told. Things such as how after EIP, Aang and Katara were acting completely normal around each other after their awkward interaction on the balcony. Something had to have happened between that and Sozin's Comet that allowed them to act normally around each other. So that's a maybe. I definately feel more comfortable writing for those characters.

As for a TLOK fanfiction, I don't know. I'm not as familiar with the characters in the series as I am with the ATLA characters. Plus, I'm still having trouble with shipping. I have no idea what I ship in that show. I like Pemzin and Irosami, but I don't know whether I like Makorra just yet. Maybe when book 2 comes around, we will get to see more of their relationship and I'll finally be able to decide.

But maybe I'll do some family moments for the Kataang family because I do love their relationship and I really love writing family scenarios for them.

So, with this, I thank you dear readers for you have been an absolute joy to write for. If you have any questions remaining about this fanfiction, please message me and I will clear it up. Also, if you have anything you would like to talk about, just message me and I would be  
glad to have your company.

Also, if you were wondering, the inspiration for this story's romantic chapters was Arms by Christina Perri. Just listen to it and you will understand. It really helped set the tone for those chapters I added.

God bless!


End file.
